A Twist of the Heart
by Rolyn
Summary: May starts her 6th journy after her 16th birthday and meets up with an old rival who she hasn't seen for 3 years and they will start a brand new journy with brand new challenges? Total Contestshipping! Sorry, ON HOLD :'
1. Sweet Sixteen

**Dee, I'm pouring out stories like it's the end of the world.**

**May: It's the end of the world!?**

**Drew: It's a figure of speech genius.**

**Me: Don't make fun of her cause she'd smarter then you!**

**Drew: She is not!**

**May: Yes I am!  
**

**Me: Yes she is infinity so ha! I do not own pokemon or any of Rihanna's songs. Oh this story is gonna have modern real stuff in it like technology or music.**

**Sweet Sixteen**

There are many special ages in an average life time: when you turn one you have officially been on earth for a year, when you turn ten you're finally in the double digits, when you turn thirteen you're a teenager, but what comes next? Your sweet sixteen of course; the time in your life when you are no longer a kid but not yet an adult, you're halfway there. This special day is a big thing for teenagers all over the regions, mostly for girls and today one girl gets to experience the wonderful feeling of being and having a sweet sixteen. Her sixteenth birthday meant that she only had to wait one more day until she started her sixth journey.

It was a beautiful cool evening in the tranquil city of Petalburg, Hoenn. The raven black velvet sky was lit by the spiritual like glow of the crescent moon and scattered around it were faint flickering stars that added to the marvelous beauty of the night. Even though it was after hours it was a time for celebration and partying for a group of family and friends would. Such a celebration revolved around a certain chestnut haired girl's birthday. Today on May sixteenth, two thousand and sixteen, May Victoria Male turns sixteen.

This young coordinator decided that her birthday be held at the Peatlburg Gala (Those places where big parties are held) and she had practically every person she ever met on the guest list. Seated at some tables were the parents and other adults such as Professor Oak and Birch, Delia Ketchum, and May's uncle Chet and Aunt Melissa. Seated at other tables were the boys who refused to dance; there was Ash, Brock, Paul, Tracey, Johnny (Made up), Brendan, Wallace, and of course May's little brother Max Maple. Unlike the boys all over the dance floor were the girls. There were Misty, Dawn, Solidad, Roslyn, Zoey, Brianna, Casey, and her twin cousins June and July and last but not least the birthday girl herself.

They danced to the beat of a song that made Ash twitch as the words passed in his ears and Max looked like he was about to puke. Paul had pieces of a napkin stuck in his ears and Brock was too focused on Solidad to worry about the song.

_Get you where you wanna go if you know what I mean_

_  
Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine_

_  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_

_  
Baby you got the keys-  
_  
_Shut up and drive_

_  
(drive, drive, drive)_

"What is wrong with girls and their taste in music?" Ash asked as he fiddled with a fork that rested on the table. Max shrugged.

"May has been listening to this song on her i-pod for the past two weeks. To me it sounds a little similar to Umbrella." Max said in his as matter of fact tone. Ash gave him a look as to why he knew what the song Umbrella was and on queue the next song began making Ash hit his head on the table.

_When__ the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_Took an oath_

_I'mma stick it out til the end_

_Now that it's raining more then ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

"When will it end?" Ash exclaimed throwing his hands up into the air for emphasis. Max laughed at his reactions to the music and decided just to ignore the shaky repetitive voice that belonged to Rihanna.

May laughed as she held onto the hands of her cousin June who was currently dancing with her. They twirled each other playfully and the whole entire group of girls had enjoyment radiating off of them. The formal party was such a gathering to behold and be apart of. Everyone was in formal or casual-formal attire but May looked the most "fixed up" then anyone else.

She was wearing a red silk kimono that trailed down onto the floor sweeping along it at she walked. The designs that went up the side of the kimono were roses and beautiflys. It was V necked and laid off her shoulders. It fit to her curvy figure exquisitely and complimented her skin tone. The sleeves went to her mid arm and around her neck was a red velvet choker that had a beautifly charm dangling from it. Her brunette hair was curled and was held into a bun by red sparkly chopsticks, some curled hair also framed her face. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"May, it's time for your cake and presents." Caroline Maple, also known as May's mother told her. May smiled happily then followed her mother to the table where her cake sat. The others followed and proceeded in singing happy birthday to the young beauty. When the time came May bent over the cake contemplating over what her sixteenth birthday wish should be. She looked up at her party guests who were all smiling at her but a missing guest inspired her wish. She closed her eyes and blew away the fire that was lit on the sixteen red candles. She was then handed a knife and she began to distribute cake.

"Hey May what did you wish for?" Dawn asked quirking a brow in interest.

"If I tell it won't come true." May said bluntly as she took in a bite of red velvet cake.

"Keeping it a secret huh?" Misty said smirking. "Is it about a boy or something?" May choked slightly on her cake and blushed as red as her crimson dress.

"Uh….of course not!" May exclaimed defensively. Dawn and Misty exchanged unsure glances then smiled at their friend.

"Its okay May, you don't have to worry. I was only playing." Misty laughed. May smiled once again and laughed along with her friend, but her laughter died down when she thought back to her wish. _'Why didn't he show up?'_ she thought as she frowned slightly. Another one of her friends, Roslyn to be exact, noticed the little pout and put a hand on her friends shoulder.

"You okay May?" She asked with her voice dripping with concern that she tried to hide. May nodded with a bittersweet smile that convinced Roslyn enough to leave her. May looked out a window and into the sky at the crescent moon that was now high in the sky. Suddenly something flew past the moon catching May's attention.

"_Masqurine…"_

May thought about the sound and then ran out of the Gala all of a sudden. She looked back and fourth looking for the creature that had made the call that seemed to be directed to her.

"_Masqurine…"_

"_Flygon!"_

May brought her gaze upwards to see a Masqurine and a Flygon hovering above her. The lowered themselves to the ground and May smiled.

"Hey guys." May said happily recognizing the pokemon. "Is he here?" Flygon shook its head making May's hopes fall into an endless pit. Flygon saw her disappointment and put out its hands; in its hands were a necklace box, a card, and a scarlet rose. May smiled and took the stuff gratefully. She stuck the rose behind her ear and in her hair and then she opened the card first. On the cover were a Masqurine and Beautifly flying around together.

_Dear May,_

_It's__ been a while hasn't it, I bet you've been counting the days but if your feeble mind forgot, it's been at least three years. Sorry I couldn't make it to your sweet sixteen but I think the present can make up for the absence. If I know you then I'm guessing you're heading to the Champix region and if so, don't believe you are going to win like last time because I am going to be there. Happy birthday and I'll see you soon._

_Love always, _

_Drew_

May smiled happily and blushed at the way he closed the letter. She was glad that she was going to have the opportunity to see him again. The last time she saw him was in the Airi region. They had gotten close in the often times they would meet up and that was the region May got her first ribbon cup in. It came down to the two of them and May came out on top thanks to her Gardevior that went up against Drew's Gallade. It was a very interesting battle…..

_**Flashback….**_

"Gallade use psycho cut then use shadow ball." Drew commanded. May's Gardevior was already rather tired and beat up from the previous attacks that were too quick to dodge and this combination was coming on fast as well. May was now under the pressure of the time and was beginning to get flustered. Drew had easily taken out her newly captured shiny Flygon with Roselia but she was knocked out in the process so it came down to one on one.

"Gardevior! Use safe guard." Gardevior made a shield appear around it deflecting the psycho cut but May still had to worry about that shadow ball that was coming their way. She had to think of something quick or she was out.

"C'mon Gallade you can still get them with shadow ball." Drew said encouraging his pokemon who was gearing up for the strongest shadow ball it could ever release. May had to think.

"That's it! Gardevoir use imprison, quick!" May ordered hoping she wasn't too late.

Gardevior's eyes began to glow purple and the Shadow ball that Gallade was creating disappeared surprising the male evolution of Kurlia and it's emerald haired trainer.

"Wow, what a great and engenius attack to use! Imprison is the attack that stops any other attack that the pokemon knows! Talk about working under pressure!" the MC Marissa said in astonishment.

"Now Gardevior finish this up with calm mind and ice punch!" Gardevior's eyes began to glow pink this time and it began to gain energy as it concentrated. It pulled a balled fist back and then the fist was covered by ice. Gaining enough energy Gardevior charged at Gallade and hit it full force encasing it in ice that it couldn't escape from.

"The winner of the Airi ribbon cup is May Maple of Petalburg city!" May jumped happily and gave her pokemon a hug. She looked over at Drew who returned Gallade after giving it praise for a good battle. He then noticed her looking at him and he smiled. He winked at her before he went off the battle stage.

_**End **__**of Flashback…..**_

May hadn't seen the emerald haired jade eyed boy ever since and she couldn't hide the fact that she missed him. She had grown rather fond of him over the events and memories they had together. She smiled at the fact that they would be reunited soon enough.

"Fly?" Flygon brought her back from her recollection of her times with her rival and the dragon like creature directed toward the necklace box. May mentally slapped herself for forgetting that she hadn't opened it.

She lifted the lid of the red velvet box and gasped. Resting in the box was a necklace (Well duh!) that had a charm handing from a pure silver chain. The charm was an emerald encrusted 'D' that was overlapping with a ruby encrusted 'M' and behind the 'D' and 'M' was a rose that had an emerald stem and sapphire petals. A diamond played the role as a water drop falling from the rose. By the looks of it this necklace must have cost roughly around thirty hundred dollars.

"Drew can be such a gentleman when he feels like it…." May muttered as she ran her fingers over the necklace.

**So cute! Don't cha think?**

**May: Yes!**

**Drew: Not really!**

**Me: Poor boy is in denial.**

**Drew: I am not!**

**Me: There he goes again, now he's in denial about being in denial.**

**May: Heh-wha?**

**Me: Never mind, Please review and I will give you a free dog named Skippy peanut butter chicken legs! **


	2. Where it Begins

**Chapter two is here! Oh yea!**

**May: I like this story!**

**Drew: Me Too.**

**Me: Huh?**

**Drew2: What's going on?**

**May: Two Drew's?!**

**Me: Uh…..while me and May figure out which Drew is which you can enjoy a wonderful chapter! I do not own Pokemon!**

**Where it Begins**

The sunrays washed over the awakening city of Petalburg, illuminating it and bringing it into another day. May woke up rather early, six am to be exact and she was up before anybody else. She swung her feet over the bed side and skipped to her closet feeling the excitement build up in her about the fact that she was leaving for a new region today. She searched through her clothes coming across her original and most warn outfit only to smile softly an skip over it; its time for a change.

For her birthday her mother had given her a brand new outfit which May planned on wearing on her new journey. It was a short sleeved, hooded, green, form fitting, shirt-like dress that went down to her mid-thigh. Under that were blue leggings that had a lace design on the bottom. On her head instead of her red Bandana she wore a blue version of it. She replaced her old gloves with blue fingerless gloves that had green pokeballs on the palm. Her hair was now flat and went to her mid-back and around her waist was a blue fanny pack that would hold her pokeballs and around her neck was the necklace she had gotten from Drew.

She smiled as she looked into her mirror and let her reflection smile back. Nodding in satisfaction of her new look she ran downstairs and into the kitchen where her family was now up and enjoying breakfast. Her mother actually was washing some dishes and her father was reading the paper while Max inhaled his pancakes. May sat at the table and helped herself to some pancakes and began to eat to the sound of the running water of the kitchen faucet, the ruffling of the paper and the clank that was a result of Max trying to eat.

"Morning honey." Caroline said giving her daughter a kiss on the top of her head. May smiled sweetly at her mother and swallowed her pancakes before responding.

"Morning mom." She chimed as she took in more of her breakfast. Max finished his and put his plate in the sink before sitting back at the table and shining one of his pokeballs.

"So may which pokemon are you taking this time?" He asked adjusting his glasses and looking at his sister who was nearly finished with her breakfast.

"Well on my last journey I brought Snorlax, Delcatty, Blastoise, Beautifly and Venusaur, so this time I'm gonna go with Blaziken, Milotic, Espeon, Flygon, Gardevoir and….I think I'll take along the egg you gave me Max." May said smiling thankfully at her brother. Max smiled back. Yesterday after her party had ended, her little brother gave her a black egg that had blue and gray spots on it. He said that he didn't know what it was but he found it on his way home from one of his own journeys.

"That's a good team May." Her mother complimented. "And while you're gone, we'll keep a close eye on all of your other pokemon." She added. May put her dirty dish in the sink and thanked her mother.

"I better go, my ferry leaves in about twenty minutes and it will take me fifteen minutes at the most just to get to the dock." May said picking up her egg that was safe in an egg case. She headed towards the door then turned to her family. "I'm going to miss you guys." Caroline gripped her daughter in a deathly hug before kissing her on the head again.

"We'll miss you too May." She said quietly. "My little rookie coordinator is now a top coordinator going on another journey." She cooed in a motherly tone.

"Aw mom come on I'm not a kid anymore." May whined giggling.

"Speaking of not being a kid anymore," Norman began smiling at his daughter but then his face became serious. "If a boy tries anything with you-"

"I know dad, I'll sick Blaziken on them. Don't worry I can handle myself." Norman smiled as did she.

"That's my princess." He said giving her a hug which she gladly returned.

"Its gonna be pretty quiet around here without you May." Max said giving her a hug. She grinned and ruffled his hair messing it up completely.

"I'm gonna miss you too little bro." They clasped hands and smiled at each other. "Well I guess I'm outta here." She said heading towards the door. She waved to her family then began to walk towards Petalburg docks.

"May!" The brunette turned in the direction she heard the call come from and immediately smiled when she saw her childhood companion; Brendan Birch.

"Hey Brendan!" She said happily once her friend approached her.

"Hey, I wanted to see you before you left." He said blushing slightly. May smiled her normal cheerful smile not noticing the blush.

"That's sweet of you." She said having gratefulness in her voice.

"And I wanted to let you know that….I like you." He blurted out blushing harder.

"I know that Brendan, you're like my best friend." May said laughing lightly.

"No May, I _like_ you like you." He stated again hoping she would get it and she got it perfectly. She flushed feeling now nervous and embarrassed. She was in a state of panic now.

"Uh…..Brendan, I'm r-really sorry but…..I don't like you like that. You always seemed like an older brother to me." May stated nervously not giving him eye contact.

"Oh…." Disappointment was dripping from his tone and May felt kinda sorry for him right now. She couldn't tell him she liked him back, she already liked someone else even though she didn't even know it.

"I'm really sorry Brendan but I have to go catch my ferry." She said looking at the ground. Before she could move he gave her a quick peck on the lips catching her off guard. She blushed for all the wrong reasons at that moment feeling very awkward.

"I'm going to miss you May." He said quietly. She resisted the erg to bring her hands to her lips and rub them as if the kiss had venom on it. She smiled fakely then made a sprint for the docks. She got on her ferry just in time then went straight to her room. Brendan kissing her felt wrong. She didn't feel that electricity and connection her mom said she would feel once she figured out she like someone. May laid on her bed in her room and looked out the window as the ferry began to pull away from the dock. She looked at the clock on the night stand and it read eight am.

"By this time tomorrow I will be in Champix." She muttered before drifting off into a nap.

* * *

A green haired coordinator rolled over on his bed unable to sleep. It was now ten pm and he wanted to get enough sleep so he wouldn't be tired for when he started on his way to Lackworth city. He was currently in Champix having an anxious feeling in the back of his mind as he contemplated over the opportunity he would have to see his old rival (and love interest) again. He sat up in bed then looked out the window at the full moon that hung in the sky.

"Rosel?" (You okay?) A rose pokemon asked looking at her trainer. The boy shrugged and combed his hand through his hair.

"I'm okay Roselia…..I just have a lot on my mind." He said to his pokemon as he laid back in bed.

"Roselia Rosel selia Roselia?" (Is May Maple on your mind Drew?) Drew sat up in bed and glared at his pokemon while having a faint blush on his cheeks

"Of course not! What would give you that idea? I-Its not like I fancy her or anything." Drew said crossing his arms over his bare chest due to the fact that he slept in his boxers only. Roselia rose an eyebrow at him and shrugged before returning to her sleep. Drew rolled his eyes at her and laid back in bed once more turning on his side.

"I wonder where she is right now….." He thought aloud.

"Roselia…" (You like her) Roselia chimed in a sing-song tone making Drew flush as he pulled the covers over his head.

* * *

A horn sounded and May looked out her window to see that Champix was coming into view. She grinned with excitement and gathered up her stuff as the ferry docked. She jogged to the ferry exit and ran off the giant boat. She spun in a circle giggling over the fact that she had finally made it.

"I'm finally here!" She squealed happily. She opened her pokenav to get a reminder of which direction she should go in to reach Lackworth to participate in her first contest there. If she kept a good pace she would reach Lackworth in a matter of three or two days. It all depended. The first contest was in a week so she had time to get there and train. May looked for her route then got right on it having her excitement build up.

* * *

Drew sat up in bed and brushed his bang out of his face as the sun hit him through the window of his hotel room. He sighed and got out of bed to get ready to get a move on to Lackworth city. He wasn't going to participate in the contest there because he had already won three ribbons in a row and his pokemon were warn out so he would just observe this time.

He got dressed in faded jeans a green t-shirt that was undera green hoody that had black sleeves, a black hood and on the front pouch was a black pokeball symbol, and hung around his neck was a chain that had a emerald D on it and a ruby M. He tucked the necklace under his shirt then picked up his bag.

"C'mon Roselia, lets go." Drew called. Roselia was currently occupied jumping on the bed like a maniac.

"Rosel Roselia!?" (Five more minutes!?)

"No, we have to get a move on!" he ordered. Roselia pouted and jumped off the bed following her trainer out the door with her roses crossed.

"Rosel Rosel." She muttered as they got on the correct route. (Fun Wrecker). Drew rolled his eyes and continued walking with his rose pokemon trailing on his heels.

* * *

May continued walking on her correct route closing the distance between her and her first contest that she was sure that she was going to win. She had her poke-egg in her arms and a joyous smile plastered on her face. Out of nowhere something jumped on May's head making her scream. The creature jumped from her head and looked at her with curious sea green eyes while it gripped her blue bandana in its hand. It looked similar to a baby monkey but was obviously a pokemon. It was a light tan color with turquoise patches that looked like musical notes. Its ears were big round and turquoise and at the tip of its slender tail was a turquoise musical note.

"Keychim?" It said tilting its head to the side. May looked at it with adoring eyes. It was so cute. Its voice was small like a babies and it looked like no pokemon May had ever seen before. She took out her dex and opened it up.

_Keychimp: The musical/normal type pokemon. Keychimp is drawn to beautiful sounds or bright colored objects. They are normally shy and are said to have a song that will soothe even the most savage beast. They are only found in the forests of the serenity islands._

May looked back at the pokemon to notice that it was playing with her bright blue bandana. _'That explains why it came to me, it must like my bandana.'_ Keychimp danced around playfully and May smiled. _'I wonder how it got to Champix, the Serenity islands are more down south...'_

"Hey, can I have my bandana back?" She asked crouching down to come to Keychimp's height. Keychimp looked at her then back to the bandana then back to May but with a pleading look. "Oh, you want to keep it?" Keychimp nodded. May smiled and reached out to take the bandana. Keychimp backed up but May continued to smile. "I'm going to tie it around your neck so it will be safe."

Keychimp was reluctant but finally let May close enough to tie the blue bandana around its neck. The monkey pokemon smiled and danced around. It gave May a hug making her giggle.

"You're welcome, well I got to go. Bye." She began her walking again not looking back. Keychimp looked at the bandana securely around its neck then looked back at the retreating form of the girl. It smiled happily then began to follow her.

**I made Keychimp up obviously so yea.**

**May: It sounds like a cute pokemon!**

**Drew 1: It is cute.**

**Drew 2: Only May is dumb enough to think it's cute.**

**Me: I think Drew 2 is the real Drew**

**May: Me too!**

**Me: then who's Drew 1?**

**Puma: Me!**

**Me: Puma! It's been so long!**

**Puma: Yup! Glad to be back! Now review now! I said NOW!!!!**


	3. So we Meet Again

**I am very thankful for all the reviews I've been getting and my spelling errors have been corrected so Yay!**

**Drew: Who can't spell Masquerain?**

**May: Drew that's not very nice.**

**Drew: You're just sayin that because you can't spell it either.**

**Me: Well then mister let me hear you spell benzohydroxypentalaminatriconihexadrene and yes that is a word!**

**May: Too…..many…..letters……it….hurts**

**Me: I do not own pokemon.**

**So we Meet Again**

May kept up her pace covering good ground and she was getting ahead of schedule. The wind gently caressed her face throwing her hair in all directions due to the fact she had nothing on her head to hold it down. She pushed her hair back and sighed already missing the feeling of her bandana on her head. She then promised herself that once she reached Lackworth city she would find another one or a headband or even a hat.

May heard light footsteps behind her and she paused her walking to hear if the walking would continue but everything went silent. She began walking again listening carefully and then she had a following feeling. She turned around quickly to see nothing. She shrugged but unconsciously picked up her pace feeling wary. The footsteps behind her sped up as well then May broke into a sprint with her follower close behind. She looked back to see nothing but when she turned forward again she let out a little shriek.

"Keychim?" May's heart was beating rather quickly and she paused with a hand over her chest as she let her breathing return to normal.

"Hey there, were you following me?" Keychimp smiled innocently then leaped onto her shoulder while making happy noises. "So you were?" She laughed as the monkey pokemon got on her head then looked at her face upside down. May smiled and set down her egg and took the pokemon off her head.

"Why did you follow me? Did you want to stay with me?" Keychimp nodded its head franticly making May giggle. "Okay then…" She set the monkey on the ground and took a vacant pokeball out of her fanny pack and she enlarged it. Keychimp danced happily, clapping and May tossed the pokeball at it having a successful capture. "Welcome to the team Keychimp." She said looking at the pokeball in her hands. All of a sudden it opened and Keychimp was released. It immediately jumped onto her shoulder and perched itself there smiling at its new trainer.

"Okay you can travel shoulder style for now." She said laughing lightly. Keychimp grinned and May picked up her egg and returned to her traveling to Lackworth city.

* * *

Night fall came rather quickly giving Drew the signal that it was time to set up camp. The stars above shone brightly in contrast to the midnight sky and the moon tried desperately to break through clouds that were in front of it so it looked like a glowing blur but beautiful none the less. Drew decided he would let his pokemon enjoy this beautiful night so he took out six pokeballs with his Roselia already being out.

"C'mon out guys!" He called smiling slightly. He tossed the pokeballs into the air and six red beams began to develop into six pokemon. The first was his faithful Masquerain that fluttered over to him letting its wings sparkle in the dim moon light. Next was his Flygon who rested next to the fire that Drew had created in his camp. Two other pokemon were his Gallade and Umbreon who he evolved from an Eevee a while back and the last two were Floatzel and a Luxray.

"Okay guys you can sleep outside your pokeballs tonight, you just have to behave. Am I clear?" Drew said looking at all of his pokemon. They all nodded then Drew took their word and sat by the fire. Umbreon jumped into his lap and settled itself there. Drew smiled at it and began to stroke its head. Drew only caught that Eevee for one reason and one reason only. It reminded him of her and how much he wanted to see her again.

Drew pulled the necklace from under his shirt and examined it hoping that she was wearing hers.

"Rosel Rose Roselia?" (Do you miss her that bad?) Roselia asked taking a seat before her trainer. Drew flushed scarlet and turned his head while flicking his hair arrogantly.

"Of course not." He said in his normal high and mighty tone. Roselia put her roses on her hips unconvinced. "Fine I do miss her." He blurted out. Roselia smirked in a pleased way. "But only a little." He added. She rolled her eyes then went to go find a comfortable place to sleep.

* * *

Keychimp jumped into Mays lap as she sat by her fire watching the flames dance as the burning wood crackled in the silence of the night. May looked up at the sky admiring its infinite beauty and stroked the monkey affectionately. The moon was now high in the sky finally escaping the clouds that tried to hide its beauty. May sighed enjoying the wonderful sight.

"I should share this with the rest of my team." She muttered reaching into her fanny pack for her five pokeballs. Keychimp watched her feeling curious. "C'mon everyone join the party." She said giving each ball a toss. Each one opened to reveal Blaziken who took refuge under a tree, Milotic who went to a river side that was nearby, Espeon who snuggled next to the fire, Gardevoir who just sat by her trainer and her Flygon who was green and blue instead of green and red, flew into a nearby tree and rested on one of the branches. May really didn't feel the need to tell them to behave by the fact that they were all dead asleep in an instant.

May looked back up to the splendiferous stars that made the night all the better.

"They're so beautiful…" She muttered to herself. Flygon yawned making May return from her daze from the entrancing stars. She glanced at the dragon pokemon and smiled. She had one reason for catching that Trapinch that day. She wanted to raise it to the healthy shiny Flygon that it is today to remind her of him. She wanted to have a little reminder there to make her smile.

May pulled the necklace he had given her from under her shirt and looked at it as it glimmered in the fire light. She smiled a gentle smile and stared at it for a while.

"Key?" May looked at Keychimp who was gazing at her necklace. She giggled and pet the pokemon on the head.

"This is a little gift from a friend, a very special friend." She said blushing but her pink tinted cheeks were hidden by the fire light.

* * *

The next morning Drew woke up to the bright sun shining through his green tent. He opened his eyes to see Roselia staring straight at him. He blinked away the last bit of sleep and sat up.

"Roselia sel Rosel." (You know you drool) Roselia said smirking. Drew waved a hand at her dismissively and she left the tent. He got dressed and left the tent as well. All his pokemon were awake so he returned them all before packing up his stuff and getting back on the route. He walked with Roselia by his side when the sound of an opening pokeball filled his ears. A stream of red light came from his backpack and formed into Umbreon who was grinning.

Umbreon was the least obedient and most playful pokemon Drew owned. It loved him but refused to stay in its pokeball for more then an hour. It began to chase its tail then stopped to looked at its trainer with its tail wagging happily.

"Do you want to walk with me and Roselia?" Drew asked having done this routine many times. Umbreon nodded and began to follow its trainer down the road as Lackworth came into sight.

* * *

May's breakfast consisted of a granola bar and a juice box that she consumed while she walked. Keychimp was perched on her head and her egg was in one hand while her "breakfast" was in the other. She hummed to herself as she kept up her good pace and managed to keep her balance while having something on her head and things in her hand. A sign came into view that said Lackworth was no more than nine miles away. May groaned but still felt optimistic so she smiled.

"We'll be there by tomorrow morning." She said happily as thoughts of a warm bed flooded her mind.

* * *

Drew reached Lackworth late that night and rented a hotel room like he normally did. Roselia went straight to the soft bed and began jumping. Umbreon joined her and the two of them jumped like crazy while Drew took a shower.

"Umbreon Um Umbre Umbreon." (Master seems to have a lot on his mind) Umbreon said as it jumped happily. Roselia nodded.

"Rosel Rosel Roselia Rosel." (That's cause he misses May)

"Umbreon?" (May Who?) Roselia looked at the dark dog weird then remembered that Umbreon never met May before.

"Roselia Rosel." (His Girlfriend)

* * *

May set up camp once again and decided she would check her messages on her sidekick so she flipped it open to see that she had seventeen texts and six missed calls.

"Whoops should have checked it sooner." She muttered smiling sheepishly. The first twelve texts were from her mother and the last four were from Brendan. May didn't want to be mean but she really didn't want to deal with them so she deleted them all. She checked her voicemail to see that five was from her mom and one was from Max. She played it and listened carefully.

"Hey may its Max, I got together with Professor Birch today and he says that the pokemon egg you have doesn't show up in any data so it must be rare. You owe me for that and can you please call home mom is annoying with her whole I miss my baby thing. Later."

May smiled then decided she would call home when she reached Lackworth tomorrow morning. She got into her tent then went fast asleep with Keychimp snuggling up to her.

* * *

Drew woke up the next morning and unlike yesterday when he woke up with Roselia in his face he had two red eyes staring at him. He groaned and turned over.

"Umbreon Umbreon Umbreon!" (Lets play, Lets play, Lets play!) Drew pulled his pillow over his head only to have it pulled away by Umbreon that jumped on his back repeating "Lets play" over and over. Roselia sniggered in the back round and Drew finally got up agreeing to play hoping he wouldn't regret it.

"Rosel Rosel Rose Roselia. Roselia Rose." (C'mon lazy fun wrecker. We want to play.) Roselia said smirking. Drew glared at her.

"Can I get dressed first?"

"Umbreon Umbreon Um Umbre Umbreon." (Why do you wear stuff its fun having no clothes!) Drew shook his head before going into the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

May finally made it to Lackworth city by ten that morning. She went straight to the pokemon center, wanting to give her team a check up and register for her contest. She strolled over to where the pink haired nurse known as Nurse Joy was typing away at her keyboard. She noticed May and smiled.

"Hello may I help you?" She asked sweetly. May smiled and set her egg on the counter.

"Yes, I would like to register for the contest here and can I get a check up for my pokemon and my egg?"

"Of course." May nodded and pulled Keychimp off her shoulders.

"You need to go for a check up okay?" she said in a sort of motherly tone. Keychimp nodded and May put her pokeballs and Keychimp on a cart that was taken away by a Chansey. "Um Nurse Joy, can I have a room as well?"

"Hmm, I have to check if we have anything available." She said turning back to her computer. She then left it to go tend to another person no doubt and May waited. "Drew, your pokemon are ready." She heard Nurse Joy say. Her heart seemed to stop for a second.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." May dared to look to where the voice came from to see him standing no more than four feet away.

"Drew?" Drew turned to whoever said his name and nearly dropped his pokeballs.

"May?"

**Ooh Cliffy I am evil!**

**Drew: You sure are.**

**May: Your not evil per-say but do you really want to take over the world?**

**Me: Uh….w-what gave you that idea?**

**Drew: Your world domination plan that you left out.**

**Me: man, my plan is exposed! Well review away!**


	4. Finally

**I hope you people are enjoying this story its takin me a lot of time to do.**

**May: We appreciate your work Rolyn.**

**Drew: Sure we do…not!**

**Me: Drew I will get you one day and when I do you will not enjoy it.**

**Drew: O………….K?**

**May: Roanne does not own pokemon.**

**Finally**

Drew and May gazed at each other for what seemed like hours but soon May tore her gaze away feeling her cheeks heat up at an alarming rate. She looked towards the ground feeling more fascinated with the ground then eye contact. Drew looked at her like they had just met. She looked extremely different and more curvaceous then the last time they met three years ago. He couldn't remove his eyes off of her and she couldn't even find the courage to look at him. May noticed the changes in him as well. He was much taller then she had remembered and his wardrobe had made an improvement like her own. He seemed more muscular then before as well and this brought more heat to her face.

Roselia hit Drew on the back of the leg making him wince but it did bring him back to earth. He finally regained her composure and flicked his hair arrogantly like he normal did. Roselia rolled her eyes and nudged him forward a bit towards her.

"Hey May, it's been a while, right?" May lifted her head and finally came into eye contact with him. Her sapphire eyes met his jade ones and she became transfixed on them thankful for the opportunity she had to gaze into them again. She smiled her normal cheerful smile and he smirked.

"Yea, it's good to see you again." She said trying to conceal how excited and happy she was to finally meet up with him but her attempt to hide it was non-affective. It came out in her happy ecstatic tone that made Drew's snooty smirk grow.

"You seem glad to see me." He said crossing his arms. "Can't blame you though, I am Drew after all." He said with a flick of his hair earning an eye rolling from the brunette. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him.

"So you're already getting into yourself?" She asked in a blunt tone shaking her head. Same old classic Drew. He always had an arrogant remark to make but only when she was around. He loved the way she would get all riled up, it would make her seem more attractive then she already was in his opinion but as time went on she learned to conceal her anger but she would explode on him every now and then and when she did Drew would savior every moment of it and end it by tossing a rose in her direction.

"No I just love to rub it in your face how better I am." He said in a monotone while leaning closer to her. She twisted her mouth trying to suppress the erg to yell in his face but Drew knew a few more comments like that would make her crack.

"You are so full of yourself." May growled gripping onto her shirt sleeves while her arms stayed crossed. Her teeth were clenched and this pleased Drew all the more.

"Well at least I'm not an airhead coordinator who doesn't have a chance up against me." He said with a shrug sticking his hands into the front pouch pocket of his hoody. May uncrossed her arms and clenched her fists at her side.

"You know I can beat you any time and any place Drew. Don't think to high of yourself. You don't know how much I've been training the last three years." She stated her voice rising a bit. Drew contemplated over what she said and had to agree; he really didn't know how strong she had actually gotten and by past battles she was actually pretty strong to begin with.

"You're right; I don't know how much you've improved." He said with his eyes closed but his cocky smirk never left his face. May smiled feeling rather pleased. "But knowing you it probably isn't by much." He added which made May stamp her foot childishly at him.

"You are impossible Drew." True he was impossible but that was one of the traits that made him more appealing to her. Everything about him seemed appealing to her even his snooty attitude.

"What can I say, I'm just that kind of guy." He said with another shrug. May giggled slightly seeming to overcome her anger that quickly. Drew smiled at hearing her laugh; he missed it.

"How do you do that?" She asked laughing lightly. Drew looked at her perplexed.

"Do what?" He questioned back feeling rather confused.

"One minute you get me mad and the next you have me laughing. You're a true mystery Drew." She said putting her hands in her own front pouch pocket. Drew smirked and May couldn't help but smile. Suddenly May was knocked forward into him and on reflex he put her arms out to catch her. He hoisted her back up and she muttered a thank you whiling trying to fight back a blush. Drew peered over her shoulder to see what caused her to fall and he smirked.

"Is that yours?" He asked pointing at Keychimp who was dancing happily behind her. May smiled sheepishly and picked the pokemon up. "Good to see you have control over your pokemon." He commented laughing lightly. She flushed with anger and glared at him. Her anger passed as quickly as it came and she smiled down at the monkey.

"Keychimp this is my friend Drew, Drew this is my newest pokemon Keychimp." May said with a grin. Drew looked at the cheerful monkey in her hands carefully taking in its details. He recognized that it was from the Serenity islands immediately unlike May who had to figure it out via pokedex.

"Hm, it's cute." He complimented with a nod.

"Isn't it? It's such a nice companion. Just like you and Roselia have each other I have him." Drew nodded in agreement looking down at Roselia who just smiled at him.

"May the rest of your pokemon are ready and your poke-egg is in great shape." Nurse Joy said handing over her pokeballs and her egg. May thanked her and put her pokeballs in her fanny pack. "Oh and May I'm sorry but we don't have any rooms available." She added. May pouted and slumped her shoulders.

"Well that is just great." She muttered to herself angrily. Keychimp noticed her mood change and attempted to change it back to her normal cheerful attitude. Drew contemplated over an idea for a second then smirked after agreeing with himself to go along with it

"You know May; you could stay with me if you want." May perked up instantly and she had a look of disbelief on her face. She actually was rather surprised he was giving her this option. Drew had never actually shared a room with anyone, with a girl none the less.

"Are you serious?" She asked trying to see if she had heard him right. He shrugged.

"If you want to, then sure. I don't mind." May grinned and lunged at him, encasing him in a tight hug. It was the type of hug her mother had given her before she left. The deathly hug. Minus the fact that Drew had a girl cutting off his blood circulation, he couldn't help but blush. Roselia snickered at his situation and he shot her a look.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you! You're a life saver Drew." She said releasing her from the hug. While getting his blood flow going again he flicked his hair before turning to walk off. May stood there stupidly and Keychimp looked at her with a what's-going-on look.

"Well are you coming or not?" He asked halfway to the door. Finally understanding that she was supposed to follow him May grinned sheepishly and took her egg and followed the emerald eyed boy but not before thanking Nurse Joy before they left. The duo traveled down the streets of Lackworth together with Roselia on Drew's right and Keychimp on May's shoulder while she gripped her egg protectively.

"So I'm guessing you're here for the contest?" May said thinking about the opportunity to battle him again, but he shook his head making her pout slightly.

"Just here to watch, my pokemon have been working hard. They need a rest. I already have three ribbons." He stated. May gaped.

"Three? How long have you been here?" She asked gazing at him.

"Give or take a month and a half." He said in a non chalant tone. May mouthed wow silently as they continued walking.

"I have a lot planned for this contest since it's going to be my first. But First I need to call home and get a new bandana since I gave my other one to Keychimp who took a liking to it." May laughed glancing at the monkey pokemon on her shoulder that smiled at the mention of its name.

"I was wondering why your hair looks like a hot mess." Drew said with an evil grin. May gasped and on instinct, brought and hand to her hair and began smoothing it out and combing her fingers through it.

"It does not look that bad ………does it?" She asked pausing her walking while Drew continued. "Drew?" He didn't answer and she ran to catch up with him still running her hands through her hair. She trailed behind him like a puppy following his master and she decided to break the silence with a question. "Hey Drew, do you consider us friends?" She asked.

"Would I let people other than my friends share a hotel room with me?" He questioned back. She thought for a second as if you had to. Drew rolled his eyes and decided to answer the question directly. "Yes May, we're friends." He sighed. May grinned happily.

"Cool, so how have you been over the past three years?" She asked feeling very interested about what's been going on while they weren't in touch.

"Well….I won two other grand festivals if that's what you're trying to ask." It wasn't but it was good to know. That meant he had one more ribbon cup then she did.

"I still have one, but I'm gonna get my second one here. I've been training really hard." She said proudly. Drew snorted.

"Please, you don't have a chance against me. I'm not gonna be that easy to be beat." He said as they approached the hotel which was a tall circular building.

"You never were easy to beat; you nearly had me in the last festival we competed against each other."

"But you still won and that's all that really matters."

"No, how much effort you put in really matters and anyone can tell that you give a hundred and ten percent." She complimented smiling sweetly. Drew couldn't help but smile softly as well. That was May for you; the girl who always seemed to bring you up and make you smile. One of the many traits that kept her imprinted in the young teenagers mind. Despite her naive thinking and her childish attitude May could be filled with such wisdom and positive feedback.

"Thanks may." He muttered throwing a smile her way which she gladly returned. They ended up in front of that hotel and May gasped.

"Whooooa, _this_ is the hotel we're staying at?" She asked looking at the building in awe. Drew smirked arrogantly.

"Why? Are you impressed?" May snapped out of her amazement and raised her head high. Keychimp copied her actions.

"Of course not." She snorted. Drew nodded unconvinced and they entered the hotel. The lobby was nearly completely white and had a waterfall near the reception desk and a Gyarados statue sat within the base of the water fall. "_This_ is the lobby?" She asked in disbelief. Drew nodded and instructed her to follow. May did as she was told and looked at everything she passed with astonishment. Drew finally got to his room and led May inside. Her mouth was wide open now more then ever. The room was the definition of luxury. "_This_ is your room?"

"Ya know its rather annoying the third time." Drew commented referring to her little questions that had the oh so obvious answers. May grinned and Keychimp jumped off her shoulder and onto the floor. It searched about the room picking up random objects and May set down her egg.

"Where'd you get the money to afford this?" She asked sitting on a couch that was in the living area.

"My parents send me money every now and then." He stated simply.

"Jeez, you must be loaded." She commented falling over into the couch and lying down. She sighed as she began to feel comfortable.

"I guess you can say that." Drew said sitting in a chair across from her.

"Keychimp! Keychimp!" (Lookie, lookie!) Keychimp chimed holding up what looked like a pair of shorts. May took them from the monkey and held it in front of her and gasped. They were Roselia boxers.

"Oh…..uh……Keychimp….t-thats a very good …..find." May said trying not to laugh as she glanced over at Drew who was now a deep scarlet. He snatched the boxers and threw them over his shoulder letting them land on Roselia's face.

"Rosel!" (Oh gross!)

**Not that much Fluff but can you tell that they are so into each other?**

**Drew: No, because we aren't!**

**Me: Yes you are!**

**May:…..uh please review.**

**Drew: No!**

**Me: Yes!**


	5. A New Style With a New Rival

**Chapter five is here to fulfill yur needs.**

**Drew: Yur?**

**Me: Yes, yur.**

**May: YUR!**

**Drew: Yur?**

**Me: Yur.**

**May: Yur!**

**Me: Okay that's enough! I do not own pokemon!**

**An New Style With a New Rival**

May Roselia and Keychimp were all currently jumping on the bed. May was giggling insanely and Keychimp and Roselia were also laughing uncontrollably. Drew was currently in the bathroom and since he was the rose pokemon suggested that they jump on the bed, saying how fun it was. It was the most fun may had since her birthday. Her hair moved with her and her arms were spread up like she was going to hug someone. Around her neck her necklace bounced under her shirt making it look like something was thumping out of her chest and into her shirt.

The handle to the bathroom door began to turn catching the attention of the trio. They all did one last jump and landed on their backs still laughing lightly. Drew exited the bathroom and arched an eyebrow at their laughter; he then noticed his bed was completely messed up and it didn't take a genius to figure out what happened. He let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes while his arms crossed themselves.

"Did you have fun?" He asked. May sat up in the bed and smiled at him.

"The most fun you can have jumping on a mattress. It was Roselia's idea and I can't help but wonder how she is such a fun loving pokemon when you are such a fun wrecker." May said while her smile turned into a smirk. Drew rolled his eyes once again.

"Rosel Roselia Rose." (See, she agrees with me.) Roselia said crossing her roses and sticking her tongue out at her trainer. Drew shot her a look which she crudely ignored.

"So Drew did you ever go back home during your travels?" May asked tilting her head to the side in faux interest; she was just being nosy.

"Course I did." He snorted taking a seat in a chair next to the bed.

"Where do you live again?" She asked with her innocent grin. That grin gave Drew a twisting feeling in his stomach. Her innocence made her so cute. He hoped no-one would ever take that away from her.

"LaRousse city." He said simply tilting back in the chair and running a hand through his emerald locks. _'That makes him seem so cute….'_ May thought. She made a face at herself and dismissed the thought.

"LaRousse……hmm that sounds so familiar." She said thoughtfully. She then smiled in remembrance. "That's right; Ash went to LaRousse to challenge a frontier brain there. Turns out that we got there at the weirdest time. This kid Tory had made friends with a Deoxys and another one actually attacked trying to find that Deoxys and we, as in me, Ash, Brock, Max and few others were caught in the middle of the whole thing." May explained.

"I heard about that but I wasn't in town at the time. How did you guys get caught in the middle?" May shrugged.

"It was mostly Ash, I nearly got taken away by a Deoxys clone but Ash had to deal with Deoxys, Rayquaza, and the wacko robots." May said throwing her hands into the air for emphasis. "It was the weirdest experience of my life…..well that and the whole getting eaten by the tree of beginning."

"You were eaten by a tree?" Drew asked trying to get her to explain further because it is physically impossible to be _eaten_ by a _tree_.

"Well, I wasn't eaten persay but the tree functioned like a human. It had white blood cells or something like that and these cells would take away humans thinking they were a threat to the tree. Then Ash and Lucario saved us and Mew helped too."

"Mew? How many legendaries have you met?" Drew asked in astonishment.

"I've also had ordeals with a Celebi, Articuno, Kyogre, Groudon, Jirachi, Cresselias, Regice, Regirock, and Registeel…." May named. She even counted on her fingers and Drew just looked at her amazed. He has seen the occasional Celebi but never in his life has he ever encountered that many rare pokemon. "Then there was Lugia, Ho-Oh and my most favorite of all Manaphy."

"Whoa…that's a lot." Drew muttered. "Uh, how is Manaphy your favorite?" He asked actually interested in what she had to say at this point.

"Well, I was there when it hatched from its egg and it took a liking to me. We bonded and began to get really close. I loved Manaphy. He was like my son." May said in a sad tone with a bittersweet smile. Drew noticed the tone change and saw that her expression wasn't that happy anymore. She really must have been close to it. "But on other topics I need to train and get a new bandana so I think I'm gonna step out." She said standing up Keychimp jumped onto her shoulder and she began to head towards the door. "Do you wanna come?" She asked turning on her heel to face him. He shook his head.

"Maybe later." He said leaning further into his chair and closing his eyes. She shrugged and turned back to the door.

"I guess I'll be back soon." She said as she reached for the door handle.

"Hey May…." She turned around just in time to catch a pure red rose that had perfect petals and a thorn less stem that felt smooth against the touch of her fingers. She looked from the rose to Drew to see him smirking at her. She could feel the heat rush to her cheeks and she could only imagine the color. "Don't get lost like I expect you to." He said in his normal arrogant tone. May rolled her eyes then left but not before tucking the rose gently into her fanny pack.

Once she was outside the hotel she looked up and down the street she was currently on. People were strolling down the streets and above were some shuttles going up and down town.

"Maybe I should get my bandana first." May mumbled to herself. She looked around for anything that looked like a clothing store or any type of store that sold bandanas. She strolled down the walk passing people who would say how cute Keychimp was. She would just smile and say thank you while Keychimp let every compliment turn into pride.

She finally found a store that was to her likings and entered it. The store was filled with poke-gear and other accessories that had May interested but she was there for a bandana; she would come back later if she wanted anything else. She looked until she found exactly what she was looking for.

"You're getting a bandana?" Someone asked. May turned to see a girl about three years older then her smiling warmly at her. She had purple hair and amethyst eyes that sparkled with kindness. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and some jeans and she had a nametag signaling that she worked here; her name was Casey. May smiled.

"Yea, I gave my other one to my Keychimp." May said gesturing to the pokemon on her shoulder. Casey nodded knowingly.

"Hey, you look familiar; wait, you're May Maple the top coordinator of Airi." Casey said with a large grin. "It's such an honor to meet you. I love your style. You must be here to compete in the Champix grand festival."

"Of course." May said. "And I'm gonna win." She added with determination.

"I hope you do, by the way if you don't mind me making a suggestion…."

"Sure go ahead."

"Well, why don't you switch from a bandana to chop sticks? They would look really good in your hair and it would hold it back." May contemplated over the idea and decided to go with it. She did wear chop sticks in her hair at her sweet sixteen and it made her look more mature and was a cute style after all.

"That sounds like a good idea." May said nodding in approval. Casey smiled contently.

"Cool, I have the perfect pair to match your outfit. I'll be right back." Casey left her standing there for two minutes and came back with blue hair chop sticks that had green and blue gems in them. Casey instructed for her to turn around and May let her fix her hair.

"Finished." Casey said. May took a compact mirror out her fanny pack and grinned at her new look. Her hair looked good in a stylish bun that was held by the chop sticks and some hair framed her face adding to the look.

"Thank you Casey. How much do I owe you?" May asked. Casey shook her head.

"It's free; just do your best in your contests. I'll be rooting for you." May smiled gratefully to have met such a nice person.

"Thank you again Casey, I'll see you around." May said leaving the shop. Casey said goodbye and waved to the young coordinator through the window. May strolled down the streets happily, flaunting her new look. "Well then now that that's handled, why don't we head to the park to get some training done?" May said. She followed some directions that she had to ask for until she came to a vast park that had some wild pokemon and trainers working with their own pokemon or relaxing. May found a good spot to train and set Keychimp on the ground.

"Okay little guy, since you were the first pokemon I caught here then you get to participate in my first contests with me. All we have to do is come up with a routine and get some battle tactics done." May explained crouching down so that she was at eye level with the monkey. It grinned and nodded vigorously making May giggle. "Okay, well let's see what attacks you can do…" She muttered taking out her dex.

_Keychimp learnable moves: Double team, Swift, Iron Tail, Screech, Tackle, Focus Punch, Agility, Soothe, and Zap Canon_

"Well, can you use swift?" It grinned and opened a palm letting golden stars escape from its hand. It clapped for itself and looked at its trainer expectantly. "Okay how about zap canon?" It twisted its face in confusion for a second but then smiled and opened its mouth to release a green and blue org of energy that had sparks and blue electricity radiating off of it. May smiled. "How about iron tail and then double team." Keychimp's tail began to glow white and the monkey did a flip and hit a nearby tree branch with its tail full force, breaking the branch off the tree. The monkey pokemon didn't hesitate to go into its next move. It duplicated itself creating a ring of Keychimps around May. It bounced from foot to foot happily making May giggle.

"Great job! Do you know anything else?" Keychimp shrugged. May continued to smile. "That's okay; I already have the perfect appeal in mind."

* * *

"Roselia! Roselia Rosel!" (Drew! Why didn't you go with her!?) Roselia said tapping her foot impatiently. Drew shrugged.

"I didn't feel like it, I guess." He muttered getting up and stretching a bit.

"Rosel Rosel!" (Why not!?)

"I just told you." He stated simply. Roselia crossed her roses and glared at her trainer.

"Roselia Roselia Rosel Rose Roselia." (I know you like her so go find her.) Roselia said smirking evilly. Drew blushed a deep crimson and glared at her.

"If you shut up then we'll go."

"Rose." (Deal)

* * *

"Okay Keychimp take the stage!" May ordered pointing randomly. Keychimp who was beside her did a front flip and spun around on its tail before landing on its feet gracefully landed in front of her. She smirked. Keychimp was a natural at good entrances. "Now use zap canon!" She ordered. Keychimp released the orb of energy obeying its trainer's commands. "Now use swift on it but not directly." The monkey knew exactly what its trainer wanted. It let the stars leave its hand with control then the stars surrounded the zap canon and revolved around it making it look like an atom. Some passer bys stopped to gaze at the amazing performance, sight, and control that the team was demonstrating. "Finish it up with a direct focus punch!" The monkey hesitated trying to process which attack that was but the reassuring smile from its trainer made the attack come out perfectly. You would think that hitting a zap canon surrounded by a swift would be dangerous due to the possibility of an explosion but that was what May wanted.

The focus punch hit the zap canon dead on and resulted in an explosion but when the smoke had cleared the swift that had exploded due to the chain reaction of the first explosion, turned into a rain of sparkles that fell to the ground around the unharmed pokemon that was posing with a peace sign. People clapped for the performance and May gave Keychimp a hug before setting it on her shoulder.

"That was great Keychimp; we'll win that contest hands down." May said encouragingly. Keychimp chimed in agreement.

* * *

Drew made his way to Lackworth park guessing that was where May currently was. Roselia was by his side of course still threatening to talk about how he liked May and he really didn't want to deal with so he wanted to find the brunette as quickly as possible. He was drawn to the sound of people applauding and looked over in that general direction. A girl with a bun held by chopsticks had just obviously finished a performance and she was holding a _keychimp_.

"Is that May?" he asked himself quietly. He thought she was just going to get a bandanna not an entire new hair style, but he had to admit, it did make her look even more appeal then she already was. Roselia hit him in the leg gaining his attention and she directed for him to go.

* * *

May received many compliments on her performance and thanked every one of them. She smiled at Keychimp who was on her shoulder enjoying the praise it was receiving for its good work. May turned forward again to see a familiar face coming towards her. She grinned and waved at the person.

"Drew!" She called running up to him. He smiled, not smirked, smiled. "Did you see my performance?" She asked staring into his jade eyes with her bright cerulean ones. Drew shook his head making her pout a bit. "Oh, well I guess you'll just have to see at the contest."

"I have a pretty good idea by the feedback you just recieved, that you'll do well." He said with a flick of his hair. May blushed at the compliment and smiled softly at him.

"Thanks. I'm glad that you decided to come." She said nervously blushing harder and looking at her feet that were now crossed.

"The hotel room was boring without your never ending talking." May twisted her mouth with anger and was about to retort when her name was called.

"May!" A girl about thirteen years old came running up to the two with a Medicham by her side. She had bleached white hair that had pink streaks in it and her eyes were a pale violet color. She was wearing some baggy tan pants that covered her feet that were in pink flip flops. She also had on a pink polo and a pale pink cap that was twisted backward letting the giant magenta heart on it face back. Her hands were covered by pink gloves and on her cap were pink goggles that looked like they were made for flying.

"Hi." She said waving a hand at the two. May smiled while Drew just stood there. "I'm Riley Simmons and this is my Medicham. I just watched your performance. It was astounding." Riley praised.

"Nice to meet you Riley, you seem to know who I am so this is my Keychimp and this is my friend Drew and his Roselia." Roselia waved at the girl and Drew waved his hand in a non-chalant manner before crossing his arms.

"I've always wanted to meet you May. You're my inspiration." Riley said folding her hands. May blushed feeling flattered and Drew snorted. "I've been watching you perform in contests since you first started out. When you performed it made me want to a coordinator too. I already have one ribbon." Riley said proudly. "I even have a Blaziken like you and I used to have an Eevee but it's a Leafeon now."

"I'm glad to know that I helped you into coordinating. Are you going to be in the contest here?" May asked. Riley nodded.

"Yup, me and Medicham. I guess you'll be in it too." May nodded. "I better train then cause you'll be tough to beat." May smiled. "And are you participating too, Drew?"

"No." he stated simply.

"Oh, well I hope I get to see one of your performances cause I love your work too! You two are like the best coordinators out there in my book."

"But I'm better then May by a long shot." Drew said bluntly while smirking. May glared at him. Riley just smiled.

"Well I better go. My friend Diandra should be freakin out by now. See you at the contest!" Riley said jogging away.

"You are not better then me." May muttered crossing her arms.

"Yea, yea, whatever." Drew muttered waving his hand dismissively.

"Well I guess I've found a new rival that I inspired." May said with a shrug.

**All done!**

**May: Yay!**

**Drew: Eh….**

**Me: Dead weirdo….PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Arguments and Games

**I love this story so far, some of my greatest work eva!**

**May: I liked She isn't normal though.**

**Me: Uhh I don't care but thank you!**

**Drew: I don't like any of them.**

**Me: Oh please! I know you liked Say Ok!**

**Drew: …..no….**

**May: Rolyn does not own pokemon!**

**Me: Also…..I sorta switched one of Drew's pokemon. You'll have to read to figure out what he has now!**

**Arguments and Games**

"You are not better then me…." May muttered. Her and Drew have been arguing over this topic for a while and Roselia and Keychimp looked annoyed and bored. May had her eyes narrowed at the emerald haired boy while her hands were planted firmly on her hips. She was miffed. How could he think so lowly of her after so long? He should know by now that she could actually be a threat to him, or he did already know and he didn't want to admit it.

"I am always better then you May. No matter what you do, what pokemon you catch or how much you train, I will always be one step ahead of you." Drew said with a smirk that made May want to slap him. She hated the way he had such a high and mighty attitude and always towards her. That made her upset. Just earlier he said he considered them friends and May had never had a friend treat her this way…..and it really hurt especially coming from him.

"You are such a cocky jerk." She muttered swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. Her anger was turning into sorrow and all he did was smirk.

"Please May; do you actually believe that since you got a few wins off of me that you're better? You're kidding yourself." He said crossing his arms. May's eyes glazed over with tears that she tried to blink back but that only caused them to fall. She clenched her fists and glared at him intensely actually scaring Roselia and Keychimp a bit.

"Things never change for you, do they?" She muttered shakily through clenched teeth. "You seem to not comprehend that as time goes on, things change and I've changed too. You have no idea of what I'm capable of." She added swiping away the tears that were trickling down her face. Noticing this Drews face fell and he actually felt….._guilty_.

May stormed off and Keychimp looked at her with a worried face before dashing after her. Drew lowered his head shamefully wishing he didn't take things to the extent that she would actually cry. Roselia shook her head at him.

"Rose Roselia Rosel Rose?" (Do you always have to do that?) She asked tapping her foot impatiently while her roses were crossed. "Roselia Rosel Roselia!" (She never did anything to you!)

Drew didn't respond. He looked at her retreating form and felt a twisting feeling in his stomach. Roselia continued ranting about how mean he was and where did she go wrong after years of traveling with him, but Drew tuned her out. Hurting May probably hurt more then seeing her get hurt by something or somebody else. To know that he did that to someone he cared about made him as guilty as sin.

"Rose!? Roselia Roselia!" (Well!? You should go after her!) She snapped giving him a whack on the arm making him wince.

"You are very abusive." He said looking at the rose pokemon who just shrugged.

"Rosel Roselia Rose Rosel." (It's the only way I get you to listen.) Drew rolled his eyes.

"Well I need you to do me a favor." She looked at him expectantly. "Cam you come up with a rose?" He asked

"Rose Rose Roselia Rosel Roselia." (Of course. I've been making you roses for ages.)

"This one has to be different then the others." He stated simply. Roselia raised an eyebrow in interest of what he had in mind.

* * *

"Such an inconsiderate jerk! Ugh I hate when he does that!" May muttered to herself as she stomped her way through the park. Tears still slowly trickled down her face but in her anger she would just quickly wipe them away. Keychimp followed her from close behind and just watched as his trainer ranted on how much she hated Drew….well at the moment. There were other times when May loved to be around him. He was so impossible to interpret but that's what had May interested. She cursed herself for letting her get drawn in by his positive attitude only to be shot down by his negative one.

Why it hurt so much to hear him think of her so low was beyond her. She really didn't understand anything at the moment except the fact that she was extremely angry.

She took refuge under a weeping willow tree that sat just a few yards away from the bank of a small pond. The water was clear and a beautiful crystal bluish green. May took a pokeball out of her fanny pack, knowing which pokemon would enjoy this the most. The white light released her beautiful serpent like water type that sparkled upon entry.

"Milo…" It yawned looking to its trainer; it had obviously come from a nap. May smiled lightly through her bad mood and gestured towards the pond.

"Go ahead Milotic." She instructed. Milotic smiled and made its way to the pond. It glided along the top of the water with a joyous smile. Keychimp jumped into the water as well making May smile. Her pokemon always brought her joy. "Why don't I let everyone enjoy the day?" She said taking out her remaining four pokeballs. Out came Blaziken, Espeon, Gardevoir and Flygon.

Her pokemon played together and Blaziken made sure it stayed away from the putrid water. Gardevoir sat at May's side and nuzzled its trainer sensing her sad emotion. May giggled and gave it a hug.

"You guys always make me feel so much better." She said happily.

"Well that just shows that you have a strong bond with them." Somebody said from behind her. She scowled at the voice and refused to turn around.

"Go away Drew…" She muttered gazing out into the pond. Drew ignored her demand and sat beside her and looked towards the pond as well; watching Keychimp try to stay afloat while Milotic did it with ease. Flygon hovered over the water flapping its wings hard enough to make a wave that Keychimp got caught in.

"Honestly May, you just telling me to go away isn't going to make me leave." He said looking at her while she frowned even more.

"Then I'll leave." She said getting up and walking away.

"Uh aren't you forgetting all your pokemon. And if you leave now, you'll be ruining their fun." Drew stated simply. May sat back down feeling trapped. She had no choice but to listen to what he had to say.

"What do you want Drew?" She asked turning to actually give him eye contact. She noticed his eyes had regret in them and guilt. Her expression softened. "What's up?" She asked more softly turning away.

"Well……I'm s-sorry." He stuttered looking down at the ground. May's eyebrows shot up in astonishment. Was he actually apologizing? "I shouldn't have treated you like that." He added. May smiled happily.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked.

"You heard me, I said I'm sorry." He repeated. Her smiled soon turned into a large grin.

"What?" She said innocently.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" He asked narrowing his eyes at her but he was smirking playfully.

"More then you know." She giggled as she latched onto him in an unexpected hug and she stuck her head in the crook of his neck making him blush an intense scarlet. He looked dazed for a second and his entire body began to heat up but then he smiled and returned the hug. "Apology accepted." She added releasing him. "Just don't do it again." She said in an annoyed tone.

"I'll try…" He said laughing lightly. "Here." He added producing a rose out of nowhere. May gasped at the rose. It was way different then any rose she'd seen before. It was white blue and green swirled together giving the petals a dazzling mixture look. She took the rose hesitantly and looked it over. It was a really pretty rose that coordinated with May's outfit and two favorite colors very well. Seeing the look on May's face made any guilt that remained leave Drew.

"It's so gorgeous." She breathed sniffing the entrancing aroma that radiated off the rose. She sighed and smiled at him gratefully. "Where did you get it?"

"I have my ways." He said with a smirk glancing over at Roselia who was lounging with Gardevoir and Espeon.

"It reminds me of the water….and speaking of which you should let your pokemon out so they can enjoy it." She suggested looking out into the water once again while twirling her custom rose in her fingers. Drew shrugged and threw six pokeballs into the air letting the six white lights form into his pokemon. Umbreon jumped happily feeling glad to be out in the open. Luxray laid itself near its trainer as did Gallade. Flygon immediately flew over to May's and began to help it annoy Keychimp. Masquerain fluttered around playfully and the last pokemon made May gasp.

She hid behind Drew in slight fright and gripped onto his shoulders tightly, nearly hugging him again. Drew smirked at her reaction to the pokemon. Earlier that day he had sent Floatzel home when he figured out that it wasn't exactly feeling well and he got this one as its replacement. It towered above all the pokemon with its mouth agape as it looked to the water. Its sea blue eyes flickered with power and strength intimidating Milotic a bit. Its purplish blue scales glimmered in the sunlight

"D-Drew…." May stuttered.

"What?" He asked innocently knowing she was both impressed and scared at the same time.

"That i-is the b-biggest…..Gyardos I ever saw…" She mumbled. Drew smirked.

"Yea, I captured a magikarp a while back and due to the strength and training, it evolved that big." Drew explained.

"W-Well that must have been some real tough training cause that thing is two times normal size." May said still cowering behind him. The giant serpent made its way to the pond and swam along it slowly. Seeing the huge pokemon, Keychimp got out the water and returned to its spot on May's shoulder.

The pokemon all seemed to be enjoying themselves together, especially the two Flygons. Gardevoir and Gallade seemed to be acting a bit competitive obviously remembering their last battle together. Umbreon began showing off in front of Espeon, making her laugh at his attempts to get her attention which was kinda cute.

Drew and May sat in comfortable silence together, just enjoying each others company as they watched their pokemon play together. It was such a peaceful scene and May smiled at the tranquil, calm feeling that came upon the two of them. She leaned on his shoulder making him glance at her nervously. She smiled sweetly at him and he quickly turned away with a hue of crimson along his cheeks.

"Drew?" May questioned looking at him. He turned to face her still blushing slightly.

"What's up?" He asked back.

"I'm bored, do you mind playing a game with me?" She asked with a coy grin that made Drew question her intentions.

"Depends……what game is it?" He asked giving her a questionable look. Her grin grew as she picked up all her pokeballs and return all of her pokemon except Gardevoir. Drew raised an eyebrow at her and she instructed him to return all his pokemon except which ever one he wanted to keep out. He returned all of them except Gallade.

"Okay, this game is simple, me and some other friends played it all the time in the Sinnoh region a while back." She explained standing next to Gardevoir who knew exactly what was going on. "We're going to play Poke-tag!" She said happily throwing her arms into the air for excitement. Gallade looked at its trainer as if to ask if she was serious and Drew just slapped his forehead.

"You are so immature." Drew muttered pinching the bridge of his nose. "I am not going to be caught dead playing a childish game like that." He added.

"It is not immature!" May said stamping her foot childishly. "Its fun and I want to play." She said crossing her arms. Drew rolled his eyes.

"Well you can play by yourself." He sneered crossing his arms as well.

"But Dreeeeeeeew! C'mon it'll be fun." She said stepping towards him so that they were closer. Drew could feel the heat return and tried to fight it. "Please?" She persisted giving him the puppy look. Drew couldn't deny that look and if you could, you were heartless. Drew sighed in defeat and May squealed happily. "Okay, you get to be it first! And remember you can use your pokemon's help." She said before dashing off.

"Oh boy…" He muttered under his breath. He didn't count at all, he just began to walk in the direction he saw her go in. This should be interesting.

* * *

May sat behind a tree with Gardevoir at her side. She giggled childidshly as she pictured Drew looking for her. He probably didn't know she had gotten to the other side of the park using Gardevoir's move, teleport. She sat there for about two seconds feeling proud of herself when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She froze and looked to her right to see Drew sitting next to her smirking.

"You are so obvious." He said laughing lightly to himself. May looked at Gardevoir who sweat dropped shrugging. "I think your're it now." He said getting up and casually walking away. May looked at Gardevoir again.

"What just happened?" She asked waving a hand for emphasis.

"Gard Gardevoir." (I have no clue.)

* * *

May ran to the center of an open field in the park laughing uncontrollably as she glanced back to check if Gardevoir was still with her and to check if her persuer was still following. She stopped running for a bit to catch her breath and shrieked when she felt something grab her waist from behind and spin her around. She began to laugh again knowing exactly who it was.

"Drew put me down!" She giggled as she struggled against his grip.

"No, you have to admit that I won." He said laughing along with her.

"Okay you win." She said giving into loosing the game of poke-tag. Hours had passed and the sun was setting in the horizon of the city. Drew set May back on the ground but didn't let go of her waist. He held her in an embrace and May couldn't help but blush. She felt her entire body tense and Drew did too so he let her go and took a step away from her.

"Sorry." He muttered nervously. May smiled softly and took his hand in hers; their fingers interlocked. He looked at their locked hands then to her and saw that she was blushing.

"It's okay. It's getting late, we should head back to the hotel." She said. Drew nodded in agreement and May and him walked back to the hotel hand in hand, because neither of them wanted to let go.


	7. Day by Day

**Another day, another chapter!**

**Puma: Another opportunity to share your writing talent with others!**

**Drew: What talent?**

**May: You are so mean.**

**Drew: My insults are like a boomerang, they keep on coming back.**

**Me: My foot is like a pendulum, it keeps on swinging!**

**Drew: Okay I'll shut up…..**

**May: Rolyn does not own pokemon!**

**Day After Day**

May sat down on the pull out bed and was fiddling with the necklace around her neck while she waited for the bathroom that Drew was currently using. Keychimp and Roselia were, of course, jumping crazily on the bed. A beam of white light escaped from Drew's sweatshirt pocket and formed into Umbreon who grinned at its new found freedom. May giggled as it joined the other two pokemon on the bed. Umbreon reminded her so much of Delcatty who is now rather lazy and only works when given the chance to do something bad or just show off.

May pulled the necklace out from under her shirt and watched it sparkle in the light of the hotel room. It was such a beautiful gift and May would have to remind herself to thank Drew for it before she went to sleep. Keychimp jumped onto her shoulder and touched the splendiferous necklace with curiosity. May smiled and tucked it back under her shirt as she heard the bathroom door open.

"Finally!" May groaned looking over in the direction of the bathroom only to turn away quickly with a strong blush on her face.

"Rosel! Roselia, Rosel!" (Oh put some clothes on!) Roselia whined picking up a pillow and stuffing her head into it while still jumping on the bed.

"Umbreon, Um, Umbreon!" (See, its fun being nakey!) Umbreon said naively with a sheepish smile.

Yes in fact Drew was half naked only to have his lower half covered by a towel and May could see the _great_ difference he had in the maturing body department. May had no comment though. She saw out of the corner of her eye that he grabbed a pair of boxers and re-entered the bathroom. May let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding and fell back into her bed. Keychimp jumped onto her stomach knocking some of the wind out of her, and he grinned down at her.

"There are some things a girl doesn't need to see and seeing one of her rivals in only a towel is one of those things." She muttered. The monkey pokemon tilted its head in confusion.

"There are some things a boy shouldn't do and sharing a hotel room with his rival who is in fact a girl is one of those things, but I did it anyway." Drew said from over her making her jolt up and knock Keychimp to the ground.

"Ugh Drew that is a different situation and can you please put on your pajama's." May said sticking a pillow over her face, trying to hide the blush that had overwhelmed her cheeks. Drew snatched the pillow from her and smirked.

"These are my pajamas." He said referring to his boxers. May twitched.

"I-I'll just go brush m-my teeth and get d-dressed for bed now." She stuttered nervously as she made a rush for the bathroom. Drew sighed and began to count down in his head.

5, 4, 3, 2….

"I forgot my stuff." She laughed nervously coming out the bathroom and grabbing a small bag that had her night stuff in it. Drew rolled his eyes and shook his head. Roselia laughed lightly to herself while Umbreon and Keychimp looked clueless.

* * *

Drew's eyes winced as the sun hit his face. He pulled the covers over his head only to have them be pulled away by Roselia. He sat up in bed and rubbed the remaining sleep in his eyes. Once he adjusted his body so that it was fully awake he could make out faint singing. He looked around to find the source to see Keychimp, Roselia, and Umbreon all up at the bathroom door, listening intently. He got up and got closer to the door and the singing became clearer; it was in fact May.

_Nothing makes me more_

_Happy then to know_

_That I have such a close friend_

_Knowin that you're down for_

_Me is reassuring_

_That's the reason why I keep smilin_

May's voice was melodious and was in perfect tune, unlike at her birthday when her and her friends sang every single note off key. Drew listened carefully, wanting her to continue.

_When I kick it with you_

_I have a lot of fun with you_

_Never any kind of pressure_

_Comin from you_

_Tryin to get me to do_

_Anything I'm not ready to_

_That's why I really like you_

Roselia nudged Drew and smirked. Drew just waved a hand at her dismissively and leaned closer to the bathroom door.

_Da da da da da_

_Da da da da da_

_Da da da da da_

_You make me happy_

_Da da da da da_

_Da da da da da_

_Da da da da da_

_So very happy_

Drew couldn't believe his ears. He had heard May sing once or twice before but never so beautifully. _'This is the naïve, immature, klutzy May that I've known for six years?' _He thought. _'The same girl who passes the time by playing May's Expeditions?'_

_I never get tired_

_Of talking on the phone_

_With you for hours at a time_

_And as time fly's by_

_We become grown up and wise_

_And I hope we will be just as tight_

Drew smiled softly to himself. Kyechimp looked at him with interest and tried to put the pieces together.

_It was supposed to be_

_And its gonna be_

_No one can stop what's destined_

_For you and me_

_Who's to say that we_

_Don't fall deep in love_

_There's a very good chance because_

_Da da da da da_

_Da da da da da_

_Da da da da da_

_You make me happy_

_Da da da da da_

_Da da da da da_

_Da da da da da_

_So very happy_

Umbreon began to dance on its hind legs and Keychimp joined in. That's what May had in common with Keychimp, they were both naïve but by Keychimp's performance yesterday, they both seemed determined.

_I might be young_

_But I still know what it is_

_To be happy_

_Know it's in my heart_

_Know what's on my mind_

_And it's you all of the time_

'_Wow, she's talented if she stops coordinating she could be a professional singer…'_ Drew thought

_Da da da da da_

_Da da da da da_

_Da da da da da_

_You make me happy_

_Da da da da da_

_Da da da da da_

_Da da da da da_

_So very happy_

The sound of running water had ceased and the singing had stopped signaling that May was done. The pokemon scampered away from the door and Drew moved away as well. A few minutes later May exited the bathroom in a red t-shirt and jeans shorts. She was running a comb through her damp hair and was still humming the song. She had a smiled plastered on her face and Drew smirked.

"Look who finally woke up." May cooed while she passed Drew to get to her bags.

"Look who sings in the shower." He retorted still smirking. May stopped in mid-stride and turned to face him.

"You heard me?" She asked fiddling with her comb nervously and he nodded. She bit her lip before letting a soft 'oh' escape from her lips.

"You have a very presentable voice; you sounded good even if it was in the shower." May smiled. "But don't take it the wrong way, I've heard better." He added trying to hide the fact that he actually did enjoy her singing.

"You just can't go a day without insulting me in any way, shape, or form, can you?" She asked bluntly. Drew shrugged.

"It's a fun way to pass the time." May laughed sarcastically.

"Oh Drew you are the funniest little thing." She said in a fake valley girl accent.

"Okay now you're just creeping me out." Drew said giving her a weird look.

"Good, well I'm going to head out to the park to train again, you can meet me there again if you want." He waved a hand at her in a nonchalant manner as he claimed the bathroom. "Is that a yes?" she called.

"Whatever." He called back. She shrugged then picked up her necklace and clipped it around her neck and hid it under her shirt like usual. _'Oh I still have to thank him…'_ she thought as she clipped her fanny pack around her waist.

"C'mon Keychimp, we're heading out." She said. Keychimp jumped onto her shoulder giggling. Just as she was reaching for the door knob Umbreon and Roselia walked up to her with pleading looks on their faces. May knew exactly what they wanted. "Hey Drew, can Roselia and Umbreon tag along!?" May called.

"Sure just don't get them killed." He said over the sound of running water. May grinned and instructed the two pokemon to follow her. She practically skipped to the park and she found another good spot to train just like yesterday.

"Okay Keychimp take the stage!" Keychimp did a flip off her shoulder and made a cute pose that made May giggle. "Use iron tail on those boulders!" She ordered. Keychimps tail began to glow white and it jumped into the air and came back down letting its tail impact on a boulder, reducing it to pieces. Roselia and Umbreon watched as their new poke-pal practiced.

"Good job! Now follow up with….swift!" Keychimp directed a palm at a random tree and the stars came pouring out at full speed. In a split second the tree was blown and scorched. "Now keychimp this is gonna be difficult to master but you need your own battle style, Roselia I'm gonna need your help."

"Rosel?" (Huh?)

"I need you to release a solar beam." May instructed sweetly with a smile. Roselia shrugged. "Keychimp, I need you to try and use quick attack when I say go okay?" It nodded and May smiled. Roselia raised its rose hands into the air as it began to absorb sunlight. May watched her and her eyes widened when she felt it was the correct time. "GO!"

Keychimp sprinted towards Roselia gaining speed with every step. Roselia lowered its roses to release the solar beam and trying to get her timing perfectly May instructed Keychimp to tuck into a ball. Due to the intense speed of the quick attack Keychimp kept rolling at top speed straight into the solar beam, cutting right through it without causing Keychimp any damage what-so-ever; sorta like a roll out but in a different kind of way.

"Focus punch!" Keychimp un-tucked itself and tried to gain up for a focus punch but ended up taking a hit from the solar beam. May had called the attack too soon.

"Key!!!!" It cried out in pain. Roselia stopped its attack and Keychimp fell to the ground.

"Oh no!" May shrieked running to her pokemon's side. Keychimp looked at her waiting to be scorned for doing such a bad job but May hugged it in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry Keychimp, I didn't get the timing right. You did good on your first try. We'll get it down in no time." Keychimp smiled weakly.

"Hey May!" May looked up to see Riley and her Medicham running towards her with another girl with short purple hair and tanned skin. She had grey eyes and was wearing a purple t-shirt with a black long sleeved hooded shirt underneath. She was also wearing faded baggy dark jeans and in her hands was a poochyena. Following the two girls slowly from behind was a boy that had spiky brunette hair and tanned skin. His eyes were a bright forest green color and he adorned a green and white t-shirt with an orange pokeball design on the front and baggy tan pants. A Persian was following him close from behind.

"Hey Riley!" May said getting up and waving at her newest made friend. Keychimp jumped onto her shoulder and Roselia and Umbreon came up next to her.

"May, I wanted you to meet my friends Diandra and Ray." She said pointing to the girl and the boy. "Diandra's a breeder and Ray is a coordinator just like you and me."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you Diandra and Ray." May said with a cheerful smile.

"It's so rad to meet you too May. You are majorly (sp) famous down in my hometown." She said with a sort of southern accent.

"Nice to meet you Miss Maple." Ray said.

"Please just call me May." She said blushing slightly.

"Were you practicing for the contest?" Riley asked. May nodded.

"Yea, me and keychimp were working on a few strategies." May explained. "Are you going to be in this contest too Ray?"

"No, I've been in three already and I won them all so I think my pokemon need a rest."

"Heh, you sound like a friend of mine." May laughed. "He should be here…" May said trailing off to look around.

"I hope you're referring to me." May snapped around and smiled at the sight of Drew standing behind her.

"Took ya long enough to get here." She said nudging him slightly.

"Yea I sorta decided to clean up the mess you made at the hotel." She smiled sheepishly but then her face became serious.

"I hope you didn't touch my stuff."

"Wouldn't think of it." He said with an untrustworthy smirk. Ray raised an eyebrow smirking himself.

"You two are sharing a hotel room?" He asked.

"Yea, so?" Drew asked back.

"Well I didn't think two rivals could be interested in one another like that." Both May and Drew blushed a tint of scarlet. Diandra began to giggle softly.

"Ray!" Riley shrieked giving him a gentle slap on the arm. "That's their business and two rivals can get together if they want to. I-I think that would be romantic." She added blushing a light pink as well and turning away from him.

"Me and May aren't like that." Drew said nervously.

"Yea, I had no place to stay so Drew offered for me to stay with him." May explained twiddling her thumbs. "We're just really good friends."

"Whatever." Ray said before walking off with his Persian. Riley sighed.

"Sorry about him. Ray is a bit of a….." Riley trailed off.

"Cocky arrogant jerk that Riley is in love with." Diandra said for her making the white haired coordinator blush deeper. May giggled.

"NO! I don't like Ray! I better go find him though; he said we could practice together today. Bye May, See ya later Drew!" Riley said running off in the direction Ray went in.

"Trust me; she likes Ray, and he likes her, even if he does put her down. He gives her pink lilies all the time but says their for her Vespiquen. Well I better go find her and break up whatever argument that she and he must have got themselves into by now. Nice meetin ya!" Diandra said also running in the direction Ray and Riley had gone.

"Hey Drew, that Ray kid reminded me of someone." May said with a thoughtful look.

"He didn't remind me of no-one, do you wanna go practice or something?"

"Sure but I need to do it with another pokemon, Keychimp is tired out."

"Whatever."

**Hmm, who does Ray act like, I wonder.**

**May: Me too.**

**Drew: Riley acts like May a little.**

**May: Yea she sorta does! Maybe that's why we became friends!**

**Me: If Riley is May then doesn't that make Drew Ray?**

**May and Drew: Nah…**

**Me: Eh…..well please review!**


	8. One on One and the Leader

**Ch 8 Yay!**

**Drew: Woohoo lets throw a party. (Sarcastic)**

**May: Are you being sarcastic?**

**Drew: No. (Sarcastic)**

**May: Okay!**

**Me: Wow…….well I do not own pokemon.**

**One on One and the Leader**

"Okay since we haven't had an actual battle in a while lets see who's better." Drew said enlarging a pokeball with a smirk on his face. May rolled her eyes with one of her own pokeballs at standby.

"Does being better matter that much to you?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. He looked thoughtful for a moment then shrugged.

"Pretty much, now since I'm such a gentleman I'll let you let out your pokemon first." He said in a sort of mock tone. May sneered at him then tossed her pokeball into the air.

"Take the stage Flygon!" She said twirling around as the bright white light formed into her shiny Flygon that let out a small roar upon entry. Drew flicked his hair and gave his own pokeball a toss. Since he had a flygon himself and knew the basics of the pokemon he didn't really feel at all threatened.

"Luxray, I choose you." He said calmly. Luxray came out sparkling with a determined glint in its eyes. It didn't see at all intimidated by the fact that Flygon was about five times its size. May actually seemed rather intimidated by the look in the pokemons eyes but you can never expect less from one of Drew's team members.

"Okay I'll start things off. Flygon use hyper beam!" May ordered pointing in the direction of Luxray. Flygon geared up for the attack but as it was released, without instruction, Luxray dodged just in time with perfect agility and timing. May blinked in surprise then shook it off. "That's okay girl, try it again!" May coached staring at the Luxray that seemed to look down upon Flygons ability. Again the attack missed but May didn't let that get to her.

"Luxray, use charge." Drew ordered. Luxray's fur began to stand on end as currents of electricity flashed through it. Sparks radiated off the pokemon and its serious look never faltered. "Now use spark!" The dog like creature started to charge forward towards Flygon, gaining speed and electricity fast. This attack was rather similar to volt tackle but it looked much stronger due to the fact that it had charge enhancing it.

"Fly!" May instructed thinking fast. Flygon lifted off from the ground and May smiled. She looked at Drew only to see that his smirk had grown. She looked to Luxray to see it still going and to her surprise it launched itself off the ground and tackled Flygon in mid-air sending a shock throughout the dragon pokemons body. Luxray landed nimbly on its paws while Flygon came crashing back down to earth.

May bit her bottom lip as she stared at her injured pokemon, but she then smiled when she watched it get up with only a small amount of damage done to it. Drew seemed shocked for a minute but quickly recovered and flicked his hair.

"Flygon can really take a punch." He commented. May smiled.

"Well it has been training for quite a while." May said crossing her arms. "Flygon show him what you really got and hit him with dragon breath!" Flygon quickly released the attack and without having a chance to dodge Luxray got hit making it fall over and roll backwards. "Alright, now while it's down hit it with steel wing!"

Flygon took flight again and its wings began to glow a bright white. Once it thought the time was right it swooped down giving Luxray a harsh hit with its wing. Luxray fell back again and staggered as it got back up. Flygon took its place back next to May, grinning with pride but still panting slightly. Drew narrowed his eyes and looked at Luxray. Luxray looked back and smirked in a way that was only worthy of Drew himself.

"I'm not done yet May." She gave him a strange look, wondering what he could possibly be planning. "Okay Luxray use charge beam!"

"Huh?" May said twisting her mouth up wit confusion. She had never heard of that move before.

"You really need to research attacks more often, but since I'm so smart I'll just tell you that in lame terms it's an electrical version of hyper beam." Drew said mockingly. May glowered and watched as Luxray geared up for the attack.

"C'mon and counter it with hyper beam!" She ordered. The two attacks were released and hit each other causing a large explosion. May covered her mouth and nose to prevent the smoke from entering her lungs but she still coughed. She could hear Drew coughing as well. "Flygon use gust to clear away the smoke!" May said. The smoke then disappeared as Flygon flapped its strong wings. Both pokemon seemed unharmed.

May sighed and felt like it was time that she ended this battle. "Okay now lets use-"

"OH MY GOSH IT'S DREW!!!!!!"

May and Drew both winced over the pitch and volume of the scream then turned in the direction of the scream. A stampede of girls came rushing towards them and surrounded the two before they could escape.

"Oh great…." Drew muttered as Luxray jumped into his arms to try to avoid the crowd of girls. May stood next to him looking rather annoyed over the fact that fangirls had interrupted their battle and she never really liked them anyway. Many random remarks were made such as…

"I love you Drew!"

"Drew, will you marry me?!"

"Will you make out with me!?"

Drew sweat dropped while May rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Drew was about to speak when May cut him off.

"Okay you little band of stalkers, you sorta interrupted a battle so can be so kind as to move along!?" May said rather harshly.

"And who might you be?" A girl said making her way to the front of the group. She was by far the prettiest out of the dozen girls. She had curled jet black hair that fell neatly on her shoulders and she had bright cat green eyes. Her skin was fair and she was wearing a green tank top with black and gray plaid mini skirt and green flip flops. "Are you his girlfriend?" She asked crossing her arms.

"No, I'm May Maple."

"Oh the little brunette who pesters Drew, well you don't seem like a threat." She sneered giving May a rude look. May grit her teeth but managed to stay calm. Drew just stood to the side not wanting to insert himself into a situation that he knew was not going to end out well.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." May said with false sweetness.

"The names Vanessa Ortiz, also known as Drew's biggest fan and the leader of this so claimed band of stalkers. I don't know where you get off telling us to leave." Vanessa said glowering at May.

"No, actually I was kinda busy." Drew finally inserted.

"Doing what? Hanging around that _girl_." Vanessa said pointing to May like she wasn't even human. May glared at her and so did Drew.

"That girl has a name." He said harshly. Vanessa seemed rather surprised.

"Her name doesn't matter; we came to see you Drewsy."

"I really don't have time to put up with some desperate girl who follows me wherever I go, so you can just leave." Vanessa gasped slightly then glared at May who seemed rather pleased in the way Drew was handling this.

"But Drewsy…" Vanessa whined pouting a bit.

"Do you know how annoying you are!? Just go away!" He ordered making Vanessa and the rest of the girls flinch under his words.

"But…"

"You heard the boy! Now move along before I move you myself!" May hissed with Flygon looking ready to attack. Vanessa glared at her then sighed in defeat.

"Fine; see you around Drewsy." Vanessa said with a sweet smile while she waved at him flirtatiously. She walked away with the rest of the fan girls following her.

"Pfft, _see you around Drewsy_," May mimicked crossing her arms and kicking at the ground angrily. "What a brat." She added.

"Jeez May, why are you being so hostile, it's just a group of fangirls." Drew said smirking at Mays angry state.

"Hostile? I am NOT being hostile!! I never liked fangirls and I really don't like Vanessa, that little bi-" Drew put a hand over her mouth muffling her speech. "Bchgftt! Drerfjhgj! hhgghghh!!!!!"

"Calm down May!" He said removing his hand from her mouth. She huffed then pouted angrily like a little kid making him smile. "I'll tell you what; we can go for a walk to calm you down."

She took in a deep breath then uncrossed her arms. "Fine, let's go." Drew smiled then returned Luxray and Umbreon who was still out of its pokeball leaving Roselia as always. May did the same to Flygon and Keychimp took its place on her shoulder. They began to walk through the city side by side when Drew finally spoke up.

"What do you want to do?" Mays eyes sparkled and Drew could guess what was going to happen.

"Let's go sho-"

"NO! No shopping." May huffed and crossed her arms. "You are so immature." He added.

"Am not!" She growled as they kept walking.

"You are." He laughed lightly.

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not times infinity! Ha! Beat that!" She said sticking her tongue out at him feeling triumphant over him.

"You are _really _immature."

"You know what mister; I have a few things to say about you too!"

"Then say them." He said flicking his bangs with a challenging smirk on his face.

"Where to begin, oh, how about you're an egotistical, arrogant, cocky, cute, self-centered, show-offy jerk!" She yelled not catching herself. Drew raised an eyebrow at him and she processed her words for a second before slapping a hand over her mouth. Roselia began to snicker while Keychimp stayed naively clueless.

"Glad to know what you really think of me." He said with a sly grin as they continued walking. "But to be truthful I've heard a six year old say worst." He added putting the 'cute' comment aside for later. May flushed with anger and stamped her foot. _'To be honest she looks cute _especially_ when she's angry'_ Drew thought with a small tint of pink coming across his face but it disappeared instantly.

"You are so mean." May whined.

"Yea, and your childish but I'm not whining about that."

"I'm not childish; I just embrace my inner child."

"Now you sound like a shrink."

"You are so annoying Drew." She grumbled crossing her arms once again.

"I try." He said with a shrug

"Ugh Andrew Hayden you get on my last nerve." Drew stopped abruptly and glared at her.

"Who said you could call me Andrew?"

"Keychimp told me you like being called that." Drew directed its glare to the small monkey pokemon.

"Keychimp! Keychimp!" The small pokemon shrieked waving its arms frantically and pointing to Roselia who smiled sheepishly.

"Rosel?" (What?)

**All done!**

**May: Wow**

**Drew: Why did you have to insert my full name!**

**Me: Andrew isn't a bad name, my friends name is Andrew.**

**Drew: That just makes things worst.**

**Me: Review this chapter and I won't have to follow you home!**


	9. Of Pictures and Battles

**Weeeee! Here we go with Chapter 9!!!!**

**Drew: What's wrong with you?**

**Me: I'm really hyper off of soda and candy! WEEEEEEEEEE!!!!**

**May: ALRIGHT!!!!!WEEEEEEE!!!!**

**Drew: Uh……Rolyn does not own pokemon**

**Of Pictures and Battles**

"I'm sooooo bored." May groaned for what seemed like the hundredth time. She trudged close behind Drew who was getting annoyed by her constant whining. They were wandering around the city aimlessly looking for something to do feeling rather bored but just walking was an even greater bore to the brunette. Keychimp casually fell asleep on her shoulder snapping awake whenever his trainer spoke and Roselia seemed to have her mind elsewhere by the way she didn't seem at all bored or annoyed.

"I can't do anything about your boredom May." Drew growled trying to maintain his slipping composer. May groaned again and fiddled with zipper of her fanny pack. Thinking about the pack an idea came to mind.

"Wait!" She shrieked suddenly. Drew did as he was instructed and looked at the girl rummage through her fanny pack. After tossing random items over her shoulder, a sleek blue device emerged from the pack. May grinned contently.

"A camera? What are you going to do with that?" Drew asked crossing his arms. May's grin never faltered as she turned on the digital camera.

"What do expect me to do? Since you bore the heck outta me I'm gonna take pictures." She explained. "The camera was a gift from my cousins, they love to scrap book so they told me to take pictures of my journey and put them in a book for memories."

"Whatever." Drew sighed as he began to walk again. She jogged to catch up with him and fixed the settings on her camera.

"Drew, say cheese!" She said pointing the camera at him. Without hesitation or giving Drew a chance to stop her, she took the picture. It came up on her screen and it was just a natural look. No frown, no smirk, just Drew. "That's a good one!" She said approvingly. Drew rolled his eyes.

"I knew you liked to look at me May but isn't taking pictures a little stalker-ish?" He said with a smirk playing his lips. May flushed for a second then lifted her head high without a response.

"Okay Roselia, work for me." May said playfully while she pointed the camera at the rose pokemon. Roselia did a model pose making May laugh as she took the picture. Drew couldn't help but smile. Her laugh was so innocent and gentle. It was like music to him. "Your turn Keychimp." She said still giggling like a little kid. Keychimp jumped off her shoulder and began to jump along the sidewalk happily. She caught a perfect picture of him in mid-jump.

"You're having fun aren't you?" Drew asked laughing lightly at her amusement. She nodded.

"Of course…..Hey! Why don't we take a picture together?!" She asked hopefully. A small blush made its way across her face as she smiled.

"Um…..sure, I guess." He muttered blushing lightly as well. May's smile grew and she placed Keychimp back on her shoulder. She picked up Roselia and placed her in Drew's arms, then got closer to him. She held the camera at arms length away then took it. After she was done she quickly moved away from him flushing deeper then before. Drew just simply flicked his hair in a nonchalant manner.

The picture came up and May smiled laughing lightly. Keychimp had on a huge smile while Roselia just smiled casually, as did her trainer. She had on a bright smile but she also took note on the fact that both her and Drew had a streak of pink going across their faces.

"Perfect." She said quietly while tucking away the camera back in her fanny pack. She didn't even notice Drew had walked off without her. She huffed then ran after him.

* * *

"How did we end up back here?" Drew asked as they strolled through the park they were just in about three hours ago. May shrugged.

"I'm tired can we sit and take a rest?" She asked.

"I don't care." May smiled happily and ran up a small hill and sat herself on the top. Drew followed slowly from behind taking a seat next to her in the cool grass. Out in the horizon just beyond the city, the glowing bright orange sun was setting while the faint quarter moon began to come up. The sky was an array of colors such as oranges, pinks and blues and purples. It was a sight to behold. May sighed contently.

"The sunsets are so beautiful here compared to Hoenn." She said quietly. Keychimp rested in her lap also looking out into the sunset with admiration. Drew nodded in agreement at her statement.

"Champix is closer to the north so the sunsets here are better then Hoenn which is more towards the center of the earth." Drew stated.

"Ooh, look who's a genius." She joked, laughing lightly and stroking Keychimp on the head.

"I've always been smart May, you're just way to clueless to notice." He said flicking his hair in his usual cocky manner. May laughed lightly again which wasn't the reaction Drew was expecting. He expected her to get angry and start up a whole meaningless argument that he had come to enjoy. "What's so funny?"

"You're actually right." She said looking at him and still laughing. He raised an eyebrow in bewilderment.

"I am?"

"Sorta." She said looking back out into the horizon. "I was clueless at some points, especially in my career as a coordinator, but not anymore. I'm not that ten year old you first met six years ago; that rookie who seemed to pull things off by a struck of good luck and cunning….that will always be me, but not me now." She sighed and smiled lightly. "I've experienced so much on my other journeys with Max, Brock, and Ash and when I went on my own I met so many new friends that helped me like Roslyn, Kumi and Annalee. And I've learned a lot from all them and you."

Drew stared at her for a second then smiled. _'Sometimes May can be so insightful…' _He thought. She always had something to say that always seemed inspiring or wise. Maybe she could be a little ditzy or naïve but that's what made May who she is and that's what brought her here today.

"C'mon, let's head back to the hotel. It's getting late." She said placing keychimp on her shoulder and smiling as she put out her hand to Drew. He except it and she pulled him up. They both began to walk back to the hotel together thinking about what a wonderful day it was today…..minus the fangirls.

* * *

The next morning May woke up to the sound of her cell phone playing the song 'Shine' by No Limitations. (A/N: If you read any of my other stories this would be funny!) She picked up her cell phone off the table that was next to her pull out bed and answered it.

"Hello?" She said groggily.

"Hey May!" A cheerful voice said from the other end. May jumped out of her sleepy state and smiled.

"Hey Misty! What's up?" May said back.

"Nothing, Ash Brock and I have been staying in Petalburg for a while after you left and well I just wanted to see how you were doing on the count of your mom keeps complaining you won't answer her calls." May laughed quietly glancing at the clock to see that it was only 7am.

"You can tell my mom I'm okay. I've been training for my first contest here which is in a day might I add. Me and Drew have been-"

"Hold up!" Misty cut off. "Did you say Drew? As in Drew Hayden the boy you claim is annoying but you really love him? That Drew?"

"Yea!...Wait! I do not love him!!!!" She yelled. She slapped a hand over her mouth and looked over at Drew to see if her yelling had woken him up but he was still sleeping like a baby. "I do not love him." She said in a more hushed tone.

"Sure you don't." Misty remarked sarcastically. May rolled her eyes. "Well I better go; we'll be rooting for ya! Oh and by the way Ash wants to say hi." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Hi May!!!!" Ash said happily, replacing Misty's voice. May laughed quietly.

"Hey Ash."

"Okay….well bye!" The line went dead after that. May could just imagine Misty slapping him in the back of the head for hanging up without giving her the chance to say goodbye.

May glanced back at the clock to see that it had only been a five minute conversation. Knowing she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and brushed her teeth. She ran a comb through her hair then fixed it with the chopsticks the exact same way Casey had done two days ago. She got dressed, not in her normal traveling outfit (The newer on) but in a white miniskirt and a blue t-shirt. She clipped her fanny pack around her waist and smiled.

Looking out the window and noticing that it was a beautiful day just like all the others she decided that she would go on a morning walk with Keychimp, through the park. Keychimp was still asleep on the bed so she gently shook it awake. It opened its eyes and grinned at the sight of its trainer.

"You wanna go on a quick walk with me?" She asked. It nodded and jumped onto her shoulder and climbed to perch itself on top of her head. May giggled then went out the door. The sound of the door closing woke Drew up and Roselia did the same. He glanced at Mays bed to see that she was gone so she was obviously left.

"I have a pretty good idea where she went too." He muttered to himself as he got out of bed.

* * *

May walked along the park path humming to herself happily as the cool morning breeze hit her body. Everything seemed so peaceful and tranquil, but all good things must come to an end.

"I thought you'd be here brunette." A cold voice said from behind her. May cringed at the sound of the voice and scowled. She turned around to see none other then Vanessa. "Where's Drewsy, did he ditch you?" She asked with venom dripping from her words.

"Of course not. He's back at the hotel." May said smirking. Vanessa glowered at her and May felt triumphant over her for the fact that Drew and her were sharing a room.

"You have some nerve even going near him. He's mine." Vanessa hissed.

"Okay first of all he doesn't belong to anyone and second of all what makes you think he likes you?" May snapped. "Now if you excuse me…"

"Oh no you don't. I want a battle right now. Two on two." May smirked.

"Fine by me."

* * *

"I don't understand why she likes to go to that park so much." Drew stated as he pulled a green t-shirt. Roselia shrugged as she jumped on the bed happily "She must really like that place or something."

"Rosel Roselia Rose Rosel." (Parks can be romantic too ya know.) Roselia said with a conniving smirk. Drew glared at her in response.

* * *

"Okay Chimchar lets go!" Vanessa said tossing a pokeball into the air. A chimchar emerged from it and immediately got into a battle stance. Its eyes were cold and harsh as it gazed on May but she didn't let that get the better of her.

"Do you wanna try this out Keychimp?" May asked. It nodded grinning and jumped from her shoulder and got into its own fighting position. Vanessa began to laugh.

"You're gonna use that weak thing? It has no chance." She said harshly. May glared at her but then smiled at Keychimp.

"I know you can do it." May said encouragingly. "Now let's go! Use iron tail." She instructed smiling with determination. Vanessa flicked her raven hair over her shoulder and smirked.

"Dodge and use ember." Vanessa barked. Chimchar got out of Keychimp's range and opened its mouth to release the attack. Keychimp's eyes widened as the attack came speeding towards it. The small pokemon had never been in a real battle before so this seemed rather new to it, but it jumped out the way just in time. "Stupid monkey." Vanessa hissed. Keychimp glared at her then without instruction it released a swift that was a direct hit on Chimchar making it cry out as it was thrown back.

"Good Keychimp, but don't act out of rage. Use zap canon!" May said. Keychimp nodded and opened its mouth for the orb of energy to form. After a few seconds it went flying towards Chimchar that was still trying to regain itself from that swift. The zap canon hit full force knocking the fire type out completely.

"Ugh, stupid thing didn't even put up a fight." Vanessa scoffed as she returned chimchar to its pokeball. May glared at her and couldn't help but feel sorry for Chimchar; it had tried its best. "Now c'mon out Magmortar!" A larger pokemon then before erupted out of a pokeball. It had a sort of duck bill and its hands that had three claws protruding out of them. Keychimp seemed intimidated now and backed away. It looked to its trainer and May just smiled as if to say everything was gonna be alright. "Lets see how that little runt can handle my Magmortar, okay use lava plume!"

May never had heard of such attack and seemed helpless for a second. She watched as Magmortars three claws opened up to turn its hand into something similar to a canon. Without warning a stream of lava came pouring out of that hand and went straight for Keychimp.

"Dodge now!" May ordered but it was too late. The small monkey had been hit and was immediately knocked out with small burns along its body. The small pokemon fell to her feet and didn't even put an effort in to get up. May picked it up and cradled it in her arms. "You did your best." She cooed as she held him close to her.

"Key…" It said faintly while smiling weakly.

"You can rest now." She said as she took a pokeball from her fanny pack. "Okay Gardevoir, lets go!"

"Gardevoir…" It said as it looked upon Magmortar with a bored gaze. Gardevoir prepared itself for a battle that she had been itching to have for a while.

"That stupid thing has as much a chance as that stupid monkey of yours!" Vanessa sneered. "Okay Magmortar get 'em with another lava plume!"

"Gardevoir use teleport!" May ordered still holding Keychimp. She didn't think to return it to the pokeball that it had because she treated it just as ash treated Pikachu. Gardevoir disappeared and the lava plume missed its target. Vanessa grit her teeth and May smirked. "Okay now use secret power!"

Vanessa looked around unsure where the attack would come from or what attack it was due to the fact that secret power varied by location. A flash of light could be seen and from behind of Magmortar Gardevoir appeared and released a solar beam directly into its back. Once finished with the attack Gardevoir made its way back over to May.

"You think one stupid attack can take Magmortar out?" Vanessa asked placing her hands on her hips. "You thought wrong, Magmortar use fire blast!"

"Quick Gardevoir, use mimic!" May ordered. Magmortar raised its canon like hand and let a ball of fire form. Gardevoir copied and the same attack was released by both pokemon causing a huge explosion.

* * *

Drew stood on top of the hill he and May were just on the evening before, and he began to scan the park looking for the brunette with the tan monkey pokemon that had turquoise musical note patches on its body. Roselia stood by his side looking around as well but she wasn't really looking she just wanted to mock her trainer.

A large explosion was heard and was followed by a little quake of the earth. It came from behind Drew so he turned around to see a screen of smoke.

"Rosel Rosel?" (You felt that?) She asked looking up at her trainer. Drew nodded.

"Yup and I heard it too. I have a pretty good idea who caused that." He muttered as he went in the direction of the smoke.

* * *

May held Keychimp tighter as the she was thrown back by the collision of the two attacks. Her Gardevoir was nowhere to be seen and neither were Vanessa and her Magmortar. She coughed harshly but then pulled her shirt over her nose and mouth to filter the polluted air. She could make out the silhouette of Gardevoir standing and smiled knowing that it was okay, but cringed when she tried to get up. She touched her ankle and winced at the surge of pain that her own touch had given her.

"May!"

May's head perked up as she recognized the voice that had called out to her. She looked around but still couldn't see anything due to the smoke.

"Drew!" She called back desperately.

"Flygon use gust!" She heard him order. A rush of wind past by her as the smoke began to move away quickly giving May a clear look of her surroundings. Both Magmortar and Gardevoir were still standing and Vanessa was on the ground just as may was.

"You okay?" May looked to her side to see Drew crouched down next to her. Next to him was Roselia and his Flygon. She smiled weakly at the tone of concern that was in his voice.

"No major damage, but I think I sprained my ankle." She said as she looked down at her ankle that was red and swollen. Drew looked from her ankle than back to her.

"You call that sprained? I call it fractured." He said as she helped her get up. Vanessa growled in anger as she got up on her own.

"You think this is over brunette!? She yelled catching the attention of both her and Drew. May glared at her.

"Just leave it! It's over." May said as she leaned on Drew for support and still held the knocked out Keychimp close to her.

"Gardevoir…" May looked to Gardevoir who nodded at her as if to tell her that she wanted to finish this. May sighed then smiled. Vanessa scowled at her smile.

"Fine, we'll finish this my way." May said. She turned to Gardevoir and smiled. "Use double team."

Gardevoir closed its eyes and produced at least a dozen copies of itself that surrounded Magmortar. The fire type look all around confused and Vanessa glowered at May.

"Just hit them all with fire spin!" She ordered. Magmortar followed its trainer's commands then hit every single Gardevoir. Vanessa smirked thinking that she had gotten the real one when hitting them all but when Magmortar was done there was no Gardevoir left. "Huh?"

"Where did it…." Drew trailed off then looked at May who was smirking calmly. He knew she had something up her sleeve and he smirked as well and admired her strategy.

"I got them all! Gardevoir should be knocked out!" Vanessa shrieked.

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" May said. "Gardevoir use ice punch!" Out of nowhere a fist of ice appeared in front of Magmortar and then soon the rest of Gardevoir appeared. Magmortar blinked in surprise and in a split second Gardevoir had laid a perfect punch right in its face. It staggered a bit then finally fell back unconscious. "Great job Gardevoir. Return." She said holding out her pokeball. Gardevoir disappeared into the ball with a flash of red light.

"Good for nothing waste of space." Vanessa scolded her passed out pokemon. May glowered at her.

"It tried its best! That should be enough for you." She said angrily.

"What do you know? Just remember I will get you next time!" She hissed as she walked away. May glared daggers at her retreating form but then sigh and looked down at Keychimp.

"That was a good idea." Drew commented. She looked up at him puzzled.

"What idea?" She questioned.

"Using double team as a distraction as the real Gardevoir use bide." He said. "That was pretty clever.

"Actually I used teleport, but thank you anyways." She said with a grin. Drew smirked back at her then looked at keychimp.

"We should get him to the pokemon center and you need to get your ankle checked out too." She nodded in agreement and leaned on him as he helped her to the pokemon center.

**WHOOO that was a good nine pages!**

**May: WEEEEEEE**

**Drew: You two are still hyper.**

**Me: Yes-AHHHHHHHH!**

**Drew: What!?**

**Me: The sugar is in my brain!!!!!!!**

**Drew: O…..k? Well this nut job wants you to review so just do it and whatever….**

**Me: Nut job am not I!**

**May: Pie like I!**

**Drew: I…..like……pie?**

**May: SEY!!!! (Yes)**


	10. Fractures with Conversations

**Chapter ten I wrote with a pen.**

**May: Yay its here! I'm so happy I'll cheer!**

**Drew: Why do we have to rhyme every single time!?**

**Me: I don't know, but I wish it would snow.**

**May: Snow is cool but I like the pool.**

**Drew: Rolyn does not own pokemon, all she owns is the CD-Rom.**

**Fractures with Conversations**

"May, you'll be glad to know that Keychimp is as good as new." Nurse Joy said as the small monkey pokemon scampered over to his trainer. It jumped onto her head and she giggled. "But your ankle, I'm afraid, is fractured in four places." She added as she smiled in a bittersweet way. May let out an exasperated sigh and looked down at her swollen ankle. "Chansey will give you a brace to keep it straight." A Chansey came shuffling in with a green ankle brace. "And I recommend you use crutches for the first three weeks and for the last two wherever you may be by then, you should head to the nearest Pokemon center and ask the Nurse Joy there for a splint boot that will enable you to walk without the crutches" She explained as Chansey fixed the brace properly.

May nodded and looked down at her braced ankle. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see that it was Drew. He smiled at her reassuringly and she smiled as well flushing lightly. Chansey left the room for a moment then came back with a pair of crutches. May took them and got up out of her seat. She tucked a crutch under each arm and leaned herself on them.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." May said sweetly. Nurse Joy smiled at her then went back to her desk. May turned to Drew and he smirked at her.

"C'mon lets get a move on, you cripple." He said heading towards the door leaving her behind.

"Gah! Drew! You are such a knuckle head!" She fumed as she made her way to the door. Drew rolled his eyes at her comment and smiled sarcastically. She glared at him and they began to walk down the road…..well in May's case she hobbled….sorta.

It was still early afternoon and the day seemed to be moving by slowly. May didn't bother to head back to the park; not with a fractured ankle and Drew wouldn't allow her anyway. He may not act like he cares but by the way he asked May if she was okay every six minutes, I'd say he had some concern for her….or maybe more then some.

"Ugh, I don't know how I'm gonna handle that contest in two days with a fractured ankle." May sighed dejectedly. "My career is ruined!"

"You really didn't have one to begin with." Drew muttered. She glared at him harshly before letting out another sigh. Keychimp stroked her hair making her smile slightly.

"Oh Drew, you should of seen Keychimp today!" May said happily. "He beat that Chimchar so well." She praised as she scratched the small pokemon on the head.

"I'm sure I can imagine it." He said as he watched May giggle as she scratched her pokemon. He smiled softly. "I'm sure you and him will do great in the contest."

May looked at him and blinked in surprise. A positive comment from Drew was naturally hard to come by. She stared at him for a moment, getting lost in the charming look of his smile. She turned away and blushed lightly with a smile of her own.

"You really mean that?" She said quietly.

"Why wouldn't I." He said shoving his hands into his pockets and closing his eyes. "You are a formidable opponent, I'll give you that and, well I've seen you when it comes to winning ribbons." He said with one of his all knowing smirks, as he opened one eye to look at her. She beamed at him, her face still lightly flushed.

"That r-really means a lot to me Drew." She stuttered as she turned away from him. He shrugged and they continued their stroll together.

"Hello May!" A voice said from behind the two. May turned around to see Riley.

"Hey Riley." May said happily with a huge grin.

"What happened to you?" Riley asked as she gazed at her leg. May laughed stupidly while rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"I just tripped."

"More like twisted your ankle while you were in a battle with a crazed fangirl." Drew muttered crossing his arms. May looked at him blankly then poked him on the shoulder harshly. "Ow…" He muttered as he winced.

"Oh, that's bad. Are you still going to participate in the contest?" Riley asked folding her hands behind her back.

"Of course! Nothing can keep me, May Victoria Maple, down!!!" May said with determination. She got so caught up that she let go of her crutches to throw her hands into the air; that caused her to fall flat on her face. Drew slapped his forehead.

"Uh….well I guess I'll see you there." Riley said sweat dropping. May didn't even bother to pick herself up. She just laid there on the sidewalk. Riley shrugged and skipped off.

"May can you please get up," Drew said running a hand down his face. "You are embarrassing you _and_ me!"

"That's the problem Drew…..I CAN'T GET UP ON MY OWN!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled as she lay there helpless. Drew let out an exasperated sigh and helped her up. She held herself up against him as she brushed the dirt off her cloths. She took hold of her crutches and stablized herself. "This is going to be a long five weeks." She groaned. "I don't know how I'm going to survive on my own."

"You can't." Drew snorted. May glared at him while he just smirked in return. "Your just gonna travel with me for the time being." He added. May's glare turned into a look of shock.

"Are you serious!?" She shrieked nearly falling over again. Drew nodded.

"I can't just leave a defenseless klutzy girl on her own while she has a fractured ankle." He stated flipping his hair arrogantly. May rolled her eyes.

"What a gentleman…." She muttered.

* * *

The next day went by slowly and had May bored to the highest extent. Drew forbid her from going out and walking on her ankle; apparently that would agitate it and it would heal slower. May stayed in the hotel room all day while Drew went out to train with Roselia and Umbreon. That added to her boredom; she had no-one to talk to.

She would casually talk on her phone to people at home, listen to her i-pod, or rot her mind to the core with mindless television. All of it brought no end to her boredom.

* * *

"Okay Umbreon use Shadow ball!" Drew ordered. Umberon opened its mouth and a purple ball of energy began to form. Umbreon brought its head back before releasing the dark orb at such an extreme speed that it went clear through a tree, making a perfectly round hole in its trunk; you could never expect less from Drew's pokemon.

"Roselia use razor leaf!" Roselia nodded and raised her roses above her head before aiming at a tree that was at least forty yards away. Sharp blade-like leaves were emitted from her roses and cut every branch from the far away tree with perfect accuracy. Drew smirked.

"Umbreon use secret power, Roselia use petal dance!" Umbreon's secret power ended out being a strong hyper beam. Roselia knew what to do and waited a bit before releasing a petal dance that twirled around the hyper beam. This dazzling combination hit a nearby rock reducing it to ash.

"Nice combination." Drew snapped around with a surprised look on his face but quickly recovered his calm state when he saw that it was only the boy that Riley had been with the other day.

"Thanks, but my combinations are always at high status." Drew commented as Roselia and Umbreon joined their trainer at either side of him. "What's your name again?" Drew asked.

"Ramón, but I prefer Ray." He said stroking his Persian on its head making it purr. Drew looked over the cat-like pokemon and noticed that it was well trained and looked to have potential in a battle.

"Okay Ray, why exactly did you interrupt me?" Drew asked crossing his arms. Ray shrugged with a sly smile playing his lips.

"No reason really. I just wanted a battle. I've seen your skill before and I know that all your pokemon are well trained so I wanted to test my own skill against yours."

"Not a prayer. You wouldn't last five seconds." Drew sneered.

"Want to prove that theory?" Ray retorted.

"Fine I'll humor you." Drew said taking out a pokeball and returning Umbreon. "I'll just go with Roselia." He said smiling lightly at his faithful companion. Ray nodded his head at Persian and it took a step forward.

"I'll go with Persian."

"Whatever it's your funeral." Drew said rolling his eyes. "Roselia use razor leaf!"

"Rosel." It said nodding. It twirled on one….eh... foot and released the attack at a rapid speed.

"Persian dodge." Ray said running a hand through his naturally spiky brunette hair. Persian quickly evaded the attack making Drew glare at Ray. Persian was extremely nimble on its feet and moved so quickly it was like it was using quick attack. "Now use hyper beam."

"Roselia dodge." Drew ordered quickly. Roselia got out of the range of the attack and stood by her trainer. She looked up to him for instruction but he just stared at Persian. He evaluated the opponent in his mind and came up with a quick strategy just by watching it only two minutes into the battle.

"Rosel?" (What now?) She asked looking up at him but keeping herself ready so that she could evade or counter anything that came her way. Drew shook his head.

"Just hold on Roselia." Drew muttered. "I have a plan."

"Are you just gonna stand there all day?" Ray asked crossing his arms. Drew knew exactly what was going on and smirked.

"No, why don't you _try_ to attack." Drew insisted. Ray grit his teeth.

"Fine, Persian use scratch." Ray sneered. _'Perfect'_ Drew thought as his smirk grew.

"Roselia dodge." Roselia twirled out the way making Persian scratch a tree instead. Persian glared at Roselia as she smiled innocently. Persian was panting slightly and that was what Drew knew would be his advantage. He noticed from the first time Persian moved that it moved so quickly that it must use up a lot of energy, and playing out attacks only made the pokemon more tired. If Drew made Persian work then it would get exhausted soon enough. "Now Roselia use solar beam!"

Roselia raised her roses then after a few seconds she lowered them to expose the large solar beam that she had ready. Without hesitation she released the burst of light, sending her back slightly and hitting Persian dead on.

"You okay Persian?" Ray asked. It winced but then nodded standing up tall but shaking slightly. Drew blinked in disbelief. Persian was much more then he gave credit for. "Good now lets use screech!" Persian opened its mouth and a loud high pitched shriek came flowing through the air looking like sound waves. Drew had to cover its ears and Roselia did to, but she fell to her knees. "Use hyper beam again!"

Roselia eyes widened and when she looked up the hyper beam hit her. She was thrown back and laid sprawled out on the ground. Drew looked to her feeling a twinge of worry but it was pushed aside when Roselia slowly got up with her eye twitching with pain.

"Roselia…" She growled obviously angry and annoyed now. She looked to Drew as if to tell him to go on.

"Roselia use ingrain." Roselia smirked then closed her eyes. Ray tilted his head in interest, a bit unsure of what was going to happen. Roselia was then surrounded by a green aura and green roots began to slither from her legs and dig themselves into the earth. Those were Roselia's roots and as they wriggled deeper into the ground Roselia began to look better and better obviously healing hrself. "Now Roselia use grasswhistle."

Roselia, still having her roots in the ground, began to move her roses back and forth. Soon the grass in the surrounding area began to follow Roselia's motions making a soft whistle sound fill the air. Persian's eyes became heavy and soon it completely collapsed and fell into a deep sleep in front of Ray making him blink in shock.

Roselia's roots came out of the ground and she stopped her back and forth motion. She stood by her trainer who just flicked his hair.

"I guess I win." Drew said.

"I guess so. Those last two attacks were rather interesting." Ray commented.

"Roselia knew them for at least five years but never wanted to use them unless I wanted to."

"Those attacks were pretty special. I'm surprised you haven't used them on your girlfriend yet." Ray said with a smirk. Drew glared at him while his face flushed crimson.

"May isn't my girlfriend. She's just a friend." Drew muttered walking away.

"Are you sure?" Ray asked making Drew stop but he just shook his head and continued walking away. Ray laughed lightly as he took out a pokeball for Persian. "He may be older then me but he hasn't a clue when it comes to girls."

"Who doesn't have a clue about girls!?" Riley said popping out of nowhere. Her bleached white ponytails bobbed as she came up next to Ray with Medicham by her side. His face became calm but his cheeks began to take on a red color. He ran his hand through his hair then shook his head.

"Nobody…" He muttered walking away and leaving her. She stared after him before smiling and blushing lightly.

"You don't have a clue either Ray." She muttered as she walked in a different direction

**That was a boring chapter….I bet you hate me now!**

**May: I don't hate you!**

**Drew: I always hated you.**

**Me: Eh, you don't have any significance to my life unless there is a situation that has to do with you and May getting together.**

**May:……**

**Drew:……**

**Me: Review please! And next chapter will be the contest! FINALLY!**


	11. Keychimp Take the Stage

**Here's chapter 11! THE CONTEST!!!!!!!**

**May: Yay!!!!**

**Drew: Why am I here?**

**Me: You're here under contract!**

**Drew: What contract!?**

**Me: The contract that states that if Drew does not show up every chapter he will be dragged into an ally and Rolyn will release her dragonite on him!**

**Drew: Oh….that contract…..**

**Me: I do not own pokemon!**

**Keychimp Take the Stage!**

The next morning May woke up extra early due to the fact she set her alarm earlier then she would usually. She had to wake up at least an hour earlier then she should because her fractured ankle slowed everything down. May took a shower and got dressed in her usual clothes while putting her hair up in its usual style with her blue gemmed chopsticks. Drew woke up some time after and sat up in bed and watched May hobble back and forth through the hotel room.

She looked so helpless and desperate for help but Drew just watched her, enjoying himself. May felt his eyes following her and flushed while rolling his eyes. Keychimp followed its trainer back and forth and Roselia was just awakening when May had finished getting ready for her contest which was going to be held at 10 that morning. Drew glanced at the clock and noticed that it was now 9:30. He quickly got up and began to get dressed in his normal jeans and black and green hoody.

"I see you're finally out of your daze." May muttered as she stuck a crutch under each arm. Keychimp jumped onto her shoulder and she made her way to the door.

"I was never in a daze." He said as he shoved his hands into his pockets then opened the door for her. She walked out the room muttering a thank you then he and Roselia followed.

"Then why were you staring at me?" She asked raising an eyebrow as she pressed the button for the elevator.

"It's a free country; I can do what I want." He muttered rolling his eyes. May frowned at the off course answer and entered the elevator which had just arrived. "So are you ready for today?"

"Of course! I don't have a single doubt in my mind." May said confidently. Keychimp pumped a fist up in the air enthusiastically. May smiled at the small pokemon. Drew smiled softly as well; he loved to see May in such high spirits, it made it seem like she had no faults and to Drew, she really didn't.

The two of them made it to the contest hall fifteen minutes before the contest. In the back room many coordinators waited for the events to begin, Drew went into the stands to find a seat. May scanned over her competition but never lost her confidence and determination, no matter how intimidating any of them were. Keychimp looked around curiously due to the fact that it had never been to a contest before.

"Well, look who decided to show her face." A cold voice sneered. May grit her teeth and turned around.

"What do you want Vanessa?" May said through clenched teeth. Keychimp glared at the bratty girl and waved a fist at her.

"I really have nothing to do with the likes of you……except the fact that if you get paired against me…. that is if you even pass the showcase round….then you won't stand a chance." May rolled her eyes.

"Me and Kechimp took you on before and we'll do it again!" May said glowering at Vanessa. The black haired girl laughed.

"Yea….sure." She scoffed. "When Drewsy witnesses my greatness in action, he'll dump you in less then a second." May gripped her crutches tighter and glared so harshly at Vanessa, that if looks could kill Vanessa would be dying the most painful death possible.

"Drew isn't as shallow as you." May muttered. "Besides, he would never leave me for a jerk like you"

"We'll see…."

The lights dimmed in the main arena and everything fell silent as they looked to center stage where a spotlight was. A puff of smoke appeared out of nowhere and once it cleared a woman stood there with a baton in one hand and a black top hat in the other. She had orange curly hair and sky blue eyes and she was wearing a leotard with a suit jacket with a red bow tie. She winked to the crowd and everyone erupted into applause, except for Drew who just sat back casually.

"Hello people of Lackworth and welcome to the official Lackworth city contest!" The woman said twirling her baton and tossing her black top hat on her head. "I'm your Champix contest master of ceremonies, Julian!" She added with another wink. "Now let's welcome our judges, Mr. Contesta!"

"Pleasure to be here." He said.

"Next up, the wonderful Mr. Sukizo!"

"This is such a remarkable experience."

"And last but not least, Lackworth's very own and loved, Nurse Joy!"

"I'm so excited to see what these coordinators have in store." Nurse Joy said with a sweet smile.

"Well now that we have everyone introduced, why don't we get this show on the road!!!?" Julian said getting a wave of cheers in response. "First up is a Champix region rookie, Riley Simmons!"

* * *

"Oh wow Riley is up first." May thought out loud as she focused on the screen. Riley came running out and twirled before ending on a pose that had her giving a peace sign and her tongue was hanging out.

Out of nowhere, literally, Medicham made a flip to center stage. It looked like it had appeared from thin air but May presumed it use teleportation.

* * *

"Alright Medicham! Let's get this party started!" Riley said gaining her focus. "Use Shadow ball then hit it with a Hi-Jump kick!" She ordered.

Medicham lifted its hands above its head, palms up, and the dark orb of energy began to form at a moderate speed. Once the attack was formed it was shot upwards into the air. Without a moments hesitation Medicham launched itself off the ground and did a flip in mid air before letting its leg impact into the shadow ball with intense force.

"Quick, now use ice punch on the ground and use psychic to control the shadow ball!" Riley ordered. Medicham nodded and obeyed quickly moving away from the shadow ball that had a pink aurora around it now due to psychic but it still looked like it would erupt any minute. The pink aurora that was holding off the shadow ball's explosion disappeared and just as the shadow exploded; Medicham's ice punch hit the ground of the arena causing ice spikes to form, looking to be jerking out of the ground. The shadow ball exploded into colors that reflected off the ice spike's, making the colors float around the room beautifully.

"What an astounding performance by such a talented coordinator!" Julian said gazing at the ice spikes and colors that were fading. "Such pretty colors, now let's see what the judges thought of this performance."

"It was very well thought out and showed Medichams strong points very well, but it wasn't the most original thing I've ever seen." Mr. Contesta said. "I'll give you an 8."

"Remarkable! Medicham is very skilled and has such great focus. I give you a 9." Mr. Sukizo said

"Medicham looks very healthy and well trained. I have to agree with both Mr. Sukizo and Mr. Contesta; Medicham has great focus but it wasn't the most original. I'll give you a 9 as well."

"And Riley gets a total of 26 out of 30!" Julian said. "What a wonderful way to start off a contest! Now let's move onto our next person Malcolm!"

Riley jogged off stage with her Medicham close behind and she headed to the back room. May saw her come in and got up from her seat and crutched her way over to her. Keychimp still stayed perched on her shoulder.

"Riley, your performance was so good! You must have trained really hard." May commented. Riley smiled sweetly.

"Thanks May, that means a lot coming from my inspiration. I'm not to surprised that they didn't think my appeal was too original. I got the idea from when you performed with your Espeon and Wartortle in the Cyryn region in one of the contests that were on television."

"I'm glad you can find inspiration from me Riley but you can't look to someone else for the individuality that makes your appeal more captivating." May explained. "That talent comes from you and it's your style."

"I guess I need to find my own style soon. I lost my first grand festival by not working with my own ideas, I guess….or at least that's what Ray yelled at me when I lost before we could even battle." May smiled sympathetically, knowing the feeling of being yelled at.

"Don't worry, it doesn't happen over night. You just have to train and have faith in your pokemon."

"Keychim!" The small pokemon added in smiling reassuringly. Riley smiled then nodded.

"Thanks May! You're the greatest role model!" Riley chimed before looking to her Medicham who was smiling as well.

"Next up we have a Champix resident and a very talented young lady, Vanessa Ortiz!" Julian announced catching the attention of May. She directed her gaze to the screen in the back room and Riley did as well. May scowled as Vanessa skipped out on stage giving everyone a fake smile that she could easily see through.

* * *

"All right!" Vanessa giggled enlarging a pokeball. "C'mon out my faithful Dusknoir!" She said tossing the pokeball. A tall and wide ghost pokemon came from the pokeball and its red eye glowed with intensity.

* * *

May blinked at how serious the pokemon looked and began to strategize in her head. She had underestimated Vanessa's capability in pokemon choice. She already had two third evolution pokemon and May didn't even want to guess what else she had hidden up her sleeve. But even though Vanessa exemplified how well trained one of her pokemon were just by releasing it and showing it off didn't mean she had what May had throughout her six years of coordinating; heart and passion for the game.

* * *

"Okay Dusknoir, lets show 'em what a great performance is! Use night shade!"

"Dusknoir…" It said in its eerie deep husky voice. Its eye began to glow a bright red and soon the entire arena was swallowed up in darkness. Gasps could be heard and people began to murmur into the darkness.

"Well this is interesting. I wonder what Vanessa and Dusknoir have in store for their performance." Julian said through the pitch blackness.

* * *

"This Vanessa girl is really catching my interest." Riley muttered. "I really do wonder what she's gonna do. Don't you May?"

"Yea, she probably has something good planned." May admitted watching the pitch black screen intently.

* * *

"Now, Fire punch in one hand and thunderpunch in the other!" Vanessa's voice called out from the darkness. Soon enough, instantly, one of Dusknoirs hands could be seen balled into a fist with fire completely surrounding it. Dusnoirs other hand cut through the darkness as well but this fist clench hand had sparks of electricity popping from it. Both hands crackled with fire and electricity and everyone stared at the two fists with anticipation.

"Now! Interact the two elements!" Vanessaa ordered. Dusknoir's low grumble could be heard. And in a blink of an eye the two fists came together with extreme force. The combined fire and electricity caused a sort of red and yellow fire works that lit up the entire arena gaining cheers from the awed crowd. Once the display faded and the light was restored to the arena, Julian applauded with a surprised face. Vanessa gave a bow then winked to the crowd.

"What an amazing appeal! I bet it kept the crowd on the edge of there seats! Now lets go to our judges and see how they respond to this wonderful performance!" She said.

"That did keep me on the edge of my seat and I was very saticfied with the outcome. I'm giving you a 9."

"Simply remarkable! It was such a lively display that had me applauding. Dusknoir seems very dedicated. I give you a 9 as well."

"Well that was a wonderful performance that exemplified Dusknoirs strengths, showing that it is very strong and healthy, so I'm giving you a 9 too."

"That gives Vanessa a well diserved score of 27 out of 30! Now lets move on!"

* * *

"Wow……I hope I'm not the first one to go up against her." Riley said looking towards May.

"Trust me, She may look tough but she has no real connection to her pokemon at all." May muttered as the next coordinator went up.

"What makes you say that?" Riley asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just trust me." May said with a smile. Riley shrugged and went back to looking at another girl perform with her Gible. A silence hung over the two as they saw three other coordinators perform.

"So, how exactly did you fracture your ankle again?" Riley asked cutting through the tension that hung in the air.

"I was in a battle with one of Drew's fangirls and it sorta got out of control." May explained.

"Drew's fangirl?" Riley questioned.

"Yea, they sorta have a grudge against me since me and Drew have been friends for a while."

"So you and Drew have a strong relationship?" Riley asked with a sly grin. May flushed scarlet and pushed her hair behind her ear nervously.

"N-No……well yea…..but not in the romantic kind of way….h-he…..well we did know each other for a while and maybe I did…but…no…..well…..I like him……but not like that….we're just…..close, okay?" May rambled. Riley nodded not really understanding where May was going with her entire explanation. May mentally sighed with relief, glad that the subject was dropped.

May never liked to go into how she felt towards Drew. Of course she did find him attractive, but most girls did, which didn't matter. She knew a lot about Drew that no one else knew and she was the only one he actually spoke to without being so secluded and distant. She always had a fascination with Drew due to the fact that he always kept her guessing and soon that fascination turned to interest and admiration. Drew had so many good qualities that made her even more interested in him, but his cocky attitude and toying ways kept her from showing any emotion related to romance. She knew she had a crush on him at one point but now she wasn't sure what she felt.

"And last but not least, we have the top coordinator of Airi and an awesome coordinator over all; C'mon out May Maple!" Julian announced. May let out a sigh then began to crutch her way into the arena with many people cheering for her. She smiled brightly as she made it to center stage and waved to the crowd.

"Looks like we have some fans of this brunette." Julian laughed. May scanned the crowd and imidiatly located Drew sitting by Riley's friends. His expression was simple; a calm smirk. His eyes held interest and she stared at him for a bit, her expression blank. He winked at her and she flushed before smiling brightly again.

"All right Keychimp! Take the stage!"

**Hahahahaha! I bet you weren't expecting this cliffy! I wonder whats gonna happen next chapter!**

**Drew: That's the chapter?**

**Me: Yea.**

**Drew: You're just gonna end there?**

**Me: Yea.**

**Drew: Your not gonna explain her appeal.**

**Me: Yea.**

**Drew: Really?**

**Me: Next chapter.**

**Drew: Oh….**

**May: Please review.**

**Me: Where did you come from !? OMGZ MAY CAN TELEPORT FROM PLACE TO PLACE!!!!!!**


	12. Battle Appeal

**Chapter 12 is here!!! I bet all you people are really happy.**

**May: Of course!**

**Drew: Not really…**

**Me: Since we are all so excited why don't I get this chapter on the road!**

**May: Yay!**

**Drew: Crap….**

**Me: I do not own pokemon!**

**Battle Appeal**

Keychimp leaped into action at the call of its trainer. It jumped from her shoulder and did two flips in mid air before landing on its foot and twirling in a circle and throwing a peace sign to the crowd. Mild applause was heard and May's adrenaline began to move faster as she began to gain all the excitement of performance.

"Oh what an adorable little pokemon! Let's see what this little guy has in store for us." Julian cooed admiring the small monkey.

"Okay Keychimp, zap canon!" She ordered with her authority shining through her smile.

"Keychimp!" It squealed happily before facing a palm straight into the air. The bluish green orb of sparking energy began to form and when it was at a large size, Keychimp released it into the air where it hovered not exploding yet.

"Alright, use swift!" Keychimp threw its head back and released the glowing gold stars from its mouth. The stars surrounded the Zap canon and just like in practice it looked exactly like an atom.

* * *

Drew sat forward and away from the back of his chair as he gazed at the atom looking mixture of attacks that hovered above May and Keychimp. This was the first time he had actually seen May's appeal and so far he was interested in whatever was going to occur. The appearance was obviously very captivating but what the look of the appeal held is what had Drew interested.

May's work had always caught his attention; it was very obvious by the way he would be hanging around contests she would be competing in and hide in the shadows. For the first few times that he had done that he told himself that he was just checking out how good she had gotten or which pokemon she had captured, but that naïve thinking was replaced by the truth; he loved watching May compete.

* * *

"Now Keychimp, focus punch and make it direct!" May commanded. People gasped at the irrational thinking, clearly dangerous to the obvious outcome of hitting an explosive attack dead on.

"Well this is getting rather interesting, let's see the outcome of this type of thinking!" Julian said as she focused on the trainer and the pokemon.

Keychimp launched itself off the ground pulling back a fist that was beginning to glow an intense pure white. The crowd's eyes and the coordinators in the back room followed Keychimp with their eyes as he went towards the atom like combination. It seemed to go in slow motion but soon enough Keychimp's enhanced punch came in contact with one of the swift stars. That star exploded, causing a chain reaction and making the other star shaped attacks explode one at a time. Each explosion looked like a small display of fire works. Keychimp landed nimbly on its feet but quickly launched itself again.

Soon all the stars had disappeared and the zap canon exploded. Just as it did Keychimp jumped in front of it posing in mid air. The exploding zap canon looked like a back round of sparkles and fireworks behind the small monkey. People began to cheer and Keychimp landed on its feet before hopping up and down happily and spinning on its tail.

"T-That was too amazing for words alone!" Julian said as she clapped with a large grin on her face. May grinned as well. "Let's see if the judges feel the same way!"

"Well I've seen you in action before Miss Maple and I thought I'd seen all your tricks but you've proved me wrong." Mr. Contesta said. "You have astounded me once again; I'll give you a 9.5."

"That was…..it was…..simply captivating!" Mr. Sukizo said. Julian and everyone else, who knew him, were surprised that he didn't use the word 'remarkable'. "I was anxious when you commanded Keychimp to use a head on attack on that wonderful display but you pulled through astoundingly. I will give you a 10!"

"I completely agree, that was a very captivating performance. Keychimp is such a sweetheart and I know personally that he is in perfect condition." Nurse Joy said with a wink. "I was entranced by such a wonderful display that I'm going to award you a 10 as well!"

"Amazing! May succeeded to gain the highest score in this competition with a 29.5!" Julian said "This fabulous performance proves her title as a top coordinator!"

* * *

"You never surprise me May." Drew muttered to himself with a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"May is so talented!" Diandra exclaimed throwing her arms into the air for emphasis. Drew rolled his eyes but couldn't suppress his growing smirk.

"It's elementary Diandra." Ray scoffed. "Basic strategic thinking and training."

"No, there's so much more to May's performances then that." Drew inserted. "Trust me, she can magically pull herself up when all odds are against her, she has a special quality that none of use will ever comprehend."

* * *

May crutched her way off stage with Keychimp walking on her heels. She entered the back room and was nearly tackled by Riley who stared at her with adoration.

"Oh my gosh May that was more beautiful then when you were practicing in the park!" Riley complimented. May smiled thankfully.

"Thanks Riley." She said rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. Keychimp jumped onto her shoulder and chimed its name over and over happily making May laugh lightly.

"Good job brunette." Vanessa sneered coming up in front of May. "Didn't think that wimp of a pokemon would be able to last. You managed to get a higher score then me" She laughed sarcastically. "But that gives me all the better reason to dislike you and kick your butt!"

"I highly doubt that." A smooth voice said from behind May. Vanessa's eyes widened.

"Drewsy!" She squealed running over to him and latching her hands on his arm. May glared at her and Drew let out an agitated sigh before snatching his arm away from her grasp. He simply walked pass her and approached May with a slight smile playing his lips. Vanessa gawked before turning on her heel and leaving while muttering rude remarks under her breath.

"Hey Drew, why are you back here?" May asked smiling brightly at him. He flicked his hair.

"There's a short intermission. I came to congratulate you on a job well done." He said producing a blood red rose from his pocket. Before May could take one hand away from her crutch to accept the gift, he took the rose and pulled back some of her bang and stuck the rose behind her ear. Her entire face turned into a hue of scarlet as he brushed the remaining hair out her face. Her heart felt as though it had jumped into her throat and her stomach was floating with Butterfrees fluttering around in it.

"There, now all the attention isn't latched onto your crutches, but your pretty little face." He said playfully. May smiled softly and turned her gaze downwards as her face turned even redder. "Good luck." He added before winking at her and disappearing out the room. May felt completely confused now. _'Did he just call me pretty?'_ she thought as her blush settled to a dull patch of pink. _'Did he wink at me…..twice today!?'_

"And now let's see who our top four coordinators are going to be!" Julian announced. May turned her attention to the screen and smiled as her picture showed up first. The next picture made May growl under her breath; it was Vanessa. Next was that boy named Malcolm and then Riley.

"Hey we made the top four, May!" Riley said happily stating the obvious and throwing a smile May's way. May smiled as well.

"That's great, but that means we might go up against each other." May informed her.

"I know, and I'm ready!" Riley said with her determination burning in her eyes.

"That's what I want to hear!" May said shaking hands with her.

"Now let's move onto the portion that all you action lovers have been waitin for! Show us those battle pairs!" Julian said pumping a fist into the air and pointing to the large screen in the arena. The four pictures scrambled for at least 20 seconds before they settled on what the first two pairs would be.

Riley vs. Malcolm

May vs. Vanessa

May clutched onto her crutches as tight as she could. Riley glanced at her then looked to Vanessa to see a sinister grin plastered on the fangirls face. Riley could sense the tension between the two girls and knew they had a strong dislike towards each other. _'That's gonna be one intense battle…'_ Riley thought.

"Looks like I'm first!" Riley said breaking the tension filled silence. May was torn away from the screen by the sound of her friend's voice and smiled.

"Looks like. I wish you the best of luck." May said giving the fourteen year old a thumbs up. Riley returned the gesture.

"Thanks!"

"Well let's get our first pair out and get this show on the road!" Julian said giving her baton a toss and letting it fall back into her hand that clutched it tight.

Riley let out a sigh and relaxed herself before her cheerful smile returned.

"I'm ready!" She said jogging out the backroom.

* * *

Riley came out an entrance to the arena on the right side while Malcolm came out the one on the left. His determined smirk never faltered. He had deep brown messy hair that was half covered by a backwards baseball cap that was blue with a black pokeball on the front. He had bright sea blue eyes and his skin was lightly tanned. He was wearing a black t-shirt that had a blue hood and blue pokeball design on the front. He also had on simple blue jeans and black sneakers with blue laces.

He removed a pokeball from his belt, enlarged it and gave it a toss. The streak of white light that came customary with the opening of a pokeball formed into a Houndoom that let out a roar upon entry. Riley clutched a pokeball and enlarged it before giving it a toss.

"C'mon out Medicham! Let's get this party started!" She said cheerfully. Medicham came out with its eyes closed and it was floating in a meditated state. All of a sudden its eyes snapped open and it landed on the ground and got into its fighting position.

"Five minutes on the clock!" Julian said looking to the screen. A picture of Riley and one of Malcolm appeared with bars under them, the timer set in the middle. "No let's get the show on the road!" The countdown began.

"All right, Houndoom, use shadow ball!" Malcolm ordered. Without even a second thought the dark energy attack was launched and came hurtling at Medicham with intense speed.

"Medicham, evade." Riley instructed. Medicham levitated from the ground and the shadow ball simply passed below its floating feet. It set its feet back on the ground and waited for further instruction. Malcolm's points went down a fraction due to the way Medicham evaded the attack so easily and gracefully. "Now Medicham, use seismic toss!"

Medicham sprinted towards Houndoom at high speed with its hand out ready to grab its target. Before Malcolm could do anything Medicham had a grip on one of Houndoom's leg. With one fluid movement, Medicham threw Houndoom clear across the arena. Riley smirked as she watched Houndoom go flying but she was shocked when the dark dog pokemon landed nimbly on all four paws easily. Riley gazed up at the score board and noticed that they were now at an even amount of points and half a minute had passed.

"That's okay Medicham, try again!" Riley ordered.

* * *

"Why is she proceeding in using that attack again after it failed so miserably?" Ray snapped. Diandra winced as she watched her friends points go down again when the second try at seismic toss had the same outcome as the first time.

"She's under the pressure." Drew said simply as he watched Riley look from the scores to the battle. "She's more infatuated with the time and the points then the actual battle. Her battle style has no originality to it."

"Come on Riley, you did this before…" Diandra said clutching onto her poochyena in anxiety.

* * *

"Medicham use mega punch!" Riley commanded. Medicham went in for another attack and tried to land a punch on Houndoom, but at the last second the dark dog dodged the attack. Riley clutched her hands into fists then looked out into the audience. She saw the desperate look on Diandra's face, the emotionless face on Drew and the disappointed face on Ray. Seeing Ray's face made her heart drop. She grit her teeth in fustration.

"Houndoom, use ember!" Houndoom let out a low growl before opening its mouth to let loose the speeding bullet like fire attack. Riley's eyes widened and she gazed at Medicham to see that it was panting with tiredness. It couldn't possibly get out the way in time.

* * *

"C'mon Riley. Forget everything and focus on your style and the battle." May muttered under her breathe as she gazed at the battle occurring on the screen.

"Looks like your little friend is just as bad a coordinator as you." Vanessa snickered. May ignored her and continued to focus on the battle.

* * *

'_Ugh, why can't I do this!?'_ Riley thought desperately as she gazed at the oncoming attack. It seemed to be moving in slow motion, everything seemed to slow down for her. _'I have to find my style….head on attacks don't work, so…'_

"Quick Medicham use safeguard then use psy-beam!" Riley ordered while a smile crept onto her face. Medicham developed a pink aurora around its body then a shield appeared in front of it blocking the ember completely. Malcolm's points went down a fraction but Riley didn't dare look at the points or the timer.

"All right now lets make a come back, use shadow ball with swift!" _'If May can combine zap canon and swift to her advantage then so can I…'_ The swift twirled around the shadow ball as it went flying straight to Houndoom who took it head on. Malcolm lost some more points but Houndoom still looked stable.

"Houndoom, use flame thrower!" Malcolm ordered pointing straight to the panting Medicham. Medicham looked to Riley and she smiled.

"Medicham use bide!" Medicham brought its hands together prayer style and charged right toward the flame thrower. Medicham was no less then an inch away from attack before it disappeared. The attack missed completely and Medicham appeared on the other side of the battle field. Malcolm's points lowered due to the ineffective attack.

"Houndoom use bite!" Malcolm ordered with frustration dripping from his tone. Houndoom went charging at Medicham with its fangs ready to sink into the psychic pokemon. Riley thought for a second then smiled.

"Medicham use flash!" The three dots on Medichams head began to glow faintly before releasing a bright white light blinding Houndoom completely and making it stop in its tracks. That attack, just like the last one, didn't come close to affecting Medicham at all.

"Look like Medicham knows how to evade attacks using the old quote that you can't touch what you can't see." Julian joked giggling softly.

"Ugh Houndoom, use hyper beam!" Malcolm said, beginning to feel the pressure that Riley was feeling earlier on in the battle. Houndoom opened its mouth in the direction of Medicham and released a stream of bright red, yellow and orange power.

"Medicham use bide then shadow ball!" Riley ordered. Medicham quickly disappeared from sight and the hyper beam hit nothing, only the empty spot where Medicham once stood. Both Malcolm and Houndoom looked around, trying to figure out where Medicham would reappear.

"Medi…." A calm voice said from over head. Houndoom and his trainer looked up to see Medicham floating in the air with a shadow ball already formed in its hand.

"Okay, let 'em have it!" Riley said. The shadow ball was then released at such an extreme speed that in less then a second it hit Houndoom dead on. Houndoom rolled backwards before landing on its back. It clutched its eyes shut and winced as it tried to get up but it only fell back down drowning in unconsciousness. Three X's appeared on each judges score board and just as the X's appeared, the time ran out and the sound of a buzzer filled the arena.

"Well, Houndoom is unable to battle, Riley and her Medicham move on to the next round!" Julian said happily. Riley jumped up happily and gave Medicham a hug.

"Yes!" She said happily.

* * *

"That was so awesome! Riley came back so swiftly and evading all those attacks was genius." Diandra said.

"She did okay. Let's see how she does up against May." Drew said flicking his hair.

"How do you know that May's going to make it to the final battle?" Ray asked raising an eyebrow. That Vanessa girl looked tough to beat.

"Trust me, I know May." Drew assured. "She can handle a lot."

"Yea! I mean she did beat you didn't she?" Diandra said with a smirk. Drew glared at her.

* * *

Riley jogged off stage and to the back room where May greeted her with a warm smile.

"You did really well out there Riley." She complimented. "And you found your style."

"I did?" Riley questioned sounding a bit surprised.

"Yea, the way you use distant attacks after using attacks that could deflect another or help you dodge another is a wonderful tactic," May explained, Riley just blinked. "You looked comfortable doing that and it worked for you." May added with a smile.

"I guess your right!" Riley said with a grin.

"Onto our next battle! C'mon out May and Vanessa!" Julian announced. May took in a breath and Keychimp latched onto her shoulder.

"Good luck May." Riley said giving May a thumbs up. May smiled and thanked her. May stroked the rose behind her ear then smiled.

"_There, now all the attention isn't latched onto your crutches, but your pretty little face."_

"Okay Drew, this battle is for you..."

**Yay, all done!**

**May: I loved it!**

**Drew: Yea yea it was good.**

**Me: Well please Review.**

**May: REVIEW!!!!!!**


	13. Give em the old One Two

**OH YEA!!!!! I REACHED 100 REVIEWS!!!!!!**

**May: Congrats!**

**Drew: Yea good job……sike**

**Me: This is my second story that has over 100 reviews so I'm a very happy camper and I would like to give a shot out to every single person who reviewed and is possibly going to review this chapter! SO THANK YOU AND MUCH LOVE!!!!!**

**May: Rolyn does not own pokemon.**

**Give 'em the Old One Two**

May came out on the right side of the stage with Keychimp latched onto her shoulder smiling happily. Vanessa came out the left side with a harsh glare and scowl overwhelming her features. Julian stood in the center and looked between the two. The crowd began to applaud, but you could hear May's voice being chanted over the mad roar of cheers. May smiled sweetly and waved out into the crowd as did Keychimp. Vanessa rolled her eyes enlarging a pokeball and getting into a stance.

"Okay, here's our second battle!" Julian said twirling her button and winking. May could just imagine what Brock's reaction to such a gesture would be. "Whoever wins this battle will go up against Riley in the final battle so let's not waste time and get this show on the road!" The applause tripled in volume and bounced off the walls over the arena. "Five minutes on the clock…….and GO!"

"C'mon out Dusknoir." Vanessa called tossing her pokeball into the air. "Let's show the brunette and her monkey what a battle really is like." Dusknoir came out of its pokeball looking to be on the offensive. Keychimp cringed back for a second but May placed a hand on its head then gave it a reassuring smile.

"We got this Keychimp." She cooed in its ears quietly. "Now take the stage!" Keychimp jumped from her shoulder and landed on the battle field with its eyes narrowed at its opponent.

"Finally, time for some payback." Vanessa muttered with an evil smirk. "Dusknoir, use shadow sneak!" She ordered. Dusknoir let out a deep, hallow grumble before disappearing in a dark cloud of smoke. May had a bad feeling and her eyes darted all over the battle field. Keychimp looked around as well.

"Keychimp, as soon as you see any dark smoke hit that area with focus punch." May ordered still looking around. Keychimp nodded and kept looking around as well.

"Pfft, yea that will work!" Vanessa taunted. May glared at her, but looked at Keychimp with pure confidence.

Keychimp looked around carefully examining around to see where the ghost pokemon would appear and land the attack of its choice on him. It knew its trainer had complete confidence in it and it didn't want to let her down. A small puff of smoke caught the monkey's attention and it quickly revved up a fist. The glow was a bright white and soon it punched the area that it saw the smoke only to have hit nothing. May looked confused.

"Dusknoir…." The deep hollow voice of the pokemon echoed appearing above the small monkey.

"Keychimp! Above you!" May yelled. Keychimp quickly focused upwards to see the dark pokemon hovering over her with an angry glow in its eyes. Keychimp shrieked in terror and randomly punched actually hitting Dusknoir in the stomach and knocking it to the ground. Vanessa growled as the Keychimp smiled and bounced from foot to foot as her points went down a fraction. "Alright Keychimp now while its down use swift!" May ordered a smiled painted across her face.

Keychimp turned to face the fallen ghost pokemon and opened a palm right in front of it. In less then a second golden stars came flying out of Keychimps hand hitting Dusknoir with perfect accuracy causing a small explosion. The explosion brought up dust around Keychimp and Dusknoir so it made it impossible to see. May waited patiently for the dust to settle but before the dust could move aside Keychimp was sent flying with a loud scream. Keychimp flew back so far that it hit the side of the arena with a loud thud.

"Keychimp! No!" May shrieked as she watched her pokemon fall to the ground, twitching in pain. The dust finally disappeared to show that Dusknoir had hit the small pokemon with shadow punch.

"Oh no! Is our little buddy down for the count?" Julian said looking in the small pokemons direction as it lay sprawled out on the ground.

* * *

"No….c'mon May!" Riley said as she watched the screen intently. Some other coordinators who stuck around to watch the final battle stared at the screen as well feeling entranced by this battle.

* * *

"Aw no!" Diandra screamed jumping out of her seat. "That Dusknoir is such a jerk!"

"Just like its trainer." Drew muttered staring at Vanessa as she laughed evilly at the fallen Keychimp. He then directed his attention to May who looked absolutely concerned about Keychimp more then winning the battle itself.

* * *

"Keychimp…..are you okay?" May asked as she crutched her way over to the pokemon and kneeled near it. The monkey didn't move for a second making May worry even more.

"I guess this battle goes to-"

"KEYCHIMP!" The small pokemon shrieked cutting Julian off. The sound of the shrieked was so loud that people had to cover their ears and May was pushed away from the pokemon due to the intense volume. Once the high pitched sound passed everyone stared in awe as Keychimp got up weakly, wincing every now and then. A moment of silence passed and then the audience erupted into a loud applause. Keychimp smiled as did May.

"What an amazing recovery!" Julian said sounding astounded. "Looks like that little guy has more guts than any other little sound pokemon I've ever met and it learned screech, but with the clock down to a minute and Vanessa at a strong lead how will May and Keychimp come out on top?"

"Less then a minute….Keychimp are you ready to give 'em the old one two?" May asked. Keychimp nodded then made a flip towards Dusknoir that let out a low growl.

"Oh please! You're gonna need a miracle." Vanessa snapped glaring at her opponent.

"Then I'll make one! Keychimp use zap conon!" May ordered pointing directly at Dusknoir. Vanessa snorted.

"Yea, that'll work." She commented sarcastically. "Dusknoir, use shadow sneak."

"Of course it will!" May said quietly as she smiled at her small sound pokemon. "Keychimp listen carefully then strike." May said softly so that nobody else but the small pokemon could hear. Keychimp nodded narrowing its eyes as its big ears twitched as it picked up sounds.

A few seconds passed and Keychimp's ears stopped twitching and its eyes snapped open all the way as it fired a zap canon directly in front of it. The sparking ball of energy definitely hit something causing another explosion that picked up dust again blocking the view of what happened. Keychimp jumped into the cloud of smoke and the loud screech that it had released before rang through the entire arena. A stream of turquoise sound waves could be seen showing that the attack was much stronger then the first time it used it. Riley even had to cover her ears in the back room.

The sound waves moved the dust and soon you could see a streak of darkness go flying up to the ceiling of the arena, hit it with a loud thud, then come hurtling down to the earthen ground with an even louder crash. The crash caused dust again as soon as the buzzer sounded signaling the end of the battle. Everyone looked at the cloud of dust anxiously but soon a smile spread on many faces as Keychimp jumped out the cloud of dust and onto May's shoulder.

"Looks like Keychimp came out of this okay….but what became of Dusknoir?" Julian asked. The dust finally settled answering her question completely. Dusknoir lay passed out in a small crater that was in the shape of its body with a swirl in its lone red eye. Vanessa gawked at her unconscious pokemon as three 'X's appeared on all three judges score boards.

"What!!!!" She shrieked stamping her foot and clutching her fists. "That's impossible! That monkey cheated or something."

"I'm sorry Vanessa but you are not our Lackworth city contest winner. Now would you please exit the arena?" Julian said sternly. Vanessa glared at her then May before returning her Dusknoir and leaving while grumbling under her breathe. "Well let's give it up for May and Keychimp who will be going up against Riley and Medicham in the final battle!"

The applause came with as much strength as ever. May waved to the crowed happily and Keychimp blew a few kisses cutely and they both threw in a peace sign. Some of May's Hair had gotten into her face during the battle so she pushed it back, gently brushing a hand over the scarlet rose behind her ear. Her bright grin softened then she looked for Drew in the crowd, once she finally located him she smile happily and waved at him before giving him a thumbs up.

* * *

"Looks like Drew was right Ray." Diandra said smirking. "May came through magnificently." She added.

"Whatever." Ray said slumping in his seat and flipping his hair. "After that battle I wonder how Riley is gonna take her on." Diandra nodded in agreement.

Drew didn't pay attention to them he just smiled softly as May and Keychimp took their bow. He then noticed that May locked her gaze onto him and waved before giving him a thumbs up. He rolled his eyes before nodding his head in recognition of the gesture. She beamed then continued to take in her applause. _'That girl is too perfect…'_ Drew thought as he released a sigh and waited for the final battle.

* * *

"Well let's get Riley out here and get this show on the road!" Julian said twirling on one foot and raising her hands for the applause to continue. Riley soon came jogging out smiling and waving. She smiled at May who smiled right back. "Five minutes on the clock……and lets GO!!!!"

"Okay Medicham, lets get this party started!" Riley called out as she tossed her pokeball which was at standby. Medicham came out and immediately go into its fighting pose.

"Okay Keychimp take the stage!" May said just like before. Keychimp launched from her shoulder and landed in front of Medicham but they still had some distance between them, and the small pokemon got into its own fight pose.

"Medicham use mega punch!" Riley ordered. Medicham began to charge at Keychimp with a fist drawn back ready to hit its target.

"Keychimp counter that with iron tail!" Keychimp did as it was told and its slim tail began to glow a bright white. Just as Medicham was about to land its punch Keychimp turned letting the fist impact into its tail which was strengthened by the iron tail so they were both sent back and they both lost the same amount of points.

"That's okay Medicham, use psy-beam!" Medicham brought its hand together prayer style and moved its head side to side before a rainbow multi-colored beam came hurdling towards Keychimp from the three dots on its head.

"Quick Keychimp-" Before May could continue her order the psy-beam hit Keychimp directly sending it flying back. The small pokemon landed on its stomach and after a few seconds of laying there breathing harshly Keychimp got up making Riley loose points. It had a smile on its face due to the fact that its musical and sound half was immune to psychic attacks like that. "Nice, now Keychimp use swift!"

"Medicham you use swift as well." Dozens of stars went flying into each other at high speed and once they impacted sparkles fell to the ground, setting a beautiful display that was responded to with small applause and gasps. Both Riley and May smiled despite the fact that both their points went down with May now in the lead. "Now Medicham use shadow ball!"

Medicham nodded then brought its hands together only to let them separate as the shadow ball began to form at an alarming rate. May grit her teeth as she tried to figure out a way to evade this oncoming attack. Her eyes widened as the most obvious solution came to her.

"Keychimp as soon as that shadow ball it released use screech!" May ordered; Keychimp nodded giving a small sound in understanding. Right after May's instructions were given the shadow ball came flying at the small pokemon and just as it was told it took in a breathe then released the dangerous attack known as screech. The sound waves were exposed again signaling its strength, but the waves had no color showing the attack was weaker then before and the waves of high pitched sound came in contact with the shadow ball and pushed it back at an even faster speed then it came.

The shadow ball hit Medicham directly in the gut knocking the wind out of it then it was hit by the screech which sent it flying and brought its strength down. Medicham hit the wall of the arena and fell to the ground with a soft thump but the worried look on Riley's face never came as Medicham got up with its small amount of strength that it had left.

"Neither of these pokemon wants to give up! I wonder who will get that ribbon!" Julian said as she watched the battle with an interested smiled plastered onto her face.

"Didn't get me yet May." Riley said with a smirk. May smiled glaring at her opponent playfully. "Now Medicham use seismic toss!" she instructed. May grinned.

"Sorry Riley but not even you will stand in my way." She said clutching her crutches tightly with excitement. "Keychimp I want you to use screech one more time and really send Medicham flying!"

"Keychimp!" the small pokemon said with a nod and a peace sign. May nodded as well as she watched Medicham charge at Keychimp getting ready to grab the small pokemon. Medicham was only centimeters away when Keychimp jumped out of the way and turned around in mid air. Everything seemed to slow down as Medicham was facing in May's direction and Keychimp was in the air due to its jump facing Medicham's back.

Keychimp brought its head back before releasing the turquoise sound waves right into Medicham's back, digging the psychic type into the ground and pushing it across the field. Once the long and loud attack came to an end, Medicham laid on the ground wincing from the pain. It attempted to get up only to fall back down in exhaustion. Those hated three X's appeared and May grinned while Riley just smiled.

"You did good Medicham." She said returning it to its pokeball for a good and long well deserved rest.

"And the winner of the Lackworth city contest is May Maple and her Keychimp!" Julian announced with a bright smile. May and Keychimp's picture appeared on the large screen and the crowd broke into a wave of applause. The screams were loud but couldn't hold a thing to Keychimp's screech attack. Keychimp jumped up and down happily and chimed its name over and over happily. It ran over to May and latched itself to May's good leg. May giggled as she crutched her way to center stage to accept her ribbon.

"Well that wasn't actually sending them flying but we won anyways." May said as Keychimp nodded in agreement and made it's was to her shoulder.

"Congrats on your win May!" Julian said as she handed her a blue lace ribbon that had a gold sun in the center. She also gave a matching one to Keychimp who stuck it on its forehead making it all the cuter with its naïve actions. May took her bow then made her way off stage.

"That was a great battle!" Riley said coming up next to her with Diandra and Ray. May smiled.

"Thanks, your Medicham was pretty determined. I thought you had me for a second there." May said.

"Yea I did to….but I guess I was thinking too much of myself. I mean you're a top coordinator and I'm a rookie." Riley said pouting a bit. May put a hand on the girls shoulder and smiled softly.

"Don't worry, just keep training and I promise you the next time we meet we'll have another battle." May reassured. Riley smiled brightly.

"I can't wait and I'll make sure to train until that day comes!" Riley said clutching a fist and pumping it into the air enthusiastically.

"Well now that that's over, I better leave." Ray inserted shoving his hands into his pockets. "It was a real pleasure seeing you perform May." Ray said. May smiled in thanks. He then turned to Riley with a sly smile painted across his face. "Looks like you lost yet another contest, good job." Riley glared at him and flushed in anger.

"I tried my best! May even said I did well!" She snapped placing her hands on her hips.

"She was right… you were good," He said producing a pink lily from his pocket. Riley blinked in surprise before snatching the flower happily. "for a rookie." He added flipping his hair with a jerk of his head. Riley stared at him blankly. "By the way that one is for Medicham, see ya around." He said as he made a stride for the door.

"This feels like a déjà vu….it sorta reminds me of…"

"Hey May." Drew said coming up next to her and taking her hand. She jumped and a shivered at the contact.

"Drew!" She shrieked blushing a new shade of red. "Where were you?"

"I was here. Congrats on the win…even though it was pretty obvious." He said with a smirk. Riley glared at him.

"Well we better get going now." Diandra said with a sweet smile. "We hope to see you again soon."

"And I can't wait until we battle again May!" Riley added as Diandra began to push her towards the door. "BYE!"

"Well that was fun." May said with a bright smile as she raised her arms but one stayed down because Drew still had a grip on it and it was a good thing too because when she let go of her crutch to raise the other hand she lost balance and nearly fell. "I can not get used to this…" She grumbled as Drew held her hand to support her as she tried to gain her balance back with her crutch.

"Well you better, and you don't have to worry cause I'm here for you." He said with a soft smile.

"Thanks Drew. You are such a good friend……slash rival." She said with a half smile of her own. She lifted herself off the ground slightly with the help of her crutches and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. They both blushed a deep scarlet and he turned his head away from her.

"W-We better get going, we do leave tomorrow." He said rushing to the door.

"TOMORROW!!!!!?????" She yelled as she tried her best to keep up but it's pretty hard when you're on crutches. "DREW!!!!!!!!"

**Yay there was fluffy-ness in this chappie**

**May: …….I have no comment……..**

**Drew: ………….Ditto……………..**

**Me: Hehehehe that's so cute! Well please review.**


	14. Left, Right, Hobble

**Over 120 reviews….gosh I didn't know you all liked this story so much…..**

**May: It's an awesome story!**

**Drew: Meh….it can get interesting at some points.**

**Me: Wow….a positive reaction……it's the end of the world!!!!!**

**May: To the underground bunker!!!!!!**

**Drew: Wha…..?**

**Me: I do not own pokemon!**

**Left, Right, Hobble**

May sat on her pull out bed with her pokemon egg on her lap. Using the cloth in her hand she shined the egg while humming a cheerful tune. Drew was currently walking to and fro around the hotel room as he packed up his and May's stuff. Since May was…incapacitated Drew was in charge of packing not just his belongings but hers as well. May had said he owed her for nearly running off without her earlier anyways.

Keychimp laid sprawled out on the bed completely worn out from the intense work it had done at the day's earlier events. The small pokemon deserved a nice long rest after coming out on top with a very successful and astounding victory at its very first contest. Roselia, of course, occupied herself by jumping and literally destroying Drew's bed.

"Drew…..do you think you can figure out what pokemon will hatch from my egg." May asked tilting her head as she examined the egg. Drew dropped what he was doing and stared at the egg as well.

"I don't know….didn't your brother say that Professor Birch couldn't figure out what it was anyways?" Drew responded as he zipped shut his backpack.

"Well yea…" May trailed off. "But you supposedly know _everything_." She said using air quotes as she dragged on the word 'everything'. Drew gave her a blank stare before returning to what he was doing. "You are the _great_ and _awesome _Drew." She added laughing lightly.

"May," He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Do me a favor and shut up." May looked shocked for a second but then stuck her tongue out at his back and rolled her eyes.

"Who put a Beedrill in your pants?" She muttered as she continued to shine her egg.

"You know once that egg hatches your gonna have to send one of your pokemon home." Drew said suddenly. May nodded in agreement.

"I don't intend on keeping all my pokemon throughout my journey…..I'm not just here for new contests but for new pokemon as well." She responded setting the egg in its case and falling back into her bed. She turned her head and glanced at the clock to take note that it was 9:30. "I'm gonna go to sleep…." May said as she picked up her night clothes and hobbled to the bathroom without her crutches. Once she came back out her hair was in a high ponytail and she was wearing powder green Ralts pajamas. By the time she was out of the bathroom Drew was collapsed on his bed sleeping soundly.

He looked like an innocent child as May noticed him gripping onto Roselia who must have also collapsed from jumping like a maniac. May smiled softly and pulled the covers over him before shutting off the light on the nightstand that illuminated the room. She got into bed herself and went to bed quickly while saying a silent prayer for good travels and a quick goodnight to Drew.

* * *

The light poured through the wide open window hitting May directly on the face. She cringed and pulled the covers over her head and groaned softly. The covers jerked from her grip and were tossed aside. May curled up into a ball as the cold air of the room hit her bare skin that was not shielded by her pajamas.

"…Ugh….five more minutes…." She groaned, rolling over and covering her eyes with her hands.

"C'mon on sleeping beauty, we're loosing daylight." Drew said nudging her shoulder. May groaned again before rolling over one more time making her fall off the bed with a thud onto the white rugged floor.

"Ughmmm!" She whimpered into the floor due to the fact she fell face first. She could hear Drew's taunting laughter and made a note to whack him later on. She pushed herself up so that she was in a push up position and sat herself on the bed. She glanced at the clock and her eyes widened.

"DREW!!!!" She cried falling over in the bed and throwing her arms up. "Its 5 in the morning! Are you crazy!?" May whined slapping her forehead. Drew just shrugged as he pulled a black t-shirt with a green pokeball in the center over his head.

"I always get up this early when I know I'm gonna start traveling again." He stated pulling on some tan skater shorts over his Roselia boxers then slipping on some black and green striped vans. May shook her head in disbelief.

"You are so impossible." She muttered while pulling her hair out of its ponytail and running a hand through the brunette locks. Drew smirked at her.

"Whatever suits your tastes." He retorted in a nonchalant manner. May's face changed to a light shade of pink. "Now get up and get dressed; we're outta here." He said throwing her bag at her face. She let out one last groan before trudging to the bathroom with a gimp. Keychimp fell off the bed but still managed to stay asleep.

* * *

May was fully dressed and ready to go in an…..hour and a half. It was now 6:30 and Drew looked impatient. May was fully dressed but due to the fact that someone wouldn't wait, her hair was wet and squiggly. She pulled it up into a ponytail and set Keychimp on her shoulder. The small pokemon was still fatigued so it fell back asleep, gripping onto its trainer so it wouldn't fall. May's face was long with tiredness and Roselia just stood there bored, already used to her trainer's early awakenings.

"Ready to go?" Drew asked gesturing towards the door. May simply looked at him, nodded and yawned following him out the door using her crutches.

"Next we're going to Sikio city for then next contest but to get there we have to make a stop in Mirokarosu town." Drew explained as they exited the elevator on the first floor. May looked at him strangely.

"What does Mirokarosu mean?" She asked scrunching her face up in confusion as Drew checked out of the hotel. Drew shrugged.

"Its old language." He said as they exited the hotel. "I don't understand it."

"Didn't expect you to." She muttered rolling her eyes at him before snickering quietly at her own comment. Drew stopped mid stride and glared at her.

"What was that cripple?" He asked as a mean smirk formed on his face. May gaped at him and he began to walk again.

"Drew you are so mean!" She cried as she crutch faster to catch up with him. Drew shrugged with nonchalance.

"Eh, I try my best." May rolled her eyes and they continued to walk. She had her backpack on her back and Keychimp sat on top the backpack while keeping its arms wrapped around May's neck for support as it continued to snooze. Drew held May's egg for her due to the fact that her hands were already occupied with her crutches.

* * *

They got to the route that led out of Lackworth city which was route 26. The sun was just beginning to rise higher above the horizon. May stared at the glowing orange ball of light then looked to Drew.

"I thought you said we were loosing daylight! The sun isn't even fully up yet!" May whined. Drew simply flicked his hair and smirked.

"We were loosing daylight; the daylight that was soon to come." He said. May raised an eyebrow in question and was about to retort when she just gave up knowing that he would simply come up with a witty remark to make her look bad.

After a while May started to count the pokemon she saw to pass the time and keep her mind off the awkward silence that hung over her and Drew. She was never a girl about silence…she was more of the yell what you feel and talk type of person. It was getting annoying just to hear the clank of her crutches with every….hobble she took.

"Drew, I'm really bored." May finally said. Drew glanced back at her. "Can you at least try to spark a conversation?" She asked.

"Sorry…guess I'm so used to it being just me that I forgot you were still here." He said with his classic smirk. May sweat dropped. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well……." She trailed off searching her mind for a topic. "You're usually all bottled up and uptight and we never actually had a good amount of time to get to know things about each other more without an interruption so why don't we do that! I'll go first! I-"

"Your full name is Maybelle Victoria Maple. Your home town is Petalburg, Hoenn. You have a little brother named Max Maple, your mother's name is Caroline Maple and your fathers name is Norman Maple also known as the Petalburg gym leader. You competed in the Hoenn Grand Festival and came in the top six, you competed in the Kanto Grand Festival and got to the final battle, then you pursued to go to Airi where you won your first ribbon cup then you went to Martex and Lanix where you came in second two more times. Your favorite color is red, your favorite flower is roses, your favorite dish is ramen, your favorite type of pokemon are fire and normal and your very first pokemon was Torchic. At one point you had a pokemon phobia and your birthday is May 16th. Your pokemon are Blaziken, Milotic, Venusaur, Snorlax, Beautifly, Gardevior, Delcatty, Blastoise, Flygon, Espeon, and Keychimp." He said.

May stopped walking and stared at him awe struck. Half the stuff he just said, she had never told him before.

"What are you!? A Stalker!?" She shrieked staring at him as if he had grown an extra head. Drew flicked his bang and shook his head.

"I just do my research on my competition." He stated in a matter of fact manner. May shook her head in disbelief.

"Didn't know you were that interested in me." She said with a smirk of her own. Drew laughed lightly.

"Okay May lets not jump to ridiculous conclusions." He retorted. May stuck her tongue at him just as she had done the day before.

"Well I guess I have some learnin to do about you so let's start with basics……What's your favorite color?"

"Green."

"Of course" May breathed quietly to herself. "What's your favorite food, pokemon type, flower and what was your first pokemon?" She asked.

"Rice, grass, roses, and my first pokemon was Surskit which evolved into Masquerain." He sighed adjusting his backpack without having to set down the egg.

"No way!!!!" May shrieked. "I thought Roselia was your first pokemon!" Drew shook his head 'no'.

"Roselia was the first pokemon I ever caught…..she was an evil little thing back then." Drew said narrowing his eyes at the rose pokemon who smiled innocently.

"Aw Roselia is so nice though!" May cooed as she shot a smile at the rose pokemon who smiled in return.

"Nope…..she was pure evil…..she stole my pokeballs and hid them in a Beedrill's nest, she destroyed my sleeping bag with razor leaf and she knocked me out with sleep powder so I missed a contest." Drew said counting all the unfortunate events Roselia had caused him problems as a kid on his fingers while still managing to keep hold of the egg. "So one day I decided that I would battle her to put her in her place and I didn't just leave her knocked out, I captured her."

"Roselia Rosel!" (And look what I did to you now!) Roselia said throwing her roses up for emphasis. Drew rolled his eyes and May just hobbled along clueless due to the fact that she couldn't really understand due to the fact that she wasn't paying attention.

"Well what's your full name?" May finally asked.

"Andrew Benjamin Hayden." May nodded.

"Interesting…" She said.

"And thank the heavens it doesn't sound as bad as Maybelle Victoria…..who names their child Maybelle anyways?" May glared at him as her face flushed in anger.

"Maybelle is a very pretty name! It has the word beautiful in it too!" May yelled in defense for herself.

"Well then the name doesn't suit you." He said with a shrug. May's eye twitched as she reached her boiling point.

"What are you trying to say!?" She exclaimed, her voice cracking a bit. Drew smirked in a satisfied manner.

"I'm not saying anything……Maybelle."

"No I think you're trying to say something! If you want to start something it will not end with you still breathing!!!" She threatened. Drew sweat dropped and didn't respond.

After a while of silence Drew spoke up again. "I'm sorry……Mary Anne."

"DREW!!!!"

**All done! Next chapter will be more enjoyable….I think.**

**May: I hope so.**

**Drew: Nothing you do is enjoyable for me.**

**Me: So much love…..**

**May: Please Review!**

**Me: Okay all together!**

**Me, May and Drew: Happy Thanksgiving. (Drew: I have nothing to be thankful for cuz I'm stuck with this maniac. Me: Fine no turkey for you!)**


	15. Blaze and Mirokarosu

**Here is Chapter 15 can I get a witness!?**

**Drew: No….**

**Me: I love you too Drewy bear.**

**Drew: Uh…..**

**May: Rolyn does not own pokemon!**

**Me: Yes if I did then there would be loads of contestshipping and my love for Drew would prevail!**

**Blaze and Mirokarosu**

May sat on a log by the fire she had just created on the side of route 26 while Drew put up the tent and set up the sleeping bags. It had been two days since they had left Lackworth and with each passing day the sun had been getting brighter and higher in the sky. The heat was bearable but it seemed abnormal because the sun would only do this in the summer in Champix and it was mid-spring. May gazed at the flames unconsciously bouncing Keychimp in her lap while it giggled happily like a baby.

The sun was just setting and the sky was turning purple at a rapid rate but the temperature still remained humid and high.

"Ugh what is up with this night heat!?" May complained stopping her bouncing to Keychimps disappointment. Drew glanced at her but just returned to setting up camp.

"Its no big deal May…..it's probably the night of the blaze or something." Drew said simply while looking over his work before nodding in a satisfied manner. May's face twisted in confusion as Drew sat next to her.

"Night of the blaze?" She repeated tilting her head childishly (and cutely to Drew) in question.

"Yea…it only happens here in Champix. The sun gets really bright and when the full moon comes to block it out you can see the corona of the sun around the moon…it is usually used to give fire pokemon power." May's face lit up instantly at the mention of fire pokemon. She went into her fanny pack and one pokeball emerged. "What are you doing?" He asked looking at her.

"I'm gonna give Blaziken some power!" She said tossing the pokeball into the air. A white light emerged and formed into the figure of a tall pokemon. The white light disappeared and Blaziken's wrists and feet were set aflame instantly. May watched happily as her faithful and first pokemon released a forceful cry. "Hey Blaziken, tonight is a very special night! The moon is gonna give you power instead of taking it away."

Blaziken smiled and nodded. May grinned and glanced at Drew who was shaking his head. Her grin turned into a pout.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"The affects only work for a maximum of one night." He explained exposing the flaw in May's plan. May's pout turned into a full blown frown but she soon shook it off.

"Well the increase in power will make Blaziken feel good for a little while, that's all that matters." She said happily while Blaziken hopped from tree to tree just for the heck of doing it. Keychimp smiled and jumped from May's lap. "AH! Keychimp get back here!" May ordered.

Keychimp ignored her and jumped….but not a normal jump. It jumped with the power, accuracy and precision of Blaziken…..well not as strong as Blazekin but the same way. Keychimp followed the tall fighting pokemon from tree to tree as if trying to catch the older pokemon in an extreme game of tag.

"May I think Keychimp learned agility." Drew said. May smiled happily.

"Alright Keychimp!" She praised clapping in approval as her two pokemon hopped up and down from tree to tree.

"Keychimp is a little fire cracker…..but its pretty obvious that screech is its greatest and strongest attack due to the fact that it's a sound pokemon." Drew said watching Keychimp play. May nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad that I was able to add him to my team!" She said smiling brightly as she watched the two pokemon play with each other.

* * *

"UGH!!!" May groaned as she bent over to scratched at her ankle only to be reminded of the fact that the leg was covered by a splint that had been wrapped multiple times. Keychimp jumped from her shoulder and looked up at her in concern with its big bright eyes. "I'm okay Keychimp." She said hiding any signs of annoyance with a smile.

Keychimp retook its position on her shoulder as she began to crutch; a bit faster than normal due to the fact that Drew was walking off without her again. By noon they would be sure to reach Mirokarosu town. They were making great progress….for the fact that May was walking twice as slow as normal. She curses Vanessa even though it wasn't necessarily the girls fault for May's injury……Vanessa was just so……Vanessa.

"Drew what time is it and how much longer until we get to Mirokarosu?" May asked sighing in the process and hunching in a bored, tired manner.

"It's about half past ten and we're just about there….we only have about one more mile to go." He responded not even turning to look at her. May let out another sigh as they trudged on. Traveling with Drew was exactly like traveling alone; silent and boring.

"Drew….I never got to finish asking my questions from the other day." May said hoping this would bring up conversation.

"I guess you didn't but I thought that your miniscule mind would have forgotten by now." He retorted. Even though he wasn't facing her, May knew that he was pulling off one of his classic smug smirks and if his hands weren't occupied with May's egg he would indeed flick his hair in his normal arrogant fashion. She held back the erg to drop her crutches and tackle him due to the fact it would cause her a good amount of pain as well as him, and instead she released a sigh through he nose.

"What's your parents name and do you have any siblings?" She growled simply. Drew pouted. He was expecting her to retort with a childish remark but the anger in her voice would have to suffice.

"My mom's name is Andy and my fathers name is Drake and I have an older sister named Roslyn." He responded simply. May took the information in and then a thought crossed her mind and she giggled. "What's so funny?" He asked looking at the brunette over his shoulder.

"You're the baby of the family…" She giggled. Drew rolled his eyes but blushed a slight tint. He has always been called the baby ever since he was born due to the fact that Roslyn was five years older then him.

"I rather be the youngest then the oldest cause all those mistakes your parents had with you were corrected when they had Max and that's why he turned out so smart." He said simply letting a smirk tug at his lips. He glanced over his shoulder at her again to see her fuming with anger. Her face was such an intense red that it wouldn't surprise him if she actually started smoking.

"You no good jerk!" She snapped. Drew just shrugged.

"Your insults have no meaning to me." He sighed smiling at the frustration she must be feeling. Making May angry was practically his meaning in life; it was his drug. He loved doing it and he could never quite even if he tried.

"Whatever!" She snapped back.

"Keychimp!" The small pokemon resting on her shoulder added in crossing its small arms and turning its head so that its small nose was pointed high in the air. May giggled lightly at the cute gesture.

There was an awkward silence between the two coordinators and May took this time to think about something. _Andy_ and _Drake_ something about the two names sparked something in her mind……

"HEY!" Her sudden outburst made both Roselia and Drew jump. The jerk made Drew loosen his grip on the egg and it slipped but on pure reflex he was able to regain procession of the egg before it hit the hard ground. "I just realized something." May said with a huge proud grin on her face.

"What was such a discovery that you had to nearly scream out and make me kill your egg?!" Drew snapped a little frustrated by the fact that he really did nearly kill an un-hatched pokemon egg.

"Well your full name is Andrew and your mom's name is Andy and your dads name is Drake…."

"So!?" Drew exclaimed.

"Well the first four letters in your name is A-N-D-R and the first two letters of your parent's names are A-N and D-R!" May said smiling even wider. Drew's eye twitched and he nearly fell over due to the irrelevance of such a finding.

"May…." He said in a low tone.

"What?" She retorted with a very chipper and happy tone.

"What in Celebi's name does that have to do with _anything_?" May stood there and thought for a second but in the end she just shrugged still grinning. Drew released a sigh and tried to hold in his impatience.

'_Calm down...you like her so just focus on that...wait...WHAT!?'_

* * *

"Look Drew! I can see the town!" May said pointing into the distance while still keeping her balance. Drew rolled his eyes.

"Duh. I can see it too. However thank you for pointing out the obvious." He said sarcastically while taking one hand away from the egg to flick his hair; he should have thought to do that sooner.

"You never have anything nice to say, do you?" She asked as they began moving again.

"Depends on who I'm talking to….and since I'm talking to a nit wit I can't exactly be as sweet as sugar and honey."

"Who are you calling nit wit you egotistical, arrogant, conceded, self centered jerk?!" She snapped glaring at him. Drew's gaze lowered.

"Is that seriously what you see me as?" He asked looking at her in the eyes. The raging anger that was in her then instantly extinguished once she gained eye contact with him….did he actually felt hurt?

"Well…..sometimes……but not all the time!" She said quickly smiling sheepishly. "I mean we're friends and friends call each other names and tease, that just goes to show what a strong relationship we share."

"Oh in that case you are a moronic idiot with no talent what-so-ever and you have no chance in life….see what good friends we are?"

"Ehehehehehe…." May laughed sarcastically feeling slightly hurt. "Uh yea…"

They finally approached the city and once they entered it they were nearly blinded. The entire city was nearly completely white. May gazed in awe while Drew just felt annoyed by the bland, blinding plain color. They were going to head to the Pokemon center first due to the fact that Mirokarosu had no hotels because of its small size and their pokemon wouldn't die if they received a simple check up while they were there.

One thing that stood out the most and seemed to look like the most beautiful and expensive thing in the city was a large statue in the town square. It was a pearl statue of a _Milotic_.

"What a beautiful statue…" May breathed gazing at the statue with bright admiring eyes. Keychimp also stared at the structure in the exact same way. "Don't you think its beautiful Drew?" She asked glancing at her friend.

"I guess but I really don't see the point of a pearl statue of a Milotic to be in the center of such a small town." He responded with a shrug.

"That's cause you don't know the significance of such a pokemon in this 'small town'." A feminine voice inserted. The two coordinators spun around to come face to face with a girl about four years older then them both making her about 20. She had short silky red hair that faded to blue until at the tips. Her eyes were a piercing amber color and she sported a basic red t-shirt that showed off much of her midriff, tan swimming goggles with blue lenses rested on her head and baggy jeans that completely covered her feet.

"Who are you?" Drew asked in his normal smug tone. May glared at him and elbowed him in the side making him wince.

"What my friend meant to say is that I'm May Maple and he's Drew Hayden. We're both coordinators on our way to Sikio city, what's your name?" May said with such manners and politeness that Drew could never achieve. The girl smiled sweetly and extended her blue gloved hand.

"My name Venus de Milo." The girl said. May took hands with her and they shook . "Welcome to Mirokarosu."

"Thank you!" May said with optimism dripping from her voice. Drew smiled slightly at her childish cheerful attitude. "This statue in this town is so beautiful."

"Yea…it is." Venus said looking up at the statue and smiling softly. "I was only five when it was carved from the greatest and strongest pearl that exists on our beaches."

"This town has a beach!?" May squealed nearly losing her balance. Venus nodded.

"The beach is a very important reminder…..that is where Mirokarosu emerged from…" Venus said smiling softly.

"What does Marokarosu mean?" Drew asked inserting himself.

"It's old folk language for Milotic." Venus explained. "This town wasn't called Mirokarosu a while back…..it was originally named Pearl town…obviously for its great abundance in marvelous strong pearl but…..a while back there was a horrible drought and the waters from the oceans were never safe to drink due to the poison that the coral reefs gave off so we spiraled into the greatest water deprivation that Champix has ever seen. However on day a pokemon; a Milotic, came and used every water attack it knew until the town was flourished with water once again. The Milotic that saved the town died saving it and back then we called that Milotic by its old name….."

"Wow…" May breathed looking up at the pearl statue again.

"We honored that Milotic with this statue and I dedicated my life to all Milotic's. I have a cavern on the beach where Milotic come to train….gain strength…..or just to relax but most of the Milotic in the cavern are extremely strong and they are wild pokemon." Venus said.

"That's so cool! I have a Milotic!" May said tossing a pokeball into the air and letting it open to release her Milotic who came out with a yawn. "I captured her in the Airi region….she only has three attacks learned though." May said muttering the last part. Drew chuckled at that obviously finding the fact pathetic and she glared at him harshly.

Venus looked over at May's Milotic; examining it and inspecting it. She shook her head slightly then looked to May.

"This Milotic wouldn't last a day in my cavern." Venus said in a smug tone. May's eye twitched and she flushed in frustration. "She's way too weak."

"What!?" May shrieked. "Me and Milotic have awesome strength….she got me a pretty good score in the grand festival!"

"That was all show." Venus muttered shaking her head. "Milotic's can show off so easily by that fact that they are so beautiful and they perform attacks for the beauty of it but a true Milotic knows how to show off both image and strength and they definitely have more than three attacks."

"I bet Milotic could last in that cavern!" May defended proudly. "Wouldn't you girl?" May asked turning to her Milotic only to see it sleeping on the edge of the statue. May sweat dropped and Drew laughed lightly under his breathe.

"Hey May, I'll give you a chance to prove yourself…..I'll take Milotic with me to the cavern for the day and by tomorrow we'll determine how strong she is." Venus said with a smile. May contemplated over this for a minute but then smiled as well.

"Sounds like a plan!" She said enthusiastically.

May returned Milotic to its pokeball and looked at it before handing it over to Venus.

"Meet me on the beach tomorrow morning at ten, and don't worry, Milotic is in great hands." May nodded then Venus walked away tucking Milotics pokeball into her pocket.

**All done!**

**May: Can we trust this Venus girl?**

**Me: Course we can.**

**May: okay!**

**Drew Please-**

**Me: No Drewy bear say it right!**

**Drew: Ugh…**_**pweez **_**review.**

**Me: There you go!**


	16. Saying Goodbye

**I'm so excited about Christmas! I might get a laptop and that means more updates!**

**Drew: Goody.**

**May: Good for you.**

**Me: Well all you people must have been waitin for this chapter so here I go. Disclaimer please!**

**May: Rolyn does not own**

**Saying Goodbye**

That night May and Drew rented a room at the pokemon center and again May was admiring her egg as she shined it. She really had nothing better to do since she was inactive due to her injury. Drew was shining his pokeballs and an awkward silence that seemed unbearable hung over the two. May kept searching through her mind for things to say but it seemed that every topic that came across her mind seemed too stupid to be recognized.

It wasn't just the fact that May wanted to avoid getting insulted by Drew if she actually did say something stupid, it was about what he thought of her. She wanted to make herself look as appealing as possible; she didn't want to be that naïve girl that stumbled on her words in an argument and lost her balance easily.

However May didn't know that those little traits that she wanted to be rid of, but seemed attached to her, were the traits that had drawn Drew to her every time, that and the fact that her sweet and caring nature was so pure and kept people coming back for more not to mention she was rather pretty.

"How do you think Milotic is doing?" Drew asked suddenly breaking through the silence. May actually felt relieved and surprised that he was the first to speak up.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. She may be a strong and beautiful pokemon but she's rather lazy and doesn't exactly agree with training." May stated simply while putting the glass case over the egg carefully.

"Maybe Venus was right." Drew said with a shrug. May gave him a questioning look.

"Right about what?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Milotic is rather weak maybe it won't last in the cavern. Are you sure that sending it there was the best choice?"

"I have complete faith in her! She may be a beat weak but she's been there for me so I can't lose faith in her now!" May practically yelled. "I'm gonna head to bed now, goodnight." She said before lifting her legs into bed and snuggling under the covers. In a matter of minutes she was asleep.

* * *

The two coordinators checked out of the town's pokemon center and headed to the beach. The weather was perfect. The sun wasn't as warm as it was a few days ago and there was a gentle breeze. The sand of the beach was white, reflecting the light of the sun. Drew and May decided to walk on it barefoot…well one of May's feet were bare.

"I don't see a cavern around here." Drew said scanning over the beach with every few steps. May did the same and came up with the same results: nothing.

"Oh my gosh! What if Venus lied and really stole my Milotic!" May exclaimed in panic. Keychimp copied its trainer's actions and began to panic as well.

"May! Drew!" The two teens looked in the direction of the call to see Venus in a red tankini and blue surf shorts. She was dripping wet so it was obvious that she was in the water. Next to her was a rather large Milotic that had a dead serious look on its face. May let out a sigh of relief and crutched over to the young adult.

"Hey Venus, we were just looking for the cavern." May said happily. "Is this your Milotic?" Venus nodded and patted the oversized serpent.

"This is Milo, Milo this is May and Drew." Venus said. The Milotic nodded in recognition and Venus continued to smile. "Well let's get a move on." Venus said as she and her Milotic went down the beach. May and Drew followed close behind.

They came to a cave made all out of black rock. Venus led them into the darkness of the dripping cave and to make sure May didn't get lost Drew kept a grip on her shirt and leashed her along like a dog; not as romantic as holding her hand but she had crutches to hold.

After a while the cave came to an end but a black rock wall with carvings of Milotics in it came into view due to the help of fire lit lamps. There was a medium sized hole in the wall with a Milotic wrapping around it.

"Hey…how do we get in? There's no knob or anything." Drew stated in a matter of-fact-tone. May had to agree there really didn't look like there was any way to enter.

"Only a Milotic with true strength can open this door." Venus informed them. "Milo, aqua jet!" She ordered. Milo reared its head before releasing a strong shot of water directly at the medium sized hole in the wall. You could see the stream of water travel through the Milotic carvings until it reached the top of the rock wall. The sound of breaking rock filled the cave and the wall went up.

There, before them, was a cavern with pure crystal water that flowed from a tall waterfall that reached the top of the cavern and all sorts of rock carvings all dedicated to the beautiful water serpents. The top of the cavern remained open revealing the shining sun over head and illuminating the beautiful cavern. At least two dozen Milotic took reside on the rocks or in the water; all in bunches.

"Welcome to Mirokarosu Cavern" Venus said as she entered and gestured for them to follow. Milo went to the water immediately and the other Milotics smiled and nodded in recognition of him. May gaped in awe and her eyes sparkled in admiration of the secluded location, even Drew couldn't hold back his astonishment.

"Wow Venus it's more gorgeous then I thought it would be." May complimented. Venus smiled as she pushed some wet hair under the blue lenses of her swimming goggles.

"I thought you'd like it here May. What do you think Drew?" The Milotic trainer asked looking to the green haired teen.

"It is rather amazing." He said in the most arrogant way possible while flicking his hair. He glanced at May only to see her roll her eyes with a small smile on her face.

"Drew can't exactly take in the finer things in life like other people." May explained. Keychimp nodded in agreement. Venus laughed as did May as Drew Flushed in temporary anger.

"Whatever." He grumbled crossing his arms. This time he had found enough room to stick May's egg in his back pack due to the fact that May offered to carry her own back pack and some of the supplies, thinking that Drew was doing to much for her. "Where's May's Milotic? We do have a contest to get to."

Venus's happy expression dropped at the mention of May's Milotic. Venus hesitantly pointed to a rock right by them. There, wrapped around itself, was May's Milotic with a saddened expression on its face. May's smile disappeared as she quickly crutched to Milotics side.

"What happened?!" May asked in a demanding tone. Venus flinched.

"I didn't hurt it if that's what you're thinking." She said in defense for herself while holding her hands up. "The other female Milotic rejected her because she was weak. She got into a battle with one of the others and lost miserably….she was exiled as a weakling." Venus explained sadly. "No male Milotic would even glance at her."

May looked down at her Milotic sympathetically. Maybe it wasn't the best choice to let her stay here. However even though it wasn't the strongest or the most obedient it was hers. A thought came to mind and she shook it away but it just came back. Her eyes glazed over with tears as she gave into the idea.

"V-Venus, you said yesterday that Milotic come to train and gain strength….so I want Milotic to stay here and do just that." May stated in a forced tone as she swallowed back the urge to cry. Drew and Venus both gave her looks. "I remember Ash telling me about leaving his Charzard with another trainer to get stronger and look where he is….maybe this will help Milotic too." She explained smiling weakly at the serpent that looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Well May…i-if you think that's best….I've never trained a claimed Milotic. Every single one in this cavern is wild." Venus said feeling May's pain right now. "I'll do my best!"

"You hear that Milotic….y-you're gonna stay here. You're gonna train and get to show you're full p-potential." May stuttered as she tried to blink back tears but she couldn't, she just helped them fall. Drew frowned and placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder as she cried openly.

"Milo?" Her Milotic questioned having tears form in its own eyes.

"No girl….I'll be fine. This is for you. Venus will help you along the way." May explained stroking the pokemon. Keychimp sobbed openly.

"I promise to help with everything." Venus said with a bitter sweet smile. May smiled as well.

"Well, w-we better head to Sikio city, right Drew?" May said in a sad tone that she tried to hide.

"Uh…yea, I guess. Whatever you say May." He responded.

"Can I have Milotics Pokeball for a second?" May asked. Venus nodded and produced the red and white orb from her shorts pocket. May returned Milotic then let it go again but instead of it being released by a white light, the light was blue signaling a un-capture. Milotic was no longer hers.

"May…" Drew breathed. Venus's eyes widened at what May had just done. May tucked the now unoccupied pokeball in her fanny pack and her Milotic looked at her with hurt eyes.

"Bye… and take care" May whispered giving the pokemon a hug then leaving the cavern without a single word. Drew quickly followed her and in a matter of seconds the wall with carvings lowered and locked and May couldn't go back due to the fact that only a _Milotic with true strength_ could open the door.

Keychimp jumped from her shoulder and looked at her with sympathetic eyes. May dropped her crutches and fell to the ground as she let her tears run down her cheek silently. Keychimp wrapped its small arms around her in a tiny hug. Soon after another pair of arms wrapped around her in a much larger embrace. May looked up to see Drew.

"That must have been hard…" He said in a tone just above whisper. She simply nodded and turned around to bury her face in her chest as she cried more.

**This was really sad to write….**

**May: WHAAAAAA!**

**Drew: -Sniff-**

**Me: Drewy Bear….are you crying?**

**Drew: N-No….I just have a cold…**

**Me: Right….anyways, PWEEZ REVIEW!**


	17. On the Road Again

**Well here we go again!**

**May: Another Day…**

**Me: Another chapter…**

**Drew: Another day to suffer.**

**May: No suffer…**

**Me: Be happy!**

**May: YAY!**

**Me: Thank you all for making this story my best story yet! You have all inspired me to continue!**

**May: Rolyn does not own Pokemon.**

**On the Road Again**

May seemed half alive for the past day or so through their travels away from The Milotic town. Drew knew it was due to the loss of her own Milotic but whenever he asked she would smile and say it was for the best or that she would be fine. She didn't shine her egg in the excited fashion that she used to and she didn't attempt to play with Keychimp like she usually did by the campfire; Drew was getting worried.

The two set up camp on the side of the route and May did what she was supposed to, without her joyful humming or her response to Drew critics of how she lit a fire. She seemed…half there and it was scary. Maybe leaving Milotic wasn't the best choice…

"Drew…are you worried about me?" May asked quietly as she stared into the flames of the fire. Drew was caught off guard by the sudden question and blinked stupidly.

"Huh?" She laughed lightly at his response and repeated the question.

"Are you worried about me?" She asked again, this time she looked at him and he saw that she was smiling brightly for what seemed like the first time in days.

"Actually May…" He began but trailed off not knowing what to say. How could you tell your rival also the girl that you seem to have a crush on but won't admit it that you were worried about her? Drew has an image to keep up.

"I get your point, but just for the record, I'm okay." She said with a confirming nod.

"Really?" He blurted out coming off a bit too surprised.

"Mmhmm." She hummed stroking Keychimp who was resting on her shoulder. "I know what I did may have seemed like….I don't know…a stupid move as you would put it but as I told you before, I have complete faith in Milotic and when I see her again we'll be an unstoppable team; you better watch out." She added in a smirk and crossed her arms confidently.

"Whatever you say May." He muttered rolling his eyes at her.

"I'm serious Drew!" She exclaimed feeling his doubt.

"I know."

"Are you using sarcasm?" She asked with her tone rising a bit.

"No."

"Drew, you are using sarcasm with me and I do not like it!" She said sternly. Drew smirked.

"Is that so?"

"DREW!"

"Goodnight." He said simply before entering his tent. May glared at the tent for a good minute before whispering something into Keychimps ear. The small monkey Pokémon nodded before running into the tent. May counted down in her head before covering her ears. A loud screech attack rang throughout the whole campground and into the forest and the high pitched attack carried on and if you listened carefully you could hear a certain green haired boy scream like a girl.

"MAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Goodnight Drew." She said simply before Keychimp came running out the tent and May snuggled in her own tent.

* * *

"Where do you think that screech attack came from?" A woman with bright neon pink hair in two ponytails asked another woman crouched behind a bush next to her. Her magenta eyes flashed with malevolence. She turned to the other figure who shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure it came from over in that direction." The other woman, who had bright neon yellow hair and gold eyes, said pointing down the route where a comp was set up. Her ally looked at her and she shrugged.

"If it came from that camp site then whatever pokemon set off that attack must belong to someone."

"Does it matter?"

"No way."

"Scandalous." They said in unison before heading to the camp. The fire was now just glowing embers. The girl with pink hair looked through one bag and snorted in disgust.

"This girl has no taste in style! Giant white 'R's are totally in!"

"Shut up!" The yellow haired one said glaring at her. She stuck out her tongue and continued to search the camp. The yellow haired one looked inside the red tent and smirked evilly. "Jack pot…" She muttered as she picked up the small monkey Pokémon.

"Ooh! What a cutey!" The pink haired one squealed jumping up and down. Keychimp's bright eyes opened and it gazed up at the two mysterious girls.

"Key…?"

"Aw, you made that loud noise didn't ya little fella?" The yellow haired one cooed. "Well now you can come with us. Giovanni would love to have you as a gift."

"Keychimp!" The small Pokémon cried.

May jerked up in her sleeping bag and looked around her tent. "Keychimp?" She whispered looking around feverishly. She slipped out of her tent to see two woman in red miniskirts, black boots with matching gloves and red shirts that had big white 'R's on the front. "Oh crap…" May muttered.

The two women looked at May. "Uh oh…looks like we woke her up." The pink haired one said.

"Hey! Who are you and what are you doing with my Keychimp?!" May yelled angrily.

"To destroy the world and all its nations." The pink haired one said.

"To take control and cause devastation." The yellow haired one said.

"To bring up and prosper evil and hate."

"To destroy life as you know it at an extreme rate."

"Yaya!"

"Nana!"

"Team rocket here, ready to take flight!"

"Surrender now or lose this fight!"

A pokeball on the pink haired girl known as Yaya opened and released an Exploud.

"Ex……PLOUD!" It exclaimed. Yaya sweat dropped then returned it to its pokeball. May rolled her eyes.

"I don't have time for this…" She muttered "Keychimp, use swift!" She ordered. Keychimp nodded and released a swift attack on the two girls. The stars made them drop the sound Pokémon who ran to his trainer. "Now use zap canon!"

Keychimp opened its mouth and the orb of electrifying energy launched out at the feet of the team rocket employees sending them up into the sky with a huge explosion.

"Nana?"

"Yea Yaya?"

"This never happened before…"

"I know but looks like we're…"

"Blasting off for the very first time!" they said in unison.

"Ex…….PLOUD!"

"Oh shut up!" Yaya said.

* * *

May got up early the next morning and decided she would make breakfast for her and Drew and their pokemon as well. She decided to liven things up so she began to play music while she and Keychimp worked. She didn't use her crutches thinking they would get in the way so she would hobble back and forth while singing along to the music.

"Keychimp I need two strips of bacon!" May said. Keychimp did a flip onto her shoulder and handed her the two slices of bacon. May smiled gratefully while she fried the bacon over the fire. She left the job of putting the Pokémon food in bowls for Keychimp who would sneak a piece or two when she wasn't looking.

"Alright! All done!" May said happily. She looked at the food that she prepared which was bacon, eggs, berries, nuts and water (Don't ask me how she got all that). She smiled and looked at the six full bowls of Pokémon food that Keychimp had set up. "We are one heck of a team!" She said giving the Pokémon a high five.

"Ugh…" May looked to Drew's tent to see him coming out holding his head.

"Rough night?" She asked making a plate for him. Keychimp jumped onto her shoulder and smiled happily. Drew glared at her and simply took a seat across from her. "What's with the silent treatment?"

"Thanks to you and the stupid monkey I've had a headache since last night and I also heard you giving him commands in the middle of the night; what were you doing!?"

"Uhh…..training?" That came out more as a question then a statement.

"At 3:00 in the morning!?" He yelled. May cringed.

"I'm sorry…..I made you breakfast."

"Whatever…"

"Drew I'm really sorry… I guess I couldn't control my own temper." She explained rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Ya think?"

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed lowering her head in shame. Drew rolled his eyes and lifted her head back up so that their eyes connected. May could feel electricity flow through the contact of him having his hand on her chin and she could feel the heat rush to her face. Drew's face wasn't that angry he was actually smiling slightly.

"Wasn't exactly your fault….I mean I know I can get a little overboard with the sarcasm…"

"A Little?" May asked swatting his hand away. Drew glared at her again.

"Don't push it monkey girl." May grinned and went into her fanny pack.

"Time to feed the troops!" She said throwing four pokeballs into the air to let out her Gardevior, Blaziken, Flygon, and Espeon. She smiled as each one ran to a bowl of food then she glanced at Drew. "I have enough for yours too!" She said happily. He sighed and released only his Luxray, Umbreon, Flygon, and Gallade and Masqurain; Roselia was already out as always.

"What about Gyrados?" May asked. Drew just shook his head.

"He'll be fine; he doesn't like regular pokemon food anyway." He said eating his breakfast. May just shrugged and let Keychimp off her shoulder to go eat.

* * *

"On the road again, I just can't wait to get on the road again…"

"MAY! You have been singing that song for the last hour! I get it; we're on the road again!" Drew exclaimed.

"Ooh, looks like someone is as crabby as a Kingler." May commented in a sing song voice. Drew rolled his eyes and tried to lock her out. "Well Mr. Crabby pants, you should-Whoa!"

"I should whoa?" He question looking at her strangely. May shook her head and pointed into the distance. There, lied a city that looked so much higher in technology then Lackworth but not as high as LaRousse. "Whoa…"

"This must be Sikio city!" May exclaimed happily. "If I could run I would!"

"Good thing you can't." Drew stated with an evil smirk.

"Huh? Why is that good?" tilting her head curiously.

"Cause I can run off without you!" He said simply and took off. May blinked stupidly before comprehending what had just happened. Her entire face flushed in anger as she watched Drew get a head start to Sikio.

"DREW!!!!" she yelled in the highest pitch and most loudest way she could handle. Her answer was his faint laughter. She rolled her eyes and was overwhelmed with anger.

"We finally made it!" a feminine voice sighed happily.

May turned her head in the direction of the voice to see three girls. One with shoulder length brown hair tanned skin and hazel eyes, another with navy blue hair that was in micro braids deeply tanned skin and ruby eyes, and the last one had chocolate skin, midnight black hair with green streaks, and brown eyes behind glasses.

Keychimp smiled happily and jumped from May's shoulder to greet the three girls.

"Ah! Keychimp, no!" May scolded crutching over to the monkey who was in the first girl with the shoulder length brown hairs, arms.

"Is he yours?" She asked. May nodded and she returned him.

"I'm Cizzi, the one with the braids is Nelly," Nelly just waved in a bored manner "and the one with glasses is Rolyn." Cizzi explained pointing to each person. May smiled.

"I'm May."

"Hey I know you!" Rolyn said. "You're May Maple, the top coordinator of Airi with the famous Gardevior." May nodded with a small flush gracing her cheeks. "Pleasure to meet you! I'm a top coordinator too, of the Gem region."

"Oh you're Rolyn Josephine with the famous Typhlosion! This is so cool to meet another coordinator at the same level." May said with a bright smile. Rolyn nodded with a smile to match.

"Are you competing in the Sikio contest May?" Cizzi asked. May nodded.

"Yea, me and my…._friend_ Drew are competing in that contest. It will be my second contest in this region and I already have one ribbon." May said proudly showing her ribbon. "Me and my new Keychimp won it together."

"That's so awesome! Me and Nelly plan to compete here too, if I win it will be my first ribbon and if Nelly wins it will be her second." Rolyn explained giving Nelly a glance.

"You compete in contests too Nelly?" May asked in an over excited tone.

"Not to sound rude but I hate hyper-ness and yes I'm also coordinator but I just started coordinating again this year." Nelly explained holding up her hands apologetically. May smiled sheepishly.

"What do you mean started again?" May asked curiously completely forgetting about the fact that Drew had completely abandoned her.

"I quite two years back." Nelly said.

"But when me and Cizzi met her in Mantaneek city we both competed in the contest there; me and Nelly ended up battling and she won the ribbon after a great battle and soon after we became friends so we decided to travel together!" Rolyn clarified. May nodded in understanding.

"So where's your friend Drew?" Cizzi asked looking around for the other coordinator. May scowled at the mention of his name.

"He ran off without me when he knew I couldn't run due to the fact that I have a fractured ankle." May explained pouting a bit.

"That's not being a friend!" Cizzi exclaimed in an angry tone.

"That's why I hate boys." Nelly commented.

"I have an idea! You can head into Sikio with us May and then we can help you find Drew!" Rolyn said happily. May grinned happily.

"Thanks!" She said.

"Keychimp!" The small monkey Pokémon chimed in happily.

**Well look who she meets, my other self also known as me ROLYN MWAHAHAHAHA**

**May: So now our**** rival!?**

**Me: Yup.**

**Drew: Great, I might finally get the chance to whoop your butt.**

**Me: There will be no butt whooping of any kind….until the contest.**

**May: PWEEZ REVIEW!!**


	18. Female Wrath

**This is my third update of the day! I'm on a roll!**

**Drew: Or you just have too much time on your hands.**

**Me: I will kill you with my Ninetails.**

**Drew: Okay never mind.**

**Me: That's what I thought.**

**Drew: Rolyn does not own Pokémon.**

**Female Wrath**

"So your friend Drew is the famous Drew Hayden?" Rolyn asked as the four girls walked into the city at a pace May could handle with her crutches. Keychimp rested on her shoulder peering over her head like a small little child looking at the world as they got a ride on their parents shoulders. May nodded confirming Rolyn's statement as a true one.

"Yup, he's the very guy." May said nodding. Rolyn nodded in understanding. Cizzi just listened in and Nelly looked around aimlessly until something caught her eye. It was a group of girls screaming and huddled together around something. Nelly tilted her head in curiosity of what was going on.

"What's the big deal over there?" Nelly asked as she came to an abrupt stop and pointed in the direction of the screaming girls. May, Cizzi and Rolyn all stopped as well and looked as the girls tried to push and shove their way to whatever had attracted their attention. It didn't dawn to May until she finally could hear what the girls were saying.

"We love you Drew!"

"Drew please marry me!"

"Oh my gosh, Drew you are so hot!"

May did a facepalm and rolled her eyes. She went over her options in her head. Save Drew or let him suffer. She had a good reason to let him suffer at the hands of his fangirls, then again, May hated those stupid followers with a passion so she wanted them gone just as Drew did. This was a tough decision. May was torn but her hate for fangirls won in the end.

"Guys, that's Drew's group of fangirls, he's in there and I think we should help him." May said. The three girls gave her a questioning look.

"Are you sure May?" Rolyn asked.

"Yea, I mean this guy left you when he knew you couldn't walk well with crutches." Cizzi added. Rolyn nodded.

"He deserves this." Nelly scoffed gesturing in the direction of those crazy girls.

"I agree, Drew does deserve that but he's still my friend and I hat fangirls and a fangirl that is probably in that pack is the one who broke my leg in the first place and Drew has my pokemon egg." May argued. The three girls exchanged glances before they smirked.

"That's enough for us." Rolyn said reaching onto her belt for a green and white pokeball. Cizzi did the same getting out a blue and white one. Nelly got a black and white one. (No it is not evil) "Glaceon, time to bring down the house!" Rolyn said giving her ball a toss.

"Snorunt, play time!" Cizzi said.

"Time for justice Cloyster." Nelly said

The three ice pokemon came out of their pokeballs happily, each looking as healthy and strong as the last. May was surprised at how intimidating Cloyster looked and how cute Snorunt and Glaceon looked. The last time she saw a Snorunt was when she was traveling with Ash.

"Cloyster, water gun." Nelly instructed pointing directly at the group of girls. The shell pokemon laughed manically as it spurted out a huge gush of water at the entire group of girls. They all screamed, mainly things about their hair and dry clean only.

"Snorunt…"Cizzi said.

"Glaceon…" Rolyn called as well.

"Cloyster…"

"Ice beam!" The three girls said together. The three pokemon released three strong precise ice beams that hit the soaked girls completely freezing them.

"Wait, Drew is still in there!" May said. "He's probably frozen too."

"I know." Rolyn said taking out another pokeball as she returned Glaceon. Cizzi and Nelly returned their pokemon as well. Rolyn gave her second pokeball a toss and this time the white light formed into a much taller pokemon. May gawked as the white light turned into a Typhlosion. The fire around its collar flared as it released a forceful cry that scared Keychimp a bit. Rolyn smiled contently.

"Wow." May said.

"Typhlosion, can you go into that ice mess and fish out a boy with green hair?" Rolyn asked in a kind voice. Typhlosion nodded and went over to the frozen fangirls. It looked around a bit but finally found Drew, taking him out. "Now girl, use steam." May never knew that Typhlosion was a girl, she always suspected it to be a boy. Typhlosion blew visible steam on Drew, melting away the ice.

"Argh, what the heck happened?" Drew asked as he shivered uncontrollably while rubbing his arms so tha the friction would heat him up. He noticed May and smiled fakely at her. "Oh hey May, you finally caught up."

May glared at him and wished she could cross her arms but Nelly, Cizzi and Rolyn had already got the job done. Keychimp helped in the glaring.

"You have some nerve!" Cizzi yelled poking Drew sqaure in the chest with enough force to hhurt him. He rubbed the spot and looked at the girl confused. He didn't even know her. What could she possibly have against him?

"What kind of friend leaves the other like that?!" Nelly yelled as well punching him in the arm. Th reason he was being glared at was obvious now. May had explained how he had run off without her as a joke.

"You are such a jerk!" Rolyn yelled flicking him on the forehead.

"Okay, who are you people and why do you keep hurting me?! It's none of your business." Drew yelled back. May thought it was her turn to speak.

"These are some new friends I met when you left me, Nelly and Rolyn are coordinators and Cizzi is a researcher." May said pointing to each girl. Drew felt rather stupid now.

"What we want to know is why you would just run off like that!? And we made it our business!" Rolyn said tapping her foot impatiently. Drew kept his mouth shut finding nothing to say.

"What you did wasn't nice at all! I hope we get to battle in the contest because I'm gonna get you for the sake of poor May." Nelly said glancing at May with sympathy. Nelly was the most intimidating out of the three so Drew felt a little threatned but he really didn't let her threat get at his confidence to win.

"Guy's its okay; I think Drew learned his lesson." May said holding back the three girls.

"Are you sure, cause me and Typhlosion are itching for a fight." Rolyn said gazing at Drew with threatening eyes. Typhlosion did the same and Drew felt himself shrink under the fire pokemon's gaze. This was a stonrg pokemon we were dealing with. It won Rolyn her second grand festival alone against two other pokemon.

"I'm positive. Thanks for walking with me to the city." May said as she stood beside Drew with a bright smile. May knew things weren't okay, but who knows what those three would do to Drew if she didn't get them to back down. Cizzi and Rolyn smiled as well but Nelly still glared at Drew.

"No problem May, we should hang out together or train, how about tomorrow, the contest isn't until the day after." Rolyn said. May nodded.

"That would be great."

"Cool, meet us outside the pokemon center at nine." Rolyn instructed as she and her two friends turned to leave. May nodded and waved goodbye.

"I'll think twice about leaving you, you might come after me with your female wrath again." Drew muttered running a hand through his hair. May glared at him.

"You're so lucky I didn't let Rolyn fry you! She won two grand festivals just like me and Nelly won at least three! I hope you understand what kind of rivals you had just ticked off." May said with anger dripping in her voice. Drew shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"They are absolutely no threat to me." He muttered as he began to walk.

"Ugh, Drew you are so inconsiderate, they just rescued you from your fangirls and yet you still act cocky and rude. You shouldn't underestimate a girl like that. Do you know how distressed I felt thinking that I would have to walk all the way to the city by myself, I felt really dejected Drew!"

Drew stopped, noticing the hurt in May's voice. He turned back to face her to see her eyes glazed over with tears. This would be the second time he made her cry. His stomach seemed to fall and a pain shot through hie chest as if someone had shot him in the heart. He never wanted to be the reason she cried.

"May…"

"Save it….I didn't know how much you wanted to be away from me, but no its clear to me so I'll just give you what you want, I'll stay at the pokemon center and you can go stay in one of your hotels. And if you know what's better for you, you will stay away cause Rolyn will not hesitate to burn you to a crisp. I know she and the others are staying at the center…..I'll see you at the contest." She rambled turning in the other direction. She walked….crutched away slowly and a silent tear slid down her cheek. Drew really knew how to make a girl cry.

"Crap…"He muttered under his breath slapping himself on the head. He had screwed up again.

* * *

May arrived at the pokemon center not too much later. Her crying had stopped but the streaks of tears were still on her cheeks and Nurse Joy noticed.

"Oh my, are you okay dear? Is everything alright?" She asked in concern for the girl while still sounding detached. May wiped away her tears while balancing on her crutch and smiled, nodding.

"I'm fine, I just….got hurt." May explained.

"Do you need any help?" May shook her head.

"No, can I just have a room please and I would like to register for the contest." She asked in her most sweet voice possible as she held out her contest pass. Nurse Joy registered her then gave her a key.

"I hope you have a good stay."

"Thank you….and did a girl named Rolyn or Nelly register yet or get a room?"

"Actually yea, three girls rented out room 200; I believe two of them went by those names." May smiled again in gratitude.

"Thanks again Nurse Joy." She said as she went to the elevator.

"Any time."

**Why Drew? WHY!?**

**Drew: I don't know.**

**Me: Of course you don't….I wonder where May is…**

**Drew: She said something about battling Nelly.**

**Me: Ooh that should be good!**

**Drew: Pweez review!**


	19. How To Say Sorry

**Okay it has been a while since I was on the computer so be happy!**

**Drew: I really can't.**

**May: Why?**

**Drew: Cuz I'm here.**

**Me: Such a little whiner!**

**May: Rolyn does not own pokemon.**

**How to Say Sorry**

May released a depressed sigh as she laid spread out on her bed. She was even more bored then the times Drew was actually there forgetting that he was travelling with her and completely ignoring her; at least he was there. Maybe May was a bit too harsh on the whole matter, he was just playing after all….but it was still an inconsiderate a cruel joke to play on a friend you promised to help in a time of need especially when the reason they needed the help was because a crazed fangirl of his had over-jealousy.

"Keychimp….do you think I made a mistake?" May asked stroking the monkey pokemon on the head. Keychimp rubbed its head against her hand and shook its head. It was not the smartest decision to ask the pokemon who sided with you all the time and held a grudge against Drew.

May felt as if something was really taken from her, like something was missing. She had never been around Drew for such a long period due to the fact they traveled separate paths in the past, but now, after being in his presence for so long she felt deprived of something important to her now that they were separated once again.

"Maybe now's a good time to go visit Rolyn and the others…" She muttered reaching for her crutches. Keychimp hopped onto her shoulder as she took her room key and stuck it in her fanny pack.

* * *

"Roselia, Rosel." The rose pokemon scorned shaking a rose hand in her trainers face. Drew rolled his eyes and fell back into his bed so that he was looking at the ceiling of his hotel room.

"I know I did it again." He agreed pulling a pillow over his face. Roselia hopped onto the bed and sat next to him patting his hand in fake sympathy but actually with each pat she was hitting him and she checked if he winced just to make sure it hurt.

Drew knew he deserved it. How many times was he gonna hurt May and create that wall in between them that existed so many times before. It wasn't like he couldn't help it; it was just that he enjoyed seeing her enraged expression. It was a hobby he had; to make fun of her to some extent or limit. However, when he passed that limit, the controversy would erupt and the conflict of it all was created.

He never really enjoyed seeing May hurt but that was just the way he is. He never expected to hurt May the way he did but that's the way she is. Until he really understood…..

"Until I really understand her, I'll just have to lay off." His sentence came out as a muffled jumble from under the pillow but Roselia could understand completely was proud that he finally saw the error of his ways.

"Roselia Roselia."

"I don't know how I'm going to apologize!" He retorted sitting up and throwing his pillow across the room. He couldn't just ask for forgiveness or come up with a rose like he had so many times before, that solution to their arguments was overused by now. She had the right to hold a grudge by now….

Roselia shook her head and walked over to Drew's backpack. She unzipped it and stuck her roses in. After much difficulty and a lot of tugging she finally pulled out May's glass egg case. The egg was still perfectly intact and safe just how Drew intended to keep it when May asked him to hold it for her.

"That's it! Roselia you are a genius!" He commented picking up the egg. Roselia flicked some pretend hair as if to mock her trainer and he glared at her.

* * *

May stood at the door to her friends room; door 200, and she felt hesitant to knock. Maybe it was rude to be bothering them; all they did was assist her in a hard situation so why should she feel obligated to go to them in a time of need? They had just met a little over six hours ago…they were not really close at all. Keychimp looked at its trainer and tilted its head in confusion as to why she was just standing at the door.

"NELLY THAT WAS MY COOKIE!!!!!" the sudden outburst from the other side of the door made May jump. Obviously this was not the best time and that voice sounded like it belonged to Cizzi. May didn't want to back down though so she lifted her fist to knock

"I'll just get some more." Another voice said, it was Rolyn. The door swung open to bring Rolyn and May face to face and in the background in the room Cizzi and Nelly were on the floor with Cizzi trying to strangle Nelly; all that for a stupid cookie. "May! What are you doing here?"

"Uh hey, I'm staying at the pokemon center too so I thought I'd just stop by for a visit." May said with a fake smile. Cizzi and Nelly got off the floor and went to the door as well.

"Liar." Nelly said seeing through her little façade. "What's really wrong?" May pouted as she let out a sigh. Cizzi frowned at the new expression.

"What's up May?" She asked.

"Well I'm not exactly staying at the pokemon center with Drew….I sorta split up from him." May winced at her own words as if they had caused her pain just to mention the situation. A wave of sympathy came over the other three girls as they could see the hurt that May was feeling.

"Aw May, what happened?" Rolyn asked in a soft tone. May shrugged finding no real way to explain it. They had already perceived the concept that Drew had done something mean to her.

"It's really all based on my own scorning after you guys left…and I made the decision to go to separate places." She said letting the last few words come out as a shaky sigh. Maybe making the decision was not the best.

"Well I've been a similar situation with a boy named Jason, I hate him." Rolyn said spitting out the words as her face turned to an angry expression. Nelly and Cizzi rolled their eyes at her.

"Yea right." Cizzi snorted crossing her arms. Rolyn's expression changed to one of embarrassment.

"What? You know I hate Jason! He's a total snob." She said placing her hands on her waist. May looked at the trio confused.

"You know that you and Jason both like each other with a passion!" Nelly accused. Rolyn's cheeks flushed scarlet and May giggled.

"NOT TRUE! We hate each other with a passion!" Rolyn retorted. Cizzi shook her head.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is Jason?" May asked holding back any more giggles. She seemed distracted from her depression.

"Jason is a trainer from me and Rolyn's home town. They've disagreed on everything since they were like five. Jason thought gym battles were better, Rolyn liked contests, Jason liked night, Rolyn liked day, Rolyn liked ice pokemon and Jason liked fire types. They are opposites but Jason has had a crush on Rolyn since the day they met and Rolyn and she felt the same way, he was just at the last contest and was rooting for her." Cizzi explained. Rolyn blushed deeper and crossed her arms shaking her head in disagreement.

"I never liked Jason and he wasn't rooting for me, he was yelling critiques on my battle style!" Rolyn said in protest. Nelly shook her head.

"I didn't even know Rolyn and Jason for that long and it's obvious that they love each other."Nelly laughed poking Rolyn on the cheek. Rolyn swatted her hand away and furrowed her brow.

"We are not talking about my love life; we were talking about May's." She said directing the spotlight off of her. "And as I was saying, I'm sorta in your position May. Drew in some ways, is like Jason but in the end I just have to learn to forgive and forget. You don't have to feel obligated to, but that's how I was raised, no matter whom the person was I would forgive them. Drew seems like a pretty good friend, and you two seem close, despite what we said earlier about him being a jerk you should really just forgive him….if he says sorry that is…..Jason never said sorry." She said pouting a bit.

"Yea, but you forgave him anyway! You love him!" Cizzi said, Nelly busted out laughing. Rolyn let out and aggravated sigh before pushing Cizzi and Nelly back into the room and shutting the door.

"I was getting cookies, would you like to join me?" She asked as she reached into her jeans pocket for money. May nodded to say yes.

The two coordinators took the elevator down to the center lobby and Rolyn began to look for the food court. Both her and may weren't paying attention when Keychimp jumped of her shoulder and went scampering over to the front desk, latching onto somebody's leg.

"Ah! Keychimp, not again!" May called out crutching after her pokemon. Rolyn followed from close behind. May stopped when she saw the person that Keychimp had hooked itself to. Rolyn bumped into her back.

"Hey May…."

"Oh what a coincidence! It's Drew, we were just talkmfghhfgfffghhhghgh!" May clamped a hand over Rolyn's mouth before she could finish her sentence. The rest of her words came out as muffled craziness that turned into angry muffled craziness. May removed her hand and Rolyn glared at her.

"I can tell when someone wants me to shut up….so I'll just go get those cookies, see ya later May, Drew." Rolyn skipped off and May released a sigh of relief. Keychimp detached itself from Drew's leg and re-pearched itself on her shoulder.

"So…." Drew muttered avoiding eye contact. He never actually felt this awkward talking to someone he considered his closest friend, or maybe even more.

"So…" May repeated. She let her eyes wander and noticed her egg in Drew's hands. She gasped at the fact that she would forget it so easily. "My egg! I'm such an idiot. I forgot I left it with you, I hope I didn't cause you any more of an inconvenience than I already am." She said letting the last few words come out harsher then she intended. Drew got the hint that she was still mad and Roselia just rolled her eyes nudging the back of his leg making him take a step closer to her.

"Uh, yea. That's why I'm here. I wanted to give it back to you." He said holding out the egg. May looked at the egg then at him. He thought for a second and retracted his arms. "Oh yea, crutches."

"Yea, I sorta can't hold anything without falling over." She laughed. He laughed as well and Roselia smiled in a pleased way.

"The egg isn't exactly the only reason I'm here though. I came to apologize." He said in a tone just above a whisper. May's eye brows shot up in surprise.

"YAY!"

May and Drew looked around to see who had the sudden outburst and spotted Rolyn nibbling on a cookie. They both glared at her and she smiled sheepishly before running away.

"Okay that was weird, as I was saying, I'm really sorry. What I did was definitely wrong and I know you must think I'm the biggest jerk and I blame you if you're mad at me but I just wanted to get it out there that I'm sorry."

May stared at him blankly for a moment as if to process what he had just told her and then she finally smiled, released her crutches and hugged him making him fall over. He held the egg over his head to make sure it didn't break while she beamed at him.

"To be honest, I was hoping you'd apologize sooner than later." She whispered before giving him a kiss on the forehead. Roselia's eyes bugged out and she soon began to snicker to herself. Drew glared at her while his cheeks were overwhelmed by a blush he couldn't fight. May giggled.

"I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore, but could you please get off me?" He asked putting no regard to the fact that she had just kissed him on the head. She nodded and managed to get her crutches back and she got up. He got up as well still holding the intact egg.

"I promise that I'll try harder to be nice to you in the future May." He whispered giving her a one-arm hug. She blushed before smiling brightly again.

"I know Drew."

**Aw so cute! I bet you can't wait till the next chapter!!!!**

**May: It should be fun!**

**Drew: I think I can hold down my excitement.**

**Me: Well then let's just close out this chapter with the same phrase as the last!**

**May: PWEEZ REVIEW!!!!!**


	20. You've Got Me Suicidal

**Hoorah! I'm here for an **

**Drew: Uh Cuz you're the one rushing.**

**Me: Don't get smart with me grass boy!**

**May: Heh heh…grass boy.**

**Me: I own nothing except Cizzi, Nelly, and Me.**

**You've Got Me Suicidal**

"Drew! Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey…" May said as she jerked Drew's sleeping form back and forth. His green eyes snapped open and even after that May kept her vigorous shaking, not checking if he had woken up or. He glared at her and she just smiled absent mindedly as she kept shaking him. Keychimp sat not too far away on May's bed laughing at the scene.

"May…." He growled. May ceased her jerking and blinked. She noticed his glaring eyes and continued to smile brightly at the boy.

"Morning!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up for emphasis. She tilted her head cutely at him and he stopped glaring. It was way too much of a struggle to be mad at May too long…well at least it was for him and he had his reasons, however those reasons are denied every time.

"Good morning." He yawned sitting up to stretch. May grabbed her crutches which were on the floor next to where she was kneeling next to Drew's bed. After the two had settled their differences Drew decided to stay at the center with May instead of forcing her to go to the hotel; he wanted to avoid as much controversy as possible.

"You need to get dressed mister. We have to meet the others at the center entrance." May reminded as she hoisted herself up with the help of her crutches. She would never miss them once they were gone and she was able to get her brace that she could actually walk with. Keychimp jumped on her shoulder and smiled eagerly.

"What others?" Drew asked getting up from his bed and going to his bag to take out his clothes. May gaped at his forgetfulness and shook her finger him.

"Remember after you came to apologize I asked Rolyn if you could practice with us and she and Cizzi agreed…Nelly is still on your case though." May said muttering the last part so that it was barely audible.

"Oh yea…." Drew sighed pulling his green polo over his head. May nodded before mimicking his words teasingly. He glared at her and rolled his eyes when she made an innocent face.

"Which pokemon are you going to use in the contest?" May asked as she blew up at her hair which was falling in her face.

"Here you have to use two so I'm going with Gallade and Luxray." Drew said getting his sneakers. May's eyes widened.

"Two? I was just thinking about one…." She pouted trailing off. "I'll just choose a second one now….okay…Blaziken and Espeon." She said nodding in approval of her choices.

"Whatever, just keep in mind you're still going to lose to me." Drew stated smirking in his normal cocky manner. May glared at him before sticking her tongue out.

"No way will I let you win! I've been waiting for this moment and training with my brother and father for a while to you still have no idea of what I have in store. You only saw Keychimp and I trained him on my own and he's still strong!" May said while a confident smile danced across her face. Her words were true so Drew should just leave it at that right? Of course not!

"And your point is? For all you know I could have been training with an elite 4 member." Drew retorted as he went towards the door. May stayed in her place and her face looked confused. She was snapped out of her trance when she heard the door slam.

"WAIT! Drew! You have not been training with an elite member….right?"

* * *

"Which pokemon are you using in the contest tomorrow?" Cizzi asked as she stroked her Whismur on the head. Rolyn sat in the grass next to her and began to think. Nelly rolled her eyes and answered first.

"Umbreon and Houndoom." Nelly said as she clutched her hands behind her back and pushed her arms back in a stretch. Rolyn was still thinking and she snapped her fingers in a sudden rush of inspiration I guess you could say.

"I'll use Glaceon of course and Snover!" Rolyn announced grinning. Cizzi and Nelly gave her weird looks.

"That's so stupid!" Nelly exclaimed lifting her hand to whack Rolyn over the head. Rolyn flinched holding her hands over her head for protection.

"What's stupid!?" A voice called from the center doors. The trio of girls turned their attention to the door to see May and Drew. Rolyn grinned and ran to hide behind the brunette to escape getting hit by Nelly's heavy hand.

"What's stupid is that Rolyn wants to use Snover in tomorrow's contest." Cizzi explained as she got up from her seat on a small patch of grass while tickling Whismur's stomach.

"What's so stupid about that?" May asked tilting her head and twisting her face in confusion.

"Rolyn just caught Snover on the outskirts of Sikio. Today and only today is her only chance to train with it. She did the exact same thing with Glaceon. She caught it the day before the contest and used it and lost to me."Nelly explained giving Rolyn a look.

"Well why don't you just use Typhlosion? Isn't he your strongest?" May asked shrugging lightly. It was too much of a hassle with crutches under your arms. Rolyn shook her head at the idea.

"I can't…" Rolyn said.

"Why not, is he not well or something?" May asked. Rolyn shook her head again while smiling.

"No, that's not it…"

"Oh I get it…" Drew muttered smirking. May turned her attention to him with an expecting look on her face.

"Get what!? Explain!" May exclaimed as she avoided the temptation to throw her hands up. She didn't want to break anything else due to the fact that she couldn't keep herself upright.

"Well basically Rolyn doesn't want to use Typhlosion because one, she wants to give all her pokemon a fair chance and two, she doesn't believe in re-using, am I correct?" Drew said looking at Rolyn. The girl smiled and nodded confirming her statement.

"Re-using?" May repeated still confused. Cizzi placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Re-using is when you bring a whole team of pokemon with you to another region, so technically you are re-using them instead of starting fresh. Rolyn never brings any other pokemon besides Typhlo with her and she doesn't start competing in contests until she's captured a new pokemon." Cizzi explained. May nodded her head in understanding.

"I just believe that when you re-use your just putting something together that's already been seen from you. When you start off new, nobody knows what to expect and you have a chance to make new friends. I find it easier to win when I use someone fresh to my team. Don't get me wrong I always call on one of my past pokemon to help but most of the time they stay at my mother's ranch or I let them go free." Rolyn said. "Using new pokemon show's how your own skills have improved and how well you can train your pokemon, that's how I win contests."

"Very insightful…." Drew muttered. May stood there staring blankly as she thought about what she was just told. Maybe using pokemon wasn't the best idea, but it still proved how strong they had gotten….

"Well let's get to training I'm getting bored." Nelly said as she took out two pokeballs. "Justice time, Houndoom, Umbreon!" She gave her pokeballs a toss and the opened releasing a red light that both formed in the shape of four legged creatures. One was at least two times the size of the other and when the while light faded a serious and mad looking pair of dog pokemon were seen.

"Aw, you have an Umbreon too?" May asked as she smiled down at the sneering pokemon that just sat on the ground with its nose high. "Drew has one too, but its rather…hyper active." May said letting the last bit come out as a low snicker. Drew narrowed his eyes at her.

"Snover! Glaceon! Time to bring down the house!" Rolyn said as she threw the pokeballs over her shoulder, caught them behind her back and tossed them in the front. One dog like creature and a medium sized pokemon were released, both smiling…well you could only tell Snover was smiling by the look in its eyes due to the fact that its mouth was not visible.

"Snorunt, Bellossom, Furret, play time!" Cizzi said as she reached into her pocket and produced three pokeballs. She gave them a toss and the three small pokemon came out, all smiling just as Rolyn's pokemon were.

"Why are we letting them out if we haven't gotten to the training site?" Drew asked as he crossed his arms. "And why did you let out your pokemon Cizzi, you're not in the contest."

"In order, to do the first step to our training you need them out and I got my pokemon out because this is their only source of daily exercise and I help Rolyn and Nelly train." Cizzi explained in a monotone as she stared at Drew with bored eyes.

"Okay, I get it!" May said as she carefully went into her blue fanny pack, making sure her crutch didn't fall. She produced two pokeballs and gave tossed them into the air. "Blaziken, Espeon, take the stage!"

The tall fire pokemon came out with a strong cry just as always and it let its flaming wrists and feet flare as it stretched. Espeon yawned upon entry and smiled in a small way at the sight of its trainer.

"Wow, Blaziken is as strong looking as I thought he would be." Nelly said looking at the fighting pokemon with admiration.

"Okay Drew let em out!" Rolyn said. Drew rolled his eyes and went into his pocket for two pokeballs. He got two and gave them a toss without a catchy phrase like the rest of them. Rolyn frowned.

Luxray stretched like a cat and once done it sat just like Umbreon with its nose raised high. Gallade raised its arms while getting into a fighting position as it looked around for its supposed opponent. Drew shook his head as if to say 'not yet'.

"You didn't say it!" Rolyn whined stamping her foot like a child. Drew stared at her weirdly.

"Say what?" Drew asked as he crossed his arms again.

"The catchy calling when you release your pokemon! It's supposed to be like your signature thing! May is known for saying hers" Rolyn explained gesturing to May who grinned proudly.

"I don't do that."

"Even Nelly has one and she's colder than you!" Cizzi said while avoiding an oncoming smack from said girl.

"They're fun Drew, you need one!" May said nodding. Drew rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Later, so can we get this started?" He asked.

"Fine, you should be good at this portion of training Drew, back in my old town its called suicides." Rolyn explained. "Basically all you have to do is this!"

Nelly, Rolyn and Cizzi all took off running with their pokemon following close behind. Drew released a sigh before he ran after the three girls with his pokemon following as well. May stared in awe at how they would forget her condition but it really didn't matter when Blaziken slung her over his shoulder and took off as well with Espeon using psychic to run with May's crutches hovering her head.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" May called as she bounced up in down with Blaziken's ever movement.

**That took less than an hour!**

**May: New record**

**Drew: Not really….**

**May: Okay Drew thank you for the support.****sarcastic**

**Drew: Welcome (Sarcastic)**

**Me: IIIIIIII WAAAAAAAANTTTTTTT AAAAAAAA COOOOOOOKIIIIIIEEEEE.**** (Thank you Bloo!)**

**Drew**

**Me: What? You guys were doin****g**** it! Pweez Review**


	21. Trainers are Gonna Train

**Sorry for the wait but just think….**

**May: The next chappie is my second contest**

**Drew: And my third.**

**May: I'm gonna win.**

**Drew: Sike! I'm gonna win.**

**May: No me!**

**Drew: ME!**

**Me: Oh lord…well I don't own pokemon.**

**Trainers Are Gonna Train**

"That was so fun." Nelly panted as she put her hands behind her head with a grin on her face. She wiped some sweat from her brow and plopped down in the grass of Sikio central park where they would be doing their training for the day. Drew and she were the two fastest runners so they got their first. Next came Rolyn and Cizzi who instantly fell over from the strenuous exercise. Last came Blaziken who was weighed down from carryinghis trainer and her crutches. The fire pokemon set the brunette on the ground handing her, her crutches. Keychimp jumped onto her shoulder.

Blaziken went to go stand in the shade of a tall oak tree, leaning against the trunk until he was given any further instruction. Espeon followed its example and laid down in the shade.

"Nothing like a good sprint to get the blood pumping." Rolyn said as she ripped up grass from the ground. Her Snover ran in circles around her happily and Glaceon went to the shade just as Blaziken and Espeondid and took a seat before licking at its paw.

"Okay, what now?" Drew asked cocking an eyebrow. His two pokemon were on either side of him. Luxray sat glaring like it normally did and Gallade jogged in place obviously enjoying the chance to get some exercise. "We ran now what do we do?"

"Well I never show my appeal before a contest so I guess we can battle." Rolyn suggested.

"Wait, you don't practice your appeal you just give the order on the spot?" May asked looking rather confused. Rolyn grinned sheepishly and nodded.

"Rolyn is very weird." Nelly commented staring at Rolyn through narrowed eyes.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Drew uttered. Rolyn glared at him harshly before standing up, clutching her fists confidently.

"Why don't you show some of that cockiness in a battle Mr. Big shot?" Rolyn taunted. Drew smirked ready for the challenge. He loved a chance to show off.

"Fine by me. Luxray…" He trailed off looking down at his electric pokemon. It stood up getting in an offensive position.

"All yours Glacey." Rolyn said referring to her Glaceon. The dog-like creature scampered out from under the shade and smiled brightly remaining completely oblivious to the harsh daggers being glared at it by the intimidating Luxray.

"Ooh! Let me Judge!" Cizzi exclaimed. She cleared her throat then lifted a hand on the side Drew stood on. "To the right we have the great, the talented and mighty Drew! And on our left we have my best friend, the original, the stunning and cunning Rolyn. Let the battle be clean, no punching, biting, hitting, fowl language…"

"Get to the point! They're having a pokemon battle not a wrestling match!" Nelly exclaimed from her seat in the grass. Cizzi shot a glare in the girl's direction before sighing. May laughed lightly.

"Okay, let the battle commence."

"Okay Glaceon use blizzard!" Rolyn commanded smiling. The snow pokemon whipped its head around before aiming and firing a stream of frost and flurries at the electric pokemon. Just like it had done with May and her Flygon, Luxray dodged without being told. The blizzard came out ineffective. Rolyn blinked stupidly before shrugging it off.

"Nice job Luxray now use thunder." Drew said calmly and with less enthusiasm than Rolyn. He flicked his hair which made May roll her eyes.

"Glacey, you know what to do!" The ice pokemon nodded as it focused on Luxray who was charging up for a thunder attack. In a matter of seconds the attack was launched and went charging straight for Glaceon. Right then Glaceon blew out foggy vapor that formed into a glass wall before it. The thunder bolt hit the ice and reflected off of it just like a mirror and went back to Luxray who was caught off guard and dodged it narrowly.

"What move was that?" May said a little take aback by the defensive attack.

"It's call ice mirror. When trained corectly it can be leveled up to an attack called mirror house which makes the ice completely surround the opponent, the pokemon performing the move, or both." Nelly explained for her. "Glaceon used it on Rolyn and Typhlo so it wouldn't be caught. Rolyn was burnt to a crisp or so Cizzi has told me." May nodded in understanding and went back to focusing on the battle.

"You're not the only one who doesn't have to call out defensive attacks." Rolyn said grinning slyly. Drew rolled his eyes.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." He retorted flicking his hair once again. Rolyn's eye twitched. She was getting annoyed with that little habit of his.

"Flick this pretty boy! Glaceon, ice beam!" Rolyn exclaimed. Glaceon whipped its head again but was quickly snatched up by a purple robotic hand that changed into a bubble around the small pokemon. Soon Snover, Luxray, Gallade, Whismur, Espeon, Houndoom, Umbreon, Snorunt, Bellossom, Furret and Blaziken were all snatched up as well, being captured.

"What the…!" Nelly exclaimed getting up. They looked up and the mechanical arms were all protruding from the bottom of an Exploud shaped hot air balloon. Gallade and Luxray were hitting and using attacks on the bubbles they were captured in with little successand the others did as well, not getting any further than they were.

"Who are they?" Rolyn exclaimed.

"Ahahaha, to destroy the world and all its nations!"The pinked haired woman also known as Yaya said.

"To take control and cause devastation." The yellow haired one also known as Nana added in smirking.

"To bring up and prosper evil in hate!" Yaya said putting up a booted foot on the edge of the balloon basket.

"To destroy life as you know it at an extreme rate." Nana said copying her partner's actions.

"Yaya."

"Nana."

"Team rocket here ready to take flight."

"Surrender now or lose this fight."

"Ex…..PLOUD!!!!"

"You two again?!" May yelled aggravated.

"You know them?" Cizzi asked.

"Yeah, they tried to steal Keychimp before." May said glancing at the monkey pokemon on her shoulder.

"Speaking of that little cutie…" Yaya trailed off pressing a red button. A pink robotic hand shot out from inside the basket itself and went snatched up Keychimp.

"KEY!"

"Keychimp! No!" May called after the small pokemon. Yaya and Nana began to cackle evilly while Exploud just danced happily like it accomplished something.

"So this is why you made so much noise a few nights before…" Drew trailed off. May ignored him and looked to her Blaziken who was kicking at its bubble. It cracked slightly and May noticed this.

"Blaziken, use blaze kick!" May ordered. Blaziken cried out its name and the fires around its ankles flared wildly before it pulled its leg back and gave it a harsh swing at the bubble completely destroying it. Blaziken jumped into the oak tree it was leaning against previouslythen jumped to its trainer for further instruction.

"Wha!? One got out Yaya!" Nana exclaimed in distress as she pointed to the freed Blaziken.

"Okay Blaziken, I need you to get Keychimp free, use sky upper cut on the robotic arm!" May instructed pointing to the mechanical arm that held Keychimp in its grip. Blaziken nodded before jumping up while its claw glowed white. In one swift movement the robot arm was detached from the balloon and Keychimp went falling. May was about to reach out to catchhim but she couldn't let go of her crutches.

"Oh no! Keychimp!"

Drew caught the small sound pokemon letting May release a breath of relief. "Thank you Drew." He smirked at her and nodded in acceptance of her gratitude. "Alright Keychimp, use screech!"

Keychimp jumped from Drew's arms and let out a long and loud high pitched noise that made everyone, including the pokemon, cover their ears and due to the high pitch of the screech attack the bubbles surrounding the remaining captured pokemon all shattered letting them all free. Rolyn caught her baby Snover and Cizzi caught Whismur while the rest fell and landed on their own with ease.

"Now Keychimp use screech one more time and send them flying!" May ordered grinning. Keychimp jumped again and the screech it released at the balloon pushed it back. The sound waves popped the balloon and itwent flying around out of control into the distance.

"Not again!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Why us?!" Nana added.

"Ex….PLOUD!!!!!"

"We're blasting off again!"

"Wow…that was odd. Thank you for saving our pokemon May." Nelly said smiling in gratitude. May smiled in return.

"No problem. I dealt with those two before." She said swatting away the praise while still balancing her crutches.

"I'm in you debt!" Cizzi said grinning as she returned her pokemon. "However I believe it's best we end training for today and just go back to the center to get our pokemon checked out, just in case."

"That's a smart idea." Drew agreed.

* * *

Drew walked through the lobby of the pokemon center as he waited for his Gallade and Luxray to come back. Being the gentlman he was he allowed all the girls to get their pokemon checked out first. Afterwards Rolyn and the others went outside to play with their pokemon;May wanted to stay back and wait with Drew but he encouraged her to go.Drew went into his pocket and pulled out four pokeballs. He had been thinking over what Rolyn had said a little earlier and he had made an important decision.

"Um, Nurse Joy, do you have any video phone transporters?" Drew asked Nurse Joy as she walked by with some files in her hands. She stopped and thought for a second before pointing into the center lounge.

"There's one right in there." She said in her normal honey sweet voice. He nodded and thanked her before going to the phone. He dialed a number and waited a bit before a girl with bright lime green hair and gray eyes appeared on the screen. She had faint freckles and a pair of glasses rested on the top of her head.

"Well, look who decided to call. Little Andy!" The girl said once she caught site of Drew who was on the other end of the line. Drew rolled his eyes before flushing in embarrassment.

"Shut up Roslyn. I don't have time for your stupidness," Drew snapped. The girl known as Roslyn puffed up her cheeks.

"Well look who has an attitude. Is it my fault I enjoy playin around with my little brother?" She asked flicking her hair in a most Drew-like manner.

"Whatever…"

"So to what do I owe this call? You never call home without having a good reason? So what happened with May _this_ time?" Roslyn taunted smirking evilly as she dragged out the word 'this' as if Drew had came to her before with stuff about his rival….eh, maybe he did.

"What makes you think it's her? I called because I'm sending you Masquerain, Gyarados, Flygon and Umbreon. Tomorrow I'll be sending Luxray and Gallade."

"Wha? But that just leaves you with Roselia…." Roslyn trailed off. Drew shrugged off the comment.

"That's the point. New region means new pokemon. And May is already ahead of me by having and egg and her Keychimp, can't let her feel so high and mighty for that long."

"See! It does have something to do with May! Just admit that you like her! She's a really beautiful and optimistic girl. I certainly approve."

"I don't need your approval; it's my choice about how I fell towards May."

"So…how do you feel?" Roslyn pressed. A blush formed on Drew's face but he simply ignored it by lifting his head high and flicking his hair.

"That's my business, not yours." Roslyn groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Drew…you are so….Drew-ish!"

"I try." He muttered smirking as his blush vanished.

"Well you can send them over. Call me when you're ready to send Luxray and Gallade. I'm pretty sure Luxio will be pretty happy." Sheaid referring to her Luxio who had some sort of crush on the other electric pokemon.Drew nodded in agreement as he placed his four pokeballs on the transport and pressed send. In a matter of seconds Roslyn had Drew's pokeballs in her hands.

"Take care of them."

"Don't worry little Andy, I will. I'll give mommy your love. See ya." The screen went blank and Drew let out a sigh he didn't even know he was holding.

"Drew? Luxray and Gallade are in perfect shape. They will do well in that contest tomorrow." Nurse Joy said coming into the lounge and handing Drew two pokeballs.

"Thanks Nurse Joy."

"No problem. It's what I do." She said with a sweet smile before exiting the room. Drew looked down at his pokeballs and got lost in thought but a new pressure in his lap made him snap back to reality. He looked down to see Keychimp smiling up at him.

"Hello, can I help you?" Drew asked Keychimp's smile turned into a grin as it climbed onto Drew's shoulder and onto his head. "Watch the hair!" Drew said pulling Keychimp off.

He held Keychimp before him and smiled softly.

"You have no idea how lucky you are to have May as a trainer….can you keep a secret?" Keychimp just tilted its head. "I'll take that as a yes, well to be honest, May is now one of the toughest rivals I have…and today when I battled Rolyn and when May went up against team rocket I realized that this won't be like Hoenn or Kanto, or Johto…it's time to step up. May's getting far and as long as she's your trainer no doubt one day you'll be unstoppable;n; with her potential and determination she'll head pretty far. She has no idea how much I admire her…and you can't understand a word I'm saying can you?"

Keychimp responded by pulling his hair making him yelp. The sound made Keychimp laugh and clap happily like a baby.

"Oh well. I just needed to tell somebody. Now c'mon let's go find that crippled brunette."

Nurse Joy smiled to herself as she walked away from the doorway of the lounge and back to her post behind her desk.

"Young love is so cute." She muttered to herself.

**Well Drew did some sort of a confession.**

**May: Ooh.**

**Drew: I did no such thing! I admit nothing!**

**Me: Riiiiiiiiight.**

**Drew: Shut up!**

**May: Pweez Review.**


	22. If you got it, Flaunt it

**Yea Today is a great day**

**May: Why?**

**Me: Cuz I spent time with my boyfriend….**

**Drew: You have a boyfriend?**

**Me: YES! **

**Drew: oh….**

**May: Rolyn has no ownership over pokemon.**

**If you got it Flaunt it**

A soft buzzing noise filled the pokemon center room that Drew and May had rented and conveniently for Drew the source of the noise was right next to his pillow, on the night stand next to his bed. He groaned before swatting the alarm clock and shutting off the alarm. He sat p in bed letting the covers fall off his body and his moving must have woken May up due to the fact she was sitting up in bed as well.

"Morning!" May said cheerfully as she stretched one arm while the other hand was occupied with rubbing one of her eyes. A small smile was plastered on her face as well making Drew smile unconsciously as well.

"Good morning. You ready for today?" He asked swinging his legs over the side of his bed before completely getting out of it and doing a full on stretch.

"Born ready! Today is the day I win my second ribbon." May said happily as she carefully got out of bed and tried to remain balanced on her casted ankle. 

"Who said you were going to win? Everybody knows that ribbon is as good as mine." Drew retorted smirking while flicking his hair. May stared at him blankly before mimicking him under her breath as she search for clothes to wear to the contest.

She finally decided on a jeans skirt that went to her knees, a white low cut v-neck shirt that had a hood and a green tank top underneath. Her green and blue chopsticks remained the same in her hair like the day Casey had fixed them. Drew was wearing a simple green t-shirt with a black zip up hoody over it left open and dark washed out jeans.

Keychimp jumped onto May's shoulder and chimed its name happily as the pair prepared to leave and something finally occurred to Drew.

"Where will Keychimp be when you're on stage?" He asked. May was just reaching for her crutches and stopped when she was faced with the question.

"Hmm…he hates pokeballs so I guess I'll watch him when I'm not on stage…but can you do me a favor and watch him when I am?" May asked sweetly flashing a cute smile in his direction. Drew felt himself blush but coughed it off.

"Uh sure." He said quickly before rushing out the door with Roselia following him. May grinned before getting on her crutches and following. The two of them made a quick stop at the desk to ask if Chansey could keep an eye on May's egg before actually heading to the contest.

* * *

"Hey there people of Sikio and welcome to the Sikio city contest!" Julian said enthusiastically into her microphone as she waved out into the crowd. The people in the open arena all cheered in response to her greeting, all charged up for the day's events. "Julian here, ready to watch who's got it and ready to flaunt it! Now let's meet our judges!"

As Julian introduced the regular panel of judges May stood back stage with Drew watching the opening of the contest begin. She looked around not seeing much people but there still was a sufficient amount of competition.

"Getting nervous?" Drew taunted smirking.

"No way!" May retorted putting on a determined smile. Drew shrugged as he took a seat on a nearby bench. May followed his example.

"I wonder where Nelly and Rolyn are?" Drew questioned quietly. May shrugged and Keychimp copied its trainer's actions.

"Looking for us?"

The two looked in the direction of the voice to find Rolyn and Nelly. Both of the girls, like May and Drew were not wearing their everyday street clothes. Rolyn was wearing some dark skinny jeans, a green lace tank top with a gray sweatshirt that had a large opening at the top so that it fell off her shoulder and lay slanted. Her hair was also out. Nelly was wearing a black jeans mini skirt with a red belt, a black short sleeved shirt with a red pokeball in the center, red leggings and her braids were in a side ponytail.

"Wow, you two look great!" May complimented smiling.

"Thanks. You look good too. Rolyn made it a rule to look our best for a contest. She says it boosts the confidence level." Nelly said; the last part coming out as a soft laugh.

"It does! If you look good then you'll feel good and if you feel good you'll do good and if you do good your confidence will rise!" Rolyn said counting each 'good' on her fingers.

"Well then I'm set cuz I always look good." Drew said flicking his hair.

"Drew, you are so modest." Rolyn said sarcastically earning a glare from the green haired teen.

"Hey, where's Cizzi?" May asked looking around for the brown haired girl.

"She's in the crowd cheering us all on." Nelly explained jerking a thumb towards the entrance to the main arena from the back room.

"_Nice job Marigold! What and amazing appeal with your Taillow! Now let's welcome our next contestant, Nelly McFladden!" _Julian said. Nelly perked up at the call of her name and grinned.

"Wish me luck." She said before dashing from back stage and out into the main arena. Since she is from Champix she is well known and had a lot of fans rooting for her. She waved into the crowd and gave one or two peace signs before she positioned herself for her appeal.

She reached onto her red belt and took out a pokeball with an intimidating smile on her face. The calls of her name added to her confidence as well.

"Alright, Umbreon, time for justice!" She called out throwing her pokeball so that it spun rapidly before bursting open and releasing the dark evolution of Eevee. Umbreon posed elegantly and the crowd was easily amazed by its graceful nature. This Umbreon was the exact opposite of Drew's.

"What a healthy and beautifully raised Umbreon! Let's see what Nelly and that bad boy have in store for us!" Julian said admiring the dark pokemon.

"Okay Umbreon use crimson wave (made it up)!" Nelly instructed. Umbreon closed its red eyes temporarily and snapped them back open to show that they were glowing faintly. A red sort of space wave filled the arena. Ooh's and Ah's could be heard as Umbreon skillfully performed the attack.

"Now, use night wave!" Umbreon's body glowed a faint black color before black waves began to mix with the red ones. "Now add in a shadow wave."

The finally wave attack was launched mixing in a blue hue colored wave. 

"Mix it all together then use shadow ball." Nelly finally concluded pointing to the waves. Umbreon focused and its yellow rings glowed a bright yellow as it used psychic to swirl the waves together. The end w result was an outer spacey looking swirl that resembled a spiral galaxy.

"Whoa! This appeal is out of this world!" Julian laughed. 

Umbreon stepped back before opening its mouth and letting a dark ball of energy form. Once the shadow ball was completely filled with energy it was launched at the center of the mixture 

making the duplicate spiral galaxy explode into small fore works that fell to the ground at Nelly's feet. Nelly raised her arms and he and Umbreon took their bows.

The crowds cheered like crazy as she blew one kiss and over the yells you could hear Cizzi screaming Nelly's name over and over.

"Amazingly done! Let's see what our judges have to say." Julian said looking over towards the panel of judges. 

"That was one of the best appeals I've seen in the contests so far. I enjoyed it a lot. I'll give you a 9." Mr. Contesta said smiling.

"Remarkable and beyond! I loved it! I give you a 10." Mr. Sukizo said.

"Umbreon looks wonderfully raised and has amazing skill. I'll give you a 9." Sikio cities very own Nurse Joy said with her sweet smile.

"That gives Nelly a total of 28 points! What a hit!" Julian said as Nelly returned Umbreon to its pokeball and walked off stage. "Now we have the talented May Maple!"

* * *

May sighed before removing Keychimp from her shoulder and setting him on Drew's lap. She picked up her crutches and smiled at the small sound pokemon.

"Behave while I'm out there okay?" She asked. Keychimp nodded and clinged to Drew who rolled his eyes. 

"Good luck May!" Rolyn said with a grin. May smiled in gratitude.

"Don't mess up." Drew added. May's smile fell and she glared at him. Nelly was just coming in when May was about to leave.

"Hope you do good May." She wished giving the brunette a thumbs up. May nodded and crutched her way into the arena. Cizzi was the first to yell out her name and then others joined in, cheering her on.

"Okay! Espeon, take the stage!" May said tossing out a pokeball. A white light followed by sparkles formed into the dog-like creature known as Espeon and the purple pokemon posed just like Umbreon did with a pleased look on its face.

"Oh, looks like we have another Eevee evolution! I wonder how the outcome of this appeal will be." Julian said.

"Now Espeon, use swift then switch into psy-beam." May ordered. The psychic pokemon unleashed a wave of multiple golden stars before switching off into a multicolored beam. The two mixed together quickly. "Now quick use psychic!" May ordered. 

Espeon's red gem glowed a bit before the swift and psy-beam were arranged in a pattern so that it each attack was in its own ring and each ring was on top of the other. The rings were fixed so that they made an orb shape and in the center of the orb May float cross legged and waving a peace sign out into the crowd.

"How unique! Getting the pokemon to use and attack on you is pure genius!" Julian praised.

"Okay Espeon now disperse." May instructed. Espeon's red gem glowed even brighter as the rings of the two attacks spread out before finally coming together and completely disappearing in a small explosion that emitted faint sparkles in the shapes of stars, no doubt from the swift. 

Espeon gently let its trainer down and used psychic to pick up the abandoned crutches. May tucked them back under her arm and bowed her head as did Espeon. The crowd erupted into applause and cheering for the wonderful appeal.

"Okay, now to the judges." Julian said pointing over to the judges.

"I loved the originality and the risk being taken considering your condition," Mr. Contesta said referring to May's fractured ankle. "That just represents the trust between a trainer and her pokemon. I give you a 9."

"Not as dazzling as the appeal before but remarkable to say the least. I give you an 8." Mr. Sukizo said.

"Espeon is such an astounding pokemon and the entrance it made had me in awe. It looks well trained and well loved. I give you a 10." Nurse Joy said admiring Espeon.

"And that gives May a resounding 27!" Julian said. May bowed her head again and smiled at the crowd before exiting the stage.

May went back stage to be glommed by Keychimp who grinned up at her.

"You did great May!" Rolyn congratulated.

"One point behind me, you're really cutting it close." Nelly said placing her hands on her hips. May nodded with a determined smile.

"Nice job." Drew said holding out a blood red rose. May looked at it then looked at him blushing lightly. Rolyn and Nelly looked at the flower before glancing at each other with knowing smirks.

"Uh….I sorta can't let go of my crutches…" May muttered avoiding eye contact. Drew rolled his eyes before sticking the flower behind her ear just like he did at her first contest here.

"There, now you don't have to worry about it." Drew said flicking his hair. Despite his still arrogant attitude, he could not fight off the blush forming on his own cheeks.

"Thanks Drew." May giggled smiling.

"_Well why don't we get our next contestant out here! Rolyn Josephine you are up!" _Julian said. Rolyn jumped at the call of her name and smiled sheepishly.

"Show time!" She said rubbing her hands together.

"Good luck!" May said.

"You'll do great for sure." Nelly reassured.

"You better do good, cuz we still haven't finished our battle." Drew said with a smirk. Rolyn nodded.

"Don't expect to do anything below good!" She said running from the back room and to the arena. The sun was now higher in the sky and the crowd was ready to be awed. Rolyn smiled brightly as she waved at the crowd.

"Alrighty! Snover, it's time to bring down the house!"

**Yay I cliffy just because I love you**

**May: AW!**

**Drew: She's kidding.**

**May: Oh. I knew that.**

**Drew: Of course you did.**

**Me: Well Peace homiez.**

**Drew: Pweez Review.**


	23. Nothing Personal

**Kay, I just finished my homework so I can do this now!**

**May: New chapter.**

**Me: Correct my dear friend.**

**Drew: Why are you talking like that all of a sudden?**

**Me: Why is your hair green?**

**May: Rolyn does not own pokemon.**

**Nothing Personal**

Rolyn's pokeball split apart and the white light that it emitted formed into the small Snover. It smiled…or its eyes looked happy as it twirled in a circle a small bit of sparkling snow flurries falling to the ground around it.

"Snover!" It cried happily putting up its green hands for emphasis.

"Oh what a cutie! Let's see if it has more to it than looks." Julian cooed gazing at the small grass/ice pokemon with adoring eyes.

"Okay Snove, use ice shard!" Rolyn commanded pointing at the ground. Snover complied and brought up its hands. In doing so a bung of giant ice shards were born out of the arena floor. They sparkled like diamonds in the bright sun light coming from the open arena.

"Good now use wood hammer!" Rolyn instructed pointing at the ground again. Snover grinned as its hands glowed a white color before turning into the shape of wood looking hammers. Snover struck the ground and a small rumble vibrated in the ground and in a split second the ice shards shattered to pieces.

"Now quick, use powder snow!" Snover opened its mouth wide before blowing out. A frosty and materialized gust picked up the small shattered shards of ice twirling them in a tornado in the air. The flurries in the powder snow and the shards sparkled as the tornado picked up speed.

* * *

"Whoa…that's so cool!" May complimented as she stared at the screen in amazement. Nelly and Drew nodded in agreement.

"Rolyn is such an idiot." Nelly said jokingly. This time Drew was the only one to nod in agreement.

"I wonder what she has planned…" Drew trailed off.

"By the way things are going, probably something completely irrational and amazing." Nelly said rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Okay Snove, now jump in the middle of that icy tornado." Rolyn ordered. Julian gasped.

"That order seems to be half thought through in my opinion. What will the outcome of this risky move be?" She asked out of pure curiosity and anxiety.

Snover jumped straight into the rapid spinning tornado and disappeared from sight completely. Some people gasped as the small pokemon did so. Others had worried looks on their faces believing that Rolyn probably just ruined her entire appeal and put her small pokemon in danger. Despite all that Rolyn smirked and snapped her fingers.

Right then a bright solar beam came busting out the top of the tornado. The ice sparkled almost blindingly with beauty. Some people even had to shield their eyes but didn't want to miss a bit of the glimmering ice and snow. The tornado dispersed until it completely vanished leaving a few sparkling flurries to fall right above Rolyn and her Snover who were in identical poses. A faint rainbow was arched over their heads.

The audience got to their loudest in non-understandable praise of the appeal. Rolyn bowed with Snover before returning it to its pokeball. The crowd was still going crazy as she made her way over to Julian to receive her score.

"Words cannot comprehend how amazing that was." Julian said. "I love when trainers take risky moves like that and succeed in flying colors. Now let's see if our panel of judges were just as moved as I was."

"Outstanding teamwork and trust just like May Maple and her Espeon. I adored it completely; it had me on the edge of my seat while keeping me astounded by the outcome. I give you a 10!" Mr. Contesta said.

"I agree completely. It was remarkable and beyond! There is now way anybody will top that. I give you a t10 as well." Mr. Sukizo said.

"I have to say I loved the teamwork and strength of the small little Snover but such risky thinking did not fare well for me. Over all you did great together, I'll give you a 10." Nurse Joy said.

Rolyn smiled and bowed to the judges.

"Wow, the highest score yet! And a perfect one at that! I wonder how our next contestant will be able to compete." Julian said as Rolyn walked off stage. "Well why don't we get our next appeal going, give it up for three time champion, Drew Hayden!"

Girl's screams were what you heard throughout the entire arena. Drew rolled his eyes as he entered the main stage, but soon enough he smiled faintly making some girls faint. Curse Drew and his Fan girls. He took centered stage and enlarged a pokeball.

"Okay Gallade, let's go." He said tossing his pokeball. The tall psychic pokemon came out and immediately got into a fighting stance. Drew shook his head slightly and it got into a regular pose. Gallade just loved a good battle.

"Gallade use night slash then go into psychic." Gallade nodded and complied to his trainer's orders by proceeding with speed and precision. The dark night slash and colorful psychic came together but due to lack of time Drew had to act quickly if he wanted the correct outcome of his appeal.

"Good now enclose it with protect." Drew ordered pointing at the two offensive attacks that had come together.

"Gallade!" The pokemon called out before its eyes and hands glowed a faint green color. Soon the green glow had created a dome like shield around the night slash and the psychic which remained together.

"Calm mind than ice punch." Drew stated simply flicking his hair. A bunch of high pitched shrieks could be heard from the audience as he did so.

Gallade closed its eyes and let its hands rest at its side. It stood there for a few moments until a purple aura formed around its body. The pokemon's eyes snapped open to show that it was glowing and eerie blue color. Gallade made a high leap into the air drawing back a fist that was coating over with ice. It came crashing down and held out the icy fist that crashed right into the dome. Darkness spread out but soon it was cut through by a colorful aurora that seemed to come from outer space itself but was really just an effect from the colorful psychic.

Soon that darkness and aurora faded to show that Gallade had cut through the whole thing landing the ice punch on the ground but what caused the people to cheer as loud as they did was the picture that the ice that seemed to be growing on the ground made. It was in the beautiful design of a rose, just like Drew intended. The ice glimmered in the sunlight giving the same effect as Snover's Ice shards.

"Another amazing appeal and the aurora and rose; both were pure genius!" Julian said clapping. Drew bowed as did his Gallade. After bowing two times and nearly being deafened by crazy fan girl screams, Drew returned his Gallade and went to receive his score.

"Wonderful use of the ice and sun, just like Rolyn. However the picture of a rose made completely out of ice was something I could only expect from a coordinator with such talent and skills. I give you a 10." Mr. Contesta said.

"Remarkable! The outer spacey feel was simply hypnotizing and that night slash had to have been strong to darken an open arena. I give you a 10!"

"Well that Gallade, I must say, is the strongest and most well trained that I have witnessed in a long while. The originality and intelligence that it used also to make a picture entirely out of focus and ice was amazing as well. 10 for me too." Nurse Joy said with a smile.

"Wow! Another perfect score. Drew certainly lived up to expectations! Now let's move onto our next round! Battle time!"

"Man Rolyn he's as good as you." Nelly said as she glanced at her friend after they had just witness Drew's appeal. Rolyn simply nodded in understanding.

"When Drew said he had gotten better I never knew that he literally went up a few levels." May muttered in a tone just above a whisper. "He's really steppin up his game."

Right than Drew entered the back stage room with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Nice job Drew. We're tied." Rolyn said being the first to speak up. Drew shrugged.

"Not for long."

"Good job on getting better than me." Nelly muttered rolling her eyes in slight jealousy.

"Yea Drew you and Rolyn both did well to earn perfect scores." May congratulated. "But just because you did get perfect scores doesn't mean you'll win." She added with a confident smile.

* * *

"Wow those were some awesome battles. And now that we are down to our final four we can wrap this up." Julian said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

The battles had been good but they have finally gotten down to the last four contestants. It was now between May, Drew, Nelly, and Rolyn. Each battle had been as good as the last but now it was allies against allies.

"Okay so let's see who goes up against who first!" Julian said pointing to the giant screen. The four pictures scrambled a bit until they slowed down and finally settled showing that it was Nelly vs. May and Rolyn vs. Drew.

"Well than, Nelly and May, come on down!" Julian said. Nelly came out on the left end of the arena and May came out on the right.

"Houndoom time for justice!" Nelly called out throwing her pokeball. Houndoom came out with a mean dark look to its face and it glared at May. However the brunette didn't get intimidated or scared because she was ready and determined.

"Blaziken, take the stage!" May said balancing herself enough to toss her pokeball. Blaziken came out with determination in its flames.

"Okay let's get to it!" Julian said. The timer began to count down.

"Houndoom, use shadow ball!" Nelly commanded. Houndoom quickly unleashed the dark orb of energy at Blaziken who quickly jumped over it using its agility. May smiled.

"Nice Blaziken now use fire spin!" May commanded. Nelly smirked.

"You too Houndoom."

Two fire spins were unleashed at the same time clashing together and exploding evenly matched. A little dust was blown up and Nelly had to cover her face with her hands while May just held hers tightly shut. Once the dust settled the battle continued, both of them still having a good amount of tied points.

"Houndoom, use hyper beam!" Nelly ordered. Houndoom began to charge at the tall fighting pokemon and unleashed the attack in mid-stride. Blaziken wasn't given enough time to dodge so it took the attack head on. May's points went down a bit putting Nelly in the lead by a fraction.

"No way am I backing down, Blaziken use sky upper cut!" May ordered. Blaziken went at Houndoom at full speed hitting it under the jaw with its glowing and large talons. Houndoom flew back rolling on the ground until it skidded to a stop.

"Wow, Houndoom really took a hit, so will Nelly's points." Julian said biting a black painted nail. Just as she predicted, Nelly's points lowered much more than May's did putting the brunette in the lead. Nelly narrowed her eyes and watched as the clock changed to 3 minutes.

"Houndoom, come on, let's get them back. Use bite." Nelly said as the injured pokemon hoisted itself up and winced a bit. It shook its head before glaring at Blaziken and going at it. It ran at top speed with its sharp fangs ready to attack.

"Blaziken use ember!" May ordered. Blaziken unleashed dozens of small flames that missed as Houndoom dodged still heading straight for it. Houndoom got close enough to launch itself and latched onto Blaziken's leg making the fire pokemon cry out in pain. May gaped as Houndoom let go and Blaziken fell to its knees. Her points dropped and Nelly claimed the lead again.

"Good now hit em with overheat!" Nelly instructed. Houndoom opened its mouth and a large stream of fire, larger than May had ever seen at least, came pouring out heading to Blaziken at 

close range making it a direct hit. The fire gave off such a bright light that May had to close her eyes only to wait and see what happened to her Blaziken.

The attack faded to show a burned and wincing Blaziken on the ground trying to catch its breath. Houndoom was panting as well from releasing such a huge attack so early on. May's points were now more than three fourths of the way gone while Nelly still had half of hers. They were now down to a minute.

"Wow, if Blaziken wasn't a fire type who knows what could have been the outcome of such a strong attack!" Julian said smiling sheepishly.

"Blaziken, are you okay May asked out of pure concern. Blaziken nodded.

"Blaze…" It sighed smiling at its trainer. May smiled as well and nodded. 'It would be a bad idea to come back with an overheat so we'll just have to hit another way.' May thought as she clutched onto her crutches tighter.

"Blaziken use double kick!" May ordered. Blaziken jumped into the air high enough so that it would come down on Houndoom. Nelly sighed and smiled. She knew that the overheat wasn't the best idea since it would tire Houndoom out.

Blaziken kicked Houndoom once with one foot than kicked it again like a soccer ball with the other sending it flying. Houndoom hit a wall just as the timer buzzed and slid to the ground completely knocked out.

"Times up! Ooh, it looks like Houndoom couldn't take a kick, so May Maple and Blaziken proceed to the final battle." Julian announced. The crowd cheered for the brunette who smiled. Nelly returned Houndoom and walked off stage after bowing humbly to May who nodded back and crutched her way back stage where Drew gave her Keychimp.

"Now let's get the next battle pair out here! C'mon out Rolyn and Drew!"

Rolyn came out on the right and Drew came out on the left. Rolyn's fans were drowned out by Drew's fan girls so it was mostly a bunch of shrieks and squealing.

"Ready for this?" Drew asked pulling out a pokeball. Rolyn smiled and nodded.

"Yea, but this is battle is nothing personal, I hope we can be friends after this." Rolyn said getting out her own pokeball.

"We'll see…"

**Oh two more battles to go! Who will win!?**

**May: Me.**

**Drew: Me.**

**Me: Oh that clears up everything.**

**May: It sure does!**

**Me: Pweez Review.**


	24. Freeze!

**Okay this is that special battle between me and Drew**

**Drew: I'm winning this battle.**

**Me: Okay Drew, whatever you say.**

**May: Drew always wins.**

**Drew: True.**

**Me: Drew's the best but he can't recognize sarcasm.**

**May: Haha.**

**Drew: Rolyn owns nothing!**

**Freeze!**

"Okay Luxray, let's go!" Drew called out throwing his pokeball. Rolyn copied his actions.

"Glacey, time to bring down the house!"

Luxray came out ready to go. It's expression as intimidating as ever. Glaceon was up for battle as well but smiled and chimed its name happily. You could tell the difference in training considering the way the two pokemon differed from one another.

"Wow, two healthy looking pokemon ready to go. Well let's do it! Start that timer!" Julian said. The five minutes began to lower and the battle commenced.

"Okay Luxray use thunder." Drew commanded flicking his hair. His fangirls had coordinated a cheer, which was rather annoying and let them receive angry insults from an agitated Cizzi who was sitting nearby. Rolyn smiled softly as she focused on Luxray who was sparking immensely.

"Be on your toes Glacey." Rolyn called out to the pokemon. Glaceon smiled and nodded before getting on her front paws and standing up by her toes. Drew gave the pokemon a weird look.

"Okay…that isn't weird." Drew muttered. Luxray had charge enough and launched a huge thunder attack that went at high speed towards Glaceon. Glaceon opened its mouth and produced a ball of ice that was larger than Drew's head. It launched the ball of ice up before flipping and kicking it like a soccer ball. The ice ball hit the thunder bolt before cutting through it by going ten times faster and heading straight for Luxray.

"Luxray destroy that thing with charge beam!" Drew ordered. Luxray opened its mouth and a huge stream of electricity came out. Drew smirked as the two attacks collided, but the smirked faded when an ice beam hit the ball of ice making it larger and forcing it to cut through the charge beam. "Luxray, dodge!"

The electric pokemon jumped out of the line of fire of the giant ball of ice but still hit its leg on it freezing it due to the intense cold. The ice ball hit the wall behind Drew with a thud and was wedged there. Luxray now had on frozen leg and Drew's points went down a bit.

"Nice Glacey now let's get them with my personal favorite…HAIL!" Rolyn yelled grinning. Drew looked at her strangely but then diverted his attention to Glaceon who had its eyes closed and was focusing. Light teal aura radiated off of it and soon the open arena began to darken as cloud rolled in, in front of the sun.

"Luxray, stop Glaceon with thunderbolt!" Drew instructed. Luxray complied and launched the attack. Glaceon opened one eye and called out its name, blowing out that foggy vapor that formed into a glass wall completely made out of ice. Glaceon kept repeating this process until it was completely protected all the way around by ice mirrors. The thunderbolt hit the mirror and bounced off heading back to Luxray who jumped out the way. Drew's points went down a fraction again.

The arena got even darker and people were beginning to wonder what was going on. The timer reached 2 minutes and counting. Drew was getting desperate but there was really nothing he could do with ice mirror up.

"Luxray use volt tackle to take down that ice mirror." Luxray began to spark again as it scratched its paws in the ground. It began to run and caught on more electricity until it was completely engulfed by electricity. Rolyn watched anxiously as it picked up speed and it finally crashed into the ice making a surge of electricity fly in every direction. The ice looked charred and it cracked a bit. Drew smirked.

"Hit that crack with charge beam!" Luxray released the strong beam right on the crack and it shattered. Rolyn's eyes widened as Glaceon was hit by the attack and was sent flying. The clouds that were forming dispersed and the attack was cut off.

"No! Glacey!" Right then Glaceon fell and hit the ground hard. Gasps could be heard by the crowd as the pokemon lay there panting. "Glacey…"

"Glaceon…" The small pokemon growled as its teal aura glowed stronger. The pokemon winced as it used the minor strength it had left to get up on its shaky paws. When it got up you could see how battered and bruised it really was.

"Wow, that pokemon is a fighter…" Julian breathed.

"Glac…..EON!" The small pokemon opened its mouth and a ball of ice and snow began to form it's grew so big in a matter of seconds that it was the size of a dragonite. Glaceon let the snow go and it erupted into a large wave of freezing ice and powder.

"Avalanche…" Rolyn breathed rather shocked. The ice swept up Luxray completely and froze the pokemon on contact. Soon most of the arena and Luxray was frozen and buried in snow. The buzzer than rang signaling the end of the battle. Drew stared at the snow shocked and then gazed at Glaceon who collapsed after completing the attack.

"Since both pokemon are down it's up to the judges to choose our winner." Julian announced turning to the judges. The three judges consulted with each other before two pictures popped up on the screen.

It was a picture of Rolyn and Glaceon.

The crowd erupted into applause but the fan girls remained silent. Rolyn went to Glaceon's side and wrapped her arms around the tired and injured pokemon.

"You did great…" Rolyn praised.

"Now Rolyn and Glaceon are going to the next round to battle May and Blaziken for that ribbon! Who will win!?" Julian said. Drew returned his frozen Luxray and Rolyn returned Glaceon. She looked at Drew and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled softly and nodded.

* * *

"Whoa! That attack was awesome!" May exclaimed. Nelly nodded in agreement.

"I've never seen Glaceon so intense…maybe there is a slight chance that it…." Nelly trailed off. May stared at her curiously.

"What?"

"Well Glaceon's a girl and Luxray is a boy right?"

"I think so." May said nodding. Nelly gave her a looked and May gasped. "Glaceon likes Luxray!?"

"She might. I mean considering the way it just battled, studies show that pokemon who are attracted to one another tend to have intense fights to prove how strong they are…sorta like you and Drew's rivalry."

"What!?" May shrieked blushing a deep crimson. Nelly laughed lightly as she turned her head.

"You and Drew tend to like to show who is better. I've seen you two battle before. Could it be possible that you like him?" Nelly asked quirking an eyebrow and nudging May's arm. May brought her hand to her mouth nervously as she thought on it. Drew had been her friend and rival for so long, and it's true that she found some attraction to him but could she really actually say it?

"To be completely honest Nelly…I think I…"

"Did you see me out there?!" Rolyn interjected popping up in front of the two. May blushed over what she was about to say and smiled softly at Rolyn as Drew came up next to her.

"Yea, you did great." May said softly.

"Glaceon completely surprised me with that avalanche! It was so cool." Rolyn said excitedly sitting down next to May. "You better watch out May."

"Y-Yea….our battle will be great!" May said enthusiastically. She looked at Nelly on the other side of her blocking out the rest that Rolyn blabbed on about and Nelly winked at her. May smiled and looked at Drew who looked annoyed with Rolyn's gloating.

"Our battle will be great." May repeated softly all the while gazing at her green haired rival.

**Oh snap! May nearly said it! But haha I interrupted!**

**May: Thank god.**

**Drew: Said what?**

**May: Nothing!**

**Me: Nothing at all…haha!"**

**May: Review Pweez.**


	25. May the Best Girl Win

**I'm really sorry it took me so long to update! Pweez don't hate me.**

**May: I don't.**

**Drew: I never stopped.**

**Me: You suck Drew!**

**Drew: I don't care!**

**Me: Rolyn owns nothing but Keychimp.**

**May the Best Girl Win**

"Okay, now it's time for that final epic battle. We've seen some pretty good stuff today but it comes down to these two talented females to see who wins the Sikio ribbon!" Julian said holding up a bright pink ribbon that had a silver S holding it together. "Let's get our contestants out here! C'mon Rolyn and May!"

May came out on the left end of the stage and Rolyn came out on the right. Both girls had determined smiles on their faces. They were ready to give it all they had. If May were to win this would be her second ribbon and she would be one ribbon away from having the same amount as Drew and for Rolyn this would be her first and she and Nelly would have the same amount of ribbons. Both girls had some sort of motivation fueling their determination.

Julian glanced between the two before grinning "Okay timer ready? Let's go!" The timer had started.

"Blaziken, time to take the stage!" May said tossing out a pokeball. Blaziken emerged just as ready as his trainer. He smiled and May nodded.

"Glacey, let's show them how we turn this out and bring down the house!" Rolyn said throwing her own pokeball. Glaceon did a cat-like stretch before standing up and grinning sheepishly while chiming its name happily.

"Okay Blaziken, fire spin!" May commanded. Blaziken opened its mouth and a swirl of flames shot out hurtling towards the teal ice pokemon. Rolyn lowered her head a bit and Glaceon dodged the fire attack quickly by running to the side. It kept running until it was running in a complete circle around Blaziken.

"Okay Glacey double team." Rolyn ordered. May mentally groaned. Double team was never one of Blaziken's strong points, it was easily confused and it didn't help that Glaceon and now the freshly made copies of itself were circling Blaziken in a dizzying fashion.

Blaziken watched as seven Glaceon's ran in circles around him, getting more and more confused in each passing second. It shook its head to focus a bit but it didn't help.

"It's okay Blaziken just use ember on all of them!" May instructed. Blaziken gladly obliged hitting every single Glaceon and eventually hitting the correct one sending it back a bit. Rolyn 

cringed as she watched her pokemon take the attack. She was sure that, that tactic would confuse Blaziken enough for him to not pay attention when she gave out an attack but her plan had failed. She grit her teeth as her points fell by and eighth.

* * *

"May's doing well. I was sure that Blaziken would have fallen into a delusional state." Nelly said as she turned her head away from the battle going on in the arena. Her and Drew had found Cizzi and decided to watch the battle from the stands with her.

"May is very resourceful. She knows how her pokemon work and what their flaws are so she tries to get past them." Drew explained crossing her arms.

"You seem to know a lot about how May works…" Cizzi accused smirking coyly. Drew coughed nervously while a small tint of red streaked his cheeks. Nelly giggled at how flustered he had gotten out of one simple statement.

'Those two are made for each other…' She thought as she returned her attention back to the battle.

* * *

"Okay Blaziken use fire blast!" May ordered with a proud smile dancing across her lips. Blaziken had just learned this new attack before she had left home. Max had taught it how to use it in a battle against his Gallade.

"Counter Glacey!" Rolyn said quickly. Blaziken opened its mouth and a large stream of fire came flying out. It looked similar to a flame thrower but stronger and hotter making it more dangerous.

Glaceon opened its mouth as well and a stream of frozen energy just about the size of the fire blast came out. The two attacks collided creating a veil of steam that spread throughout the air. It made it hard to see so everyone had to see the outcome of the attacks. The steam cleared rather quickly though due to the open arena and Blaziken came into view. Its hands were encased in a large chunk of ice that it was struggling with.

May gasped as her points went down a bit lower than Rolyn's. Blaziken still struggled with the ice, trying to get the flames around its wrists to ignite and melt away the flames. It was no use.

"What a smart idea to use the lasting effects of an ice blitz. The only ice attack that can withstand high temperatures." Julian praised. May's eyes widened.

'It can _resist_ fire?!' She though frantically. Her anxiety was visible on her face

"Okay Glacey now's our chance! Use ice bullet!" Rolyn instructed. Glaceon opened its mouth and bullet shaped pieces of ice went speeding at the unfocused Blaziken. It was too wrapped up in freeing its hands to dodge. The attack hit straight on making Blaziken slide back a bit. It still stood but it looked to be weakening.

"What do I do?..." May whined to herself. Her thoughts raced as an idea came to mind. It can resist fire but it can't resist talons. "Blaziken! Sky uppercut!" May called out. Blaziken nodded and its talons glowed within the ice before growing shattered the ice of its hands completely. May smiled. Blaziken went at Glaceon who in quick thinking used ice mirror. Time was getting short and winding down and neither pokemon looked ready to quit.

"Blaziken use overheat!"

"Glaceon use avalanche!"

Blaziken and Glaceon both opened their mouths and gained energy in their elements before releasing the attacks but from a seats view it was obvious which attack was stronger and larger. The attacks came together created a reaction that sparked an explosion that pushed both pokemon back. However the snow over powered the fire and it slowed its pace down as it stopped at May's feet. Blaziken had taken it head on and remained standing but it looked very weak and hurt. Glaceon panted tired and uneasy as the buzzer sounded.

"What a battle! Now let's look at those points…" Julian said. Everyone directed their attention to the screen to see that May's points were below Rolyn's by a small fraction. Rolyn and Glaceon's picture dominated the screen as the crowd applauded for her win. She still stared at the screen a bit shocked by it all. She had thought the overheat was successful. Glaceon jumped into her arms and said its name happily while nuzzling its trainer.

"YEA!! We did it!" Rolyn exclaimed happily as she spun her pokemon in a circle. She had just won her very first ribbon in the Champix region.

Blaziken walked to its trainer pouting in disappointment with itself however May was smiling.

"That was awesome Blaziken! I can't believe you stood up to that huge attack!" May praised with a huge grin. "With that kind of strength we'll get them next time!" Blaziken grinned as well and nodded while saying its name in agreement. May returned him to his pokeball and smiled as Rolyn jumped up and down as she received her first ribbon. May was just as excited when she had gotten hers, so she wasn't surprised by the girl's reaction to it all.

Rolyn walked over to her, her grin softening into a gentle smile. The two girls looked at each other for a moment before May bowed to her. Rolyn bowed in return and grabbed the brunette in a hug. The separated and Rolyn lifted May's arm while still keeping her balanced. The crowd went insane.

* * *

"Thanks for the experience of battling someone as good as you…" Rolyn said in a tone just above a whisper as she grabbed May in another hug. The two of them plus Drew, Cizzi, and Nelly were standing outside the pokemon center. May thought Rolyn had the same experience as her but she was mistaken…this would be her second time doing contests. May had done six and won three ribbon cups, Rolyn has done one and won one ribbon cup.

"I thought you…"

"Nope." Rolyn said popping her _p_. "This is my second time competing in contests. My first try I won the ribbon cup."

"That's why you were such a challenge. You're a rookie who ended up on top." Drew said. Rolyn laughed.

"I guess you could say that. Well we're heading to the Cantus Mountains next…Where are you guys going?" She asked.

"Me and Drew are going to Plena town next. We plan on heading to the mountains later on." May explained. Drew nodded in agreement.

"Oh…well maybe we'll catch up later…" Rolyn said pouting a bit. May was going to respond when she was cut off by Nurse Joy rushing out the center.

"May! Your egg is hatching!" Nurse Joy exclaimed.

**Ha-ha Cliffy!**

**May: SO EVIL! I wanted to see what pokemon I got!**

**Drew: Well you're gonna have to wait.**

**Me: Just like everybody else!**

**May: Oh! Pweez Review or we'll never find out what pokemon I get!**


	26. Crouhcing Shouler, Hidden Pain

**Time to reveal the pokemon May is going to get!**

**May: Yippee! I wonder what it is!**

**Drew: At least that stupid egg won't be a problem anymore.**

**Me: Oh Drew you are so positive.**

**Drew: I know.**

**May: Rolyn does not own anything except her OC's, Keychimp and the mystery pokemon!**

**Crouching Shouler, Hidden Pain**

The five teenagers ran behind Nurse Joy as she led them to the back room. May's egg was sitting on the table, glowing an intense white while a Chansey stood by, chiming its name happily. They all watched in anticipation as the egg began to lose its shape and form into the pokemon. The light started to dim and in a burst of sparkles it appeared.

"Oh my gosh…" Rolyn gasped as she gazed at the baby pokemon. May grinned as the pokemon blinked its bright blue eyes.

"It's so cute!" Cizzi squealed clamping her hands. Nelly, however, tilted her head in confusion as she stared at the small pokemon.

"What is it?" Said girl asked. Drew was already getting out his pokedex to answer that question. He opened it and the male mechanical voice began to explain.

"_Shouler: The Dark/Psychic pokemon. This pokemon is not usually found in most regions due to the fact that they do not move from place to place. They exist in the Midnight caves of the Serenity Islands. They don't associate with humans but when they find a true bond with one they stay faithful and committed."_

"Keychimp is also from the Serenity Islands…" May thought aloud. Keychimp jumped from her shoulder to Cizzi's and began to play with her hair.

"How lucky May! You got a Shouler (showl-LERR)." Rolyn congratulated. Shouler was small, much smaller than Keychimp. It was only a little larger than an Eevee and it was cat-like except for the fact that it stood on its hind legs. Most of its fur was black with gray stripes that went along its back and short pointed ears. Its tail was crescent shaped and curled up a bit but what made this pokemon so unique was the blue crystal like mark that was in the shape of a crescent moon on its forehead.

"Shoul! Shouler!" it cried happily as it waved its paws up and down. May smiled at the small creature and opened up her arms to it while still balancing on her crutches.

"Come here Shouler." She instructed. Shouler chimed its name one more time before a bright blue beam came out of its blue gem hitting May square in the chest and sending her flying back into a wall, her crutches falling out her grip. Everybody gasped in shock as the small pokemon grinned and began to chase its tail, getting on all fours.

Drew came to May's side and wrapped her arms around his shoulder as he hoisted her back onto her feet. She shook her head a bit trying to get off the feel of the attack that was just inflicted on her. She looked dazed and hurt but still stable.

"Are you okay? Did you hurt your leg?" Drew asked. May simply shook her head. Nelly had taken out her pokedex to check what attack that was and came up with a result.

"That was lunar beam, a basic attack for a baby Shouler." She explained as she glanced at the baby pokemon who was scratching with one of its back legs.

"Why did it attack me like that?" May asked as she regained herself enough not to lean on Drew. Drew hesitated to let go of her but eventually did.

"Well it's a baby May. It must have had an energy surge since it was in its egg for so long." Rolyn explained as she picked up Shouler. She handed the baby pokemon to May and the brunette gave the pokemon a soft smile.

"Hey Shouler, welcome to the team." She said in a tone just above a whisper. The small pokemon laughed before grabbing some stray hair and tugging on it making the brunette yelp in pain. She let go of the small pokemon but that increased her pain because now it was hanging from her hair. "HELP! GET IT OFF!"

Nelly went to snatch up Shouler while Drew stood to the side laughing as he watched the entire scene unfolding. It was rather comical to see a brunette hopping around as a small baby pokemon swung from her hair as another girl tried to get hold of it.

"Oh, before I forget," Drew began turning to Nurse Joy. "Would you mind if I used your video phone transporter once again?" Nurse Joy smiled and nodded a 'yes'.

"Transporter? What do you need that for?" May asked inserting herself. Nelly had finally gotten Shouler off her hair and was trying to restrain it from trying again.

"I want to send Gallade and Luxray home. I sent my others home yesterday except for Roselia. I'm following Rolyn's example and I'm gonna start fresh." Drew explained. May nodded in understanding while Rolyn grinned proudly.

"A Champion Coordinator following my example? How cool is that!?" She asked looking

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea…maybe I should do the same, but I'll keep Keychimp and Shouler." May explained. She took out a vacant pokeball and pointed it at Shouler. "Shouler, return." She said. The red beam of light surrounded the baby pokemon before completely sucking it in. It blinked a few times before it beeped signaling a successful capture. May grinned happily as she tucked the pokeball away. Keychimp jumped back on her shoulder and she turned to her female friends.

"Well we better get a move on." Rolyn said with a soft smile. "It was a pleasure meeting you May, you too Drew. I hope we battle again soon."

"Yea, next time _I'll_ win." Nelly inserted. She didn't give anybody time to counter because she was out the door in an instant.

"Train hard May and good luck. Keep up the awesome work Drew!" Cizzi said as she snatched up Rolyn's wrist and ran after their friend. May smiled and waved after them.

"Bye guys!" She exclaimed as they left. She sighed than turned to Drew. "Let's get this over with so we can move on to Plena town." She said. Drew shrugged and walked passed her out the room. She followed him as he led her straight to the video phone. He sat in the seat first dialing his home number. In a matter of seconds Roslyn popped up on the screen with her normal huge grin on her face.

"Hey little Andy! I was waiting for your call!" She said happily. May giggled catching the attention of the lime haired girl on the screen. "May! Long time no see!"

"Yea, last time I saw you was at my birthday party. WAIT! You're Drew's older sister!? I didn't know that! You should have told me at my party!" May said remembering when she had spoken to Roslyn at her sweet sixteen. Drew looked at his sister confused.

"You went to her party?" Drew asked. Roslyn shrugged while nodding.

"I met Roslyn on my way home from Sinnoh since my ferry docked in LaRousse. She helped me get home so I invited her to my party…she never told me that she was had brother and you of all people." May explained.

"Well I didn't want to tell you because I wasn't sure if you were the May Drew _loves_ to talk about. You fit the description perfectly when we met. He said you were a brunette with bright sapphire eyes and the most bea…" Roslyn trailed off as she received a death glare from her younger brother. She chuckled lightly. "Never mind…"

"I didn't call to talk; I'm sending Luxray and Gallade." Drew said sternly as he put the two pokeballs on the transport pad. He pressed the button and soon the pokeballs were in Roslyn's hands.

"Got them!" She reassured as she held up the pokeballs. "They're in good hands baby bro. Call home more often and good luck to the both of you! Hugs and Kisses! Bye." The screen went black as soon as Roslyn hung up.

"Wow I should have seen the resemblance when I first met her but what threw me off was that she has freckles and you don't have a single one on your body." May said as Drew got up.

"Are you completely sure about that?" He asked in a sort of suggestive tone. May blinked before she gasped in realization and blushed a hundred shades of red. Drew laughed lightly.

"TMI Drew!" She cried making a childish face by sticking out her tongue and scrunching up her nose.

"I never actually told you anything though…" Drew countered trying to come off sounding innocent. May rolled her eyes before she took a seat at the video phone and dialed her home number. After four rings a boy with silver hair answered the phone. May gasped once again and Drew tilted his head in confusion.

"Brendan!" May exclaimed happy to see a friendly face. She only hoped that he had gotten off the crush he confessed about just before she left for her journey. Brendan smiled at her brightly.

"Hey May, what's up?" He asked. Drew narrowed his eyes, he didn't like the way this guy was so friendly with May. It was bad enough that she traveled with two guys that were not related to her before.

"Nothing much, what are you doing at my house?" May asked tilting her head slightly. Brendan's smile softened.

"I'm helpin your dad out with the gym since Max left a while back. I see you got a new pokemon." He said referring to Keychimp who was still perched on May's shoulder.

"Yea, he kinda…stalked me for a while once I got here in Champix." May said. Drew cleared his throat in a rather loud manner catching the attention of both May and Brendan. "Oh, Brendan I want you to meet Drew, he's been my rival for six years now. We've been traveling together ever since I fractured my ankle in the first town."

"Oh, are you okay?" Brendan asked in concern. May nodded.

"Drew's been helping take real good care of me." May said grinning at her traveling companion. She didn't notice Brendan roll her eyes at them.

"Nice meeting you Brendan." Drew said casually flicking his hair out of his face. The low sarcastic undertone of his voiced remained unnoticed.

"Likewise." Brendan said simply while crossing his arms over his chest. There was an awkward silence and May, being the talkative girl she was, broke the silence.

"Well….anyways…I called because I wanted to send back home Blaziken, Espeon, Flygon, and Gardevoir." May explained as she set her four pokeballs on the transport pad.

"Okay, what about Milotic?" Brendan asked. May pouted slightly as she pressed the button to transport her pokeballs.

"Milotic is at a special cavern to train for a while…" May explained. Brendan nodded as he received May's pokeballs. "Well make sure those guys get to the green house safe and sound with the others. I have to go. Me and Drew need to make a move on to the next city." May explained. Brendan shrugged.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." She nodded then the line disconnected.

"Whew! He handled that better than I thought." May laughed as she got up from the chair with the help of her crutches. Drew quirked an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Brendan has been my friend since childhood and before I left he told me that he liked me…" May trailed off. Drew crossed his arms over his chest. "And He's my best friend…like my brother you know?" Drew nodded in understanding.

"Okay, whatever. We should get a move on." Drew said. May grabbed her crutches to get up but a burst of white light erupted from her blue fanny pack and formed into Shouler. The small pokemon grinned happily as it jumped up and down and began to say its name over and over happily.

"Oh no! Shouler, how'd you get out!?" May exclaimed. The baby pokemon looked at her before its black paw began to glow a bright blue misty color. It swung the paw at May's fracture ankle and Drew winced as the paw hit her at full force. May stood there for a second with a blank expression on her face before…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Drew covered his ears and after her sound barrier shattering scream was over he removed his hands and gazed at the brunette. Shouler was smiling proudly while clapping its paws.

"May…are you okay?" Drew asked. May didn't pay him mind because she was swinging her leg back and forth. "May?"

"Drew…m-my leg feels...it feels….great!"

* * *

"It's official. May's leg is completely healed." Nurse Joy said with a sweet smile. "The attack Shouler used must have been heal, a special attack for psychic pokemon. It's different from recover because it cannot be used on the pokemon performing the attack." She explained. May was too excited about her newly healed leg to care. She jumped from the table she was sitting on and twisted her ankle.

"I'm so glad that I can walk without crutches now!" May exclaimed. She scooped up Shouler and held it close to her in a tight hug. "Thank you Shouler! Thank you!"

"Shouler! Shouler!" It cried happily. She set it down and pulled out its pokeball and returned it before thanking Nurse Joy and leaving the center with Drew close behind.

"Well it looks like you won't need my help anymore." Drew said as he turned to leave. May had thought about that; now that she could walk she didn't need Drew around to help her anymore but…she didn't want him to leave. She had so much fun with Drew during the time they spent traveling together. She felt as if the bond they already shared was getting stronger with each passing day they spent in each others company. He was becoming the best friend that May always wanted him to be...however may would never admit the true reason she didn't want him to leave. That emotion was tucked away in the depths of her mind, fighting to be let out.

"Drew…" May murmured grabbing his arm. He turned to look at her with an eyebrow raised. Her gaze was to the ground as a small blush formed onto her cheeks. "I…well…" She trailed off.

Drew's mouth curved up into a smirk as she let go of his arm. He crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head in expectation.

"What?"

"W-Will you…I mean if you want…w-would you like to….I mean…"

"Yes May I'll continue traveling with you." He sighed flicking his hair. May smiled brightly at him.

"You will?"

"Yea, only Mew two knows what will happen if I'm not with you." He laughed lightly. May pouted slightly but still laughed as well.

"Yea, you have a point there."

Drew reached for her hand and Keychimp grinned at the look on its trainers face when the two interlocked fingers.

"Besides, traveling would be so much worse if you weren't there to make things more interesting." He said as they began to walk, hand in hand out the city as they went on to the next city Plena town.

**Aw so cute!**

**May: Bleh!**

**Drew: I second that!**

**Well next chapter I will introduce a new pokemon that will be Drew's first in the Champix region so review if you wish to find out what it is!**

**Drew: Review NOW!**

**May: Drew, where is your manners….Review Pweez.**

**Me and Drew: NOW!!**


	27. A Spark in the Right Direction

**Here goes another chapter!**

**May: Let it be great as the rest.**

**Drew: I'm pretty sure it won't be.**

**Me: You are such a sweetheart.**

**Drew: Aren't?**

**May: Rolyn owns nothing except Shouler and Keychimp and Drew's mystery pokemon!**

**A Spark in the Right Direction**

"Peanut butter chocolate cup, mess with me and I'll kick your butt; bang bang, choo choo train now watch Drew while he do his thing!" May sang cheerfully as she skipped circles around Drew. They were currently in Chanler forest on their way to the route that would take them to Plena town for the next contest. Ever since Shouler had cured May of her injured ankle she had been more cheery and excited then usually which resulted on a load up on energy to Drew's displeasure.

"No." Drew stated simply as he adjusted his backpack. May pouted and Keychimp followed in suit enjoying the little rhyme his master had sang. Drew had completely ruined it in his displeasure to continue the childish and ignorant rhyme.

"You are no fun at all." May muttered crossing her arms over her chest. Drew shrugged; his face blank of expression. He really could care less at this moment. As long as the childish actions came to an end. Although, this was May we were talking about; the most childish sixteen year old top coordinator to walk the earth…well it was a good contest between her and Rolyn.

"I really wasn't intending on being fun." He retorted shoving his hands into his pockets. May rolled her eyes.

"Boring." She said simply while shaking her head and disapproval. "Completely boring. You and your sister are complete opposites."

"She's her and I'm me, we shall remain that way till the day one of us dies." He responded not even bothering to look at her. May scoffed.

"You might be the first to go with that attitude." She chuckled. Keychimp laughed as well. Drew glared at her but it went unnoticed.

Walking in the forest was a bit more fun than walking on a simple route. There was more to see and it seemed more adventurous in May's eyes. She loved watching pokemon in nature which encouraged her to take out her camera and press the record button.

"No more need for my simple pretend camera for I, May Victoria Maple, have the ability to finally tape my adventures for future reference." May stated in a dignified manner as she held the camera lens arms length away as it faced her and Keychimp who had perched himself on her head. She had her other free hand up and her index finger pointing to the sky. Drew laughed lightly at her _attempt_ to sound like an intellectual. "Today we, as in me and my close friend and rival, Drew Benjamin Hayden, journey to Plena town where we will participate in another contest where I will hopefully get my second ribbon."

"I'm not competing so you'll probably have a fraction of a chance." Drew inserted. She blinked at him with a blank expression before turning back to the camera.

"Anyways, right now we are making our way through Chanler forest where the amount of pokemon is abundant!" May said happily as she pointed the camera upwards to catch four treeko jumping from tree to tree. May ginned. "I believe my friend Ash had a treeko."

"You believe he did? He actually did." He corrected. May shot him a glare that changed back into a grin in less than a second as she faced the camera to her once again.

"He's such a little chatter box isn't he?" She joked fakely through grit teeth while waving her hand in a nonchalant manner. Drew smirked; he was getting to her now.

"It's really kind of you to forget a friend and their pokemon May." Drew added trying to come off sounding innocent and it would have worked if his smirk was not so broad and cocky at the moment.

"He's also very charming at times…" She lied as her eyes narrowed at the green haired boy. He pulled the camera and held it before him.

"Don't worry; it's just her short term memory loss kicking in." Drew whispered loud enough for May to hear. He spoke to the camera as if it was actually a person.

"That's it!" May cried. She pounced at him and tackled him to the ground. May claimed victory as she pinned his wrists to the ground above his head and sat on his lower stomach. Drew was barely able to move and the camera went skidding across the ground. Keychimp scampered over to retrieve it as Drew attempted to get the brunette off of him.

"Okay, I think you broke my spine." He murmured as he tried to sit up, but May kept him in place. She smirked and brought her face closer to his. Drew's heart nearly stopped as she stopped at least two centimeters away from his face. A smirk played her lips and her eyes were confident. Was she about to kiss him or something?

"Pretty pathetic that you can get pinned by a girl." She said in a tone just two steps away from a whisper. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Maybe because you eat double your weight in food on a regular basis." He retorted. May's eyes widened as she gasped. If there was one thing you did not mention to a female, it was her weight. She glared at him and her grip on his wrists tightened. She bounced on his abdomen and he gasped for air.

"Take that back!" She ordered as he regained his breathing. He didn't respond he just laid there. She bounced again and knocked the wind out of him. "Take it back grass head!" She ordered once again.

"I think I'm gonna barf…" He muttered. It wasn't very good for you to have a person forcefully bouncing with all their weight on your stomach.

"Do I have to repeat myself cause I will keep doing this until you take it back!" She roared. He actually started to get a little scared at how serious she was.

"Okay, okay! I take it back!" He exclaimed. May smiled sweetly in satisfaction and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you!" She said happily as she got up. He laid there and blushed lightly before noticing that May was holding out a hand to him. He snapped back to reality and accepted the help to get up. "Now let us be on our way…hey wait…where is Keychimp?"

May looked around for the small sound pokemon to see it was nowhere in sight. That was when May began to panic. She looked about frantically as a distressed look began to overwhelm her face. Drew looked as well and finally caught onto something when he heard a small voice.

"Key! Keychimp!"

"May I think he's this way." Drew said pointing at some trees. The pair weaved their way through the trees until they reached a small clearing in the center of the vast amount of trees. There was Keychimp having a tug a war with a pokemon neither of them could identify. Keychimp was trying to get the camera while the other pokemon was trying to claim it for itself.

It was a small pokemon, about half Keychimp's size, and yet it still put up a good fight. It looked like a mouse with fire orange fur. Its paws were yellow and it was currently standing on its hind legs as it used his front paws to snatch the camera. It had two large round ears but the unique look to its ears were that they were on fire. Its tail curled over and it looked to have the texture of fire. Its eyes were playful and held an amber color.

"Hey what's that?" May asked pointing to the pokemon. She got out her pokedex and pointed it at the pokemon.

"_Sparclet: the fire type pokemon. Sparclet is very competitive and curious. It also has a tendency to understanding human emotions and it can detect a 'spark' that occurs between a female and male of any species."_ The mechanical voice said. Drew tilted his head in interest.

He walked over to the two arguing pokemon and solved the problem by snatching the camera from both of them and tossing it gingerly to May who caught it with slight difficulty. Keychimp stuck its tongue out at Sparclet and scurried over to May. The brunette picked up the pokemon and placed it in its rightful spot on her shoulder. Sparclet was angry that this green haired guy would take its camera so it launched an ember at his feet. He jumped out the way just in time and glared at the mouse pokemon.

"Sparc…"It growled at him. Drew rolled his eyes and got out a pokeball.

"You started it, I'll end it." He muttered throwing his pokeball. Roselia was released and as always it had a tranquil smile on its face. May tilted her head as she watched all this unfold.

"Roselia…" She said awaiting command from her owner. Drew smirked and waved his hand and Roselia went straight to work by launching a stun spore while twirling around gracefully. Sparclet looked at the sparkling tan dust in a confused manner before getting completely paralyzed where it stood. Right then Roselia changed its attack to sleep powder changing the tan dust to purple. Sparclet was put to sleep instantly and Roselia found its job to be done.

She walked over to her trainer and he bent down a bit to give Roselia a high five…well it was more like a high rose in Roselia's case. Drew let her stay out as he got an empty pokeball out of his pocket and tossed it at Sparclet. There was successful capture and Drew claimed his newest pokemon.

"Good job Drew, you caught a Sparclet!" May congratulated placing a hand on his shoulder. He smiled softly at her.

"I guess I did. Now let's get back to walking, we have ground to cover." He said pocketing the pokeball. He began to walk ahead with Roselia at his side and May jogged to catch up with him and they continued on their way.

**Theres my newest pokemon!**

**May: It sounds cute.**

**Me: I tend to make most of my pokemon cute.**

**Drew: To some peoples dismay.**

**Me: Pweez review!**


	28. Moonlight Campfire

**Okay I think I should update cuz I do…Finals are finally over!**

**May: You have finals?**

**Me: Duh.**

**Drew: That's sucks.**

**Me: Trillz.**

**May: Rolyn owns nothing but some of the pokemon.**

**Moonlit Campfire**

"We were sailing along on moonlight bay. You could hear the voices singing, they seem to say. You have stolen my heart and gone away as we sing our moonlit song on moonlight bay." May sang cheerfully as she walked some fire wood over to the campfire ring that she made. She set the wood up and she turned to Sparclet who released an ember to light the fire. May smiled thankfully and sat by the fire while Drew set up the tent.

The moon was high in the sky and the duo had covered good ground that day. They should be able to reach Plena town in no time if they kept up the good pace.

"Hey Drew, did you ever wonder what it meant when the pokedex said that Sparclet can detect sparks between a female and a male?" May asked as she watched Sparclet curl up close by the fire. Drew came out the tent and sat next to May before shrugging.

"Your guess is as good as mine." He said as he tilted his head back and looked up at the full moon. May did so as well and her little song came back to mind.

"On moonlight bay…" May muttered quietly to herself. Drew gave her a strange look.

"What's up with you and that song?" He asked. May smiled softly.

"My grandmother sang it to me and my brother when we were kids. She says there's a legend that there is a bay that only appears when a full moon is high in the sky like tonight. The legend was based off of a girl going on a boat ride with her most beloved and that was where he stole her heart and left her out in the middle of the bay. She never returned but some people claim to have seen her walking on the mysterious bay singing this song to steal the hearts of unsuspecting boys." May explained dramatically in an attepmt to scare Drew. He sat unfazed by her little story.

"That sounds creepy." Drew deadpanned. May shrugged.

"It's a legend. There's a small chance its true."

"You mean you actually believe it's real? That a bay can appear out of nowhere and a girl who can walk on water and steal hearts?"

"Like I said, it's a legend." May yawned stretching. She smiled lightly and stood to her feet. "I'm heading off to bed."

"Night." Drew said. She nodded while yawning yet again.

"Goodnight."

Once May disappeared into the tent Drew began to doddle on the legend. It sounded really farfetched and her grandmother must have just said it to scare her and her brother. There was no such thing as a girl who stole the hearts of boys by luring them with a song.

"Tch, that's just stupid." Drew muttered as he poked at the fire with a stick.

_We were sailing along…_

Drew lifted his head and looked around. Was he hearing things?

"Must be in my head…" He muttered to himself as he shook his head.

_On moonlight bay…_

Drew looked to the tent thinking that it was May singing but it didn't sound like May's voice…it was more eerie and hypnotizing.

_You could hear the voices singing…_

Drew was getting creeped out now. This was just too strange for his liking. If this was May's doing she would so get a rude awakening.

_They seem to say…_

Sparclet's ears twitched and it cringed in its sleep. That voice was not as pleasing as May's voice and it seemed off…

_You have stolen my heart_

Drew stood up and slowly made his way over to the tent where him and May slept. He needed just to get some sleep. There were no voices singing to him.

_And gone away…_

"Umm…May? This isn't funny" Drew said looking around. The area seemed to have gotten foggy and the moon shone brighter then usual.

_As we sing our moonlit song on moonlight bay…_

Right then Drew's mind went blank and all he could think about was finding the source of that voice, He began to walk away from the tent and away from the campsite. Sparclet watched in confusion as his trainer began to walk away but something was wrong. Drew was wiped of all emotion which Sparclet sensed. He walked like a lifeless zombie as well.

"Sparc!" The fire mouse stood in front of Drew to obstruct his path but Drew walked around him and continued on still in search for the voice.

Sparclet began to panic and dashed over to the tent. It jumped onto May's sleeping form and began to jump crazily. Keychimp was the first to wake up and May groaned not wanting to even crack open her eyes.

"Sparclet! Sparc! Let! Let!" Sparclet cried feverently while still jumping up and down. May mumbled something before sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Sparclet? What's the matter?" She asked as her eyes adjusted a bit. Sparclet pointed outside the tent than scampered out beckoning for her to follow in its pokemon language. May followed to noticed the campsite was empty. "Drew? Drew where are you?" May called. She received no response.

"Sparclet!" The mouse pokemon called running towards the direction the Drew had wandered in. May ran after the pokemon with Keychimp at her heels. May understood that the small pokemon was leading her to Drew and she had a bad feeling of what was going on.

The fog got thicker with every step May took and she was beginning to lose track of Sparclet. She stumbled every now and then but she still kept up the pace. Sparclet stopped at the bank of what seemed like a small lake. May looked around thinking she would have noticed the lake before. Her eyes searched for Drew and she finally found him walking into the water.

"Drew!" She called. He didn't respond, he just kept treading into the water. May looked out into the water to see the silhouette of a girl.

_We were sailing along…_

"Oh no…DREW!" May yelled running in after him. Keychimp and Sparclet stayed at the bank of the lake watching with worried expressions.

The water slowed May down so when she finally caught up to Drew she was waist deep in the water. She grabbed his shoulder and made him stop by standing in front of him. She searched his eyes but they held no emotion…they where blank.

"Drew, snap out of it! Don't listen to the song!" May ordered placing her hands on his cheeks forcing him to look into her eyes.

_On moonlight bay…_

The singing seemed to have gotten louder. May turned around to see the girls shadow heading towards them and she began to panic. She grabbed Drew's shoulders and shook him violently.

"Drew come back its me! May!" She said trying to bring him back. His eyes flickered for a moment and May gasped and smiled lightly hoping he was snapping out of the trance.

_You could hear the voices singing…_

Drew went blank again and the girl was getting closer. May was desperate because this was beyond scary. She really hoped she was dreaming and she'd wake up any second but the world is against her. She shut her eyes tight the singing voice getting closer.

_They seem to say…_

"Drew…please…come back to me." She whispered wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug. She was beginning to cry out of fear and all she wanted to do was get back to camp and fall asleep with Drew safe by her side. "Fight it for me." She added burying her face into his shoulder.

The singing abruptly stopped making May raise her head slowly and look around. The fog had scattered and May and Drew were no longer standing in the middle of a bay but in the middle of their campsite right by the fire. Sparclet was looking around confused as was Keychimp but the one completely confused out of his mind was Drew.

"May?"

May pulled back from her hug and blushed when she saw how close they were. She released him and took a step back putting up her hands in defense for herself.

"Uh…I'm glad you're okay Drew." She said smiling nervously. Drew raised an eyebrow at her.

"Was there ever something wrong?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest. "I thought you were asleep."

"I-I was but then I heard something so I came out to see that you were…" May trailed off trying to find a good excuse. He really wasn't gonna believe he was hypnotized by a singing legend who was going to steal his heart. He didn't even believe her the first time.

"I was…?" Drew pressed waiting for her to finish.

"Passed out! Yea that's it! You were passed out." May said snapping her fingers. Drew gave her a skeptical look.

"Well that does explain how I ended up waking up in a hug." He said smirking. May's face flushed and she turned towards the tent.

"I-I'm going to bed." She muttered scurrying towards the tent.

"Me too…" Drew yawned following her. The two of them got situated for bed and May felt like she could finally relax.

_As we sing our moonlit song on moonlight bay…_

"May, did you hear that?" Drew asked.

"No!" May snapped and she shut her eyes tight.

**Ooh kinda creepy wasn't it?**

**May: Mondo creepy!**

**Drew: Way creepy!**

**Me: I got that song from Hey Arnold.**

**Drew: Didn't that show get canceled?**

**Me: No, it still comes on.**

**May: Pweez Review.**


	29. Brother Sister Thing

**Hola peoples! **

**Drew: You're in a happy mood.**

**Me: Viva forever Drew!**

**Drew: Okay…?**

**May: having a positive outlook on life isn't weird Drew.**

**Drew: Is to me when you act like Rolyn.**

**Me: Love you too Drew!**

**May: Rolyn owns nothing except three of the pokemon.**

**Brother Sister Thing**

"Finally we made it!" May said happily as her and Drew entered Plena town. It wasn't what Drew was generally expecting. It was rather small and humble unlike a city that would be all about technology and competitions. May on the other hand could care less because she was just glad to be there. It was a peaceful looking place to live, like Littleroot, where she had lived before max was born. They had been walking the entire day and now it was just around six pm.

"Don't you think we should find a center or something?" Drew asked as he looked around to see any sign of a pokemon center. All he saw were a few shops and homes. Children were playing in the street with pokemon and there wasn't much other than that simplicity.

"Good idea, Keychimp and Shouler could use a check over." May said as she lifted Keychimp off her shoulder and cradled him in her arms. She smiled as she rocked him back and forth like a baby and he giggled. Drew rolled his eyes but couldn't hold back his content smile. May always acted like such a sweetheart.

"Okay then we should ask around cause I can openly say that I have no clue where we are or where we're going." Drew said as he continued to look around confused.

"Yea and we need to register for the contest!" May added with a nod of her head.

"Um, I'm sorry but I couldn't help overhearing…" The duo turned around to see a boy and a girl. Both had teal hair and bright blue eyes. The girl was just about the same height as May and her teal hair went down to her waist and was pulled out of her face by an orange headband. She was wearing a pair of jeans shorts and a blue t-shirt that was cut just above her navel. The boy had his hair spiked with a pair of sunglasses resting in it. He was wearing a red t-shirt and some jeans.

"Uh…hello…"Drew said hesitantly. The girl smiled and bowed her head formally.

"Sorry for inserting myself but you two mentioned a contest. Were you referring to a contest happening in Plena town?" The girl asked.

"Yea and we need to head to the pokemon center as well. Do you know where that is?" May asked politely.

"I'm sorry but there are no contests here in Plena town. There hasn't been one for about thirty years." The girl said with a bitter sweet smile. May's mouth dropped in shock and she turned to Drew who shrugged.

"I thought you mentioned a contest!?" She exclaimed. Drew shrugged again not finding much to say. "Ugh…great." May pouted and hunched her shoulders. Keychimp hopped onto her head and she crossed her arms.

"Um, there's more, this town hasn't had an official center in fifty years." The girl added rubbing the back of her neck anxiously. May slapped her forehead in disbelief. "Again, I'm sorry for your inconveniences…but me and my brother could check up your pokemon."

May perked up and smiled at those words.

"Really?"

"Yeah, my brother is really good at handling pokemon and checking their health and I assist him, right Nick?" She said turning to the boy. He shrugged and nodded. The girl laughed. "Nick is anti-social."

"No I'm not." He muttered glaring at her. She smiled again and extended her hand.

"My name is Jasmine Harlem." She said shaking May's hand then Drew's. Drew couldn't help but find their last name familiar. "Nick is my twin brother."

"And older brother…" He muttered with a smirk. Jasmine narrowed her eyes at him as he looked in another direction to seem innocent.

"By two minutes, get over it." She muttered back while giving him a threatening look. May laughed lightly remembering how she would act on Max's nerves.

"I'm May Maple." May said with a polite smile. "And this is my friend Drew Hayden."

"Well if you guys were looking for a contest you guys must be coordinators." Jasmine pointed out piecing things together. May nodded confirming the statement. "There's a contest that's in the next city over. Maranell city I believe. It's not that far from here only about a few hours by foot."

"Really? Oh that's great!" May said cheerfully.

"It's in the next four days so you have some time." Nick added shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Thanks." Drew said.

"Well how bout me and Nick check up on those pokemon of yours!" Jasmine said with a huge grin. "You can follow us." She said as she linked arms with Nick and dragged him in a specific direction. Nick groaned as he tried to escape his sister's grip but she had a tight hold. May and Drew exchanged looks before following the pair.

It didn't take them long to come up to a simply house. It had two floors and was white with green shutters and a green door; standard middle class home. Nick entered the house while Jasmine held the door for May and Drew. The inside of the home was normal as well just a normal house. It reminded May of her house back in Petalburg.

"Okay you can give me your pokeballs and I'll take care of the pokemon." Nick said as he held out his hand. May handed him shoulder's pokeball and Drew handed him Roselia's and Sparclet's. May lifted Keychimp off her shoulder and handed him to Nick as well. Nick went up the stairs and Jasmine led them to the kitchen.

"So you take care of pokemon at your house?" May questioned as Jasmine poured them some lemonade.

"Yeah. Nick is passionate about becoming a pokemon doctor and breeder so he's been acting as the town's personal pokemon center." Jasmine explained as she handed them each a cup of lemonade.

"You two live here alone?" Drew asked. Jasmine nodded.

"Me and Nick have been living here alone for a whole year now. Our parents are on an expedition in the Gem region."

"My friends are from the Gem region!" May inserted referring to Rolyn and Cizzi. "Are your parent scientists?"

"Yeah, you may have heard of them."

"That's it." Drew said. Jasmine and May looked to him confused. "I met your parents before."

"Really?" May and Jasmine said at the same time. Drew nodded.

"Yeah, your mother was friends with mine when they worked at the same lab in Kanto when they were younger." Drew explained. "Your parents are famous for the many discoveries they made."

"Oh yeah…Jennifer Hayden is your mother's name, correct?" Jasmine asked. Drew nodded. "That's a coincidence. Pleasure meeting you Drew."

"Wow I wish my parents knew all these people but my dad is just a gym leader." May said.

"Really? Which one?" Jasmine asked.

"He's the leader of the Petalburg gym."

"Wow, I heard he's tough to beat. I've always wanted to be a trainer and go on a journey to collect badges." Jasmine said.

"Aw, why don't you go?" May asked. Jasmine shrugged.

"Nick can't leave and I can't leave Nick. He's my very best friend and he's my brother. Besides, healing pokemon with him is fun and I love to act as his nurse. We sorta took on a commitment 

to this town when we started healing and checking pokemon. I could never leave a place I love so much. One day, I'll get out there and battle for now I'll just train by battling Nick."

"What pokemon do you have?" Drew asked.

"They're in the backyard. I could show you if you like."

"That would be great!" May said standing up. Jasmine led them to the back door and opened it. May gasped.

"Woah…" Drew breathed. There was over thirty pokemon back there. Jasmine smiled as two small Eevee's came running up to her. She giggled as they jumped into her arms. There was a Vulpix, Charzard, Wartortle, Espeon, Buneary Dewgong, Treeko and many others.

"Why do you have so many?" May asked as she watched some of the pokemon play. Jasmine shrugged as she set the two Eevee down and let them go play with nearby Pichu.

"Ten of them are mine, the rest are Nick's. He's a really strong battler and he likes to add members to the team. Some of them are pokemon he's found ill and had to recuperate. Most of the time he lets them go but some are actually willing to stay." Jasmine explained. "My brother is…amazing."

"Done."

The trio turned around to see Keychimp on Nick's shoulder and three pokeballs in his hands. He handed two of them to Drew then handed the last on to May giving them the correct pokemon of course. Keychimp jumped from his shoulder to May's and smiled happily while chiming its name.

"Wow Nick, Keychimp has never been this happy after a checkup. You work wonders." May said cradling the pokemon in her hands like she had before. Nick smiled lightly and nodded.

"Thanks again." Drew said pocketing his pokeballs.

"No problem." Nick said with a shrug.

"Nick, Drew knows mom and May's dad is Norman Maple from the Petalburg gym." Jasmine said. Nick nodded. "You are so anti-social." Jasmine joked as she slapped him on the shoulder. He winced and glared at her.

"No, I'm not." He growled rubbing his sore shoulder. Jasmine giggled.

"You have a lot of strong looking pokemon Nick, you and Jasmine must train them well." May complimented.

"Yea." Nick sighed as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"How bout we have a battle; a tag team battle. Me and Drew against you and Jasmine." May offered. Jasmine's eyes lit up and Drew smirked. He always loved a challenge and he also loved to work with May…wait…what?

"Let's do it Nick! We've never done a tag team battle together before." Jasmine said. She was excited because of her love for a good battle.

"Its fine with me." Nick said with a slight smirk creeping its way across his lips.

"Yay!" Jasmine said as she grabbed him in a hug. Nick flushed in embarrassment at his sisters actions but gently hugged her back with a small smile on his face. She was his twin for goodness sakes. They had a strong sibling bond from living together and relying on each other.

"Awesome, prepare for a battle you won't forget." May said with a competitive sparkle in her eyes. Drew loved that look she always got when she got competitive.

"Trust me, this won't be easy." Drew added flicking his hair. Jasmine and Nick exchanged looks before smirking.

"We think we can handle it." Nick said crossing his arms.

**I've always wanted to make a brother-sister relationship in a story. Now I can!**

**Drew: You are so positive today!**

**Me: And I don't know why! Maybe it's the ice cream and soda…**

**Drew: Maybe**

**May: Pweez Review!**


	30. That Special Bond

**Whoo! I woke up before twelve today!**

**Drew: What an accomplishment.**

**Me: I know right!?**

**May: Wow that's way earlier then I get up.**

**Drew: Give me grace…**

**Me: Anyhoo I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**May: Rolyn doesn't own pokemon, Satoshi and other people do.**

**That Special Bond**

"Okay, since you guys have never done this before me and May will choose our pokemon first." Drew explained taking a pokeball from his belt and enlarging it. He gave it a toss and it opened to release the white light every pokeball shows upon a pokemon's entry. "Sparclet, let's go!"

"Sparc…" The mouse pokemon said. Its flaming tail and ears flared harshly as to intimidate its opponent. Drew smirked and turned to May who already had her pokeball at stand by.

"Okay Shouler! Take the stage!" May said twirling twice in a circle. Shouler came out with a smile on its face while it balanced on one paw. It chimed its name happily as it stood next to Sparclet.

"Our turn!" Jasmine giggled. She looked behind her and whistled. A little Eevee came scampering up to her and she smiled down at it. "You up for a battle?"

"Eevee!" It cried happily. Jasmine's smile grew and she turned to Nick. He had a pokeball in his hand which confused Jasmine because he usually kept all his pokemon loose in the backyard. He tossed his pokeball and out popped a Vaporeon. Jasmine gasped because she never seen it before; it must have been new.

"Did you just catch that one?" She asked kneeling down to stroke Vaporeon on the head. Nick nodded and crossed his arms.

"Can we get this started?" Drew asked. May glared at him and jabbed him with her elbow for being so impatient.

"You guys can go first." She said as a way to apologize. Drew gave her an 'are-you-serious' look and she responded by giving him a 'shut-up-and-do-what-I-say' look. Drew sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Awesome!" Jasmine cheered. "Okay Eevee use shadow ball on Sparclet!" She ordered pointing to the fire mouse pokemon.

"Shouler use protect!" May said thinking quickly. Shouler jumped in front of Sparclet and created a purple dome shaped shield around them as the dark energy ball was launched. Drew smiled at May for her retaliate to the attack.

"Okay Sparclet use ember on both!" Drew ordered.

"Speed it up with psychic Shouler!" May said. Both pokemon complied with their trainers orders. Sparclet opened its mouth sending bullet shaped fire at Vaporeon and Eevee. Shouler's blue eyes began to glow purple and soon the ember was surrounded by a purple aura which gave it a boost and made it go faster.

"Water gun." Nick said. Vaporeon got up from its sitting position and launched the water attack that collided with the ember making it turn into steam. Jasmine smiled and decided to make a move as well.

"Eevee iron tail on Shouler!" She said. Eevee quickly launched into the air with its tail glowing white. May smiled and sighed; this reminded her of when she used to battle with her Eevee before it evolved into an Espeon.

"Shouler dodge then use dark pulse!" May said. Shouler jumped out of the way of the iron tail just in time and began to concentrate for its next move.

"Sparclet cover Shouler and use fire spin!" Drew ordered. Sparclet nodded and jumped forward. It opened its mouth and a spiral of fire went heading towards Eevee and Vaporeon.

"Eevee dig!" Jasmine ordered. It began to dig until it was out of sight underground.

"Dodge Vaporeon and use…" Before Nick could finish. Dark pulsations were flying towards Vaporeon. It cut right through the fire spin and hit the water pokemon dead on. The attack was strong because Vaporeon cried out in pain. The pulsation finished but you could still see it running through the water pokemon's body. In a matter of seconds Vaporeon hit the ground. Jasmine gasped and Nick just smiled and nodded. He returned Vaporeon and stepped back.

"Nick…what am I…?" jasmine trailed off. She wasn't too confident now that they had beaten her brother who she thought was one of the strongest trainers she knew.

"You can do is Jazz." He said with a smile. She blinked before smiling and nodding.

"Okay Eevee use shadow ball on Sparclet!" She said. Unsure of where Eevee was going to resurface Sparclet looked around confused and didn't notice Eevee come up behind it until it was hit by the attack. Drew clenched his fists as Sparclet was sent flying.

"I got your back." May whispered nudging him. He smiled and nodded. "Shouler show them your shadow ball!"

Shouler did a front flip while it charged up for the attack and it launched the attack at Eevee who's eyes widened. The attack hit dead on throwing Eevee back. As it tried to recouperate May took this as her chance to help Sparclet.

"Use heal on Sparclet." She said. Shouler's paw glowed a blue misty color and it jabbed Sparclet which made the fire pokemon wince but then it was at full strength again. Nick cringed knowing this wouldn't end too well for Eevee.

"Okay Sparclet…" Drew began glancing at May. She smirked and nodded.

"Shouler…" she said as she clenched her fists in anticipation.

"Hyper/lunar beam!" They said together. The two pokemon spun around with each other and released their attacks. The bright blue beam and the fire orange beam twisted together in a spiral of the two colors as it sparked and went at top speed towards Eevee. Before Jasmine could retaliate, the attack hit.

Eevee was hit dramatically and took upon a lot of damage. It didn't even try to get up because it was out in a matter of seconds. Jasmine pouted as she picked up the Eevee and stroked it tenderly.

"Aw, Eevee you did your best." She cooed. Nick held out his arms and she handed him the Eevee; he would be able to tend to it.

"That was awesome!" May exclaimed as she grabbed Drew in a hug. He flushed but still smiled and hugged her back. The two of them made a good team. They had a special connection when they battled together, like they could tell what the other was doing and being a coordinator helped them work out combinations together.

"We work good together." Drew said.

"How about we work totally great together!" She said. "I guess its because we're so close." She added with a sweet smile. He shrugged.

"I guess." He muttered. She laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. This caught Drew off guard and he was frozen in place. Jasmine giggled.

"Now I understand, you guys work well together because you like each other!" She laughed. May and Drew both looked at her then at each other. They both blushed as they took one step away from each other. "Have you guys ever given it any thought?"

"Um…" May said avoiding any eye contact. She fiddled with the chopsticks in her hair. Jasmine began to giggle at the pairs flustered state. Of course they both had given it plenty of thought. They were practically head over heels for each other but made up blocks that they both had put up was in the way of that little secret ever coming out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to press where I should not be concerned." Jasmine said with a shrug.

"It's alright." Drew said smiling lightly.

"Well its getting late, why don't you two stay here for the night and you could head out for your contest tomorrow."

"That would be great! Thank you Jasmine." May said as she flashed her cute smile. Just seeing her smile made Drew's small smile grow. Jasmine nodded in recognition and they went back in the house.

"I still can't get over how fun that battle was, and its been a while since we've worked together." May said nudging Drew. He smirked and shrugged.

"I guess we just have that special bond that keeps hold over such a long period of time." He said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. May smiled and nodded in agreement while linking her arms with him. She blushed lightly and he did as well.

"I guess we do." She laughed as she pulled him along. Drew couldn't help but laugh as well as she dragged him and he resisted. Soon enough he escaped her grip and when she grabbed for him again he stepped away from her. This resulted in a full blown chase that went all over the yard as the two of them weaved through scattered playing pokemon; Drew trying to avoid May and May trying to catch him.

Jasmine stood in the doorway of the house, leaning on the door post. She smiled softly as she watched the two of them. Nick appeared next to her and she grinned at him.

"It's cute isn't it?" She asked. Nick glanced at May and Drew and shrugged.

"I really don't think I want to answer that." He laughed as a smirk came upon his face.

"You think I'll find somebody to be like that with?" She asked with hope filling her tone. Nick sighed and his smirked withered down to a soft smile.

"Of course Jazz…"

Jasmine smiled and returned to watching May and Drew. May had successfully captured him by tackling him to the ground and she was laughing while he struggled to get her off of him.

"I hope so." Jasmine sighed.

**A**w, **so ka-ute!**

**May: Yes, very.**

**Drew: I have nothing to say.**

**May: You never do and if you do it isn't nice.**

**Me: Ooh, burn.**

**May: Pweez Review**


	31. No More Silly Little Crushes

**Whoo I have been skimping out, haven't I?**

**Sea: Yes.**

**May: Sorta.**

**Drew: I haven't noticed.**

**Me: Well it has some relation to the fact that I have to babysit EVERY day…**

**Sea: I feel your pain.**

**May: At least there's money involved.**

**Drew: I don't care.**

**Me: I own nothing!**

**No More Silly Little Crushes**

May stroked Keychimp's fur as it snored softly as it laid on Jasmine and Nick's couch. Sparclet had found a spot next to him and next to Sparclet was Shouler. The two of them deserved this resting time. They had done an amazing job in their very first battle and as a team too. May smiled at the thought of how well her and Drew were together. The rush she got just by being by his side and cooperating to make such an efficient result made her wish that it was always like that; that they were always like that. She wanted to be in sync with Drew forever.

She sighed and shook her head. Not this again. She understood having a small crush on him when she was ten, and she could live with being flustered around him at eleven, heck, she even tolerated wishing to be with him during her teen years but this was simply getting out of hand. Six years was long enough to get over a simple little crush, right?

"I don't even know why I even think about it." She muttered to herself as she kneeled on the floor and placed her folded hands into her lap. It was simply redicules. How could she possibly have strong feelings for a boy like this? A rival none the less and a very ignorant rival might she add.

May ran her fingers through her hair keeping her fingers knitted in her hair as she began to think deeper. What were her feelings for Drew? He was a close friend, of course; they knew each other for six long memorable years. Could something that goes beyond the boundries of rival and close friend have produced and weaved its way into their relationship?

"Hmph." May pulled her legs in from under her and stretched them forward as she leaned her back against the couch.

"What's with that little noises?" Drew asked as he entered the living room from the kitchen. May stared a little dumbfounded and Drew narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her before snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Earth to second rate coordinator? Do you read me?" He asked.

May blinked and blushed lightly as she shook her head. She just spaced for a second. She was just a little surprised about the fact that he had shown up just as she was trying to conclude her thoughts on him. He smirked as she was able to let his words seep in and a scowl was produced on her face.

"Excuse me? Second rate? I really don't think you're referring to me." May retorted as she smiled lightly being proud of the well thought out response to his insult. Drew chuckled lightly.

"Of course not. You're definetly the best there is." He mocked sarcastically as he bowed to her. May smiled cheerfully.

"I'm glad you're finally recognizing my talent…wait; you and you're stupid sarcasm Drew!" She cried as she slammed her fists onto the floor like a frustrated child. Drew smiled softly. He loved the way she was so childish at times and yet she was mature when she needed to be.

"You're so cute when you're mad." He laughed as he ruffled her hair a bit playfully. She flushed and swatted his hand away with a pout plastered onto her face. "Tomorrow we're outta here."

"Been known that." May muttered as she pulled out her sleeping bag. Nick and Jasmine didn't have any guest rooms so May said it wouldn't be any trouble if they slept on the floor in the living room. At least they had a roof over their heads.

"Was that proper English?" Drew laughed. May shrugged.

"It was to me. I don't care what you refer to as _proper_ English." May stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Drew rolled his eyes as he rolled out his sleeping bag. Silence hung over the two as they prepared for bed. May really didn't know what to say from there. Her mind was a mixture of thoughts and confusion at the moment. The topic was always Drew.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked suddenly May snapped out of her daze and looked up so that her sapphire eyes could meet his emerald ones.

"What? Why would you think something's wrong?" She asked nervously. She began to think the worst and that he caught on.

"You've been smoothing out your sleeping bag for a while now." He said pointing to her hands which were still sweeping over her red Torchic sleeping bag. She stopped and pulled her hands away. She laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck anxiously.

"I guess I got lost in thought." She said. It wasn't a lie.

"Well then what you're thinking about must be really important because you rarely think." He said as a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. May glared at him for a moment before pulling her gaze down to her sleeping bag.

"You have no idea how important it is." She muttered. The words were just below a whisper but Drew could still tell that she said something. He sighed and stood up. He crouched down next to where she was kneeling and turned her face to look up and in his direction by lifting her chin with one finger and pushing her cheek. She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes as she tried to turn her head away. He stopped her by cupping her chin in his hand and holding it there.

"Talk." He said simply. She jerked away and shook her head.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Drew…" She mumbled as she clenched her hands into fists. He wasn't making things easy for her. He always had to be so charming and assertive.

"Okay well when someone I care about is troubled I make it my concern." He said as he pulled her head to face him again. She sighed in exasperation and rolled her eyes.

"You're not gonna give up, are you?" She sighed once again as she gazed at him through half-lidded eyes. He smirked slightly and shrugged.

"You know me; always persistant." He said. May smiled softly.

"Okay to be truthful I was just thinking about a few memories from the past and memories I hope to make in the future." She said with a shrug as she avoided eye contact by looking anywhere but Drew's face. When he didn't speak for a moment she gazed into his eyes and locked with them for a moment. He looked hesitant.

"Well…I know I'm in your past but the thing is…do you want me in your future?" He asked in a tone just above a whisper. He unconsciously moved his hand from her chin to her cheek. She closed her eyes and placed her hands over his on her cheek as her blush darkened.

"Of c-course." She stuttered clenching her eyes tightly shut. She didn't want to see his reaction, but she couldn't help but wonder why he had asked the question. They both knew the question and the answer went well beyond contests and the rivalrey/friendship they shared.

"I'm glad." He sighed before kissing her on the nose. May was caught off guard by the action and snapped her eyes open to look into his to see any form of teasing or joking in his eyes but all his eyes held were pure compassion. She laughed lightly and wrapped her arms around him and a hug.

"You know how to make me happy and annoyed." She laughed. He returned the hug and smiled lightly, not at her statement but at the moment they just shared together.

* * *

"Thanks for everything Jasmine, you too Nick." May said as she gave Jasmine and Nick hugs. Jasmine returned the gesture with just as much enthusiasm as the brunette but Nick was hesitant. He only knew her for a day. Drew shook hands with each of them and May and drew began to head in the direction of Maranell city. May had Keychimp on her shoulder and Drew had let Roselia out so now she was walking by his side.

"Maranell city…sounds interesting enough, huh Drew?" May said as she gazed at the the mapping device. Maranell city was the dot that blinked red over and over and it was not tha far from Plena town as Jasmine had mentioned the day before.

"Yea, sure." Drew mumbled not really paying attention. May glanced at him and narrowed her eyes. "This next contest is when?" he asked turning to face her. May changed her facial expression before he could notice.

"Nick said it was in the next four days so we can hang there for a bit since its only gonna take us a few hours to get there." May informed him as she turned the mapping device upside down. She tilted her head so that she could read it upside down as well.

"You can hang around all you want but I'm going to be training Sparclet for that contest." Drew scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. May twisted her mouth to the side.

"I'm going to use Keychimp again because Shouler is still young and I want a longer period of time to train it." May said as she glanced at the monkey pokemon on her shoulder.

"Fine by me." Drew said as he smirked and shrugged. May looked to him and tilted her head as she stared. Memories of the night before flooded her mind and she smiled at how caring Drew was with her. He was sweet and concerning when he needed to be and to May that was what mattered. She cared for Drew for who he was, not only for what he could do or how he looked.

May snapped out of her daze and shook her head. It finally occurred to her what this was. Most importantly this was no mere silly little ten year old crush.

**I thought I should bring in a hint more fluff. I hope you liked it.**

**Sea: I totally did.**

**May: I object!**

**Me: You're out of order!**

**Sea: the soda machine's out of order!**

**Me: Pweez Review**


	32. The Great Reunion

**Since I have fewer stories to attend to I think things will run a bit smoother.**

**Sea: You are so lazy.**

**Me: Yea but that's what makes me Rolyn**

**Sea: And sarcasm makes me Seana!**

**Me: That and so much more my dear friend.**

**Sea: Rolyn owns nothing except the pokemon she made up.**

**The Great Reunion**

"Wow Maranell city is huge!" May gasped as she looked into the city where the next contest would be held. The city was very large, as mentioned; many buildings towered high and the contest hall could be recognized at a distance. It even looked like there was a gym there also. May knew that Ash would have been happy about that.

"C'mon, we need to go." Drew said gesturing for May to follow him towards the city. May looked around and as they neared the city May could see the forest thinning and cars passing by. She was so caught up in looking around that she didn't see that she was about to walk into someone. "May look…out"

Too late.

May crashed into the person's back sending them both to the ground with May laying on their back and Keychimp on her's. May groaned and pulled herself up off the person and that was when it finally hit her.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" May said extending her hand to the person. It was a boy their age. He had dark brown hair that, if not hit by the light correctly, looked black. His eyes were a light gray color and his skin was fair. He was dressed in a pair of jeans, a white short sleeved shirt, and a green sleeveless hoody over that.

"No problem." He said taking her hand and letting her help him up. May smiled apologetically.

"It happens all the time with her." Drew muttered crossing his arms over his chest. Roselia mimicked his actions, not to look like him, but because she wanted to. May narrowed her sapphire eyes at him and extended her hand to the boy once again.

"I'm May by the way and this is my idiot Drew." She said gesturing to Drew as she shook hands with him. Drew rolled his eyes at the small payback.

"The names Jason." He laughed lightly. "I've heard of you two, one of my…_friends _from back home is a coordinator and she loved to watch you two compete."

May nodded but she was lost in thought. Jason; that name seemed to trigger something in her mind and when he mentioned coordinating this made her feel even more thoughtful. She heard his name mentioned before but she just couldn't remember when.

"May? You there?" Drew asked waving a hand in her face. May nodded slowly and blinked absentmindedly as she cracked an awkward smile in Jason's direction.

"I'm sorry but your name just reminded me of something. What region are you from?" May asked laughing lightly at how awkward she was feeling at the moment. Jason quirked and eyebrow at her before hesitantly replying.

"The Gem region, why do you ask?"

A light switch was flicked to on in May's head as the pieces came together. She turned to Drew and smiled.

"I got it! Rolyn and Cizzi are from the Gem region!" She said cheerfully as she placed her hands on her hips, proud that she was able to figure it out. Keychimp nodded and did the same while still trying to balance on his trainers shoulder.

On Jason's end he stood there a little dumbfounded for a moment as a small blush crept onto his face. He tried to cough it off which caught the brunette's attention once again. She smiled brightly at him.

"Do you know them? Rolyn and Cizzi are our friends! Cizzi mentioned you before too. You must be the Jason they were referring to." May said not mentioning the fact that when they used his name they were saying that Rolyn liked him.

"Yea…I know who you're talking about." Jason said hesitantly. "They lived in my home town."

"That's so cool. You should come with me and Drew into the city. Rolyn tells me your like gym battles so you must be here for a badge."

"No duh." Drew muttered. May turned on her heel and smiled at Drew in the sweetest manner she could. Usually when a girl smiled at Drew like that it meant they liked him but when it was May it meant 'shut up or face my wrath' or in this case it meant both. Drew shut his lips letting any future remarks die right there.

"Uh, I guess that could be okay." Jason said with shrug. May smiled brightly and skipped ahead of both Drew and Jason. She was in a happy mood obviously and the only thing that could change it was…well a certain green haired boy. "She's interesting."

"More than you know." Drew muttered glancing at Jason before following May. Jason shrugged and followed as well.

* * *

May had entered the city before Drew and Jason due to the fact she was skipping. She loved the fact that she was able to walk without crutches once again but if she ever saw Vanessa again she would be sure to make sure she regret messing with her. May was a sweet girl, of course, but when you mess with her or her relationship with Drew, you crossed a very large line.

"May!"

The brunette spun around and her mouth curved up into a smile. Running towards her was the first rival she had officially made in the Champix region; Riley. The bleached blonde girl had changed her style a bit since the last time May had saw her. Instead of the baggy tan pants she wore when they first met she was wearing a magenta mini skirt and instead of flip flops she wore pink running shoes which came in handy as she ran up to May and tackled her in a hug.

"Riley, it's been a while." May said cheerfully as she returned the hug.

"Not that long." Riley laughed as the two separated. "I actually participated in another contest and I won my second ribbon!" The pink clad girl said pulling out a pink ribbon case and showing her two contest ribbons. "Only three to go."

"Yup! I still only have one because I lost my last one." May said. "I like your new look." Riley smiled bashfully while looking down at her outfit change.

"Yea I just didn't feel like dealing with the pants anymore." Riley said rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Has Ray seen your new look yet?" May asked slyly as she smirked at the younger girl. Riley's eyes widened and her face flushed as she looked to the ground.

"Uh…no, but he said he would be here for the next contest!" She responded smiling brightly. May could tell that Riley was excited that she would be able to see Ray again and she thought it was rather cute. It reminded her of the way she felt when she got to another contest when she was younger, hoping to see her green haired rival.

"That's great, more competition! Where's Diandra?" May asked looking around not finding any sign of the dark haired girl. Riley's smile softened to a sad smile and she grabbed her arm.

"Um Diandra left to study with a professor after we left Lackworth city. She didn't want to leave me but being a professor was her dream so I encouraged her to go because I'm doing what I want so she should too." Riley explained. May felt sympathy for the thirteen year old. She was alone now that her best friend was living her dream.

"Oh, that's great for her."

"Hey, where's Drew?" Riley finally asked tilting her head to the side.

"He's coming he just doesn't like to walk as fast as me…and neither does Jason by the looks of it." May laughed.

"Oh please I saw you skipping into the city. I had to run to catch up with you." Riley laughed. May flushed and nodded.

"Oh my goodness! May! Riley!"

Riley and May looked in the direction of the voice and they both smiled brightly. Coming towards them was Rolyn. She, like Riley, had changed her clothes and now she wore black jeans shorts that ended just above the knee, a white t-shirt and a green mini vest over that, that tied 

around the neck. Instead of her hair being in a side ponytail it was out. Just like Riley, she was also alone. Cizzi and Nelly were nowhere to be found.

"Rolyn, I thought you were heading up into the mountains." May said as the girl stopped before her. Rolyn shrugged as her grin turned into a small smile.

"I was but I changed my mind, however Cizzi and Nelly didn't so they went ahead. I made a new course for myself so I'm going to meet them at the grand festival, how have you two been?" Rolyn asked shoving her thumbs into her pockets. May glanced between Riley and Rolyn as they exchanged words.

"You two know each other?" May asked. Rolyn and Riley nodded in agreement.

"I met Riley in Cardolis city; she and I trained for a bit there together." Rolyn said throwing a smile in Riley's direction.

"Since she knew you May she knew what I was talking about when I said I needed to find my own style so she helped me." Riley explained.

"Ah…" May breathed, nodding in understanding.

"Hey where's Drew?" Rolyn asked.

"He's coming and you won't believe who we found while coming into the city…" May said but before she could finish she was cut off by Drew.

"You are way too excited for my taste!" He exclaimed coming up to the three of them with Jason following and somehow Drew had found Ray which was probably what was taking him and Jason so long. Riley smiled excitedly and May smiled brightly as she looked at Rolyn to see her eyes widened in shock and her mouth hanging open slightly. Jason just stood there but his shock had left as quickly as it came. He was smirking now.

"Jason…" Rolyn muttered crossing her arms over her chest and letting her shocked expression wither away to one filled with attitude.

"Rolyn…" he responded mimicking her actions. She glared at him and stepped up to him, having to look up because he was taller. Her scowl tuned into small smile and she punched him harshly on the shoulder.

"Three months and you can't pick up a stupid pokenav and call me!?" She shrieked. Ray and Drew looked in horror as she kept punching him over and over with every word but he didn't flinch once. May and Riley exchanged glances before busting out into pure laughter.

"It's not like you're my girlfriend or anything." He retorted while his smirk grew. Rolyn flushed and crossed her arms over her chest once again as she resumed her place next to May.

"I know that."

"Hi Ray!" Riley chimed waving at him. He smiled lightly at her in response.

"This is the greatest reunion ever!" May said using Drew's shoulder as an arm rest as she leaned on him.

"More like weirdest…" Drew muttered shrugging his shoulder and making may fall over.

"HEY!" all three girls said in unison. Drew shrugged as Rolyn and Riley helped May up.

"My bad." Drew mumbled while Ray tried to stifle his laughter and Jason just busted out laughing. Rolyn glared at him and began to assault him again.

"That's not funny!" All three girls said in unison once again. Drew rolled his eyes. This was going to be a very interesting and weird four days.

**HAHAHAHA This is gonna be good!**

**Sea: I'll say!**

**May: Yea!**

**Drew: Not on my end.**

**Me: Pweez Review!**


	33. Four Days To Never Forget

**You all know the next few chapters are going to be awesome.**

**May: Why?**

**Sea: She did not just ask that.**

**Me: She did.**

**Sea: She didn't.**

**Drew: She did. Get over it.**

**Sea: okay!**

**Me: I own nothing!**

**Four Days To Never Forget**

"I can't believe we all met up together in this one city! All of my new friends/rivals are here so that I'm not alone with Drew!" May said as she plopped down on her full sized bed in the hotel room Drew had been generous enough to rent out for all six of them. Yes it had six beds, and yes they were all in that one large hotel room together.

Drew threw a glare in May's direction as Rolyn and Riley began to laugh at his expense. Keychimp was hopping around on Drew's bed with Roselia who was glad that she was able to jump on a bed once again. May was tempted to join them but thought against it and decided to relax instead.

"I thought you'd enjoy some alone time with Drew." Rolyn teased as she narrowed her eyes and smirked at May in a sly way. May sat up straight with her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed a bright red color. She glanced at Drew who avoided eye contact with her and was blushing as well.

"C'mon Rolyn, don't tease them." Riley said in support of May and Drew. May sent her a thankful smile and she smiled back. She knew what it was like to be on the wrong end of teasing when it came to one's love life. It was something Diandra did with her and Ray whenever they met up with the brunette haired boy.

"Rolyn lives to tease people. It's what she's been doing since she was twelve." Jason inserted in a flat tone while lounging on the couch. Rolyn glared at him and for revenge she sat on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"I don't tease everybody, mostly you." She said with an evil smile. Jason swallowed visibly getting scared by the look in her eye.

"Well nobody teases as much as Drew!" May exclaimed throwing an accusing finger in the green haired boy's direction. He glanced around while shrugging his shoulders.

"I do no such thing…" he said in defense for himself. May narrowed her eyes at him and stood to her feet, stomping her way over to him. She stood so close to him that their noses nearly touched.

"What was the first thing you said to me when we met?" She asked in a shallow voice. Her breath danced over his lips in a tempting way and he smirked at her.

"Why don't you tell me May, because you are the only one who keeps record of what I say to you." May blinked and her face turned a deep red as she stepped away from him and turned her head away from him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"It was nothing nice! That's for sure!" She huffed before turning up her nose and walking back over to her bed. May actually did remember the exact words Drew said to her when they first met but there was no way she was going to give Drew the glory of being right.

"Okay?" Rolyn said in a hushed tone breaking the small silence that hung in the room after that. Everybody looked at her for her late response and she shrugged. "I don't like silence." She muttered.

"Yea well I don't like when girls sit on my stomach! I feel like I'm going to up chuck." Jason said as he tried to push Rolyn off. He tried a little too hard because she fell, face first onto the floor with a thud. A silence hung in the room as she lay there for a moment before she got up with a blank look on her face.

"Did he just push me on the floor?" She asked in a monotone. Everybody answered by simply nodding. Only Celebi knew what was going to happen next. "I thought so."

"Now Ro, you don't want to do anything you'll regret, do you?" Jason said anxiously. He tried to get on her good side by using the nickname he had made just for her and the smallest hint of a smile appeared on her face when he called her that.

"You get off with a warning." She muttered as she turned her back to him and walked over to her bed. Nobody saw her small smile grow and the blush appear on her face.

"Wow, you got off with a warning…miracles happen." Ray commented with a flat tone. Riley's eyes widened as Rolyn turned around with an angry look on her face.

"Who said that?" She snapped looking at every single person.

"Nobody!" Riley said naively. Ray slapped his forehead. How could nobody have said it if she heard it? Rolyn seemed to be persuaded and turned back to her bag. She pulled out four pokeballs and gave them each a toss. Out came her companions that May and Drew had already met, Typhlosion, Glaceon, and Snover. The last one they had never seen before.

It looked like a medium sized wolverine but its ears were triangular and sharp, as was its tail. Its fur was a silver color and its eyes looked white. Its fangs hung out its mouth like a wolf's and when the sun hit its ears and tail correctly it looked metallic. Tied around its neck was a teal colored bow; May guessed it was a girl. She got out her pokedex and held it before the pokemon.

"_Wolversteel: the metal pokemon. Wolversteel are very weak to water but are very fast. Its evolution depends on what stone you give it. It usually resides in dry environments."_

"Hey Rolyn, where'd you get her?" May asked pointing to Wolversteel. Rolyn smiled and picked up the silver wolf pokemon.

"I got her on the pokemon ranch just outside of this city. Basically you go there and battle the owner and if you win you get to choose from a litter of these little guys." She said scratching Wolversteel on the head. "The owner changes the pokemon every year, he told me last year he had a bunch of Eevee."

"That's so cool! I want to go!" May said looking in Drew's direction hopefully. He stared back as if he didn't understand what May was getting at. "Drew…can we go?" She asked as sweetly as she could.

"Why?"

"Because you adore me and you'll do anything to make me happy." May said as she smiled sweetly at him. He flushed scarlet and blinked in surprise. He understood that she was kidding but she didn't understand how right she was when she said that.

"Try again." He said in a shallow tone.

"C'mon!" She whined getting up and latching onto him in a tight hug. "Please!!" She cried gripping tighter.

"Okay! Okay! As long as you don't kill me!" He exclaimed as the air was pushed out of his lungs. May squealed in happiness and gave Drew a kiss on the cheek before muttering a thank you and stepping away.

The others stared in shock for a moment before Jason turned to Rolyn with a smirk on his face.

"How come you never do that to me?" He asked in a tone just above a whisper. She rolled her eyes.

"Because I don't want cooties." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Jason gave her a blank stare as Riley began to laugh.

"This contest seems so far away. What are we going to do in the mean time?" Riley asked.

"Train." Ray said simply. "By the way you do in contests I say you need a lot of that." He added as a small smirk came to his lips. Riley scoffed and turned her back to him.

"Who do they remind you of!?" May whispered to Drew. "They act so similar to two people I know but I just can't put my finger on it."

"I don't see it." Drew said simply.

"I got an idea!" Rolyn exclaimed sticking her pointer finger in the air. "We can all hang tomorrow…" She began but she was interrupted when Jason cleared his throat.

"I planned on going to the city gym to earn my energy badge tomorrow." Jason said. Rolyn sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest but then something dawned to her.

"Wait, are you going to leave right after?" She asked.

"That was my intention." He said with a shrug. She felt her heart drop into her stomach and the corners of her mouth slowly curved down into a sad pout. "But since your contest isn't until the end of the week, I'll stick around." He finished with a small smile. Rolyn smiled as well and was tempted to hug him…so she did.

"Yay." She said quietly as she released him from the hug to see his face flushed and he was in a state of surprise. She was glad she would be able to spend some time with him. She knew she missed him and what made her even happier was the fact that he would stay just to see her compete.

"Okay then, we can go see Jason get his badge. That should be fun." Riley said as she released her Medicham from its pokeball.

"Then we can hang out for the rest of that day and then the next day I heard there will be this festival called the midnight festival. There's this weird legend that goes along with it and all that other stuff so we can do that!"

"Can we have a shopping day!?" May said in an excited. Rolyn and Riley's eyes lit up at those words and they quickly agreed to do that on the fourth day much to the boy's disgust. Guess who was going to be stuck carrying the bags?

"Okay and on the fourth day we'll go shopping and on the third all contest participates will have an extreme training session, Rolyn style." Rolyn said with an evil look. Riley, May and Drew were all very aware of what would happen that day but Ray was clueless. He had yet to feel the burn of a practice session with Rolyn.

"That works for me!" Riley said with a cute smile.

"Do we really have to go shopping?" Ray asked. His voice was in more of a whine instead of its normal official tone which surprised a few people.

"Seriously, what's up with girls and shopping?" Jason inserted with a snort.

"Well you better get used to it because you can't get married to a woman without knowing your wife will love to shop." May stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"It's in the girl code." Riley said nodding.

"Girl code?" Drew questioned quirking an eyebrow and cocking his head to the side.

"Yes, it's a bunch of rules that girls are born with implanted in their brains." Rolyn said poking her temple.

"Sounds painful." Jason said cringing. Rolyn threw a pillow at his face for that comment.

"Rule number 1777 is that a girl must go shopping every two to three weeks." May explained sticking her pointer finger into the air as she let her head hang over the edge of the bed making everything seem upside down to her. Rolyn and Riley nodded in agreement to the statement.

There was a long silence that hung in the room after that. Nobody spoke.

"Girls are weird." Jason suddenly muttered. He received three smacks for that.

**Eh I actually made up that rule….**

**Sea: No one could ever suspect that.**

**Me: What!? It's true in my case!**

**Sea: That's what makes you weird.**

**Me: Pweez Review.**


	34. The Story Behind it All

**Since I got such a great response to the last chapter I decided to…update again!**

**Sea: YAY!**

**Me: Not only that but I'm wondering if you peoples would like me to make a story just based on the three couples in the last chapter. If so tell me in a review.**

**Sea: SAY YES!**

**Me: Again thank you for such a great response.**

**Sea: THANK YOU!**

**Me I own nothing…except my made up pokemon.**

**The Story Behind It All**

"So Rolyn, were you excited to see Jason again?" May asked slyly as she ran a brush through her wet brunette locks. The three girls were currently getting ready for the day's events in the bathroom while the boys got ready in the actual hotel room suite. They would switch off soon. All three girls were standing before the large mirror, each in front of a sink and wrapped in a towel in a distinct color; Rolyn was in green, may was in red and Riley was in amethyst.

Rolyn looked into her reflection and noticed that her cheeks were bright red in a heated blush. She quickly diverted her eyes down to the comb that was sitting in front of her on the sink counter and snatched it up to occupy herself with detangling her hair.

"I guess…" She muttered still casting her gaze downwards. "I mean I saw him in my first contest here so it really doesn't matter." She added with a shrug as she let out a sigh through her nose and looked back up in the mirror to gaze at her reflection.

"I wanna know the story behind you two…" Riley said before bending over to splash some water in her face. Rolyn shifted her weight to one foot and sucked some air between her teeth.

"Yea…I want to know the whole story too." May laughed as she reached for a scrunchy to pull her hair up in a ponytail to wash her face.

"Only if you two agree to tell me how you met Drew and you met Ray." Rolyn said pointing at May and then to Riley. The two girls glanced at one another before shrugging and nodding in agreement. Rolyn sighed and shut her eyes.

"Well you may not know this but Cizzi is not only my best friend but my foster sister. Her family took me in when I was five…my parents were killed not long before my fifth birthday. They gave me an egg which is my prize winning Typhlosion." Rolyn explained.

"Oh…" May and Riley trailed off together with sympathetic expressions for their friend. Rolyn smiled in a bittersweet way and nodded.

"Yup…me and Cizzi had a lot to work to do so we couldn't leave for our journey until we turned fifteen which was last year but I've known Jason since I was ten."

"Same with me and Drew." May said with a sweet smile.

"Did Drew live up the street from you?" Rolyn questioned in a dry tone with a blank look on her face. May shook her head and Rolyn smiled for a millisecond before her blank expression returned. "You don't know how it was for me then."

"Whoa so he was your neighbor?" Riley questioned quirking an eyebrow at Rolyn. The ebony haired girl nodded grimly.

"When he first moved up the street I actually thought he was the most handsome boy I've ever met. I was a very shy girl back then so I admired him from afar." Rolyn explained in a tone just above a whisper as her face turned deep red. "I even got j-jelous when he spoke to other girls…"

"Ooh." May and Riley cooed in unison with mischivious smirks on their faces. Rolyn blushed even more and began to focus on doing her hair, all the while still telling her story.

"Yea…" She laughed lightly. "He was the guy of my dreams…until we finally met. We were exact opposites of each other. He likes fire types I like ice types; he loves gym battles, I love coordinating; we argued constantly! It was crazy but my crush on him still remained in the back of my mind. We became friends…sorta and when me and Cizzi were finally able to leave our city of Peridot to adventure into our region…he came with us…and during that journey we became closer…and we actually got envolved with each other."

"WHAT!?" May shrieked. Riley just stared with her mouth hanging open. Rolyn blush an even deeper shade of red as she pulled her hair into a high side ponytail and fluffed her bangs. "You guys dated!?"

"Sorta…it lasted for like…a month before we got separated for a while. I came here on my sixteenth birthday with Cizzi to begin my second journey and we saw him again; I was so excited to see him again but…it seemed like we just started back at the beginning; just arguing all the time. It was like he didn't remember anything." Rolyn said through a shaky breath. Her eyes were glazed over and she swallowed a lump that formed in her throat. She would not let this get to her.

"Were you hurt…?" May asked hesitantly. Rolyn glanced at her reflection and noticed that her eyes were about to flood over with tears. She quickly swiped them away with the back of her hand and nodded in response to May's question.

"Yea…I was. Cizzi knew I was hurting too but I know she's not saying anything for the sake of my feelings. I-I was happy to see him but…it was like what we _had_ never happened so I went along with it and here we are." Rolyn finally finished while she sniffed. A lone tear slipped down her cheek and she laughed lightly as she swiped it away.

"Oh…Rolyn…" Riley began. Rolyn raised up her hands and laughed lightly.

"I'm fine! Really; I just had to learn to except it and I did." She said as she rubbed her eyes one last time. "Riley, why don't you tell us about you and your boy-toy _Raymon…_" She said in her best Spanish accent.

"Please don't say boy-toy…" May muttered as a chill ran up her spine. Memories of a certain purple haired…_friend_ came to mind.

"Well…okay…I actually met Ray at my very first contest in my home region which is the Kennis region. He's from there too…he just lives far from my home town. I had just gotten my Meditite as my first pokemon and I had caught an Eevee too. Meditite didn't have control over its psychic so things would levitate like crazy!" Riley exclaimed.

"I hear ya." Rolyn said nodding for the girl to continue.

"Well Meditite had accidently levitated his Persian into a lake." Riley said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck out of embarrassment. May and Rolyn glanced at one another before busting out laughing. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is." May laughed lightly while patting Riley on the shoulder.

"Anyways…" Rile began shrugging May off and glaring at her. "He was pretty angry at first but he explained to me that if I gained control over that attack I could use it to my advantage. He was nice enough to train me and he was really strict. I tried my best in the contest and I lost to him and his Persian. He told me I did good though and he gave me a pink lily for the first time."

"Awww…" May and Rolyn trailed off together. Riley blushed scarlet and turned away.

"He's been coaching me through my coordinating each time we met up but he was always so hard on me! That's what gets on my nerves! He's nice enough to help me but he helps me by yelling or forcing me to keep trying one attack over and over! That may work for him but I have my own way of handling things." Riley said clenching her fists.

"I know what you mean…" May muttered as she remembered a time when a certain green haired boy insulted her just because she didn't push her pokemon to the limit or was harsh on them.

"Despite that he's a good friend and he's even helped me and Diandra out of bad situations. He looks out for me." Riley said with a cheerful smile.

"At least your story has a happy ending." Rolyn murmured while pouting. May placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly.

"I'm sure your happy ending will come." She said kindly. Rolyn smiled brightly and nodded in agreement.

"What about you May. You and Drew are close."She said.

"Yea...my story as like a mixture of yours." The brunette said pointing at her two friends. They exchanged looks then returned their attention to May.

"How so?" The asked in unison.

"Well like Rolyn, I met Drew when I was ten and like you, when I was younger and didn't win a ribbon cup, Drew was harsh on me sometimes." May said in a low tone. "The first thing he said to me was an insult…but he was a good rival I'll give him that."

May laughed lightly and Rolyn and Riley exchanged smiles.

"He was practically the reason why I tried so hard…to prove to him I was more than what he made me out to be. When I turned fourteen I began to notice that what Drew did and said to me may have put me down but in the long run it pulled me up to the status I'm at today." May sighed as she remembered when she had won her second ribbon cup. Drew wasn't in that grand festival with her but he came just to help her through it.

"I understood why he was so mean and hard on me and that was because I was like Drew when he started out and he didn't want me to make the same mistakes he made so in the end he was looking out for me. We became friends over time and if we were in different places at different times we'd keep in touch through letters or telephone. He's like my best friend." May said with a small smile.

"That's so cute." Rolyn cooed.

"I agree." Riley said while nodding.

"Yea but he's still an egotistical no-it-all." May muttered with a blank expression. Rolyn and Riley both took on the same expression and nodded in agreement.

"I hear that." Riley muttered.

"Amen sister." Rolyn sighed shaking her head.

"Although on my sixteenth birthday he gave me this…" May turned and pulled out her necklace out of her clothes pocket. She held it before their two friends and they gasped. "I keep tellin myself to thank him for it but I feel like something is holdin me back."

"It's so pretty." Riley mused as she watched it glimmer in the floresant lighting of the bathroom.

"Maybe the time to mention it isn't now May. That necklace looks…important. If Drew hadn't mentioned it maybe he wants to put it off." Rolyn suggested. May nodded in agreement as she put the necklace back in her clothes pocket.

"I guess so." She sighed shrugging.

"Tht was sweet of him to give that to you. I would love it if a boy gave me something like that." Riley sighed as she went into a daze.

"Uh stick to your lilies for now pinky." Rolyn scoffed putting emphasis on Riley's very pink outfit. Riley glared at her but couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"You guys have been in there for like three hours! Can you stop beings girls and get out!?"

The girls looked at the door and recognized that voice. It belonged to Jason. The exchanged looks.

"My god does it take this long for you to simply do your hair?" Drew asked sarcastically. Again, they exchanged looks.

"They're females it's what they do." Ray muttered.

"Fine we're comin out!" May called back as she tightened her towel around her. She smirked and Rolyn and Riley easily caught on.

May swung open the door and the three of them strutted out of the bathroom, heads held high and eyes shut in a dignified manner as they walked in a straight line; all three of them clad in only a towel.

"Happy!?" Rolyn exclaimed latching her hands onto the top of her towel. Riley stuck her tongue out and followed the other two into the bedroom to pick out fresh clothes for the day.

Silence hung over the three boys as they just stood there in shock.

"Did they just…" Drew trailed off as his face began to flush.

"Yes…yes they did." Jason muttered nodding and blushing scarlet. Ray slapped a hand over his eyes, his cheeks flushed as well.

"Aw jeez…" he muttered.

**Whoo wasn't that just so enjoyable.**

**Sea: I guess.**

**Me: What happened to your enthusiasm?**

**Sea: It went into my stomach with the giant cookie.**

**Me: Nice…**

**Sea: I know…**

**Me: Well as I mentioned before the story idea involving these three couples is out there…if you guys want it, just mention in a review.**

**Sea: That means we want you to review!**


	35. Day 1: Part 1: Driven by Jealousy

**I'm sorry for the slow update. I just finished my Biology project so now I've got some time!**

**Sea: I don't take Biology.**

**Me: That's because you are stupid.**

**Sea: Yea…**

**Me:….**

**May: Rolyn doesn't own anything!**

**Day 1: Part 1: Driven By Jealousy**

"That was the absolute funniest thing I ever saw!" Riley giggled as the six of them, meaning Drew, May, Rolyn, Jason, Ray and her made their way to the city gym. Just as Rolyn had planned they were going to the gym for Jason to earn his next badge so he could be one step closer to qualifying for the Champix League. After that they would be able to do whatever they wanted to and eventually go to the Midnight Festival.

"I know! I've never seen a jaw drop that low." May laughed as she nudged Drew with her elbow. Drew glared at her and gently shoved her back. Eventually it turned into a whole shoving contest between the two of them.

"I found absolutely no humor in that situation at all." Ray commented as his face flushed a bit. Riley giggled and wrapped her arm around his neck in a friendly manner before pulling his head in for a good hair ruffling.

"It wasn't supposed to be funny for you." She responded in a matter of fact tone. He flushed even deeper and rolled his eyes at her.

"It was rather…unethical." Drew muttered as he shoved May straight off the sidewalk. She nearly lost her balance and glared at Drew because of it but he pulled her back onto the sidewalk by her wrist.

"All in good fun." Rolyn giggled crossing her arms over her chest with a bright smile on her face.

"I don't know why you guys are complaining! I thought what they did was great." Jason commented as he wrapped his arm around Rolyn's waist. She pouted and turned her head away from him. Her story was still fresh in her mind and retelling it only reminded her of it over and over.

"You're sick dude." Drew said shaking his head at Jason who shrugged.

They finally reached the gym which was one of the largest gyms any of them had ever seen in their lives. It was like a dome arena but not the actual size. Jason was the first to push through the doors and went to go challenge the gym leader.

The others followed slowly, not being as anxious as he was. All they were gonna do was watch. They were led into the main arena that was the actual battle field and standing on the far end of the field was a boy just about two years older than them, five years in Riley's case and four years in Ray's case considering they weren't sixteen.

He had dirty blonde hair and bright piercing blue eyes. He was rather tall and lean and he was wearing tan cargo pants and a dark blue t-shirt. Rolyn's eyes widened at the sight of him while Riley remained distracted by the ends of her hair and May was simply uninterested.

"Whoa…" Rolyn breathed. Jason noticed her dazed state and rolled his eyes. Riley tilted her head in confusion and poked Rolyn on the arms breaking her gaze from the dirty blonde haired boy.

"What?" She said in a low tone trying to not catch any attention from anybody else. Rolyn shook her head and smiled sheepishly.

"N-Nothing…"

The boy noticed their arrival and made his way over while smiling in a charming manner. May smiled brightly in return because she was just polite like that, Riley gave a small shy smile considering she was very shy when it came to new people and Rolyn was back in her stupor.

"What's up, are any of you here to challenge me?" He questioned glancing at each person. Rolyn stepped forward with her hands clamped before her.

"You're the gym leader!? That is so cool." She mused smiling sheepishly. He smiled back awkwardly and held out his hand.

"Uh yea, the names Dean. Are you my challenger?" He questioned as she took his hand and they shook. Rolyn shook her head and was pushed aside by Jason.

"I'm your challenger and I'm her…" he trailed off and glanced at Rolyn who was glaring at him for pushing her aside. If he had looked long enough he would have seen the urging look in her eyes. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm her friend."

"Okay…?" Dean trailed off as he went to his side of the field. The others took a seat in the many stands as the ref appeared on his stand and Jason took the other side of the field with two pokeballs in hand.

"This should be good." Drew muttered. May turned to face him with a confused look on her face.

"How so?" She questioned quirking an eyebrow. Drew smirked but denied her the eye contact that she wanted.

"It was obvious the moment Rolyn saw the guy. Jason is jealous and there isn't a doubt in my mind that he's going to be driven by that." Drew stated simply with a shrug.

"What is he jealous about? There's nothing to be jealous about." May said leaning back in her seat. Drew rolled his eyes at her.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand." He muttered. May narrowed her eyes at him.

"What is that supposed to mean? I know I have never been driven by jealousy in a battle but I know I can understand just as much as you can…unless you've been in the same situation." May trailed of as a sly smile came to her lips. Drew narrowed his eyes as he blushed.

"That has never happened to me…" He growled through his teeth as recollection of a battle he had with a certain raven haired boy and his Pikachu came to mind. May laughed lightly and nudged him on the shoulder. "Don't even start that up again." Drew warned pointing at her accusingly.

"Sorry." May said waving her hands with over enthusiasm. Drew rolled his eyes at her but smiled nonetheless.

"This battle is between the Maranell city gym leader, Dean and the Challenger from Peridot city, Jason. This is a simple two on two battle with no substitutions." The ref said.

"Okay then, C'mon out Arcanine and Arbok!" Dean said throwing his two pokeballs into the air. The two pokemon came out and both of them looked ready to go. Jason smirked and threw his own pokeballs without a single word. Out came a large Steelix and a Tropius.

"Wow, I haven't seen a Steelix since I split from Brock. His always seemed like the largest one but Jason proved me wrong. That one looks tough" May commented.

"Oh please don't be fooled, that thing couldn't last ten seconds against Quilava back in the day." Rolyn responded waving her hand in a nonchalant manner.

"Hmm…that's surprising." May muttered.

"Okay, you may begin!" The ref said.

"Steelix use rock throw and Tropius use gust." Jason said simply as he glared in Dean's direction. Steelix slammed its large tail onto the arena floor and huge rocks erupted from the ground. Tropius then used gust to propel the rocks at high speed towards both targets.

"Arbok, Arcanine, use hyper beam." Dean countered. The two hyper beams came together and blasted through every rock reducing them to pieces. Jason rolled his eyes. "Now Arbok use poison sting!"

"Tropius stay behind Steelix." Jason ordered. Tropius nodded and went behind the rock pokemon who withstood the poison sting completely due to its hard exterior.

"Arbok use haze. Arcanine use fire blast." Arbok released a large amount of haze into the arena which had many people coughing. Arcanine went straight into the haze to get a closer range for its attack.

Just as quick as the haze was released, it scattered before disappearing to show that in the place of Steelix was a large hole and hovering up above was Tropius who used gust to get rid of the haze. Arcanine directed its fire blast upwards but just as it was releasing the attack Steelix came up from the ground and rammed it from underneath.

"Whoa that was amazing!" Riley exclaimed standing to her feet. Ray pulled her back down and shook his head.

"That's practically the standard knock out move for a Steelix. It's easy to predict. Only you wouldn't be able to see that." Ray commented. Riley huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. May glanced at them and that familiar feeling returned.

"Why can't I just remember!?" She groaned

Arcanine laid passed out on the arena floor due to the high strength of the impact it had just received. Dean smiled lightly and shrugged as he returned his pokemon.

"Aw! You can do it Dean!" Rolyn encouraged. He smiled at her and Jason gave her a look of disbelief. She locked eyes with him and stuck out her tongue. He sneered and directed all his attention back on the battle while letting his anger get the better of him.

"Arbok us poison sting!" Dean ordered. Arbok complied and sent a poison sting upwards in the direction of Tropius. It knew better than to go after Steelix when the pokemon was completely immune to the attack.

"Quick Tropius! Behind Steelix, now!" Jason ordered. Tropius flew out of the way of the poison sting just in time even though it never got behind Steelix. It landed next to its partner and awaited another order. "Now use bullet seed!

"Arbok use poison shot!"

The two similar attacks collided and came together in a small explosion. A large amount of smoke was produced and the sprinklers on the ceiling went off.

"Oh c'mon!" Rolyn said covering her head with her hands but that didn't help. May reached into her fanny pack and pulled out a small umbrella. She opened it up and smiled brightly.

"Never defy the power of the fanny pack." May sighed patting the pack around her waist. Drew rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as his hair began to stick to his face.

Steelix began to cringe as the water pelted it. It was extremely vulnerable to water. Jason saw it's cringing and grit his teeth. This was a setback he wasn't expecting.

"Arbok hyper beam on Steelix!" Dean ordered using the Pokémon's weakened state to his advantage. The hyper beam hit dead on into the rock Pokémon's head sending it crashing into the ground. Jason let out an exasperated sigh as he pulled out Steelix's pokeball and returned it.

"Yea, go Dean!" Rolyn cheered clapping in approval. Jason grit his teeth and his anger boiled over as he yelled out a random attack.

"Tropius use wing attack!" He yelled out of pure frustration. Tropius could sense this and just like every other pokemon; he complied with his trainer and didn't have the confidence needed considering Jason had traded his confidence for anger. The attack was not to its full potential and Arbok dodged it easily.

"See I told you." Drew said nudging May with his elbow. She nodded in understanding without taking her eyes off the battle.

"I get it. Just like whenever I had low confidence my pokemon would feel the same way and the same thing is happening with Jason." May stated in her realization. She smiled brightly at her own discovery.

"No, I wouldn't have guessed." Drew muttered sarcastically while crossing his arms over his chest. May pouted lightly and closed her umbrella for a moment just to hit Drew with it.

"Okay Arbok, use poison sting!" Dean ordered. Arbok did as it was told and fired the attack. It was a direct hit on Tropius who didn't have Steelix as a shield anymore. It winced in pain and Jason got frustrated even further.

"What's the matter with him?" Rolyn questioned quietly.

"It's pretty obvious. He's driven by jealousy." Ray inserted. Rolyn gave him a skeptical look.

"What is there to be jealous about?" Rolyn countered.

"Uh probably the way you're cheering on his opponent. You two are supposed to be _friends_." Ray stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Rolyn pouted and turned her gaze downwards.

"He…is jealous." She muttered to herself. She let that thought hang for a moment before realization came to her. She smiled brightly and right then the sprinkler system finally shut down. "Jaze!" She called trying to get Jason's attention by calling him by one of the few nicknames she had made for him.

He briefly turned his attention to her before refocusing on the battle at hand, however she knew he was listening.

"You need to focus!" Rolyn ordered standing up and gripping the railing in front of the bleacher she was sitting on. "I know you don't let anything get the better of you. I know you can do it!" She said encouragingly with a sweet smile on her face. He glanced at her catching her genuine smile and he calmed himself down.

"Aw Rolyn that was sweet." Riley cooed as Rolyn still remained standing up with all her attention on the battle.

"I don't think she heard you." Ray said. Riley smiled awkwardly and nodded in agreement.

"Okay Tropius, I know this may be hard but I need you to try and fly." Jason said with a determined smile on his face. Tropius glanced at its trainer and smiled weakly before flapping its wings and taking off. Jason's smile soon turned into a confident smirk. "Okay now use sweet sent."

Tropius released the pink colored attack and it surrounded Arbok putting it in a daze. It looked dizzy and Jason was going to use that to his advantage just like he had planned to.

"Now use solar beam!" Jason ordered. Tropius pulled his head back and let its attack gain energy.

"Arbok, dodge quickly." Dean instructed but Arbok was still disoriented and failed to move more than a few feet. Tropius directed its attack and in an instant the solar beam was fired hitting the target directly.

Arbok fell limply to the ground completely passed out and Tropius landed next to its trainer tired out. Dean sighed and returned Arbok to its pokeball and Jason gave Tropius praise before doing the same.

"That was absolutely incredible!" Riley exclaimed standing to her feet. Rolyn smiled brightly and hopped over the railing of the bleachers to run over and give Jason a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace and he just stood there in surprise.

"Now that's the Jason I know." She said giving him a light kiss on the cheek. She blushed lightly as did he and she avoided eye contact as she clamped her hands behind her back. "You did good but I don't understand why you were so jealous."

"Jealous? Who said I was jealous?" he questioned rolling his eyes. Rolyn narrowed her eyes at him in a glare and punched him harshly on the arm.

"You were jealous!" She exclaimed. He glared at her and rubbed the spot she had just punched him.

"I was not!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Oh Azelf…" Drew muttered slapping his forehead. May just watched as the two went into a full blown argument that nobody dared to get in to. Dean stood at a distance and Riley hid behind Ray.

"Some things never change." May muttered.

**Well that was Part one of day one! Part two is gonna be awesome.**

**Sea Sure it is.**

**Drew: Haha sarcasm…**

**May: Sarcasm isn't funny.**

**Drew: it is to me.**

**Me: Pweez Review!**


	36. Day 1: Part 2: My Boy Lollypop

**I feel as though I've been skimping out a bit on Contestshipping and don't worry after this chapter will be filled with it!**

**Sea: Better had.**

**Me: You have to leave! Summer is over!**

**Sea: Nope I go to school with you now so I'm coming over every day!**

**Drew: Give me strength…**

**May: Rolyn owns nothing! Absolutely nothing!**

**Me: I own myself!**

**Sea: no your parents do….**

**Day 1: Part 2: My Boy Lollypop**

"Wasn't that battle great?" May asked as she clasped her hands before her chest. Her question was directed at Drew who she was currently walking the streets of Maranell city with. They were a bit low on supplies so they decided to go buy some. May asked the others if they wanted to go but Rolyn declined and said she would rather take a nap. Jason offered to watch over her which was a horrible excuse and Ray, being the all-work-and-no-play guy he was decided he would use his spare time to train. Riley decided she would watch and learn a thing or two.

So that just left the brunette and her green haired rival, although neither of them complained. May was happy to spend more time with Drew. Ever since she had done her thinking at Jasmine and Nick's house she had been more interested with spending as much time with Drew as she could; not that she didn't want to be with her friends.

"The battle was pretty good, especially the comeback." Drew responded knitting his fingers together behind his head as his face took upon its normal calm demeanor. May turned to him and smiled brightly as she nodded in agreement.

"That was pretty good. Jason could participate in contests if he wanted but he would never be able to beat me." May said proudly as she placed her fists on her hips. Keychimp, who was on her head smiled and spoke in agreement. Drew rolled his eyes before the corners curved up into a smirk.

"I'm pretty sure anybody can beat you." He commented shoving his hands into his pockets. May gasped and narrowed her eyes at him in a glare and balled up her fists even tighter.

"Andrew Benjamin Hayden you make me so angry!" She exclaimed stopping in her tracks just to stamp her foot. He stopped as well and leaned in closer to her face so that they were a mere inch apart.

"You know I like it when you use my full name…" he said in a husky tone. May leaned back as her eyes widened and she avoided looking into his eyes. Her cheeks heat up quickly in a blush and she felt a wave of nervousness wash over her. Her heart stopped for a brief moment before it started up again at full speed going a mile a minute. She was so preoccupied with trying to regain her composer that she didn't notice Drew was leaving her behind. Keychimp had to knock her head a few times on the head before she came crashing back to earth.

"Hey! Wait up!" May called after him as she jogged to catch up to him. Once she was next to him again she slowed down. He still had his cocky smirk on his face which meant he was enjoying the reaction he had received from her. Her cheeks still remained flushed and she was a bit more anxious than she was before.

"So what exactly was it that we needed?" He asked her. May glanced up at him to see that he was looking right at her. She quickly turned her gaze forward and smiled lightly.

"I forgot." She said sheepishly as she shrugged. Keychimp smiled sheepishly and copied her shrug before moving from her head to her shoulder.

"Of course you did…" Drew trailed off shaking his head at her. May huffed and glared at him once again.

"You know darn well why I forgot! It was because you…." May trailed off letting her words die on her lips. She brought a hand to her mouth and just remained silent as the continued walking. Drew nudged her with his elbow and she slowly turned to look at him.

"What did I do?" he asked. It came out as a chuckle because he knew what he had done he just wanted to hear her say it. He smirked again at her and she let out a long sigh as her blush deepened. She really wasn't going to tell him how flustered and nervous he got her. That would simply feed his ego.

"I remember now!" May lied raising her pointer finger in fake realization. Drew stopped and crossed his arms over his chest as he gave her a skeptical look.

"Really? Then what are we looking for?" He questioned just to humor her. She blinked a few times as she searched her mind for any item that could enforce her lie. She wasn't willing to give Drew the satisfaction of winning this.

"Um….uh…L-Lollypops? Yea! We're looking for lollypops!" May said in an excited tone as she clamped her hands together before her. She smiled brightly at Drew who just gave her a blank stare of complete disbelief.

"Lollypops…" He repeated in a flat tone. May nodded frantically hoping he would buy it and if he didn't she hoped he would at least humor her some more. Drew stared at her, long and hard before letting out a sigh and waving her off. "Whatever…"

May's smile turned into a grin as she skipped along the sidewalk looking for a place to buy lollypops. She knew that that was the worst excuse she could come up and she knew she could have done better but with Drew the pressure was on. May slowed down to a normal pace and her grin died down to a soft smile.

_Drew_

There was so much to that one simple name that filled her heart with terror and filled her stomach with Butterfree's. He was definitely not your ordinary guy and May recognized that completely. Every little aspect she noticed and has come to love; his walk, his common expressions, even his cocky attitude. May felt extremely lucky just to be with him right now and to be given the opportunity to see him every morning when she woke up and every night when she'd go to sleep.

"May?" Drew called stepping in front of her. She was so deep in thought that she walked right into him nearly making them both lose their balance but Drew caught her by the arms and stabilized both of them. May smiled sheepishly as she looked up at him.

"Sorry…I guess I got a little spacey for a moment." She laughed lightly as he released her. He stared at her for a moment before smiling at her lightly.

"May, you're always spacey." He commented knocking her head gently. She cringed but laughed nonetheless and he laughed along with her. "Now, let's go find those lollypops…" He said. May smiled brightly and nodded.

"Oh, Drewsy! Is that you!?" A high pitched voice squealed. May felt her entire expression fall and Drew's did as well. They both turned around to see Vanessa skipping their way with an excited smile on her face. May could already feel her rage boiling over. Once Vanessa had finally caught up she smiled at Drew flirtatiously and began to twirl a strand of her curly onyx hair. "Long time no see Drew. Did you miss me?" She questioned in a sweet tone.

"No…" May muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. Vanessa glared at her harshly and placed her hands on her hips.

"I believe I was talking to Drew." She snapped. May shrugged and Vanessa gave her a disgusted look before turning back to Drew with her fake smile reappearing. "So you're still traveling with the tramp."

"Tramp!?" Both May and Drew had shouted that together. May glanced at him and he just shrugged and stepped back letting her take care of. She was better at getting at a fangirl.

"Okay, I don't know who you think you are or why you think you have any right to treat me that way but I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be talking miss mini-skirt wearing stalker." May snapped. Vanessa gaped and placed a hand over her heart as she returned her gaze to Drew.

"Drewsy are you really going to let her talk to me like that?" Vanessa said in a child-like voice.

"Yes." Drew muttered simply denying her eye contact. She huffed and pouted before her conniving smile slowly returned.

"Well I wanted to find you because tonight is the Midnight Festival and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me. Legend says if you kiss the one you love at midnight you'll be together forever." Vanessa said as she knitted her fingers before her and rocked back and forth on her heel. May's mouth hung wide open and she stared at Vanessa in shock and with hate.

"Sorry, I can't." Drew said simply with a shrug. Vanessa pouted once again and latched onto his arm. May grit her teeth.

"Why not Drewsy?" She questioned.

"Because I'm going with May." He replied pulling his arm away from Vanessa to wrap it around May's shoulders. Keychimp jumped from her shoulder to his and grinned. "She is my girlfriend." He added leaning his head on hers. May blinked a few times as she tried to comprehend what he had just said.

Vanessa stared in shock and Drew smirked before grabbing May's hand and pulling her down the sidewalk. May was still in shock and had yet to say anything as Drew intertwined their fingers, leaving a very angry Vanessa to stomp away in the other direction.

"Um…Drew?" May began slowly. He smiled down at her and waited for her to continue. "W-Why'd you just do that?" She stuttered as her cheeks flushed scarlet. Drew shrugged.

"To get her off my back, why do you have a problem?" He asked back. May shook her head slowly and kept her gaze low. "Is it that bad having me as your fake boyfriend?"

"No!...You just caught me off guard is all." May muttered as she looked in the other direction. She wasn't too fond of the fact that it was fake, but she would go along with it for his sake; just to help him out.

"Just think of me as your boy lollypop." He whispered into her ear. She shivered as his lips gently brushed against her cheek as he pulled away. "Speaking of that specific candy aren't we still looking for it?"

"OH! You're right! Onward to the candy store!" May said as she began to run and due to the fact that Drew was still holding her hand she dragged him along behind her.

"May! Slow down!" He ordered. May smiled back at him cheerfully.

"Sorry Drew! Candy awaits!" She responded.

**Was it good or bad! Tell me!**

**Sea: CUTE!**

**May:…..I do love candy**

**Drew:…..Do you even know the true meaning behind the song my boy lollypop?**

**Sea: No she doesn't so DO NOT tell her.**

**Me: I don't get it…**

**May: Pweez Review!**


	37. Day 1: Part 3: Forever

Otay I updated like three stories yesterday so let me get to work on these next ones! This is my favorite story so I'll try my best to make this a good chapter that will last you until I get the opportunity to update again which should be like…Tuesday if my teachers are nice and don't give homework. Who knows…?

VV

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Day 1: Part 3: Forever

* * *

"So, how do I look?" May asked as she stood before her two friends. Riley and Rolyn gasped and clapped in approval at their brunette friend's appearance. She looked even more adorable then she already was. She was wearing a red spaghetti strapped dress that ended just above her knees and over that she had on a white shrug. On her feet were white flats and her hair was left out but she did not get rid of her chopsticks, even though they clashed with her outfit completely.

"You look so cute May!" Riley complimented with a sweet smile. May returned the smile with gratitude. Riley was simply wearing a pair of white shorts and a pink halter top. She still had her cap and goggles on her head and she traded her flip flops for some pink flats.

"Yea May you look really nice." Rolyn commented as she pulled her hair up into its classic side ponytail. She was wearing a mini skirt with a green tank top and a black t-shirt under that. She had on black boots instead of her normal sneakers.

"You two look nice too." May said. Riley thanked her and Rolyn rolled her eyes as she attached her pokeball belt around her hips.

"Ray asked me if I wanted to hang out at the festival with him!" Riley piped clamping her hands together before her. Her cheeks flushed with excitement as she grinned at her two friends.

"Drew said he was going with me too." May sighed as she took a seat on her bed. The guys were probably waiting for them in the lobby. They didn't need that much time to get ready because they were simply going in their street clothes, finding no need to change.

"I guess that leaves you with Jason, Rolyn." Riley commented after a small period of silence that hung over them. Rolyn shrugged. She had been in a snippy mood most of the day; actually ever since her pointless argument with Jason after his battle.

"Gee thanks for dumping me with him." She muttered. Riley pouted and her expression turned hurt. May gave her a confusing look.

"What's the matter?" May asked. "You seem kinda mad." Rolyn glanced at them and laughed lightly trying to play off her foul mood. She smiled at them and headed for the door.

"C'mon guys! Let's go!" She said with as much enthusiasm as she could. She rushed out the door and out of sight and Riley and May exchanged looks. Riley shrugged and went after Rolyn but May stayed rooted in spot. Something was wrong and she knew it.

* * *

"Please can we, please, get some more candy!?" May whimpered as they passed yet another stand with candy. Drew rolled his eyes at her and continued to pull her along. She had, had enough candy for the day. Anyone could tell by the way she was so hyper. Ray had taken off about thirty minutes earlier and Riley had quickly followed because of that. Rolyn and Jason were still close behind but they didn't speak much except for a sarcastic insult here and there.

"Candy is the last thing you need right now May." Drew sighed. May huffed and picked up her pace so that she wasn't being dragged along.

"You ruin all my fun." She muttered as she tucked some hair behind her ear and pointed her nose up in the air. Drew chuckled lightly at this.

"It's what I was born to do…well that and beat you in contests." Drew retorted smirking in her direction. May's eye twitched before she snatched her wrist from his tight grip and placed her fists on her hips while still keeping up.

"Excuse me Mr. Arrogant I could beat you anywhere any time! You don't have to be such a jerk about it." May said narrowing her eyes in a glare.

"Especially since the both of you got brutally beaten by me!" Rolyn inserted. Both Drew and May looked over their shoulders at the ebony haired girl who was smirking evilly at them.

"That was a fluke!" They said in unison. May glanced at Drew and he did the same to her.

"Aw, you guys even say the same things…" Jason cooed throwing a dirty look in Rolyn's direction. She returned the look and stuck out her tongue at him.

"No we don't!" The two coordinators said, once again, in unison. Rolyn could not help but laugh and Jason smirked in a knowing way. "Stop saying what I say!" May slapped a hand over Drew's mouth and smiled innocently as his eyes narrowed into a glare.

"There now you can't say what I say." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. Drew pulled her hand away from his mouth and smiled at her sarcastically.

"You're a genius May." He muttered. May smiled brightly at him but her eyes were narrowed as well because she had caught his sarcasm.

"You guy's got some issues…" Jason laughed shaking his head.

"We have issues?" May questioned giving him an incredulous look. "You and Rolyn haven't said or done anything nice to each other all day since you won your badge! You two are supposed to be best friends and you act like this!?"

Rolyn clenched her hands into fists and glared at Jason for a moment before turning it on May.

"That's exactly what the problem is! I'm his _best friend_!!!!" She yelled catching the attention of other people who were just trying to enjoy the festival. May blinked in surprise and Jason's face fell as Rolyn turned on her heel and ran in the opposite direction they were going in.

"What's her problem?" Drew questioned. May shrugged and was about to go after her when Jason stopped her.

"I'll take care of it…" He sighed before going after her. May pouted in worry as she clamped her hands together watching him run after Rolyn.

"She'll be okay." Drew reassured while taking one of her hands within his. May willingly let him intertwine their fingers and she smiled at him sweetly.

"Okay I'll take your word for it this one time." She responded nodding.

"You don't believe me any other time?" He questioned giving her a blank stare. May pursed her lips and put on a face of contemplation and within seconds she was shaking her head while smiling in her normal cheerful manner.

"Nope." She said popping her 'p' for emphasis. Drew squeezed her hand tightly within his and she cringed. "Ow!"

* * *

"So are you going to use Charmeleon for this contest or Marshstomp?" Riley questioned as she playfully swung her feet back and forth over the tree branch she was sitting on. Ray had complained that the noise was really getting to him so she thought it would be relaxing if they sat up in a tree away from the Midnight Festival. It would be over soon anyway. It was already 11:45.

"I don't think it would be fitting for me to give away any information but since I'll beat you anyway I would have to say Charmeleon." He said tilting his head back a bit.

"Actually I could beat you Ray. My confidence has been getting stronger especially because of May, Rolyn, and Diandra." Riley informed him not feeling insulted like May would if Drew were to say that to her. Ray glanced at her, letting his forest green eyes meet her violet ones. Just like she said, they were filled with confidence.

"I thought Diandra didn't travel with you anymore." He said turning away from her. Riley laughed lightly and nodded. Ray could not find the humor in that.

"Well duh!" She said in a bubbly manner. "She calls me though telling me things she learns from coordinators she meets….and May, she was my absolute inspiration! When I saw her perform I knew that was what I wanted to do and her encouragement makes everything better. Rolyn, she's a great role model as well. She is so good that she won a ribbon cup on her first try but she started coordinating at a late age so she had time to train for this and when she taught me I knew I could do this! I wanna be like the both of them!"

"I think you'd do just great being you." Ray commented. Riley looked at him to see that his cheeks were flushed. She smiled at him brightly and grabbed him in a hug.

"Thank you…" She said quietly. He returned the hug and then out of the blue, fireworks lit up the sky. Riley gasped and smiled as she glanced at her watch. "It's midnight!"

Ray smiled at her and placed a quick kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened and her face turned bright red as she looked at him to see that he was now staring at the fireworks. In the dim light you could see the blush going across his cheeks.

"You're welcome." He said. Riley's shocked expression changed into a bright smile as she grabbed him in another hug.

* * *

"Rolyn!" Jason called after her. She ran faster in hopes that she would lose him but he was faster than she remembered.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled stopping momentarily to turn and glare at him. In that brief moment he could see the river of tears that streamed down her cheeks. She turned and shoved past people as she finally escaped the crowd and now found her way out of the festival. She was sick of it all anyway.

"Rolyn will you stop being a stubborn brat and listen to me!!" Jason ordered as he finally got close enough to clasp his hand around her wrist. She jerked her arm and growled in frustration.

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you talk to me." He said in a much calmer tone than she had. She relaxed and he let go of her wrist hesitantly not wanting her to run and when she didn't he placed his arms at his sides. She wiped away her tears and crossed her arms over her chest.

"There is nothing to talk about. I understand that you didn't get jealous earlier even though I wished you did, I understand that I'm your best friend and nothing more and I understand that you forgot everything that happened last year! I know it doesn't matter now!" She yelled at him but her voice wavered with her sadness.

"What are you talking about? Of course it mattered…" He retorted.

"You could have told me otherwise and I would have believed you! You forgot everything and you treat me like we never…like we never…" She trailed off as fresh tears made their way down her cheeks.

"Like we never what? Got together? Of course I remember Rolyn! Why would I forget the most important and best time of my life!? I love being with you…" He said with his tone raising; he was now getting angry.

"Then why did you come back like there was no recollection of anything!? I was so happy to see you again when I came here but you ruined it! Why!?" She yelled taking a step forward towards him. She looked up into his grayish-green eyes and he glared at her.

"Because I was afraid! I was afraid that you had forgotten! I was afraid that since we were separated for so long and we left things the way they were that you wouldn't care anymore and I was afraid of falling in love and then getting hurt…." He sighed. Rolyn blinked back her tears and stared into his eyes. They held such hurt and frustration.

"You loved me?" She questioned. Right at that moment fireworks began going off from the center of the festival. It didn't falter the moment though. Everything seemed silent.

"I still do Rolyn!" He growled grabbing her shoulders. Rolyn stared into his eyes for any hint that he was playing with her but they were sincere. She stood on her toes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips savoring the feeling she got when their lips met.

"I l-love you too…"

* * *

"Thanks for giving me that piggy back ride Drew. My feet were killing me." May sighed as Drew set her down in the grass. They were right next to a lake that had the Midnight festival was on the opposite side of the small lake. The pair had just escaped getting into an encounter with Vanessa who had spotted the two of them getting May candy of course.

May had gotten tired of running as soon as she started and Drew didn't think twice about ordering her to get on her back and taking off at high speed. They had lost Vanessa but just to make sure Drew brought them there.

"That girl makes me sick. When can she get the clue that you don't like her?" May grumbled shaking her head in disgust at Vanessa antics. Drew laughed lightly as he took a seat next to her. "What's so funny?"

"You are." He said simply. May quirked and eyebrow at him. "You become so defensive of me when it comes to Vanessa…or any other fangirl for that matter. It's like you're my personal attack dog" May's face flushed.

"I-I just think it would get rather annoying that you have someone practically stalking you, who doesn't get the hint that you're not interested. I'm just trying to help you." May retorted nodding at her own words.

"I never asked for your help though." He countered. May huffed and got to her feet.

"Well if you're going to be a jerk about it!" She exclaimed stamping her foot as she was about to turn and leave, however Drew grabbed her hand and pulled her back down next to. She plopped back down in the ground with a yelp and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Calm down Maple I never said I wasn't grateful for the _help_. I just want to know the real reason why." He said looking at her. She blinked stupidly and shrugged.

"I told you; it's because you're my friend." May lied. She was well aware that she acted that way out of jealousy. She didn't even know just how far her envy could take her until she met Vanessa.

"Okay tell the truth…" Drew pressed. She turned her gaze down into her lap, avoiding any eye contact with him.

"Um….I-I…" A sudden boom cut May off completely and an array of colors filled the sky. Both of them looked up at the fireworks that came from the focal point of the festival. A bright smile spread across May's face as another one was let off. "Oh wow…it's beautiful."

"Yea…." Drew trailed off. He looked towards her to find her completely engrossed in the display of lights in the sky. "Hey May do you think what Vanessa said was true?"

"What did she say?" May asked naively. Drew resisted the urge to roll his eyes and smiled at her instead.

"About the whole kissing the one you love at midnight thing; do you think it's true?" He asked once again.

"I-I don't know…" May muttered as she looked straight forward out into the lake. Another loud boom rolled through the air and May's head was suddenly jerked so that she was facing Drew. He had his hand on her cheek and this caused her to blush bright red.

"Well there is one way to find out."

With that Drew leaned in and placed his lips upon hers in a chaste kiss. May closed her eyes and leaned in even more so that, that one kiss could deepen. It was innocent yet passionate at the same time. Everything seemed to stop right there and the sound of the fireworks fell on deaf ears as they got lost in one another. May was content and this one moment reassured everything she felt, from the first time they met until now. He reluctantly pulled away and she smiled lightly.

"How long is forever…?" She questioned in a hushed tone.

* * *

Oh YAY all done! Woohoo! This chapter? Mega fun to write! This is the start of a whole new story practically. Everyone is with who they should be with but let's see what happens as the journey continues and the grand festival comes along. Who will win!? Rolyn: the one time champion rookie, Drew: The four time champion, May the three time champion, Ray: The rookie with the skills, or Riley: the rookie whose still trying to figure it out? This is gonna be good!

_V i V a V e N d E t T a . . ._


	38. His Treat

_Ah the excitement and joy of adding another chapter. I have been in an horrible slump lately sue to…things and writing always seems to make me feel better so let me just get to work on this next chapter and you can get to work on reading and reviewing! Thanks for reading and enjoy._

_VV_

* * *

_Chapter Thirty-Eight: His Treat_

* * *

The buzzing of a certain red pokenav was all you could hear in the shadowed hotel room of the six teenagers who hadn't gotten in until at least two in the morning last night. The hum of the pokenav bounced off the walls eventually causing enough noise to stir a certain brunette. She grumble to herself as she lifted her head off of her pillow and glanced at the digital clock on the night stand next to her bed. It was ten past six; she barely got four hours of sleep.

May sat up and reached for her pokenav. She leaned on her elbows as she brought the device to her ear while brushing her untamed brunette hair out of her face.

"Hello…?" She croaked in a voice hoarse with sleep.

"May!? Oh my darling little sweetheart you finally answered!" May's mother's voice chirruped happily on the other end. May smiled weakly as she sat up a bit further. She hadn't spoken to her mother in so long.

"Hey Mom…" She sighed keeping her voice down. She didn't want to wake up anybody else with her talking.

"Why have you been ignoring my calls?! I've been calling you all night!" Caroline complained. May blinked in confusion. Why would she pick up her pokenav in the middle of the night?

"I was sleeping?" May said hesitantly. Caroline gasped and laughed at her mistake. May laughed lightly as well.

"Oh…well I should let you get your rest. I don't want you to be all tired out!" Caroline mused. May nodded in agreement although she knew her mother couldn't see it. "Well you should call more often then I wouldn't have to do this!"

"I promise to Mom." She mumbled. Caroline was silent for a moment and May waited for her response.

"…Okay…I'll talk to you later May." She sighed. May didn't even say goodbye she simply hung up and fell into her pillow. She whimpered knowing that getting back to sleep would be a hassle now that she was pretty much wide awake.

"Roselia…" May lifted her head to see Roselia holding a scarlet red rose in her face. May stared at the flower before taking it from the rose pokemon. How had Roselia gotten out of her pokeball? May's eyes wandered over to Drew's bed where he was leaning his head in the palm of his hand and smiling at her. Her face flushed as she darted her eyes to the flower.

"Good morning." He said in a hushed tone. She smiled at him brightly in response before yawning.

"Morning." She whispered. She was still being cautious. She didn't want to wake the others. When they had gotten back to the hotel room last night everyone barely said anything and they all went to sleep with flushed faces and dazed smiles.

"Your Mom is really worrisome." He stated simply flicking his green hair out of his face as he swung his feet over the side of his bed and stood up. May shrugged as she looked at her rose once again.

"I think she's more…concerned for my safety." May extended as she sat up once again. Drew laughed lightly not noticing Roselia inching towards his now vacant bed; to jump in it, no doubt.

"I guess she's not aware that she's in capable hands. Anyone could understand how you would get yourself into trouble on your own but as long as you're with me I think you just might make it." He said with a smirk. May quirked an eyebrow just as Keychimp was beginning to wake up from sleeping on the end of her bed.

"You might want to rethink that because I feel more threatened than I ever had just by you being within ten feet of me." May retorted. She knew learning how to construct comebacks with her friends would help. She smiled proudly as he gave her a blank stare. She felt triumphant for a moment before he walked over to her bed and pinned her to it. She yelped and narrowed her eyes into a glare as he hovered above her with a smirk on his face.

"I'll give you a reason to feel threatened." He muttered. She laughed lightly but he silenced her by pressing his lips to hers. Her eye fluttered shut as she returned the kiss. Roselia stopped her jumping on the bed and looked away as her eye twitched. Keychimp tilted his head to the side in confusion. Why was he trying to eat her?

Drew pulled away and May's mouth curved up into a blissful smile. She sighed and resisted her urge to giggle. She did not want to come off as a fangirl who had just succeeded in the ultimate mission: obtaining the strikingly handsome and talented Drew Hayden.

This all seemed way too good to be true. She couldn't understand how this was able to happen but she was happy it did. Over the course of time he had managed to flip the script and had her wondering about him; wanting to see him and be with him. At first she didn't understand and dismissed the feeling but his kisses were like a reoccurring reminder that she truly loved him.

Things, of course would be different; she would have to tell Riley and Rolyn and also Misty and Dawn when she got the opportunity to call them. She wasn't sure if she should hold off on telling her parents. She had the opportunity to tell her mother just a few moments ago but she had dismissed this opportunity. She was sure Max would get a kick out of the news; he had been predicting this since the first rose.

"Um…good morning?" A light voice said. Both Drew and May looked in the direction of the voice to see Riley sitting up in her bed. She smiled lightly trying not to make this situation anymore awkward than it was; she had seen Drew pinning May to her bed. Riley stood up and scurried her way towards the bathroom. "I'll just brush my teeth."

"Yea you do that." Drew muttered. May slapped his arm and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Rude…" She simply muttered.

……………………….

"Shopping! We get to go shopping today!" Rolyn exclaimed as she jumped up and down and Jason's bed. Said boy was still fast asleep but not for long because of all the noise this girl was making. Drew gazed at Jason with sympathy and Ray rolled his eyes as he reclined on the couch in the room.

"Rolyn, I don't think that's a good way of waking him up." May muttered. Rolyn shrugged as she continued to jump. May was all for jumping on beds, but maybe her own…or Drew's but not this time. Roselia and Keychimp joined Rolyn and began to jump shaking the bed violently.

"I don't understand why that pokemon loves jumping on beds so much." Drew muttered as he pointed at Roselia. May glanced at him and smiled brightly.

"I know why!" She said. His eyes darted to her smiling face and he cocked an eyebrow waiting for her to elaborate with a significant reason. "It's because it's fun!" Drew stared at her blankly and her smile withered.

"What?" She question. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to suppress his laughter. May could be so immature; however this was a quality that he was not willing to change about her. He loved her child-like attitude and outlook. "What?" She said again but a bit louder.

"Nothing May…you're just so naïve." He chuckled. May rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. Keychimp jumped onto her shoulder at that moment.

"How many times have you told me that?" She asked quirking an eyebrow. He shrugged as he finally stopped laughing and ended up with just a small smile.

"I don't know…I lost track after the first six hundred times." He sighed shaking his head. She laughed lightly and punched him playfully on the arm. He returned the gesture with a smirk on her face. Riley let out a happy sigh as she gazed at the two. She adored the relationship they had and thought that it was incredible romantic.

She glanced at Ray who was lazily sprawled over the couch. Although her and ray had their differences they still shared something and they confirmed this last night. That small kiss meant the world to her and she hoped it wasn't a spur of the moment thing.

"Can we leave now…?" Rolyn whined as she stood by the door. Her hand was tightly clenched around the door handle and she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Fine, if it will get you to shut up." Jason responded standing to his feet from his seat on the bed. Ray sat up before swinging his feet over the side of the couch and getting up as well. He walked up next to Riley and smiled lightly at her before taking her hand. She smiled in return as a blush formed on her cheeks.

"Aw, would you look at that. There's actually another charmer out there." May mumbled to Drew as she nudged him with her elbow and pointed to Ray and Riley's clasped hands. Drew smirked at her and grabbed her hand, interlocking fingers with her and bringing her hand up so that he could kiss the back of it. Her face flushed scarlet as she resisted her urge to smile sheepishly.

"That may be true, but I am way better at what I do." Drew countered. May shrugged her shoulders as if to seem unconvinced.

"Okay let's get one thing straight…the boy's are treating us to this shopping spree." Rolyn commented. Riley shrugged in agreement and May smirked as she glanced towards Drew. Today would be a long, wonderful day.

* * *

_All done. Okay there must be a misunderstanding, this is now day three so….yea I decided not to name the chapters by day for this reason. If anything is still confusing just mention it to me and I'll explain. I hope you enjoyed my story and I promise to try and update again soon! Please review!_

_V i V a V e N d E t T a . . ._

_VeNgEaNcE WiLl Be MiNe…._


	39. Blasting Off Again

_Oh goody I'm updating again! No that was not sarcasm so don't hate me! I'm happy for winter break and I hope I can update more often with this new found free time because I still have a lot of school work to do. What kind of teacher gives homework over a long break? Evil ones! Well let me stop and get to work…_

* * *

_Chapter Thirty-Nine: Blasting Off Again_

* * *

"Morning everyone! Today is the day before the contest so you know what that means!" May exclaimed as she skipped around the hotel room with Keychimp skipping right behind her. She was the first to get up and was already dressed in a brand new outfit that cost Drew quite a large amount of money. She was excited to get a chance to wear it for the first time considering she had to beg her boyfriend to buy it for her.

"Wait how are we going to do this? Are we going to train together or separate? What if we steal each other's moves!?" Rolyn rambled eyeing everyone suspiciously. May stopped her skipping and blinked in confusion. What method of training were they going to use?

"How about we just battle each other." Riley suggested with a shrug as she pulled her brand new sock hat over her head. It was white with a pink heart on it of course. Riley was all about the color pink; she said it opened up a softer, happier side in people.

"Sounds like a plan." May said nodding in Riley's direction. Riley smiled proudly for coming up with the simple idea that no one else decided to consider.

"Wow you coordinators are weird." Jason muttered as he pulled a cap over her head. He turned it backwards and smiled remaining oblivious to the dark looks he was receiving from everybody in the room. Never get on a coordinators bad side; they will get you and look good while doing it.

"Can we just go? I need to make sure I get as much training in as possible so I can beat Rolyn's butt." Drew said throwing an evil smirk and flicked his hair in the dark haired girl's direction. Rolyn flicked her bang at him in a mocking gesture while she smiled sarcastically.

"You never know you could go up against me." May commented with a determined smile. He darted his eyes over to her and shrugged as his smirk returned.

"Then I won't have to train as hard, will I?" He taunted. She gasped and clenched her hands into fists as she stamped her foot. Keychimp who had still been skipping around the room skidded to a stop and mimicked her actions. If you didn't know better you could mistake him for a Mime Jr.

"Drew that was so mean!" May exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at him. His smirk withered to a crooked smile and he crossed his arms over his chest taking upon the challenge of witty banter that May had set on the table.

"I never said I was nice person." He retorted. May narrowed her sapphire eyes at him and flexed her fingers into a fist over and over. She knew exactly what he was doing.

"Oh no, don't think you can just get a drive out of me from your insults." She threw back as a proud smile formed on her lips. She recognized now that when Drew always used to mess with her, he was doing it for his own amusement and she was not a personal clown.

"I never insult you…I simply tell you the truth." Drew corrected. Her smile automatically melted and her arms went limp at her sides. She had to give him credit: he was good at retorting but for once she wanted to win one of their banter sessions; well there was one way she could win.

May let out a growl of frustration as she lunged at Drew, knocking him to the floor as she tried to wrap her hands around his neck in an attempt to strangle him. Riley gasped at the sight and like the couple Jason and Rolyn were, they laughed hysterically together; leaning on each other for support as they watched May try to kill her own boyfriend. Ray stared on with a blank expression…he was a bit confused.

"May! I think you're gonna kill him!" Riley exclaimed waving her arms for emphasis as May jerked Drew's head back in forth from her tight grip on the collar of his shirt. May stopped and glanced up at Riley's distressed expression. She let go of Drew's collar letting his head knock onto the floor with a thud.

"Sorry…lost it for a moment." The brunette said as she smiled sheepishly and got up from on top of her green haired boyfriend who was sitting and recovering from the sudden attack. Rolyn slapped a hand onto May's shoulder still laughing lightly.

"You give it to him May. It's up to us girls to keep our men in line…even if murder is involved." She said with a knowing smirk as she glanced over at Jason and Ray. Riley's eyes widened at her friends words.

"I'm not a killer!!!" She screeched waving her hands once again for emphasis. "I could never kill Ray!"

"It's a figure of speech Riley…calm down." Ray said placing his hands on her shoulders. She took a deep breath and nodded in understanding; regaining her composer as well.

"No it wasn't." Rolyn retorted. Ray rolled his eyes as Riley's right eye twitched.

* * *

"Okay this battle between Ray Montez and Drew Hayden shall now commence!" Riley giggled as she did a small curtsy in the middle of the open field that would act as their battle arena. Drew rolled his eyes and Ray smiled lightly before gesturing for her to move out of the way as he enlarged his pokeball.

They had managed t calm the bleached white haired girl after her whole ordeal with the whole murder thing that occurred earlier that morning but she still recommended that Drew and May get counseling before going within ten feet of each other. That was Jason's opportunity to throw in a smart comment, mentioning how May needed to be put to sleep for endangering the human race. He received a hard slap from the brunette for that one.

"I've been training a while for this second chance." Ray said as he spun his pokeball on his finger. Drew shrugged as he enlarged his own pokeball.

"Things won't be any easier than the first time." Drew responded with a cocky smirk.

"I'm guessing you've battled each other before." Rolyn inserted with a knowing smile. Ray gave her his classic blank stare and Drew rolled his eyes once again.

"Great deduction detective." He said sarcastically. Rolyn pouted and slumped her shoulders as she began to mutter to herself about grass-haired freaks and their bad attitudes as she gently stroked her Wolversteel on its head. She planned on using it in the upcoming contest.

"Okay, Roselia, let's go." Drew said as he gave his pokeball a toss. Roselia came out and spun around on one foot while letting sparkles fly from her roses. She stopped and posed accordingly making everybody clap. Drew smirked as Ray fiddled with his pokeball before giving it a toss.

"Let's go Charmeleon." Ray said as the pokeball split open. Charmeleon let its tail flare with its bright flame and Drew crossed his arms over his chest. He thought Ray would stick with Persian like he had last time.

"Aren't grass types weak against fire types?" Riley questioned as her Leafeon played with May's Keychimp. "Should Drew have let his pokemon out first?"

"Types don't really apply to Drew. Even if his pokemon is weaker against his opponent he can still manage to win based upon pure skill." May explained.

"It's all in a matter of determination and training! That's why I always switch my pokemon up on each new journey to show that I can start all over and still come out on top." Rolyn inserted. Riley nodded in understanding as their attention was back onto the battle.

"Charmeleon, use fire spin!" Ray ordered. Charmeleon complied and opened its mouth wide so that a spiral of fire could head straight for Roselia. Roselia stared at the familiar attack before jumping out of the line of fire by using dodge.

"Good job Roselia, now use razor leaf!" Drew said. Roselia aimed her roses accordingly as sharp leaves came flying out of her roses. Ray narrowed his eyes as he thought of his next move.

"Use fire spine again!" Charmeleon released its spiral flame once again with an even greater force than the first time. The razor leaves were instantly lit by the fire and turned on Roselia by heading back in her direction. Her small eyes widened as she awaited command or if she would just simply dodge on her own accord once again.

"Bullet seed." Drew said flicking his hair out of his eyes. Roselia responded immediately and aimed her roses at the oncoming flaming leaves. The bullet seed attack shot out at full speed hitting the flaming leaves and destroying them completely before the attack went straight at an unsuspecting Charmeleon who was hit.

May smiled knowingly. You could never expect much less from Drew. Rolyn nodded in approval and Riley gaped in awe; she understood that Drew was good but she never thought someone could be better than Ray.

"Nice comeback…" Jason commented. The three girl's nodded in agreement, too engrossed in the battle to actually speak.

"Now Roselia use leech seed." Drew said looking from his opponent to his pokemon. Roselia nodded an aimed her red rose at Charmeleon; closing one eye for effect as she launched a lone seed at the fire pokemon. It hit directly, sticking itself in the dragon Pokémon's chest as vines began to sprout from it and cover the Pokémon's body. Ray watched in frustration as a shock was sent through Charmeleon's body, compliments of the leech seed. "Petal dance." Drew said simply.

Roselia smiled in a calm manner as she spun in a circle a few quick times before releasing pink petals in Charmeleon's direction. Ray grit his teeth knowing that if he attacked or tried to counter than the leech seed would shock Charmeleon again and drain some of its strength.

"Charmeleon…use flame thrower!" Ray ordered. Charmeleon's tail flared before it opened its mouth releasing a large blast of fire that singed the pink petals, reducing them to ash. As expected a shock ran through Charmeleon's body and it leaned over in its pain. Drew smirked knowing that it was only a matter of time before it got too weak.

"Ok, Roselia use magical leaf." Drew said. Roselia twirled around like before while taking a few steps before she released multicolored leaves from her roses that went at high speed towards Charmeleon.

"Dodge and use ember!" Ray countered. Charmeleon jumped out of the general direction of the leaves however they seemed to follow the movement of Charmeleon and hit dead on anyway, causing the fire pokemon to let out a cry of pain. Although it was in pain Charmeleon still followed its trainers commands and released another flame thrower. Roselia was not expecting this and got hit directly.

Drew's smug smirk faded as Roselia crumpled to the ground in pain; just like Riley had said, she was rather weak against fire type attacks which she managed to evade until now. Charmeleon also was brought to its knees when another shock ran through its body diminishing another portion of its strength.

"Roselia, do you have enough power to perform a synthesis?" Drew questioned. Roselia lifted her head and nodded before she began to glow a faint green color. Drew smiled thankfully as the grass pokemon regain enough strength to get back on its feet, although she was not fully healed.

Before Drew could send out another attack Charmeleon checked out completely passing out on the ground. Roselia let out a small sigh as she relaxed; trying to regain some of the remaining missing energy she needed to return back to full health. Ray took in a breath as he returned Charmeleon so that it could recover.

"You did a good job." He said to the pokeball before reaching to tuck it away in his pocket. However a metal claw came out of what seemed like nowhere and snatched up the pokemon. Ray gasped in shock just as Roselia, Leafeon, Wolversteel and Keychimp were snatched up by metal claws as well.

"To destroy the world and all its nations!" Yaya said from the Team Rocket Exploud shaped balloon. Her partner Nana was holding what appeared to be the control for the metal claws that had stolen the pokemon.

"To take control and cause devastation!" Nana said flipping her yellow hair over her shoulder.

"To bring up and prosper evil and hate!" Yaya said leaning over the edge of the basket to the balloon.

"To destroy life as you know it at an extreme rate!" Nana said grabbing onto on the ropes that attached the balloon to the basket.

"Yaya."

"Nana"

"Team Rocket here, ready to take flight!" Yaya said sticking out her tongue

"Surrender now or lose this fight!" Nana finished sticking out her tongue as well. May rolled her eyes.

"Ex……PLOUD!!!!!!" Yaya rolled her eyes as Exploud jumped into the air and landed in the basket causing it to shake a bit.

"Stupid pokemon!" Nana exclaimed as she tried to keep a tight grip on the control of the metal claws that were holding the stolen pokemon in midair.

"Team Rocket again…" Rolyn muttered under her breath.

"Give us back our pokemon!" Riley yelled as she pointed an accusing finger at the two neon haired girls. Yaya and Nana glanced at each other before laughing mockingly.

"Did you hear that Yaya? That little girl is trying to give us orders!" Nana taunted shaking her head in disbelief. Riley huffed as Yaya began to laugh harder.

"Like we would take orders from the likes of you!" The pink haired woman said leaning over the edge of the basket to throw a fake smile in Riley's direction.

"This is ridiculous…Tropius! Come on out!" Jason said as he threw a pokeball into the air. Tropius came out of his pokeball and went straight into flight. "Get that remote!"

Tropius nodded and flew up towards the balloon. Nana tried to stop it by sending a claw at it but the pokemon dodged easily and managed to take the remote into its mouth and out of Nana's hands. Nana gasped in shock as Yaya slapped her forehead in exasperation. Tropius dropped the remote in Jason's awaiting hands and Jason released all the pokemon from the clutches of the metal claws by using the remote to place them gently on the ground.

"Okay Keychimp let's get these losers outta here!" May said as Keychimp scampered over to her and jumped onto her shoulder. Keychimp nodded with knowing smile. "Use Screech!"

"Uh oh…" Nana and Yaya squealed together as they held onto each other, bracing for impact.

Keychimp jumped from May's shoulder and it let out a high pitched screech in midair that sent strong sound waves straight for the Exploud shaped balloon. This caused the balloon to explode and send the two female members of Team Rocket and their Exploud towards a nearby forest.

"We're blasting off again!!!" The screamed together as they tightly gripped onto one another. Exploud smiled sheepishly.

"EXPLOUD!!!!!"

"Oh shut up!" Yaya and Nana said together.

May turned to her friends and smiled proudly as Keychimp jumped back onto her shoulder with a proud smile of its own. Tropius landed next to Jason and he returned the flying pokemon before smiling in May's direction.

"Nice screech attack." Jason commented.

"Keychimp is one of a kind." May responded giving the monkey pokemon a pet on the head.

* * *

_That's all for now. The next chapter will be the contest than May and Drew will be on the road again! This story is moving along so well…Summer Getaway would have been great but I'm not reposting that story until this one is done which won't be for a while considering we still have a lot of traveling to do and a lot more rivals to make. Pweez Review!_

_V i V a V e N d E t T a . . ._


	40. Girls Get It

_I know you've all been waiting for this next chapter and I finally got around to making it. I'm sorry about the wait but midterms have me way too busy. Luckily I found some time though. I've been receiving a lot of requests of making the whole group travel together and the reason why I don't intend on doing it because I love Drew and May's alone moments and I have this all heading in a direction already so doing that would make a huge U-turn._

_VV_

* * *

_Chapter Forty: Girls Get It_

* * *

"Hello people and Welcome to the Maranell City Contest!" Julian said in a sing-song tone as she spun in circles on the ball of her foot. The people in the closed arena cheered with such enthusiasm, you could have went deaf. Julian stuck her fingers in her ears and laughed childishly in the excitement of the moment. Once the cheers and yelling had died down she removed her fingers from her ears and brought the mic back up to her mouth. "Glad to hear you're ready for another great contest! Now let's get this show on the road!"

More screaming erupted and Jason who was sitting near a few of Drew's fangirls who proceeded to do a high school cheer in the green haired boy's honor, looked extremely annoyed. Of course people had screamed during some of his battles in the league's he's participated in, but the arena's were never closed to have the screams bounce off the walls. He was gaining a headache fast.

"Okay! Now let's welcome our very first contestant….Melody of Paramoon City!" Julian said as she retreated from her spot in the center of the arena. A girl with bright blue hair and dark eyes took her place with a blue colored pokeball in her hand. She was dressed in a a blue t-shirt that had a moon on it and a pair of purple jeans.

"C'mon out Castform!" Melody said throwing her pokeball into the air. Castform came out but looked like it was protected by a swirling cloud.

* * *

"Why is it in that cloud looking thing?" May questioned as she pointed at Castform who was on the monitor performing with its trainer Melody.

"A Castform can take upon different types May, fire, water and snow. This obvious is the snow version." Drew explained crossing his arms over his chest. For once he didn't insult her lack of knowledge before answering her question. May smiled at him as a thank you.

"That's amazing and Castform is so cute." Rolyn said clamping her hands together. Drew rolled his eyes as Riley and May made remarks in agreement to the statement just as melody and her Castform took their bows and retreated off stage and into the back room. May and Rolyn quickly swarmed the blue haired girl and her adorable pokemon as Riley bit her nail. She was up next.

"Well coming up next is a sweet one and her name is Riley Simmons!" Julian announced. Riley took in a gulp of air and shook off her nervous feeling. She turned to leave when someone grabbed her shoulder. She turned a bit to face the person only to have Ray's lips brush against hers. Her cheeks automatically flushed in a blush as he gave her the slightest hint of a smile.

"Good luck." He said quickly before pushing her towards the door. She stumbled a bit before glancing back at him. He nodded at her and She smiled brightly before rushing out from the back room with a pokeball in hand and ready to go.

She entered the arena with her bright smile turning into a grin as she waved at the people who were cheering for her. She spotted Jason in the crowd and he gave her a two finger salute. She nodded at him before twisting her cap to the side.

"C'mon Leafeon! Let's get this party started!" Riley exclaimed throwing her pokeball in the air. It split open and from the white light it emitted into the air jumped a Leafeon that looked simply ecstatic. Riley smiled as Leafeon landed nimbly on its feet and posed. "Okay let's start out with razor leaf!"

Leafeon ran in circles knowing just how its owner wanted this performance to go. Sharp leaves came from its tail, flying in a circle as the pokemon kept running. Riley knew she had to act fast, because as they practiced this routine they realized taking their time was not an option if they wanted it to come out right.

"Okay now switch to magical leaf!" Riley said quickly and instantly the attack coming from the pokemon switched to multicolored leaves and as Leafeon continued to run in circles the two attacks began to mix together perfectly. "Now petal dance!" Riley said and just as before the attack automatically changed to the small pink rose petals she had asked for.

"Now solar beam!" Riley commanded. Although Leafeon had no way to obtain energy from the sun from this attack, she knew her pokemon wouldn't fail her. Leafeon stopped running in a circle and entered the center of the swirling attacks. It took a seat before tilting its head back and pointing its mouth upwards as a ball of energy materealized in its mouth.

Leafeon released the solar beam and as expected it was not as big as it would or could have been. It spread out, reducing the magical leaf, razor leaf, and the rose petal into a beautiful mixture of sparkles that hung in the air like a ring before expanding disinagrating into the audience.

People yelled and cheered for the performance as Riley and Leafeon took their bows. Riley smiled brightly before returning her pokemon to its pokeball just as Julian returned so that Riley could see what the judges thought of her performance.

"What a sparkling appeal. Now let's see what judges have to say about this performance." Julian said. Riley faced the judges with a hopeful smile on her face as they went to Mr. Contesta first.

"That was some very nice work. It worked precisely and smoothly. I'll give you an 8" he said bowing his head. Riley smiled happily.

"It was remarkable! You have definitely progressed! I'll give you an 8 as well." Mr. Sukizo said.

"It was adorable and Leafeon showed some strength by using solar beam in a closed arena. I'll give you a 9." The Maranell city Nurse Joy said.

"And that gives Riley a score of 25! Good job Riley and up next is an amazing and talented girl, Vanessa Ortiz!" Julian said as Riley made her way off stage. She passed Vanessa in the hall and the older girl bumped Riley roughly on the shoulder making her stumble a bit.

"Oops, sorry twerp." Vanessa said with an evil smile. Riley narrowed her eyes at her and simply shook her head. She understood this girl was mean but not as mean as this.

"It was my fault entirely." Riley said sarcastically before walking on. She mentally wished that Vanessa would get taken away by a random Charzard as she reentered the back room where she was quickly greeted by her friends.

"You did great Riley." Rolyn mused giving the younger girl a tight hug. Riley gagged as the air was squeezed out of her lungs.

"You did an amazing job with all those attacks. It was a good way to show off Leafeon's abilities." May commented clamping a hand on the white haired girl's shoulder. Riley grinned at her friends and said her thank you.

"Well done Riley." Drew commented. "You could always work on a few things such as what would work best in your situation and your pokemon's strong points because magical leaf was much more stronger than razor leaf." He criticized. Riley nodded in understanding knowing that taking suggestion from someone as good as Drew was a once in a life time chance.

"You should also work on timing and placement. You were a bit off." Ray added. Riley lowered her gaze a bit before nodding. She tried to get her timing perfect and the placement was an important aspect.

"You two never focus on the good things do you? She did fine and if she needs to fix something she'll recognize it and fix it on her _own_." May said wrapping her arm around Riley's shoulders. Drew and Ray glanced at each other before shrugging and crossing their arms over their chests in unison.

"Whatever." They dead-panned together. Rolyn couldn't help but laugh and May gave them a strange look. They were a bit too similar and some ways.

"Up next we have an all time favorite, Rolyn Josephines!" Julian's voice boomed both from the monitor and the hall that led to arena. Rolyn jumped at the sound of her name. Two performances had passed since Vanessa and it was now her turn.

"Oh, wish me luck!" She said rushing out from the back room and passed the boy who was just coming off stage with a long face. He must have gotten a low score. Rolyn ran out into the center of the arena and waved at the crowd.

Her smile brightened when she spotted Jason clapping for her. He wasn't a screaming fanboy like certain others even though he was her boyfriend. She blew him a kiss and he pretended to catch it as she enlarged a green pokeball.

"Alright Wolversteel! You know how to bring the house down!" Rolyn called out throwing her pokeball in a specific way that had it spinning rapidly. Wolversteel came out spinning before landing on the ground in a pose on its hind legs. It smiled before calling out its name.

"Oh my, what an adorable Wolversteel." Julian cooed as did many other people in the audience.

"Okay Wolversteel use dig!" Rolyn ordered. Wolversteel unsheathed its claws and went pawing at the ground before quickly going under. It came back up that far from the original hole and hopped out only to dig another hole again. It repeated this process before it came back up and looked towards its trainer for the next command. "Now get in there and down and us metal sound."

Wolversteel jumped into the nearest hole and a sudden sound similar to screech came from the hole. The sound was like running nails over metal however it still sounded controlled like a note. Wolversteel hopped out and jumped into another hole doing the same thing and this time it was a higher note. It did this over and over and before people could understand what was happening. The pokemon was actually playing a song with the ground.

"Well this is simply amazing!" Julian exclaimed in her excitement. "Is that 'Hot n'Cold' by Katy Perry?" Rolyn nodded just as Wolversteel had finished and proceeded with refilling the holes. The audience applauded and cheered loudly as Rolyn picked up Wolversteel and bowed before her audience.

"Well, let's see what the judges thought about this…astounding performance." Julian said as she wrapped an arm around Rolyn's shoulders.

"I have to say that, that was the most original thing I have ever seen!" Mr. Contesta said. Rolyn smiled thankfully for the remark. She had done this out of her love for music. "I'll give you a 9."

"Remarkable, astounding, amazing and simply well thought! I give you a 10." Mr. Sukizo said. Rolyn bowed her head to him in a thankful manner.

"I have to say this is the first time I've ever seen someone do something like that. It must have taken a lot of training and that Wolversteel looks as happy as can be." I give you a 10 as well." Nurse Joy said.

"Well that gives our musician a score of 29! The highest score yet, let's see if someone will be able to beat her and get a perfect twenty!" Julian said as she ushered Rolyn off stage. The cheering seemed to drown her out as Rolyn waved before leaving the stage.

She returned Wolversteel to its pokeball before hearing Julian announce that Ray was next to compete. She looked up just as the brown haired boy came down the hall with a nonchalant look on his face. Rolyn smiled at him and he paused by her.

"Nice appeal." He commented. She smirked and nodded.

"I try. Good luck with yours." She said before heading down the hall. He proceeded to head out into the arena with his hands shoved into his pockets.

* * *

_All finished here. I hope that was good. Next chapter will be Ray, Drew, and May's appeal. They will all be spectacular and then the battles come around and we get to see who wins that ribbon. Again, I'm sorry about the wait for the update. I'll try updating earlier next time, but no promises. Now do what cha gotta do and Pweez review._

_V i D a V e N d E t T a . . ._


	41. How Appealing

_I am in such a bad mod today. My friend kept getting on my nerves and I think I totally failed a French test…oh well. Updating always lifts my spirits so I will do so and many apologies for all of you who have been waiting for this next chapter, but you know how school is…always ruining your life and crap._

_VV_

* * *

_Chapter Forty One: How Appealing_

* * *

"C'mon out Charmeleon." Ray said as he tossed his pokeball into the air. The white light shone bright from the orb before forming into the medium size fire pokemon that automatically took a stance, ready for whatever command its trainer had in store for it. "Use ember…"

Charmeleon obliged and released the bullet sized fire attack straight down onto the arena floor causing sparks and small flames to bounce up into the air. Spectators stared in awe at the light show being made by the attack. Ray snapped his fingers and Charmeleon automatically stopped and in a split second its tail flared with pure fire and energy before it released a fire spin straight into the air.

The left over embers continued to spark as the fire spin went higher and expanded further out. Ray smirked and snapped his fingers again. Charmeleon squatted before launching itself into the fire spin flying high up into the air until it reached the top.

"Now use flame thrower." Ray stated simply as he tucked his hands back into his pockets. Charmeleon opened its mouth unleashing a lethal flame thrower that forced the fire spin back to the ground in rings. The crowd stared in awe as Charmeleon fell straight into the mess of fire that soon exploded upon reaching the arena floor.

There was a short pause as everybody waited for the smoke to clear and hopefully see Charmeleon come out. Ray snapped his fingers one last time and Charmeleon flipped out of the smoky mess and posed for the crowd. Applause and cheers filled the arena as Ray took a quick bow.

"Wow! What an amazing display! Let's see what our judges have to say!?" Julian said as she approached Ray while clapping. Ray quickly returned Charmeleon as he waited for his verdict.

* * *

"That was amazing! I loved it!" Riley complimented as she nudged Rolyn's shoulder. She wasn't paying attention so the nudge had caught her by surprise. The ebony haired girl blinked stupidly before nodding with a sheepish grin.

"Yah! Totally awesome..." Rolyn trailed off sounding completely unsure.

"You weren't paying attention at all, were you?" Drew questioned. Rolyn put a finger to her lips gesturing for him to be quite before she returned to previous activity which was cleaning a spec off of her glasses.

"It was a good display of raw power." May inserted as Ray received a solid score of 28 points. Julian was just announcing the next coordinator which happened to be Drew. She glanced at him as he stood up and headed towards the door. "Drew…" She began.

He looked back at her waiting for her to continue and her cheeks flushed a deep scarlet color. She could not believe that she was still nervous while talking to him. It was probably the environment because of the many times Drew and her had been at contests together and going up against him made her nervous.

"Good luck, because you're gonna need it to beat me later!" She said smartly as her mouth curved up into a determined smirk. He narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head before continuing on his way out into the open arena. May smiled softly to herself before turning her attention to the television monitor.

* * *

"Sparclet, c'mon out." Drew called while throwing his pokeball into the air. Sparclet came out in midair and chimed its name cheerfully before landing nimbly on its four paws. Peopled cooed and made remarks at how cute the pokemon was. Sparclet narrowed its eyes and smiled in determination.

"Sparclet!" It cried before its entire body went ablaze. People gasped in fear for the small pokemon as it jumped into the air but little did they know that this was call a blaze tackle that Sparclet had been training with when Drew tried to figure out an appeal.

Sparclet seemed to literally float in midair as it began to spin quickly. The speed increased until its flaming red body changed to a bright white color as it gained speed and energy. Drew smirked as the brightness intensified to the point that it began to expand.

In a few seconds the brightness went far enough to completely disappear with a small boom. Sparkles and small flames of fire rained to the floor of the arena as small white flames came flying from Sparclet's mouth adding to the effect. Sparclet landed on Drew's shoulder and as the last of the sparkles and flames began to fall Drew took his bow.

"Well that was simply astounding. Drew never disappoints!" Julian said as Drew smirked once again while they turned to the judges for Drew's score.

"No he does not. That was an amazing display of raw energy from such a little thing. I give you a 10." Mr. Contesta said.

"Remarkable beyond comprehension! I give you a 10." Mr. Sukizo complimented while giving his own private applause.

"Drew you never let down your audience. That little guy seems just fine so I give you a ten as well." The Maranell city Nurse Joy said with an affirming nod giving Drew the perfect score he deserved.

"Wow the first perfect score! That is amazing!" Julian said with an affirming nod.

The crowd began to cheer wildly and Jason was about ready to strangle someone because the fangirls were just about past his last nerve. He chose a horrible place to sit when Drew was competing. Drew took one final bow before making his way off stage with Sparclet still perched on his shoulder the way Keychimp would be on May's. He entered the back room only to be suddenly groped into a tight hug by said brunette who was smiling happily and proudly. Sparclet jumped away and joined Keychimp by Rolyn, Riley, and Ray.

"That was so great Drew! Sparclet did a wonderful job." May complimented as she tightened her hug. Drew's eyes widened as his circulation was cut off and the air was forced out of his lungs. May was a very strong hugger.

"Uh…M-May?" Drew said trying to squirm out of her grip. May placed her head on his shoulder and nodded. He tried sounding as nonchalant as he could but that is a pretty challenging task if you were being choked to death by a girl with a really good grip. "Would you mind…I don't know…letting go because I know I'm not supposed to but I think I need to breath just this one time." He said sarcastically.

May pulled away from him and he took in a gulp of air and let out a sigh of relief. When he looked towards the brunette she looked quite upset, probably because of his heavy use of sarcasm. He smirked to himself at his luck. He just loved to drive her to the point of insanity.

"Drew Benjamin Hayden the sarcasm was sooooo unnecessary!" May exclaimed stamping her foot like a child. Rolyn chuckled from behind at the fact that Drew's middle name was Benjamin…and Riley smiled brightly as she scribbled down the middle name for future reference.

"It got you off, didn't it?" He questioned. She crossed her arms over her chest and shot him a glare that he was so accustomed to seeing on a regular basis.

"That's not the point." She retorted in a matter-of-fact tone. He quirked an eyebrow at her and stood up straight while shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Okay then…what _was _the point Maple?" He inquired. May narrowed her eyes to the point that it seemed nearly impossible that she could even see. Drew's smirk widened as she remained silent for a moment before walking away with her nose pointed in the air. "Oh yea walk away." Drew laughed lightly.

"FYI it's my turn for an appeal and second of all SHUT UP!" She retorted. Rolyn chuckled again as Keychimp ran after May and jumped onto her shoulder just as she left the back room. Drew let out a satisfied sigh as he watched her leave. All in days work…

* * *

"Okay Keychimp! Take the stage!" May said as she twirled in a circle with a bright smile on her face. Just by her cheerful disposition one could tell May wasn't just here to win, but to have fun as well.

Keychimp jumped into the air from May's shoulder during mid-twirl and twirled a couple times in the air so it looked like the two of them were doing a synchronized dance. May finally stopped posing on one foot and Keychimp did so also once it landed to the ground.

"Okay Keychimp use swift!" may commanded pointing up into the air. Keychimp jumped up into the air and released dozens of sharp golden stars that hung there like in the night sky. Keychimp would move its position every now and then before finally landing smiling at the end result of what it had done. The swift had come together to make a Keychimp made entirely out of golden stars. People marveled at the art before May gave her next command.

"Okay now get in there!" May commanded. Keychimp launched itself into the air again with another high jump and jumped from star to star until it had reached the top of the swift Keychimp. It stood at the top and posed a few times causing laughter and coos of how cute the pokemon was to erupt throughout the arena. "Now let's show us what you're made of! Use zap canon!"

"Key….CHIMP!" Keychimp called out as it absorbed some energy letting the orb known as zap canon form within its mouth. May smiled in determination as the orb grew larger than it had any other time. Keychimp let the attack go on the swift attack and this caused a chain reaction as each star exploded into mini fireworks just as May intended.

Keychimp chimed its name quickly as it fell right onto May's shoulder. It posed cutely and May followed its example by posing with a piece sign. The cheering had started ever since the small fireworks display had commenced but now it intensified ten times as May came out of her pose to do a mock curtsy.

"Well this brunette surely has got it going on, but let's see if the judges agree!" Julian said as she pointed towards the judges whom May had all her attention on.

"That was a very creative piece. It was entertaining as well. I give you a 9." Mr. Contesta said with a nod. May smiled thankfully as they went to Mr. Sukizo.

"That Keychimp has such remarkable talent! I give you a 10." Mr. Sukizo said with a kind smile. Keychimp clapped for himself and May laughed lightly as did a select amount of people in the crowd.

"Keychimp is so healthy and lively. I was truly entertained by this appeal. I will give you a 10 as well." Nurse Joy said.

May gave another bow and thanked them before running off towards the back room while waving at the crowd as she left. Keychimp hugged her head as they walked backstage and May smiled brightly while chuckling at her Pokémon's actions.

"You did great Keychimp…now all we have to worry about is those battles." May said with a determined smile on her face. "I am going to get that second ribbon."

* * *

_Kinda short, yes I know but now I'm going to try to fit as many battles into one chapter as I can. I will try to update soon but if I don't update during this weekend, do not wait up. Thank you for reading and loving this story so much and now I will leave you to do what ya gotta do and Pweez review._

_V i D a V e N d E t T a . . ._


	42. Fight The Power

_Oh yes I have magically returned to updating but don't get used to it. This was just dumb luck that had magically found barrowed time to do this. Getting my homework done is an issue and I still have so much to worry about but have no fear. There is no way I am willing to just let go and say no more updating. Just hope that things lighten up._

_LE_

* * *

_Chapter Forty Two: Fight The Power_

* * *

"Okay up first for our battles is between the great Ray and the optimistic May! Hey that rhymes!" Julian giggled as she twirled away from the center of the arena. The lights went up showing May and Ray standing opposite from one another; May was on the right side and Ray was on the left. Both of them had their pokemon at their side and were ready to go.

"Okay Keychimp lets do this!" May exclaimed shoving her pointer finger into the air to show her enthusiasm. Keychimp nodded while putting on its determined smile before jumping from May's shoulder and towards the center of the arena. Ray didn't even have to speak before Charmeleon charged at Keychimp with a fire punch ready to hit its target. "Dodge Keychimp!" May commanded.

Just as Charmeleon was about to hit its mark, Keychimp jumped up and used Charmeleon's head as a springboard to flip over its head. From the amount of force used, Charmeleon fell over and skidded along the ground making ray grit his teeth as his points went down a fraction. Now both pokemon were on opposite sides of the field to where they started out.

"Charmeleon use flame thrower!" Ray yelled. Charmeleon quickly returned to its feet and shot the attack in Keychimp's direction. The small musical monkey was busy jumping up and down due to its successful dodge that it paid no mind to the attack heading its way. May's eyes widened as she tried to warn the pokemon, but was caught off by its screech of pain.

May's points shot down further than Ray's had and she clenched her fists. She knew Keychimp got that "celebrate-a-good-job" attitude from her, but she should have taught it that being prideful in the middle of a battle would never end well. Keychimp lay sprawled out on the ground with small scorch marks from the blow it had just taken.

"C'mon Keychimp! Dust yourself off and hit them with a focus punch!" May encouraged. Keychimp did just as it was instructed and flipped to its feet and began to brush itself off, cringing behind its weak smile. Ray narrowed his eyes as Keychimp charged towards Charmeleon with a fist drawn back and glowing brighter and brighter by the second with strength and energy.

"Dodge Charmeleon!" He ordered. Charmeleon waited for the proper moment to move and just as Keychimp was about to swing it moved out the way avoiding the attack. Ray smirked slightly but his smirk vanish in seconds when Keychimp turned around and let its still glowing fist impact with the back of Charmeleon's head sending it flying until it hit one of the arena walls. The blow exhibited just how much energy was put into the attack.

"Great Keychimp now use iron tail!" May praised as she pumped a fist into the air. Charmeleon was now on the ground slowly try to shake off the last blow but before it could stand to its feet Keychimp delivered another attack and sent the fire pokemon flying again, this time straight into the opposite wall.

"Charmeleon shake it off and hit em back with ember!" Ray ordered. His voice sounded angry and frustrated and in reaction to the tone Charmeleon automatically become angry. Its tail flared a bit as it stood to its feet; hesitantly due to the fact that it was given no time to recover from the last attack.

Without a moment's hesitation Charmeleon unleashed a large ember attack that went at full speed in Keychimp's direction. The small pokemon let out a frantic cry as it stared wide eyed at the oncoming attack and it cringed before curling into a ball. May was about to cry out to the pokemon when a sort of teal shield erupted in front of the monkey pokemon.

The shield looked like it could have been alive with the way it seemed to be moving and the small whispers that it made. It sounded like a small chorus all harmonizing together and as soon as the voices had gotten to a certain point Keychimp began to glow.

* * *

"What's going on?" Riley asked glancing frantically between Drew and Rolyn who were both starring intently at the screen showing them the battle. She received no response and stamped her foot like a child. "C'mon can somebody fill me in!?"

"I've seen this before! Most pokemon from the Serenity Islands evolve like that. Once they get very fearful they obtain a new attack or defense that their evolved form has and in a matter of seconds they evolve into that form." Rolyn explained smartly as the ember attack continued to barrage the musical shield the glowing pokemon had created.

"So Keychimp is evolving?" Drew asked glancing over at the ebony haired girl. Rolyn nodded, not once removing her eyes from the screen. Riley looked between the two older teens and rolled her eyes. They always had to be so serious when it came to battling, didn't they?

* * *

"Oh, what is this!? It looks like Keychimp is evolving!" Julian's enthusiastic voice boomed through the arena. The crowd stared on in wonder as the evolution process took place. Ray grit his teeth and shook his head.

"No way! Charmeleon hit them with fire blast before it can finish evolving!" Ray yelled. Charmeleon stopped its ember attack and opened its mouth wide to let a ball of fire energy form in order for the fire blast to get stronger. May watched in anticipating as Keychimp's body began to grow a tad and shift into a different shape.

Just as the glowing began to fade, Charmeleon let its fire blast go. A wave of fire washed over the entire arena in Keychimp's area and soon engulfed the small monkey pokemon with it. May's eyes widened in shock as the fire raged for a moment before slowly fading away. To everybody's surprise, there stood an entirely new pokemon.

"Harmonkey!" It cried smiling brightly. May's shocked expression was soon replaced with a smile as she recognized this pokemon as her former Keychimp. It was now much taller; nearly as tall as Riley. It was all a light teal color like before except now it had a light tan stomach and paws. Aqua colored musical notes spotted over its body and its once small and slender tail was now split and full with two aqua colored musical notes at the ends. Its round ears were now slightly oval and it still had the same face, just a bit matured.

May pulled out her pokedex and opened it, pointing it towards the newly evolved pokemon.

_Harmonkey: The evolution to Keychimp; the fighting/musical type pokemon. Harmonkey bases it attacks off of strategies that flow and mix more than one attack. Harmonkey is known for its quick footing and high jumping skills._

_Attacks: Lulling Shield, High Jump Kick, Echo, Sky Uppercut, Stage Shock, Amplify_

May smirked as she looked over in Ray's direction. He looked beyond angry at this point and that last fire blast attack had Charmeleon panting for air and trying to regain energy. May shut her pokedex and grinned as she pointed over in Charmeleon's direction.

"Okay Harmonkey, use Zap canon then use amplify to give it a push!" May commanded. Harmonkey sprung into action and jumped into the air just like it had as a small Keychimp, the only difference was that it had traveled farther up, looking as if it were flying.

Harmonkey opened its moth and let a zap canon quickly grow with as much energy as possible. It sparked for a moment before Harmonkey released it directly in Charmeleon's direction. Following it up Harmonkey shot its hands out to show they were glowing a slight teal color. Soon humming teal sound waves shot at the zap canon and surrounded it making it move faster and spark more dangerously.

"Charmeleon…" Before Ray could tell Charmeleon to dodge the attack hit causing ten times the damage thanks to the amplify. Just as Charmeleon was hit, the buzzer went off. Ray's points plummeted as Harmonkey landed nimbly on its feet and stood in a fighting stance with a smirk on its face.

"Looks like May Maple is our winner by an amazing landslide with the help of her new Harmonkey!" Julian exclaimed as May and Keychimp's picture appeared on the large monitor in the arena. May's mouth flew open with excitement as Harmonkey turned to her still smirking proudly.

"Alright we're moving on Keychimp…oh I mean Harmonkey!" May exclaimed. Harmonkey did a back flip over to her and attempted to jump on her shoulder, however he knocked May over entirely due to its now increased size. "Ugh…Harmonkey you're too big to ride shoulder style."

Harmonkey smiled sheepishly before flipping off her shoulder and pulling her to her feet. In one swift motion it hoisted her onto his own shoulder and began to walk off stage.

* * *

"Simply amazing." Rolyn said as she admired Keychimp's new form. Riley nodded in agreement as she pet the musical monkey on the head affectionately. May smiled proudly and nodded in agreement.

"That was a good comeback," Drew commented with a satisfied smirk. It wasn't that uncommon for pokemon to evolve under the circumstances so he really wasn't that impressed, although he still was proud of May Harmonkey. "Right Ray?"

"Whatever." Ray growled under his breath as he played with Charmeleon's pokeball. Charmeleon had taken a pretty bad hit but that was nothing compared to the intensive training ray had in store for _all_ of his pokemon after that one loss.

"_Okay up next we have a true sweetheart vs. the diva. Riley Simmons and Vanessa Martinez, come on out!" Julian called._

Riley perked up at the sound of her name and the nerves automatically set in. She saw what Vanessa was capable of when she battled against May, although May did come out with a victory, but Riley wasn't as skilled as the brunette who has been coordinating for six years. Her anxiousness must have been apparent on her face because Ray was immediately at her side with a hand firmly clamped around her own.

"Just try." He muttered avoiding eye contact all together. Riley glanced up at him, still slightly unsure, but she couldn't help but smile when she saw the small blush etched across his face. "You better win this for the both of us."

"Gotcha!" She said clenching her fists exhibiting her determination. May gave her a reassuring smile and Drew just nodded as he wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist. Rolyn smiled fondly and gave Riley a playful punch on the arm.

"It's all you Simmons." She said lowly giving her younger friend a wink. "Get to the last round so we can battle.

"No! Riley and I are gonna battle." May countered.

"Um hate to break it to you guys but the only one making it to the last battle and _winning_ is gonna be me." Drew inserted.

"You are so conceited." May exclaimed.

Everybody was so busy arguing over who would win that they didn't notice Riley slip from backstage to take her place in the arena. Once Riley had entered a roar of applause overwhelmed her and she smiled brightly as she turned to face her opponent who looked annoyed.

"Oh they put me up against the wannabe…how amusing." Vanessa teased as she gave an evil crooked smile. Riley grit her teeth as she reached for a pokeball. Vanessa copied her actions and her pokeball a careless toss, letting loose an Arbok. "Don't worry shorty, I'll make this quick but very painful."

"Whatever fangirl." Riley retorted as she gave her own pokeball a toss letting go her Leafeon who came out determined and adorable as always.

"Now let's go!" Julian exclaimed. As soon as she said that, the countdown began.

* * *

_Yes it is all done. I hope the wait was worth it. I don't know if it was or not I just hope you liked the chapter and drop me a review giving me any advice or any comments you have. Thanks for reading and remember to review._

_Living Eternity_


End file.
